Dark Desires
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: ((AU Dark fic)) She's a pleasure slave. He's a high ranking vampire. Vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt. Could love between a slave and a vampire exist? Full summary inside. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter One: A Vampire and a Slave

**Authoress Notes:** Bad, bad, Kuro! I know, I know, I have other fics to work on, but this got stuck in my head too. I was gonna write this fic with another author, but I couldn't wait (impatience is a bad trait on my character)! So, I'm going to arrange with the author I was discussing to make a fic together to do another I'm planning. On another note, this story's AU (I seem to have a fondness for AU fics now), OOC-ness is in, and a whole lot of other stuff. So don't flame, I will just not accept them. Just point out some things and explain what I must do. I only do this to please the readers. So, just refrain yourself. Thank you and now, onward.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **A Vampire and a Slave**

How long had it been? Since she was thrown into this hell she didn't want? Didn't _deserve_. She lost count. But to her, it felt like decades; centuries even. Women were lower than the human males, but being a slave-a pleasure slave at that-_and_ a woman... Well, what do you expect?

Vampires came in, sneering, even spitting at her and the other slaves, just because of what she was. What she _is_. She didn't like that. No, _hated_ that. Hated them.

Maybe that was why she was in a carriage after a very painful lash, the dirty top on was sticking to her back and she couldn't wait to take it of and check on the wounds, right?

WRONG! Since the guards didn't even bother to bandage her up, the top stuck to her back because of the blood, and when it was time to get cleaned up, they literally ripped the top off and the scabs on her backs, making her cry out in pain (but she always had a gag in her mouth to hinder the sound).

But she was getting used to the pain. Not even the lashes she gets were painful than before. She was broken, beaten, a hollow person inside. But at times, she had spunk, but that often had her getting beaten up again.

Now, back to where she was. She was sitting lonely in one corner of a dirty, foul carriage with several other pleasure slaves. Her arms and legs were chained together, a thick black collar around her neck. They were being sent to the city of Domino, a secondary capital to Japan **(AN1)**, either staying there for a while or is going to be sold off to an auction later on.

Why was she being drafted there? I'll tell you. It is rather uncommon-well, let's just say very rarely-to find a human pleasure slave, surrounded by dozens of human bodies, even vampires in a bloody heap at her feet. The strange thing is, she remembered nothing of the sort, just being taunted and abused to the point to where she just... blacked out.

Strange, isn't it? When humans are said to be very weak against vampires; not having their inhuman abilities, senses, power, wealth, status, etc, etc. But she alone did just that. Since then, news about her spread like wild fire in the slave's quarters, the slaves being very distant from her. She didn't mind though. It was better that way.

Was she _born_ a pleasure slave? No. All she did remember was that when she was at the young age of six, her parents were murdered and she was sold off into slavery.

Her reprieve was broken when she heard several other slaves nearby mutter to themselves about her.

"Hey... who's she? Someone new? A convict?" asked a short, brown-haired man.

A human woman with red hair shook her head. "No. Haven't you heard about her? Geez, maybe _you're_ the newbie around here. Anyway, that woman there is a pleasure slave, named Anzu or something, anyway, don't know how many years she's served as one, but they say she's dangerous."

Another woman with mid-length, orange-hair spoke up. "'Dangerous?' Wait... You don't mean she's the one who..." she trailed off.

The red-haired woman nodded. "Yup. She's the one who killed dozens of vampires and humans all-together recently."

The man whistled. "Really? Wait, if she really did that, then shouldn't she be dead by now?"

The woman shrugged. "Dunno. But they outfitted her with that new and improved collar. Only special and aggressive ones wear those now. If you can look closely, you can see it."

"Is it _that_ dangerous? It doesn't look special."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. And anyway, I don't know much about the new technology people are using now. Just be glad you ain't her."

And they stopped talking after that. Anzu just snorted softly, bringing her knees closer to her body. It didn't matter to her when they talked about her. In fact, she didn't care much for anything anymore. Just obey and do what you're told is how she knew it, and you would live a little while longer.

But what did _they_ know? Nothing, so it would be wise to keep their mouths shut before they were ripped out. In a way, she felt strangely... superior to these people for some reason. A _stranger_ inside of her that craved for blood and destruction, power and death. At times, she felt this stranger howl inside her to do something to escape, but she blocked it out being focused on the task at hand. After all, her situation couldn't get any worse than it is, much less, better. She was just a slave, so let's not go beyond that.

But then why did Fate planned on something _else_ for her?

* * *

If looks could kill, then the vampire that continued to babble on and on would drop dead in front of Atem, and he wouldn't give a rat's ass about it. Atem sat on a leather chair, arms crossed, a finger tapping on his bicep impatiently. Finally, the vampire finally stopped talking and Atem told him the necessary things that needed to be said before stepping out the meeting room and being accompanied by his best friend, Jounouchi.

"Remind me again," Atem said through gritted teeth as they entered an elevator and it began descending to the first floor. "Why I had to deal with an idiotic fool like that?"

Jounouchi let out a small laugh. "Because it's business, Atem. Gotta deal with it. I know I have... several times. " He replied.

Atem began rubbing his temples, baring his teeth. "Mindless, idiotic, pathetic drones. If it wasn't for Kaiba and I, the system would be falling apart." The elevator stopped and the two vampires strode out of the building and into a sleek, black limo.

"Well that's true... Anyway, the next auction should be startin' soon. I hope you pick one dammit, 'cause if not, I'm going to have to be stuck with you _again_ till the next auction after that."

Atem sighed. He spoke, "You only hang out with me because you're my friend, Jounouchi. Besides, I might just pick one for the hell of it... And for you to stop pestering me." He added.

"You're cold," the blonde vampire stated.

"I always have been."

* * *

A fly landed on her cheek but she shook it off. Anzu now sat in the corner of a cold stone dungeon; the black collar was attached to thick chains that reached through a gap on the other side where a guard would either use to pull her out.

The dungeon was behind a wall where an auction was soon to be held. Slaves who were in the dungeons were the ones that were still on the waiting list of what to do. Either be sold off or still do service to various men, and sometimes, women. In fact, she was the only one in the dungeon part. No one was in the other nine prisons. Just her while the other slaves were going to be showing off.

The brunette snorted. Good riddance. She was too tired; she hadn't even eaten anything yet. What more could she do?

Another fly landed on her cheek. She didn't swat it away.

* * *

Atem calmly stood in front of the stage with other vampires and high-ranking human males, scanning the slaves before him. He snorted in disgust. Neither of them fit his taste. Figures. He was always very picky of certain things. He couldn't help it.

A steward walked up to him with a sort of pathetic smile on his face. Atem smirked; he didn't bother to look at him.

"So, Lord Atem, have you decided on one yet?" he asked, voice rather high.

Atem let out another snort. "Do you think I have chosen yet? None of these peasants fit. I don't like neither of them. I'd feel sorry for a fellow vampire to purchase lowlifes like these into their houses." He replied calmly, but coldly.

The steward sweat dropped at his words. He laughed a bit (trying to simmer down the growing hatred he was starting to feel), "I see..."

"And if this is the best you can do, then no, I haven't chosen." Atem turned away, not even waiting for a reply.

He took a few steps forward before he suddenly felt glued to the spot. He whirled his head around, trying to find the source of the presence that had stopped him. Something was _calling_ to him, coaxing him in a way he felt like he couldn't push it away. He slowly turned back to the auction; the presence was coming from there.

Or more like, behind it.

He waved a hand to the steward who looked surprise at first but obeyed. He asked, "So, have you changed your mind, Lord Atem?"

There was a pause before the taller vampire spoke, "... Bring the other one out."

The blonde steward blinked stupidly for a bit. "W-What?" he asked.

Atem glared hard at the man making him cringe back in fear. "I said, bring the other slave out here. I know there is another in the back. Let me see the slave." He replied, voice low and dangerous.

"W-Well, sir... I don't think you would want---"

"I'll pay double price if you have the slave out now and I approve of it." Atem cut in. "Now, bring them out."

The steward looked paler than normal but complied with a bow. Motioning to a guard, he went to the back.

Atem smiled, a cold, brutal smile.

* * *

The sound of keys jingling against the lock woke her up. Cracking one eye open, she slowly turned her head to see the dungeon door open. She raised an eyebrow in interest before she felt something roughly tug at her neck, causing her to hit face first on the hard, stone cold floor.

The guard hissed, "Get up, wench, get up! You're actually getting out for a while. Lucky you, eh?"

Anzu said nothing, just stood up with her head slightly bowed, a bit of blood running down the corner of her lip. She felt another tug at her neck and she found herself trailing slowly behind the guard who tugged at the chain attached to the collar to hurry her up. She was led to another room, adjacent to where the other slaves were being shown.

Finally not wanting to wait any longer, the guard hissed angrily at her before pulling the chain very hard and the brunette fell on her knees painfully, grinding her teeth together to stop herself from letting out a small cry. She heard a pair of boots walk slowly up to her before stopping a few feet away. Anzu didn't bother to look at the person but something was probing the inside of her mind and she looked up into the cold, crimson eyes of Mutou Atem.

Having heard of him before, he was known very widely around the world being a very powerful vampire in terms of skills and business. He was also known for his looks-spiked up hair in three colors of gold bangs, black and red-violet edges, tanned skin, and a body that women craved to feel against theirs-he looked handsome, maybe even gorgeous! But that didn't hide the fact that he was arrogant, cold, brutal, and short-tempered. His nickname was the King of Games that to others didn't seem fit for a vampire of his stature, but nonetheless, they didn't inquire anything about it. He was dangerous too, she heard, and if people annoyed the King of Games had an odd way of disappearing.

She was actually grateful that he turned his head away to talk something low to the steward. Something about his eyes, his stare made her feel uneasy and the wild stranger inside her was growling like a rabid animal and was howling to get out but she blocked it when he began staring down at her again, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

The slightly interested look upon his face irked her a bit. Was he planning on actually _buying_ her? Why, she wondered. Surely, _he_ knew of what she had done. But she couldn't help but somehow feel that she _wanted _him to buy her.

Her looks were average, but maybe because of the dirt and raggedy clothes she was wearing was probably hiding the body of someone he might actually want to feel, touch, caress... Atem smirked slightly. Chocolate-colored hair and rather _rare_ sapphire eyes, and soft looking cherry lips... Maybe he _would_ buy her?

But there was also something about her that made him want her with him, something inside her that was calling out to him. He didn't know why. A human-much less, a woman pleasure slave-shouldn't have this kind of _aura_, this feel. This aura felt calm, tranquil, yet it also felt dangerous, and sadistic. What was it about her that made her so different from the others that he thought of were unworthy to slave away in someone else's home? And why was _he_ responding to it?

'_Only one way to find out..._' he thought. He cocked his head to the steward and said,

"Her,"

The steward and the guard stared at him, shock written all over their faces. He simply kept that alluring smirk on his face before turning back to the brunette that was kneeling before her, staring at him through those beautiful sapphire eyes in confusion.

"B-But Lord Atem!" the steward called exasperated.

"Yes?" he asked softly, not bothering to look at him.

"She... She..." he cleared his throat, gaining some of his composure. "She is actually... _not_ for sale."

"_Excuse me?_" asked Atem in an unnatural soft tone as he turned to the steward, a smirk on his face but failed to hide the dangerous look upon his face that made the steward take a step back. "What did you say?"

The tone in his voice was silky but held a threat that no one dared to go against made the other vampire step away. The steward spoke, trying to keep his voice from sounding too cracked, "She is... She is not f-for sale."

"And when, pray tell, did you plan on telling me this?" Atem asked.

The steward gulped noisily, feeling his chest tightening in fear. Now he was regretting to say that. "Well... L-Lord Atem, she is n-not for sale because... b-because of the crime s-she did..." he replied slowly.

That raised a thin eyebrow up in interest. "Oh? And what did she do? Hm?"

"She did... The crime she did... was that a few years back... she was found in a room, covered in bodies... human _and_ vampires, my lord."

There was a pause of silence in the room. They were speaking in such low voices that Anzu could barely hear a bit of their conversation. Though, she could tell the steward was frightened of what the other vampire could do to him. But since Atem had his back to her, she couldn't see the deadly expression on his face.

"And... is this... piece of information... supposed to intimidate me?" Atem asked after a while.

The steward quickly shook his head. "N-No sir! I was just saying—"

"Then do keep your mouth shut before I have it ripped out, understand? I want to buy her and I won't accept any objections in my decision. So what if she killed dozens of humans and vampires? Does it matter to me? No, it doesn't. Besides, I've heard other things beside _that_," Atem spat the last word out. "And why have her here, anyway? You could've sent her off with another person, you know. '_Not for sale_', you say? Would you say that to another client willing to buy her? Out of fear for their safety?"

Atem nodded, smiling a cold smile in seeing that the odds were tipped in his favor. "Thought so. Now, I-want-to-buy-her. Understand?"

The steward nodded slowly; suddenly feeling his head feel like lead. He motioned for the guard to have her move up but Atem stopped him. "Wait."

Now that she was standing upright, Atem got a good look of her body again. She was only a few inches below him but he found his crimson eyes wandering to her chest. Licking his lips seductively, he walked towards her.

Raising a hand to her cheek, he lightly stroked it; surprised to feel it was amazingly soft, despite what she must've gone through. This action surprised the guard and the steward and Anzu too, but the next action he did made their eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

Putting the hand that had rested against her cheek, he put it under her chin before dipping down to press a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips. There were two sounds of gasps at the action. Anzu was frozen in place her mind was hijacked with shock. Even the wild stranger was frozen in disbelief.

After a while, he slowly drew apart from her lips, but not too far. Sensually, he licked the blood at the corner of her lips, it took everything he could to suppress a moan. Her blood was sweet and enticing, and he wanted more. But he restrained himself from doing just that, reminding himself that he would have _plenty_ of time to do that. He finally drew away from her, before turning to the steward who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Clean her. And I don't want it too be too painful," he shot a dark look at the guard who jumped back a bit, clearly understanding what he meant. "When you're done, bring her to my friend, Jounouchi. He'll pay you the money."

The steward nodded before the guard led Atem's new treasure away. He followed soon after but left a clear message inside the steward's head.

_((Deny me what I want and I'll make you live to regret it.))_

* * *

**This is not part of story. Just notes:**

**AN1:** In this world, every country has a secondary capital to ensure that stability is still in effect of some thing happens to the first. I'll explain more on that later on. In other words, the first capital in Japan is Tokyo, while Domino City is secondary.

Whew! Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Flames are not welcome. Reviews are. Remember, more reviews equal a faster update! See ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2: New Environment

**Authoress Notes:** I love you guys! hugs everyone Thank you for the reviews, even though it is not much! Oh, what the hell! I don't care much for quantity anymore, but just keep the reviews coming! I love you all! Now then, here's the second chapter to **Dark Desires**!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Environment **

Anzu slowly trailed behind the guard, still shocked at what happened. But the shock soon ended when she entered a room with a huge bathtub where several females stood around. When the brunette walked past the guard, he shoved her to them and threw the keys to one of the females who caught it easily before walking out and slamming the door.

Immediately, the women began working on Anzu in silence. Being careful with her, they undressed her, and began applying herbs on her body, mostly her back. Anzu hissed slightly because of the herbs. It felt really cold on her body, but she knew she'd have to just deal with it. One of the women put a spell on her body to keep the water from washing the herbs off before they lead her to the tub. It was warm and it soothed the brunette's aching muscles.

Of course, that contentment ended abruptly before the women poured seemingly ice-cold water on her back Anzu hissed again, her eyes almost bursting out of their sockets but that was ignored since the women kept on pouring the water simultaneously.

After a minute of cold, silent torture, two women began applying sweet smelling shampoo and soap on her body. The water had grown cold, thanks to their insistent pouring of cold water and her body screamed to stand up, but she couldn't move for some reason. Maybe because of the spell one of the women put on her, she thought. And again, the thought was drowned down when two more buckets of cold water splashed on her head.

'_If I had known I would have gone through this kind of thing,_' a final bucket of water splashed on her head. '_... I would've ran._'

It finally ended and one of the women took her hand and pulled her out so they could begin to dry her up. Dabbing her dry, one of them put on another cream of herbs on Anzu's back and body, and then began putting bandages around her upper body.

Then everything happened in a blur, first she was covered in nothing but a simple towel before she found herself standing in front of a mirror and gazing at what they did to her.

She looked... clean! My God, she was clean! To others, it may have been a big deal, but to her, she was shocked like a little child that had gotten an unexpected surprise present. In all her years that she could remember, she was dirty, not even bothering to wipe off the filth sometimes. It was as if she was staring at a twin that was an aristo. Anyway, she was wearing a black leather halter-top, tight pants, and boots, wearing a black jacket that ended a few inches past the halter-top. She grimaced at the collar that was still there though.

'_I don't look like some lowly slave..._' she thought, twirling around a bit to examine more of herself. '_More like... an aristo... What the hell is going on in that guy's head?_'

"No one sometimes knows what's going on in his head. He just does it." Answered a voice at the doorway.

Turning to the voice, Anzu stared at a blonde-haired man who had his arms crossed and was leaning on the doorway, scanning her up and down.

'_He... reads minds?_'

"Duh, girl. I'm a vampire after all." He replied with a smirk. Anzu scowled at him. "Anyway, the name's Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou if you want."

Anzu said nothing. Jounouchi continued to stare at her too. Atem had some taste though. This girl was one to die for, now that he got a good look of her. Chestnut-hair, _rare_ sapphire eyes, and a curvaceous body. He shook his head. It was good that Atem wasn't around, or he'd have a small fit if he was thinking such thoughts of the woman that now belonged to his friend.

He walked to her and extended a hand. Anzu looked warily at it before slowly taking his hand. He couldn't blame her for being cautious. Pleasure slaves in their world; usually become mentally unstable and wary of their surroundings after years of serving only in nothing but warming someone's bed. Jounouchi then began to wonder how long she served in bed but decided against it; it wasn't a matter to discuss now, much less in _this_ room.

They began walking with two guards behind them to the garage of the auction building. All throughout the walk, Jounouchi kept on giving Anzu some side-glances. It was either that she was ignoring him, or that she didn't care to talk or glance back. It was then when he finally gave up, he heard the voice of Atem in his head.

((_Told you so, didn't I?_)) Came the smug question.

((_Yes, you told me so... But damn man, I just noticed she's wearing that new collar they produced. What'd she do?_))

There was a pause but Atem spoke, ((_The steward informed me she did a crime of killing humans and vampires a while back._))

((_WHAT?_))

Jounouchi felt like stopping but his legs didn't obey the command, just kept on walking. He was shocked at the information he was now given. How _could_ a human-much less a woman-do that kind of thing?

((_Surprised? I was a bit too, but that doesn't matter to me._))

((_W-Wait a second, Atem! Doesn't matter? Is there a real reason you bought her, knowing that?))_ Jounouchi said back to the seemingly nonchalant vampire.

((_... Do you not sense it?_))

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow up in confusion. ((_'Sense it?' Sense what? Is there something up with the girl? Something special, Atem?_))

((_... I don't know what it is but... I want to find out. That's one of the reasons why I bought her. A human woman shouldn't have this kind of aura. If you could just try harder, Jounouchi, I think you'll feel it. Try._)) Atem suggested.

((_... Well, okay._)) Then Jounouchi closed the link with Atem and concentrated hard to feel any sort of strange feeling in the atmosphere around them

And then he felt it. It was just a twitch but it sent a small tremor down his spine. He quickly shot a glance at the silent brunette, who stared ahead with a blank expression on her face, but there was something in her eyes, deep down, _something_ was stirring in the depths of her being, something _dangerous._

Then Atem reconnected the link between them himself. ((_I take it you finally found it._)) He said, his voice a bit holding a serious tone in it.

It took a while for Jounouchi to finally get his bearings before replying, ((_Yeah... But there was something up with it... Aside from the fact it felt rabid it feels sort of like..._))

((_... That's the thing. And the fact that it holds a sense of humanity baffles me a bit._))

((_Do you think that she's a..._))

((_We just have to see, Jounouchi. For now, we should keep her monitored._)) Atem said thoughtfully.

((_But tell me this, Atem. What if she _uses_ this kind of... power? I mean, if I don't like the feel of it then--_))

The blonde-haired man was cut off when he heard a soft chuckle in the mental link. Honestly, you'd think the King of Games would be cautious and serious all the time, but he was actually lax!

((_Hehehe... Don't worry, Jounouchi. As soon as she even thinks of that, I'll have her in the palm of my hand._))

And the mental link was cut off. For now at least.

They finally got in the garage and walked to the _only_ limo in there. Anzu was surprised to see a car. Since cars were only used by people of high rank or were a vampire used transportation like this, and carriages in their world were only used to bring slaves back and forth between cities. The only times she rode a vehicle like this was whenever she was going to be used in bed by someone. Jounouchi was surprised to find that Atem wasn't inside. He shrugged, before leading Anzu inside. Atem must've already gone back to the mansion and had that chat with him before he left. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat and was baffled to see a familiar face on the other seat.

"_Y-You!_" Jounouchi said.

The man waved a hand to him. "Hello Jounouchi, a pleasure to meet you again." He sat calmly on the seat with his arms crossed. He was wearing a white trench coat, and a tight black turtleneck sweater, wearing slim, black leather pants and boots. He had white, long hair in a high ponytail, which was strange for a vampire to have white hair like him, but he never explained about it, so people just ignored it. Beside him, a sword lay.

Jounouchi glanced at the brunette but found himself staring at the black screen. He shot a glance at the other vampire who sat calmly on his seat. He sat down on the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving out.

"I... didn't expect to see _you_ again, Hikaru. Are you just here for a visit?" Jounouchi asked quietly.

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe. I met up with Atem a while back and he told me of the woman. Anzu, correct?"

Jounouchi nodded his head before staring at the cold eyes of Hikaru's black, indigo ones. "So, you're just here to get a glimpse of her? I mean, whenever you're around, everyone seems to be on end."

"Is that an insult, a comment, or are you just saying?" Hikaru asked in a soft voice that didn't betray the deadly tone in it. Despite his calm demeanor, he had an attitude of cold ice and a brutal mind when pushed. Of course, being a former pleasure slave and serving people who were worse than Kaiba Seto and Mutou Atem, your insides were turned brutal and hollow, only filled with thoughts of torture of the ones who wronged you, leaving only little room for compassion.

"I was just saying, geez, don't snap my neck you know. I'm just wondering. You seldom stay in one place in a long time." Jounouchi quickly replied.

Hikaru laughed a little. "Errands come to me in a rush. You can't blame me for being so busy. I take it you finally sensed what was special of the woman, didn't you?"

"Huh? You were listening in?"

"Duh, Jounouchi. I am vampire also. I was just probing the link and heard what you two were talking about." The ivory-haired vampire replied.

"No wonder I felt that there was somebody else on the link. You're such a nosy person." Jounouchi snorted but that comment was ignored.

There was silence between them until someone muttered, "... collar... not enough... keep... in..."

"What'd you say?" Jounouchi asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything..." Hikaru replied slowly. They glanced at the screen separating Anzu from them before they turned back.

"That was weird..." the blonde-haired.

"Anyway, we're near the mansion. We're finally home, eh?"

* * *

"I have to get Atem out if he's here. You think you can watch over her?" Jounouchi asked as he got out of the limo. They were parked outside a lavishly looking mansion that belonged to Atem.

Hikaru snorted while he got out the vehicle too. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the limo, he stared back at Jounouchi with a bored expression on his face.

"Jounouchi, of all things to ask me. Of course I can watch over her. It's not like we're strangers." He replied.

The blonde-haired man cocked an eyebrow up. "You guys know each other?"

"Hmph, Jou, she and I worked as pleasure slaves, of course we would know each other. We worked in the same court once." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. "But that doesn't concern you, go announce that we're here. I know Atem knows that we're back, but he's too busy to notice sometimes. I'll come in with Anzu later on."

"What are you, my boss?"

"That can be arranged," Hikaru replied simply with a bit of amusement in his voice.

The blonde vampire glared at him before turning around and walking away. After he was finally out of sight, Hikaru stood up straighter and walked to open the door where Anzu was.

"... Didn't think I'd be able to see you again, Mr. Mikagami Hikaru." Said Anzu while she slowly got out of the limo and slamming the door.

Hikaru smirked down at her. "Well, Fate is a fickle thing, my beautiful friend. I guess that's how life is when you're a pleasure slave. But I'm glad... that you're okay."

Anzu stared at him a bit before saying, "Okay, who are you, and what happened to the other Hikaru that I know? You've changed."

"Gee, and you haven't?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy? At least... I'm out of that hellhole... For now at least. I don't know what that guy Atem has in store for me." She sighed, shaking her head before her expression turned hard. "I'm sure one of the reasons he bought me was to warm his bed, there's always a reason to buy a pleasure slave and that is the most important and obvious one."

She heard Hikaru sigh. He raked a hand through his ivory locks for a moment before saying, "You've grown wise and yet you seem to have become blunt, Anzu. Look at me here, I'm free from doing bedtime romps and that's thanks to Atem. And he gave me the privilege of _killing_ the people who wronged me and used me. I'm sure he will grant you that. Didn't I teach you that looks don't mean anything?"

Anzu snorted. "Yeah, and actions speak louder than words..." she muttered, remembering the kiss he gave her before he left. She shivered at the memory. But something inside her actually _liked_ the feel of his lips against his for some odd reason. She was a pleasure slave, but that action alone sent a different feel than what she thought.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow up but then he felt some thing probe his mind. Motioning for Anzu to follow him, they began walking to the entrance of the huge mansion.

"... I heard what happened." Hikaru said while they walked. "I'm rather surprised they didn't kill you because of it."

Anzu shrugged. "I was surprised too, but I wasn't surprised that they beat me into a coma. I just don't know why I ended up that way. All I remember was blacking out. Of course, I didn't say anything about that since, hey, I'm a slave, who'd believe one?" she said.

"..."

"Hikaru?" called Anzu as she noticed that his expression turned hard and dark. "Hey, Hikaru? Are you mad? I know you take care of me whenever we're together but..."

He sighed. "It's nothing... Nothing at all..." he replied slowly, not bothering to look at her.

Anzu looked at him quizzically but decided not to push it any further. Sometimes, Hikaru was a strange man to be around. He was a vampire and vampires rarely get sold off into slavery. He never told her about his past that made him even more mysterious yet alluring.

They walked through a well-lit hall and Anzu found herself staring at ebony walls with gold linings and she was stepping on soft red velvet carpet.

'... _Like his eyes..._' Anzu thought absent-mindedly. She stopped. Wait, what did she just think of just now? Was she unknowingly becoming a poet? What was her mind thinking?

Hikaru looked back, seeing Anzu glued to the spot with a blank stare on her face. That cocked an eyebrow up before calling out to her, breaking her thoughts.

"What made you stop like that?" he asked curiously once she finally caught up with him.

The brunette shook her head. "No... It's nothing really... Just a stupid thought ran through my head..."

He stared at her for a moment before a small smirk curved up his lips.

"My, my, Anzu, daydreaming about Atem now, hmm?" he asked playfully.

Anzu paled then bowed her head. She shook her head and glared at Hikaru.

"You're so nosy. Why can't you just keep to yourself?"

"Sorry, habit of mine," He replied. Anzu's glare hardened as he said that. "In fact, I think I heard that somewhere before..."

Anzu sent him a nasty look before they caught sight of Jounouchi trailing behind Atem. They both stopped a few feet away from each other, staring at one another. Except Anzu had her head turned the other way to not gaze back into the crimson orbs of Atem's that made a small smirk appear on his face

After a few moments of silence flew by, Atem turned his head to Hikaru. "Well, I don't suppose you're going to stay here for long, now are you?" he asked.

Hikaru chuckled for a moment. "Actually, I might stay, Atem. You see, I'm an old acquaintance of Anzu's so, I'd like to be around for a while to catch up with her. It has been some time since we last seen each other since." He replied curtly.

Atem raised an eyebrow up, noting the sort of, _lie_ in his voice. "Oh really?" he turned to Anzu who immediately whirled her head away again to avoid his look. "Well, fine, do as you wish."

Noting the tension between Anzu and Atem, Hikaru smirked slightly before turning to Jounouchi and saying,

"Hey Jou, why don't you and I have a little chat shall we? You haven't been updating me on things lately, even though I told you to."

"Well that's because you've been running around a lot, it's hard to keep track on someone who keeps on moving from place to place!" Jounouchi exclaimed, raising a fist at the tall, ivory-haired man.

"Then why don't you tell me now, since I don't seem to have anything better to do, hmm? Come on now," with that, he grabbed Jounouchi by his wrist and started to drag him down the way he and Anzu went through.

Shooting a sly glance at Atem, he heard his voice on a mental link.

((_How cruel are you?_)) He asked with a sort of amused tone in his voice. Atem heard the taller vampire chuckle softly while walking down the hall with the confused Jounouchi.

((_Gee, look who's talking. Just don't break her. She's not entirely broken. I'm sure she'll be okay with you._)) Hikaru replied without looking back.

((_Oh? And you actually trust me with her?_))

((_Oh, I trust that you know what's good for you. You aren't stupid. Now then, take care..._))

And the mental link between them was cut off and so were Hikaru and Jounouchi. There was an awkward silence between Atem and Anzu before the vampire decided to take the initiative.

"So," He said, causing Anzu to jump slightly. "Welcome to my humble abode. I hope that you've enjoyed some things in the house, little angel."

"..." Anzu said nothing back, just kept her eyes away from his. Slightly irked that she wasn't ready to face him, he gently grabbed hold of her chin and pulled her face towards him.

Finally summoning the courage to speak, Anzu said, "... Well? What the hell do you want me to do?"

He raised an eyebrow up in interest surprised she had some spunk. "Wait, are you implying that I want you in my bed, _now?_" he asked with a surly smirk on his face.

Anzu unconsciously took a step back when he smirked but gain her composure.

"Well... isn't that why you bought me? That's always a reason for a person-a vampire no less- to buy a pleasure slave..." she said slowly.

It took a few moments to finally see what she was leading to. He raised his hand again and pulled her closer to her, his mouth near her ear that sent tremors down her spine for some reason. Strangely enough, she wasn't fighting back.

He whispered seductively in her ear, "If you think I'm going to use you like those fools who did then think again, little angel. I'm not like them, don't you dare compare me to them. Besides, I see that you're more worth than you think you are. Just trust me. By then, I'll think that you'll like it here. In fact,"

He took a step back away from her that made Anzu stare at him peculiarly. He raised both his hand to her neck, where her collar was, and unexpectedly, took it off. Anzu stared at him wildly with shock. What the hell was he doing?

He pulled her close again cutting Anzu's shock, nuzzling her neck fondly.

"And also, this stupid collar would get in the way of explorations that will soon take place, no? Time to get rid of nuisance like that." He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

'_What the hell... is wrong with me...?_' she thought.

"Nothing's wrong with you, my little angel. You're just going to have to get used to that." He replied the question in her head before pulling away from her, surprised to see a small pout on her face.

Anzu glared at him as she realized he read her thoughts. He merely smirked back, then they both heard a pair of high-heeled boots coming towards them. Once Anzu got a good look at the person coming to them, her azure eyes widened and said,

"_Mai?_"

* * *

Well, there ya go, chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review for a faster update! Thankies! 


	3. Chapter 3: That time of the Month

**Authoress Notes:** My God, I _LOVE_ you all! (hugs everyone) Thank you, thank you everyone for reviewing! I just love your feedback! Keep 'em comin'! To think, I would get this much reviews; THANK YOU! Anyway, I'm glad you all like this so if you want faster updates, review please! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

"_Mai?_" Anzu asked, bewildered to see the blonde woman come into view. 

Mai stopped in her tracks a few feet away from them, staring at the brunette behind Atem. Then her violet eyes recognized the other woman and they almost went wide as saucers.

"... A-Anzu? Is that really you?"

"You two know each other?" Atem asked Anzu who slowly nodded. This quirked Atem's curiosity, how _did_ Anzu and Mai know each other? First Hikaru, now Mai? As much as he knew, Mai was a woman that didn't tell much about her past; he could've probed her mind for answers but decided to go against it. Being the smart vampire he was (like Hikaru previously said), angering a woman like Mai was assured downfall, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to beat him anyway.

"Well now Mai, you just came right on time. I have to go meet Kaiba in his office. Could you show this little angel here, "he gestured a hand to Anzu who blushed slightly at the nickname. "The place around? I'm sure she'll be fine with you. If not, you can always call me back."

"'_Little angel?_'" Mai repeated with an amused tone in her voice, causing Anzu to blush an even redder color and turned her head away.

"Her nickname," Atem answered curtly.

Mai gazed at the blushing brunette with a confused look for a while before turning back to Atem. She nodded her head, "Sure, why not. But you gotta come back here soon, it's that time of the month **(AN1)**, the sun might come up." She warned.

Atem merely shrugged in response. "Don't worry. I'll come back here as soon as it is over. Well then, see you two ladies later then. Oh yes, here," he tossed the collar Anzu previously wore to Mai who caught it easily. He had a quick mental chat with her, telling her what that was and what she needed to do with the item. With that, he disappeared.

That left the two women standing there, alone in the hallway, staring back at each other in a stunned silence.

"Anzu, great to see you again, hon." Mai said with a smile, pocketing the collar.

Anzu's gaze drifted from the pocketed collar then to the familiar face of Mai. "Same here, Mai. I didn't expect to see you anytime soon... Well, like forever I guess."

The voluptuous blonde-haired woman nodded her head before motioning with a hand to have Anzu follow her.

"Come on, hon. You and I have some catching up to do. Not in this part of the place anyway, don't you think?"

A small smile curved up the brunette's lips. "No, the hallway _isn't _a good place to talk about old memories, my dear old friend."

"Hey, I'm not old!" came the shrill cry from Mai.

* * *

"It has been a while, hasn't it Mai?" asked Anzu who sat on a stone bench in front of a beautiful water fountain. 

Mai nodded, leaning on a tree nearby, crossing her arms. They were now in the garden of the place, situated somewhere in the back of the mansion. The garden was filled with some trees and rose bushes and other beautiful and exotic flowers around.

"A few years, yeah. Though, I'm glad that you're still alive and kickin'." She replied, a smile appearing on her lips.

Anzu shrugged. "There was several times where I felt like I was _really _going to kick the can, but, as you can see..." she trailed off.

"I see... Well, enough about cans and stuff, you don't seem to have changed much since the last time I saw you."

"That's what Hikaru said when we met each other again. I don't really look different?" she asked, looking down her body.

Mai giggled softly. She spoke, "You met Hikaru? How do you know someone like him?"

"He and I were working in one court once. Then he and I parted ways after that. And anyway, I don't look different?"

"Well, you do look a lot cleaner, I'll give you that. The last time I saw you, you looked worse for wear."

Anzu rolled her sapphire eyes around. "Give praise to Atem because he was the one who planned it." She replied dully. "Speaking of which, how is it that you _are_ here? The last time I saw you was when you told me some last tips and advice before you left, you were just a vampire pleasure slave, like me." She paused. "Well, except that you're _not_ human."

The blonde-haired vampire laughed slightly for a while. "That's right, we used to be in the same court sometimes. Well, like you might've guessed already, I was bought here."

"By whom? I'm sure it wasn't Atem, I mean, he doesn't seem the type to—"

Mai cut in, "Oh? So you think that I am not worthy in serving in Atem's court?"

"I didn't say that," Anzu replied quickly.

The vampire shook her head. "Well, I think you already met who I belong to."

"Jounouchi?" Anzu guessed the first thing that came in her mind.

"My, don't you learn quick? Yeah, he bought me because he didn't like how I was being treated in one court that I was servicing, so, here I am!" Mai threw her arms around for a while. "Then, he freed me from being a slave, so now, I'm like one of the aristos."

"..."

It wasn't that Anzu felt jealous of Mai; something inside her was suddenly angry at the blonde vampire. And yet, she couldn't help but feel the same way. Her hand clenched into fists on her lap so tightly, the muscles inside cracked and popped and turned white. She grinded her teeth together, suddenly feeling the need to want to shout her lungs out at Mai, pouring some unspoken anger she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

Mai's violet eyes took to note of that Anzu seemed to have tensed up a bit. She took a step towards the brunette, slightly feeling worried about her silence, but also that something had changed in the atmosphere around them.

"Hey... Anzu? You okay? You just suddenly went quiet..." Mai called, waving a hand in front of the brunette.

Anzu snapped her head up to her, clearly displaying that she was off in her own little world. She spoke, "Huh? Oh, well... I'm okay... Why do you ask, Mai?"

Mai stared peculiarly at her, and then noticed the disturbance in the atmosphere had gone away. Whatever it was, she was glad it was gone. The presence didn't work well with her vibe, in fact, the change in atmosphere occurred after she said she was like an aristo. Was Anzu mad at her?

"Anzu... Are you mad at me?" She asked slowly.

Anzu frowned at her. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you, Mai? I mean, congratulations on being like the people at the top, but why would I be mad at you for it?"

"That's not what I meant, Anzu..." Mai pointed out.

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

The blonde-haired vampire shook her head. "You know what, never mind. Forget what I said." Now it was Anzu's turn to stare at her peculiarly. Mai just raised an eyebrow before taking the brunette's head in a headlock and giving her a noogie. It wasn't like Mai was stupid; she knew Anzu had a great dislike for the aristos because of what they did to her, even to the ones she didn't know, all she thought of them were heartless bastards who loved having someone besides them for fun and torture. Mai was a pleasure slave once, and knew what it was like to have the kind of feeling, feelings of contempt and hatred and anger... All those things mixed into one, a slave would do drastic things to escape the reality of some thing painful.

"Ow, ouch! ... Mai! S-Stop that! OW!" Anzu cried, trying to wrench free from the vampire's grasp.

"Try and stop me!" Mai said with an evil glint in her eyes. Glaring at her through the corner of her eyes, Anzu did the only thing she could do: bite Mai's arm.

And she did. Mai let out a yelp of pain while Anzu took a few steps away from her, massaging her neck while letting out deep, slow breaths.

"That's... what you get... for putting me in another headlock again... Mai." Anzu said to her, seeing the blonde vampire inspect the bite Anzu gave her on her arm, cringing slightly as she saw teeth marks on it.

Mai glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You didn't have to try and bite my arm off, Anzu! Geez! I'll take to note that you bite hella hard when something's near your mouth!" she replied angrily.

Anzu smiled triumphantly. "What you get, Mai, what you get..."

Mai stuck her tongue at her. Then slowly walked to her, fishing for the collar while she did so. The chestnut-haired female took a step back, seeing the collar again. Mai stopped a foot away from her before raising her hands and putting the clasp around Anzu's neck.

Anzu's eyes widened when she felt the familiar weight of the collar but the vampire soon calmed her down. "Hey, this is only temporary. Atem told me you should just wear this for now. I know you don't want to, but he wouldn't tell me why. I mean, when I was free, I immediately took mine off and burned it. Just be patient with him and us, Anzu. I know you'll get used to it. Okay? So don't freak out now." She added with a friendly wink.

"... Okay..." Anzu replied solemnly like a little kid that just got scolded for doing something wrong. Her friend sent her a concerned, motherly look, understanding how she was feeling.

"But I'm surprised... Why did they outfit you with the new one? What did you do?" Mai asked curiously.

The brunette tensed up. Something stirred within her again. She didn't know why. It was only once a month that she felt the wild stranger could just burst out of nowhere and start some rampage again, and she was afraid of that. It was a good thing she didn't, though. If it did, she didn't think that the ones who outfitted her with this new collar, decide to keep her in walking around in the world. Now that she thought of it...

"Mai, answer this question first: What does this new collar do? I mean, since you've been around them most of the time."

Mai lowered a bit to inspect the collar now tied around Anzu's neck. She spoke, "Well, from what I heard, this is improved by, let's see... "She paused, tapping a finger on her chin, trying to remember what she heard about it. "Okay, you know how the older ones only constrict the neck for some time if the slave disobeys, right? Well, this one doesn't just constricts you, it can electrify you into a state where you wouldn't be able to know what the hell's going on, kind of like a half-dead state. But what I saw with you, they put something else in the collar."

"And what's that?"

"If you try to take it off, Anzu, without it having to be taken off by a vampire, it will explode. This thing has special sensors that knows who's taking it off and how it's being taken off. It's a good thing they didn't put some other bomb that would explode if you try to get away from a place. And I remember in one test of this, if a technician or an engineer tries to disarm the bomb, it'll immediately go BOOM! So, you can say this collar is for like D-Block people in jail or for aggressive, volatile slaves and convicts." Mai explained, letting out a long sigh as if she finally finished explaining something simple to a person with a person who couldn't even know what 2x2 equaled.

Anzu looked down at the collar, tugging at it a bit, which kind of took Mai by alarm. "So... All this, in a small, little dog collar?"

Mai shrugged. "I guess. Society has gotten kind of out of whack, you know? Especially at times when the sun is finally coming up again." She sighed. "Anyway, so, tell me, Anzu. What _did_ you do to get _that?_"

"... That—"

"I don't think she has to explain _that_ to you yet, Mai." Called a familiar voice from the east side entrance to the garden.

The two females whirled their heads to where the voice came from and saw Hikaru at the entrance, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed, his indigo black eyes peeking out of his long, white bangs.

Mai instantly pouted at the sight of him. "Oh, what would someone like_ you_ know, anyway?" she asked angrily.

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow up at that. "Oh? And what would someone like _you_, understand what she would tell you?" he retorted calmly. He stood up straight as Mai growled at his response, and then he began walking toward them.

"Hikaru?" Anzu asked as he came closer? "Where'd Jounouchi go? I thought he was with you?"

Hikaru smiled slightly as he stopped in front of the two women. "He went off to check on some of his friends," he replied, shooting a glance at Mai. "But he said he'll be back before the sun rises up. Why do you ask?"

Anzu shrugged as a response. "I just wanted to know, that's all."

"I see... Well, Mai, it has been some time." He smiled again, showing a bit of his fangs.

"Yes... A few months. Since when did _you_ start sticking to one place for a long time, hmm? You're naturally running around doing some '_errands_.' What do you mostly _do_ anyway? What are these so called errands?" She asked just as coldly.

Something flickered in his indigo black eyes. The smile on his face turned to a cold, brutal smirk as he regarded her.

"That, my dear fellow vampire, is none of your damn concern. Someone like you wouldn't understand anything. So do keep your ruby lips shut or you'll have a scar that'll stay on your face for the rest of your goddamn life." He snapped coldly, not denying the wild anger in his tone.

Mai's temper flared at him in her violet eyes, causing the color to turn even darker. "Why you son of a bi---"

"You guys," Anzu cut in, stepping between the two raging vampires. They both glanced at her before beginning to glare at each other. Well, Hikaru had a cold smirk on his face that didn't even bother to hide the deadly intent in his eyes while Mai's face clearly held contempt in it. "I don't know what made you two enemies and I don't even want to know, but I won't stand to see the two people who helped me back then to wring each other's neck. I'd be held responsible, no? So do please stop."

"Fine by me," Hikaru said, bottling some anger inside himself and away from the dark aura surrounding him. "Just tell her to keep that mouth shut before it is ripped off. I'd hate to find that _really_ happen to her if it wasn't done by _me_."

"Hikaru!" Anzu called angrily.

"... Fine. Don't worry, Anzu. We'll stop." Mai said behind her, glaring at Hikaru defiantly who merely just smirked back. "If you don't want to tell me, Anzu, that's okay. I'll wait till you're ready to tell me. And right now, I have to go prepare for the sun coming up. See you, hon; I'll talk to you again some time after. See ya."

"Okay... Bye." Anzu called.

Mai nodded and walked past her. While passing by Hikaru, she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

((_Hurt her, and you'll lose more than limbs, Hikaru._)) Mai warned dangerously.

Hikaru smirked, feeling the need to laugh at the threat. ((_Please, what you say is nothing more than an empty threat. You are nothing to me in skills and tactics; you can only do so many things for the people you care about. I can take care of Anzu better than _you_ so don't tell me that. I've known her longer than you and know what she _really_ needs. Besides, you should take better care of yourself. You would only drag someone to their doom thanks to your incompetence to protect, don't you agree?))_

((_You son of a bitch! How did you---_))

She heard a dark chuckle in her mind but knew Hikaru was still looking at Anzu, not even bothering to look at the blonde woman in their mental conversation.

((_Information can be either hard to get, or easy to obtain depending on what your resources are. Yours was child's play. May I remind you _whom_ you are talking to?_)) The ivory-haired man asked, his voice laced with a deadly silk tone. ((_Anzu is safe, don't you worry. In fact, if Anzu wasn't bought in here and stopped us, you would be wishing you were obliterated right now. I wouldn't give a rat's ass what Jounouchi would do to me. It would be _your_ fault he gets dragged into this._))

Mai growled, reaching the east entrance to the garden. ((_Don't you _dare_ involve Jounouchi, you evil bastard!_))

((_Oh? What's this? You _actually care_ for him? My, my, you have changed haven't you? I wonder what Jounouchi would say?_))

((_For now though, you and I should become a little more... how should I say: not so cold to each other, hmm? Anzu would just hate to see us fight any longer than it has gone on. So for now, we should just cut low on the insults, okay?_))

((_... What kind of bullshit are you spouting now?_))

((_I am just calling a temporary... ceasefire, you know? I know you care about Anzu like a mother, even though you're a vampire--_))

((_Race doesn't matter to you when you meet a friend while you're a slave, Hikaru._)) Mai interrupted curtly.

((_Yes, race doesn't matter when you meet a friend while you were once a _slave_, Ms. Kujaku Mai._)) Hikaru retorted. ((_Now, as I was saying, you wouldn't want Anzu to get caught in one of our squabbles, don't you? I am only proposing this out of concern for her safety._))

He heard Mai snort in disbelief. Then she replied, ((_Fine! Whatever, but my threat still stands, Hikaru._))

((_Of course..._))

Then the mental conversation ended as Mai disappeared from view. Hikaru inwardly smirked, seeing as how Mai easily submitted to his view. The thoughts running around his head were interrupted when Anzu called him back to reality.

"Why do you seem so cold to Mai, Hikaru?" she asked curiously, her brows knitted together in a frown.

"Am I?" he asked innocently. "Well, you don't need to worry about that, Anzu. She and I will now behave... For a while, anyway." He added with a shrug.

Anzu glared at him for a bit. Shaking her head, she was about to say something to him when she suddenly felt dizzy and her knees buckled and she fell into Hikaru's arms.

"Anzu? What happened?" then he felt something in his mind. He immediately smiled. "Hmm... You must be tired, Anzu. I mean, you suddenly came here in a blur you didn't get any rest. Here," he placed an arm underneath her knees and placing her in his arms. She looked tired, yet she had a sort of frown on her face.

"Not to mention you haven't eaten anything yet. After your rest and if Atem is back by then, I'll ask him to get you some food, okay? Come on, girl."

While he was walking, he looked up at the glass ceiling, noticing a bit of light blue in the dark sky.

'_The sun's coming up... Good thing she didn't have enough energy left to move now._'

* * *

"So that's it? We only need to update security around the factory?" Atem asked pointing to a dot on a map that was spread on Kaiba Seto's mahogany wood desk. 

Seto nodded, his hands folded together. "Yes, word is, they need extra help with security since someone has been stealing files in their office and their paying very well for the job. What I need you to do is send someone there to do the job. I'm busy preparing for other projects that need tight supervision. I just can't trust those people with delicate machinery." He said.

Atem smirked slightly. "Fine, I'll get Jounouchi right on it once the sun has past by again." He replied.

Seto snorted. "The mutt? He is skilled; I'll admit that, but really, him? Can't you find someone better to do the job?"

The other vampire shrugged. He spoke, "Anyone else suitable is away or busy. I would go there myself, but I have someone new in the household that I'd like to get to know."

"That new slave? Hmph, never thought I'd here that from you. So, you finally bought one? You were always the one to be so picky of things."

"Gee, look who's talking, Kaiba." Atem replied.

Seto merely shrugged. "So, what is so special about this woman? Usually with you, you'd never do an action without thinking of the consequences or anything unique."

"Come to my house and meet her yourself. I can't explain now. The sun could be coming up any minute. Not that I would have to worry about in my house, but I won't be able to move if I get caught in its rising." Atem said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on and gathering up a file on Seto's desk.

"Fine. I'll expect the check by two days and maybe a complaint if the mutt doesn't do anything wrong, _this_ time." Seto said, narrowing his eyes.

Atem chuckled softly. "Is that anyway to talk about the vampire who is your---"

"_Was_, Atem, _was_." Seto interrupted calmly. "He was once, besides, even _when_ I was committed, did that stop me from blowing his fuse?"

"No, it did not. I was just saying." The tri-colored haired vampire turned to walk through the automatic door when he said,

"Let's just say that you'll get another _familiar_ visit."

Seto cocked an eyebrow up until he saw a new person-a familiar female vampire-walk into his office as Atem left.

"It's been a while... _Seth_." The red-haired woman said, bowing her head slightly.

Seto let out a small chuckle as the woman sat in the chair Atem once occupied.

"So, finally had the courage to talk to me again, my dear ex-wife? Or should I say, _Shizuka?_" he sneered.

* * *

Atem calmly walked down the well-lit hall of Kaiba Corporation's skyscraper building. While he was passing by, several females who were walking past him, did a double-glance before smiling in satisfaction, giggling madly as they went on their way. Atem smirked. 

Stupid bitches.

His thoughts soon began to wander to the woman whom he had bought recently. The smirk on his face widened slightly at the thought. She was rather strange one indeed. More so that he remembered the voice of the person who called her to him. Sweet and coaxing, yet didn't hide the deadly tone in the voice inside his mind.

Licking his lips, he then remembered the taste of her blood. _God_, he wanted more. But she wasn't willing... yet. It would take time for her to open up to him. And when it was finally time she did give in, he couldn't wait in having her in his bed, making love to her for as long as possible. Maybe he was considering she would be a potential mate?

Maybe, like Jounouchi had once said. He wasn't too easy to read. Then again, maybe the voice that called out to him would lend a helping hand too. At least he already took the initiative in coaxing her. He would be patient with her; time was essential (not that time was really a worry on his part). The plans needed to carried out perfectly as he had pictured them, and in no time, she would be his body and soul.

Looking out a window, he noticed the sky was beginning to turn a shade of light blue and a little bit of orange in the horizon. Grimacing slightly at the sight, he began to jog out of the building. It would be so easy to take the easy way out, but he felt like he needed to move his muscles more now that he would sleep for a while.

His thoughts were soon back to the brunette.

* * *

**This is not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1:** In their world, space is different in some terms. What Mai means when she said, "It's that time of the month, "is that the sun only comes in once a month, like the new moon; so, the rest of the world is in darkness for the rest of the month, which makes it easier for the vampires of course. In this day, humans could take a break since the vampires will be busy staying out of sun's rays. The sun that makes the world dark in my story, is called the dark sun (of course) and replaces the sun for the month. The day that this occurs is always the 13th. Hope that explains what she meant.

Hmm... I don't know if this chapter was pleasing or not... What do you guys think? Tell me in a review! No flame! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember: more reviews means a faster update! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure and Pain

**Authoress Notes:** Oooh! I have new reviews! (hugs everyone) Hmm, well, I don't have much to say in this other than saying it is a happy Veteran's day to all of you! I'm glad that you're all liking this. Enough, onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act more dark like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pleasure and Pain**

_Footsteps... The sound of footsteps echoed out into the darkness that surrounded the entire area. The person was just running, running from something that was building great fear in the little girl's chest._

_Bandages were around her small frame, the bandages around her head were partially loose, trailing behind her like a cape as she ran, her breathing coming out ragged and rough. She was running towards a faint glimmer of light, franticly trying to reach it but she never felt it was coming any closer, or that she was just moving in one spot, staying in one spot._

_Yet, she was getting there. Once she finally had a small smile on her face, it was soon ripped away from her grasp as several pairs of gloved hands grabbed her away from the light, and she was soon placed on what seemed like a stretcher._

_She tried to scream, but they placed a gag in her mouth to hinder the cry. All she saw were silhouettes with gleaming grins on their faces. Tears welled up her cheeks as she saw that each of them held a sharp, surgical tool. She struggled to break free but she was restrained by these leather straps on her bodies. She gave one last scream but that was ignored, so, she tried to get the gag out of her mouth by trying to spit it out. _

"_Stop! Don't do this! She's just a little girl, goddammit!" a woman shouted, her voice sounded much like her own. She stared at the young image of herself, writhing underneath the straps in horror. The woman who called out to them, tried to go out and help, but several pairs of gloved hands were holding her down too. All she could do was struggle against their grasp while watching the horror she was seeing._

"_**STOP!**_ _Stop it!" she shouted as she saw that a silhouette was preparing to drive the small knife into the little girl's skin. "I said stop! Stop or else 'she'll' awaken! Please!"_

_The next thing she knew, blood splattered the dark walls as the girl screamed out but was soon replaced by an animalistic scream._

* * *

Hikaru snapped his eyes open. Jerking up from his seated position, he looked around and found the brunette looking out the window, the sky an orange and purple hue. What time _was _it exactly? 

"You're finally awake. Oh well, typical of a vampire. The time is mid-afternoon if you wanted to know." She said in a flat tone before turning her head to him, something in her eyes was glinting. "Are you okay? You look... well, more paler than usual."

Hikaru regarded her suspiciously, as if he was in the presence of an enemy. He immediately cooled down but didn't let his guard down, fingering the hilt of his sword strapped to his side.

"I'm... fine," he answered slowly. "Just... had a bad dream, that's all..."

Anzu stared at him peculiarly for a few moments. He just shook his head to wave it off as nothing for her to worry about. She didn't need to worry unnecessarily about him.

"Well... would you like to talk about it? I mean, some people to get relief in telling someone about a bad dream they just had..." the brunette offered softly, taking a few steps towards him.

He shook his head, waving his hand around. "I told you, Anzu, it's nothing to worry about." He replied indignantly. "In any case, so it's mid-afternoon? What time did you wake up?"

"A few minutes before you. I just saw you sitting on the chair, sleeping with your arms crossed. It looked like you were thinking but in reality, you were sleeping." She explained with a shrug.

Something was gnawing at his mind, his eyes narrowing slightly after she said her answer. He asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? You're not in much condition to move around a lot, considering that you haven't eaten _anything_ up till now."

She merely shrugged again. "I didn't want to disturb you... You looked rather peaceful." She said with a wink.

Hikaru snorted before walking to the door, and opening it, motioning a hand for Anzu to go through. Anzu just stared at him curiously. He bit back a growl. Sometimes, the brunette would get on someone's nerves for her lack of simplicity in things. He said that they were going to get something for her to eat and then she finally understood. Once she caught up with him, she asked,

"Hey Hikaru, is this your room? I was wondering a bit about who it was..."

An all-knowing smirk curved up the albino-haired man. "Does it even matter? Fine, if you wanted to know, that was Atem's room you were sleeping in and that was Atem's _bed_ you were occupying."

He made his way through the door, knowing what her expression would look like. She just stood there, face paled with a hint of color in her cheeks before she muttered out,

"..._W-What...?_"

* * *

Anzu and Hikaru walked together in a compatible silence. Well, Anzu was still sort of shocked that she slept in _his_ bed, while Hikaru merely took in the pleasure of her embarrassment, a small smile had crept up his lips. The windows they were passing by in the hall, gave off a dark, red-orange color, clearly displaying that the sun was setting. This confused Anzu a bit. She stared at Hikaru who didn't look back, then stared at the light that was visibly creeping in the windows. Why hadn't the vampire been burned to flames? 

"These windows are specially designed to keep the ultra-violent rays from coming inside. Kaiba Corporation humbly gave this to certain vampires that still wanted free time within the confines of their homes..." Hikaru answered the question that was forming in her head, making her jump slightly.

"... Oh, I see... I guess you could always count on Kaiba Corporation, can you?" she asked warily, a smile on her face.

The taller, ivory-haired vampire shrugged his shoulders. He replied, "Not _always_ in my view, you know? Then again, that's just my opinion; I don't suspect that other people view it that way."

Neither of them said anything after that. They just kept on walking through the seemingly endless hallway in silence; the sound of their boots thumping on the ground was the only sound echoing.

It was then that Anzu couldn't take anymore of the silence, did she decide to speak but that was soon cut off when Hikaru suddenly stopped in his tracks, his indigo black eyes darting back and forth in their sockets, narrowing slowly into slits as if trying to sense something, find something that was gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Hikaru? What's wro---?"

Hikaru immediately shushed her. She frowned at him, but soon found out that he was quite tense for some reason. Then she felt something inside her, the wild stranger prowling around her mind like a caged tiger, growling low. The brunette found her hands balling tightly into fists. Whatever it was that she and Hikaru were feeling right now, it was coaxing the wild stranger inside herself to come out, and it was becoming hard for Anzu to control the raging emotions that suddenly burst inside. Both of them were becoming too tense; something was wrong in the atmosphere...

Suddenly, a fist was shot straight to Anzu's face in inhuman speed. It caught her off guard as it connected with her jaw painfully, sending her to the velvet ground with a loud thud. She immediately looked up to see Hikaru holding his right arm tightly, it looked as if he was trying to restrain it.

"... I-It wasn't... m-me!" he said through gritted teeth, his inch-long fangs bared. "S-Something's... con... controlling me s-somehow..."

Anzu stood up but that was when Hikaru let out a roar and charged at her again. She dodged to the left as he brought out his fist again but didn't expect to feel his knee jamming into her stomach. She forced her mouth to clamp shut but that didn't help to restrain the blood bursting out of her mouth as she fell down on the ground again. This time, he didn't wait for her to recuperate, he sent a kick to her face but she surprisingly caught Hikaru's foot in her hand.

"H-Hikaru... Dammit! Fight it!" she growled, her voice low and dangerous, different than what her voice previously was.

"I'm trying...!" he swore under his breath once he caught something, malevolent glint in Anzu's sapphire eyes that seemed to have gone to a darker shade of blue. '_Shit! How could this be happening! Not on a day like this!_'

Anzu pushed his foot away, causing him to almost fall on his back. She got back up again with more difficulty than before, glaring angrily at Hikaru who seemed to be really fighting back against whatever or whoever was controlling him. Some of his nerves and veins were sticking out to show his effort. Even though she didn't want to fight, the wild stranger was howling with anticipation and adrenaline, wanting, craving to fight. But she pushed it away, slowly, proceeding towards Hikaru who stared at her wildly.

But when she had taken her fourth step towards him, she let out a cry of pain, grabbing her head that caused the vampire to stare even more wildly at her. Something was ringing painfully and loudly in her ears like some kind of annoying whistle, but growing louder and louder till she couldn't take it anymore, and finally let out a low scream, a ragged scream that sounded a bit animalistic. That died away and she slowly stood up, her sapphire eyes looking rather empty and hollow.

'... _What... happened to me...?_' she asked in her head. But the thought went away as she saw Hikaru run towards her, fist raised, his face contorted with fury and the will to try and stop himself. She couldn't move for some reason, her body was frozen! Then she waited, clenching her eyes shut and just waited for the blow.

There was a sound of a loud 'WHAM!' But Anzu didn't feel anything, no pain, no fist on her cheek, no feeling of drifting off, and no... blacking out. She slowly cracked open one eye, then the other and was shocked to see the back of someone's black, gravity-defying trench coat.

Atem stood in the way of the blow, preventing any more harm coming to her. Hikaru and Anzu stared at him with shock while the albino-haired vampire still had his fist connected to the tri-colored haired vampire who had his face turned to the right side a bit, thanks to the force of the blow that was sent in the punch. Hikaru slowly backed away while Atem moved his jaw around, hearing the creaks and pop sound it was making as he did so, a small smirk on his face.

"... A very good punch there, Hikaru," he said, wincing slightly as he placed a hand on his cheek, but his voice didn't bother to hide the deadliness inside it. "Had it been hit by a human, there head would've blasted off..."

"... A-Atem..." Hikaru stuttered, lowering his hand, his indigo eyes wide in disbelief.

"A-Atem! Please! Don't punish Hikaru! I know he wasn't responsible for doi—"

Atem cut her off as he said, "It's okay, little angel. I know; I won't do anything to him. He isn't responsible..." he smiled, a sweetly murderous smile. "Looks like there's a rat, a sneaky rat who could do a few... _tricks_. I don't know how someone could control Hikaru since he is a very powerful vampire, I admit; so I'll have a few people to scout the area. I still feel that the rat is still in here, though, is now escaping." He paused, shooting a glance at Anzu through the corner of his eyes. "But, had you been another vampire, Hikaru, I would have no hesitation to kill you where you stand, controlled or not controlled in hurting what is _mine._"

Hikaru said nothing, just narrowed his eyes coldly. Atem merely sent a cold smirk to him in response. Anzu just stared back and forth to each other as if one of them was ready to send a fist to one another.

Then Hikaru turned his expression towards Anzu who unconsciously took a step back. His black, indigo eyes held a sort of apologetic look in them. "Look Anzu, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to control myself properly. One day, I'll make it up to you for the blows that I had dealt with." He said with sincere apology.

Anzu slowly nodded her head. "Don't worry about it, Hikaru. Like you said, you couldn't control yourself. I'm sure we'll be able to find the one who did take control of your body." She replied softly.

He nodded before turning his gaze at Atem. "I guess I'll just have to explain myself later then?" he asked.

Atem closed his eyes for a moment, opening them, his crimson eyes held a deadly glint in them.

"Yes, for now, I'll escort Anzu to wherever you two were originally going to."

Hikaru didn't need telling twice so he quickly glided past them, disappearing from view. Anzu had a solemn look on her face, staring at the place he disappeared to, unaware that the vampire behind her took a few, quiet, predatory steps from behind.

In an instant, her back was pressed against a fine-toned chest, arms circling around her protectively. She felt his head being placed on her shoulder, his nose seductively nuzzling her neck.

"Does your face hurt anymore?" he asked softly, his deep, sexy-edged voice made her heart flutter. She fought hard to suppress the need to sigh in relief at the feel of his body near hers.

"N-No... Not anymore... "She murmured.

He smirked; satisfied that she was slowly giving in, despite what had just recently happened. He unexpectedly licked the blood trailing down her lip, slowly and sensually that Anzu really had a hard time to bite back a moan. This seemed to please the stranger inside her, doubling over in pleasure.

"Really?" he inquired. "... Are you lying, my little angel? I don't take liars very lightly; if you know what I mean." He began kissing from the corner of her lips and lower on her throat, only stopping at the part where her collar annoyingly covered the rest. Though, it was rather a good thing, it stopped himself from biting her, changing her into one of his own, tasting her sweet and enticing blood. He tightened his hold on her to the point that his short, sharp nails dug into her skin that wasn't covered with clothing, causing her to whimper softly.

"I-I'm not lying... It... It just hurts... a l-little..." she replied slowly grinding her teeth to suppress any sound the vampire might get aroused even more as he began nibbling on the lobe of her ear. God, how long was he going to torture her like this!

"Long enough until you submit to me, my little angel," he murmured huskily in her ear, whistling a small flow of cold breath in her ear, her hand tightened on his arm, betraying how much she was enjoying it. "Until then, you'll just have to get used to it."

Atem slowly raised a hand to her chin before gently grabbing it, and turning her face to his so that he could place a soft kiss on her lips. Slipping his tongue in before she had a chance to block him out, he played with her, making her moan into his mouth. He smiled inwardly. She was getting there.

When Anzu was about to respond again to the kiss, she felt himself leave her and was now walking down the hall, to the kitchen. She stared at him, her sapphire eyes filled with hurt and disappointment. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, a cold and alluring smirk on his face.

"My little angel, you are not ready for me... yet. You're still not in my cage yet. You're not willing to give yourself to me, everything of you, to me. And when that time finally comes, _that_ is when I'll have you in my bed, in my arms..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. He turned around again, knowing that she was soon trailing behind him. It _was_ sort of forbidden in a way for a vampire and a human to mate with each other. But do you think Atem cares?

_HELL_ no.

Did he care what society would think if he mated with a human slave? _No_. Did he care what his image would look like to others if he were to be seen by other vampires and humans with her? _No._ Did _he_ care what they would say about him?

For the last time, _NO_.

No, society, even the entire world would think twice before trying to tackle him down. He was too powerful, he was sure Kaiba would back him up (considering that Seto mostly didn't care what he does), and even if he did, he'd still protect his angel, his light, and if God himself decided to take him down, he'd still rebel and be on top. He'd instill fear in all of them to think twice before considering messing with him and his woman. Even if she were a human woman-a slave at that-maybe even more, he would still protect her.

'_Yes..._' he thought, a small dark chuckle passing through his lips. '_No one would harm her... NO ONE..._'

Of course, his actions had already begun to take their toll on Anzu. All these new emotions she was feeling was confusing and overwhelming to her. She didn't understand why she would feel weak around the vampire, she didn't understand why she would crave for more of his touch, his kisses, she didn't understand a lot of his actions, or more in fact, his plans to make her fully his.

His verse of torture was both pleasure _and_ pain to her.

* * *

"Back again after _four_ years, Shizuka?" Seto sneered, his cobalt blue eyes narrowing into slits. Shizuka merely kept her posture, even under his cold stare that would've sent two men into fits of fear, giving him her own cold stare, equally matching the animosity in them. 

Oh, if only she knew there was some thing _else_ in his eyes she didn't see. If she did, that emotion alone would've made her defensive walls crumble.

_Lust_.

"Yes..." she replied curtly. "Four years after our... _divorcement._ I've been hearing that you've been quite stressed out lately since a set of few workloads are already pulling you down."

A small vein popped on his head, but that went unnoticed by her hazel colored-eyes. He had to give her credit, though. She still had the same wit she had years ago, still the same straight posture when he sat. Old habits seemed to die hard on her part.

Too bad his hadn't either.

"What, so you came here, thinking that I would want some relief from my duties? What do you have in mind, my dear Shizuka? Sleeping together in the same bed again?" he asked huskily, not bothering to hide the wild tone in his voice.

The auburn-haired vampire glared harshly at him, but that didn't faze the seductive look on his face.

"_No_, I did not." She replied hotly. "I may have left you, Seth, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Seto rolled his eyes while leaning back into his leather chair. "Oh, what _joy_..." he drawled. "I feel loved again..."

This only made the glare on Shizuka's face hardened even more so but she bit back her tongue, preventing herself from saying anything that made him snap. Even though she was his ex-wife, he still had a temper that scared her slightly. _Slightly_.

"Listen, Shizuka," he said, putting his elbows on the mahogany-colored desk. "I appreciate the concern that you feel for me, but no thanks. I can take care of myself, as you so had seen many times. I've done this before, don't start treating me like some kind of kid."

"... Seth, think of it. How many times have you told me that?" she asked.

He snorted. Obviously, she was trying to change the subject.

"Of course... Hmph, I know how many times I've told you that and you still didn't believe me. So, what's your point?"

"And think of how many times you were exhausted over from work and didn't bother drink any blood that you had to drink from me." She calmly pointed out.

That hit a sore spot, causing him to growl. As much as he hated to admit it, those times did happen, despite how many times he _did_ tell her. He was always away, busy working, not paying much attention to anything else other than his work. At times, he felt that was the blame for the divorce. He was too preoccupied with something else. Easily distracted from being with an important person to working ethnics. Then the four years had filled him with the emotion that was easily covered from his ex-wife.

That emotion being _lust_.

After a while, he spoke, "... _Fine._ So I did do that. I'm much more stronger than I was years ago. Why didn't you believe me then?"

A pause of silence before she said, "Because you were too busy to let me be acknowledged of what was wrong with you."

This made Seto go into a fit of silence. After all this time, four years, she was away with him because of all these lacks? Or maybe... There was something more?

But before he could ask that kind of question, her wristwatch beeped noisily, ending the silence and making Shizuka swear under her breath. That surprised Seto. She wasn't the one to swear profanities such as the ones she was just muttering to herself just now.

"I'm sorry, Seth, I have to go... Maybe I'll talk to you later on the phone?" she asked, standing up from her seat.

"... Sure..."

A faint smile curved up her lips, before she bowed respectfully and walking to the door with a wave. Once she left, he sighed, raking a hand through his chestnut-colored hair, swearing under his breath too.

' _Ugh... Stupid wristwatch of hers... Just when I was going to ask... Ahh... Never mind... For now though, I have to plan how to get her back in my arms again..._'

He chuckled darkly as the cogs in his head began to spin.

* * *

Well, I hope that satisfied some of you SxS fans. I'm not sure how that would please you... (shrugs). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to get the next chapter, click the button down there and leave a review! Thank you everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5: Doppelgangers

**Authoress Notes:** 52 reviews!_ 52 REVIEWS!_ (squeals really loudly) WOW! That many reviews? Cool! Thank you soo much everyone, for the wonderful reviews! (hugs everyone) Well, keep 'em comin' people because I am on a roll with those story! Expect faster updates! Just keep on reviewing! Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Doppelgangers**

_A little girl sat down on the emerald colored grass, sobbing uncontrollably. She was about to be sold into slavery, just after her parents had died, their house burning down to the ground, taking the bodies with it. At least the people who captured her had enough sympathy to let her walk around freely for a while, but they outfitted the girl with a strange brown collar around her neck._

_Why wasn't she just out playing while she had her freedom instead of just sitting there, sobbing? What do you think? She lost her parents and was still feeling raw about it; a girl at the young age of six witnessed the brutal murder of her parents by a cloaked figure, and the destruction of her home._

_Not noticing the presence coming to her, she squeaked when a rough hand placed itself on her shoulder, but gently. She slowly turned around to face a pair of sapphire eyes, much like her own. In front of her stood a young man about 14, wearing a silk cotton shirt, black baggy pants, his legs adorned with hard, black boots. His face seemed to be carved out of ice, displaying somewhat of his nature, and he had long, ebony hair that reached to the middle of his back. Strangely enough, she felt like she knew him somewhere..._

"_Why are you crying, little one?" he asked in a deep voice full of concern._

_She sniffed again and rubbed her puffy and red eyes to try and clear away the tears that had flown down her cheeks._

"... _Be-Because I l-lost... my p-parents..." she sobbed, her body racked with crying._

"_Oh, you poor thing... I lost my parents too recently. But you must be strong. Your parents would have eventually died anyway, right? You have to take care of yourself now." He replied soothingly._

"... _B-But I still want them... alive..."_

_He nodded. "Everyone who has lost loved ones wishes that they were still alive. Listen, all things come and go, when there's always a beginning there's an end to it. No exceptions, even a vampire dies anyway, not by time, but by the sun or being pierced in the heart. When we lose someone dear, I know it is hard to let the memory go; let them go, but most people move on with their life. You have to, too. Even if you are going into slavery, you'll still make it."_

_The girl merely stared at him, her mouth slightly open at his words. She was about to say something when he suddenly stood up, dusted himself off and began walking away. She stood up from her spot and asked him why he was suddenly leaving._

"_I have some things to do, little one. Someday, you'll see me again... Don't worry..." he murmured without looking at her._

"... _B-But..." she stuttered unsure of what to say._

_He chuckled softly before turning with a smile on his face. The strange thing was..._

_His sapphire eyes weren't smiling at all._

"_I'll tell you my name. It's A---"_

* * *

"Anzu, if you're not going to start eating your food, I'll just have to spoon-feed you myself then." Atem's voice cut through her thoughts like a sharp knife, a surly smirk on his face. 

Anzu snapped out of her trance like stupor. "H-Huh? Oh... Uh, no thanks... really..." she said. Atem stared at her for a few moments before shrugging and raising the cup of blood to his lips.

They were both in a lavishly decorated and large dining room. The dining room itself looked liked it would serve at least 20 people. She sat near Atem who sat on one of the ends, sipping a cup of blood while she ate lukewarm spaghetti that was really good in fact.

After swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti and drinking a glass of cold water, she turned to Atem who was moving the glass around to see the blood move inside. She grimaced slightly at the scene.

"S-Say... Atem? What time is it?" she asked curiously.

"Only eight and half, little angel. Why do you ask?" he replied, taking in another sip.

"Oh... Just wondering where all the others are." She answered, moving some noodles around on her plate absent-mindedly.

"Don't worry, usually they sleep in late when the day the light sun comes up." He said simply, setting his glass down on the mahogany colored table to yawn for a bit, his inch-long fangs visibly shown as he did so.

"You... Didn't get any sleep?"

The King of Games shook his head. "No, I can go on for a few days. Actually, I never had rest since the last time the sun came up... he mused thoughtfully.

Anzu nearly spit out the water she was drinking. It hurt to swallow at that but she did anyway. Slowly setting her glass cup down before she _really_ made a mess, she turned to him with pure concern in her sapphire eyes.

"That long? Haven't you felt like just... falling over in exhaustion?" she asked, concern was in her voice too.

Atem laughed at that, causing the brunette to stare at him quizzically, a neatly trimmed eyebrow raised. He finally stopped laughing; turning to her, his crimson eyes glowed with fierce amusement.

"Please, I am a strong vampire you know, I can go on for a little longer... But then again," he set the glass cup down and stretched his lithe body, unaware of Anzu's sapphire gaze roaming up and down his chest. "I guess I do need a break." He stood up from his seat and walked to the door, awaiting Anzu for a bit. She quickly ate the last of her spaghetti, sipped her cold water and stood up and ran to him.

"... Um... Where are we going... now?" she asked curiously.

A small grin curved up his lips, but Anzu was unaware of it since she only trailed a few inches behind him.

"My room, where else would I sleep?" he heard a faint squeak from behind and knew she must be blushing shades of red right now. He chuckled for a moment. He spoke again, "Don't worry, little angel, nothing will happen... Unless you really want me to."

Atem cast a sly look at Anzu who immediately brightened even more. He decided not to look into her mind to find out what she was _really_ thinking about now, it was already written all over her face.

They reached his room and he opened the door and went in. Anzu was reluctant to go in, but did so anyway. That was when she finally was fully inside, the door closed with a snap, a small sound of a click followed afterward, signaling it was locked. Anzu swerved to the door, as if to expect it to open again if she faced it but it didn't. Small sweat formed down her brow, but somehow, she instantly felt a little calm when she felt strong arms wound themselves around her waist and found his mouth near her ear.

'_Oh, God no..._' she thought in her head, silently praying he didn't hear her.

A low rumble in his throat emitted, chuckling softly. "It's okay, little angel. Like I told you, nothing will happen... except for a little teasing. And, if you wanted for something to happen, no one will know, the walls are soundproof."

Anzu frowned slightly at the statement, but her expression turned to that of surprise when she felt a moist tongue slipped up her neck, starting from the point of the collar she wore, till... crap, she didn't know, her mind was now numb (again) because of the sensual action he was doing now.

She felt herself being lifted a bit from the ground and found herself to be on crimson and black sheets, she stared up at Atem who had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"... A-Atem... What am I...?"

His lips silenced her with a kiss, his lips feeling like velvet and tasted a bit like blood mixed together, she couldn't help but close her eyes, one of his hands slowly trailing his fingertips across her exposed abdomen, feeling her soft skin.

"What I am doing is having you sleep next to me. From now on, this'll be your room. I always wanted to have a woman by my side." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"You could have... I mean..."

He shook his head, lying next to her side. Her eyes widened slightly, the blush on her cheeks darkening even more so when she found out he didn't have his leather black tang top and trench coat on, showing off his finely-toned chest and abs (author drools). He slipped an arm around her waist again and pulled her closer to him.

"None were like you, and none will _be_ like you. Remember what I told to you before? You're more worth than what you and others think. You're not like the rest of them." He said.

There was a pause of silence before the brunette spoke, "... But... I'm still a slave in some standards. I'm still... bound... I still have to obey standard protocol of our world and... I don't think I've shed my slave skin..."

She heard him growl low like a fierce tiger, causing her to feel a little frightened. His hold on her tightened, his crimson eyes flashing with a deadly glint in them.

"Not in my house you won't," he growled. "And... I know it'll take some time for you to shed that old slave skin, and I don't deny that you're still a slave, but in my house, you will not act like it and you will _not_ obey protocol, understand, Anzu?"

"Um... Okay..." she whispered. "But then... if you don't deny that I'm still a slave... who do I belong to?"

There was a pause before his trademark grin showed itself on his lips. He kissed her sweetly for a few long moments before pulling away.

"Me," he answered slowly. "You belong to me, you're mine, and _no one's_ going to change that..."

* * *

Hikaru fixed his shirt, tucking the black turtleneck sweater in his pants. Grabbing his white trench coat, he walked out of his room, locking it swiftly and ambled slowly to the garage of the mansion. 

His mind went over with what happened between Anzu and him. His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

'_There's only one person I could think of that can control me like that... But the control was sort of weak, but strong enough to play with my limbs..._' he thought, turning to a corner and began climbing down the stairs from the second floor to the first. One of the fists in his trench coat pocket balled tightly into a fist.

'_Did his powers grow _that_ much? How? Someone like him couldn't have full access to his powers so fast in such a minimal time. Wait, what am I thinking? I should know better than to underestimate what he's capable of... That was just a small taste of what he could do to me... and to the others._'

He finally made it inside the cool garage, the dark sun finally up. He growled in his throat, his frown turning into a fierce glare.

'_Shit! He knows! Dammit, of all times he could've chose, he had to choose now. Great... This is just great... But then again... He's waiting, biding his time... It won't be long till things get really ugly._'

He reached a sleek, black motorcycle. Grabbing the helmet that hanged on one of the mirrors and putting it on, he mounted the vehicle and started the engine. It roared to life before it sped out of the building.

'_For now... I'll just get things prepared as well..._' he thought, speeding out into the bustling streets of Domino City.

* * *

Jounouchi yawned out loud, stretching out the muscles in his body. He just finished scouting the patrols around the factory he was assigned to. When he had awakened from his sleep, he found a note from Atem on the desk next to his bed, telling him of his orders. He just shrugged it off as nothing important, but damn man! He was bored! He didn't think the factory would worry over such small things. He growled. They were just lazy enough to eradicate the problem themselves, always asking help from Seto and Atem like they were the leaders of their world. 

Then again, that statement _was_ kind of true. No one dared to go against the both of them, if they did, they just signed their death warrant.

His thoughts were on a certain blonde vampire but were soon broken when a guard came up to him, a small smile on his face. Jounouchi merely waved a hand at him.

"Ready to leave yet, Lord Jounouchi?" he asked politely.

Jounouchi smiled. "Yep, it's time I turned in. Nothing wrong now. The security is just fine. I just added a few adjustments to the place and everything's good to go." He replied cheerfully.

The guard nodded. "Well, we thank you for the service." He saluted.

The blonde vampire saluted to. Then he turned with a wave, walking away. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his left arm and found a dagger in it, the guard holding it with a sweetly murderous vampire.

That did it, Jounouchi roared and kicked the guard off but missed him as he flipped backwards to avoid the blow, the dagger still in his hand.

"You bastard!" Jounouchi shouted, holding the wound. "Who the bloody hell are you!"

The guard merely cackled like a madman. Then he stood up and spoke, but his voice was deeper and familiar, "Jounouchi, you're still a lax vampire like always. Tsk, tsk, had you been more alerted, you would've avoided a blow like that."

Jounouchi growled dangerously at the man. His chocolate colored eyes narrowing into slits but that didn't faze his enemy that stood before him.

"I asked you: who the hell are you!" he shouted again, fingering the hilt of his broadsword that was strapped to the back of his waist.

"H-Heh hehehe... Fine, but really, you should know who I am!"

Then the man began to change shape right in front of Jounouchi's eyes. Now the man's brown short hair was white as cotton, his lavender eyes, a scar on the right eye glinting madly through the darkness, the guards uniform turned into a black trench coat and shirt underneath, the guard's pants turning into black baggy pants and boots, the complexion turning to a copper sheen.

Finally, Jounouchi knew who now stood before him. '_He just changed right before me! There's only one kind of race I know that could do that and there's only one person in this whole world that has that kind of power!_'

He shouted, "Bakura! What the hell are _you_ doing here!"

Bakura laughed out into the darkness. He continued to laugh for a few moments before saying, "What do you mean? Geez, have you gone duller since the last time I saw you? You should know why I'm here! I came back for revenge of course! Revenge against what you and that bastard Atem did to my race!"

A sinister smirk appeared on Jounouchi's face. "Hmph, if you don't already know, your race was a nuisance to the other races! Doppelgangers were getting too power hungry, so, what else would you think we would've done to stop you and your people from getting too powerful?" he said. "I'd say good riddance!"

Bakura roared and charged at Jounouchi, thrusting the dagger at him. Jounouchi effortlessly dodged the weapon, bringing out his broadsword.

But thanks to Bakura's agility of being a thief as well, the albino-haired thief somersaulted out of the way when Jounouchi did a wide arc to him. Jounouchi raised the broadsword over his head when he landed and brought the sword down, only to clash into Bakura's dagger, now were both pushing at each other.

Bakura smirked before sending a powerful kick to Jounouchi's stomach. Blood spurted out the blonde vampires mouth, sending him to his knees. Another kick was sent to his face, cracking the bones in his jaw. Jounouchi rolled over, but quickly recuperated looking up to see Bakura charge at him in inhuman speed, dagger ready.

When he brought the dagger down, Jounouchi flipped from position and timed seemed to slow down while he whipped out a black 9 millimeter and pointed at Bakura. But Bakura caught a glimpse of his action and moved out of the way but not in time once the bullet pierced through his shoulder.

Bakura let out a cry of pain, falling down to the dirt. Jounouchi let out a dark chuckle, pointing the barrel at his face.

"Ehehehe... Too bad for you, the only good thing about Doppelgangers is just changing their shape. They only live longer than the humans, but they don't have the other traits a vampire has. Hmph, we should've made a thorough search through the world to _fully_ exterminate your race." He said.

Bakura merely cackled the same laughter while getting up. Jounouchi glared at him, ready to pull the trigger when he heard a pair of hooves running toward him. He turned and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a sword.

He looked up to see Bakura standing with a cloaked rider with beady red eyes. He turned his head to the left to see more pairs of beady red eyes. He didn't know how many were there, they easily blended in with the darkness. Cold sweat trickled down his brow as he realized the situation he was now in.

'_Shit! Who are they?_' he turned to Bakura who had a mad smirk on his face. '_Damn him! What has he been doing these past years? No, I can't worry about that. I have to leave now, but..._'

Bakura laughed for a moment before saying, "Jounouchi, I'll do you a favor, I'll let you run on home and tell Atem. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that I'm still alive. Besides, I'm sure he'll tighten security around that wench he just bought."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "You... You know about her!"

"Hmph, a skilled thief is an informed thief. The woman's name is Anzu, correct?" he tried out the name on his lips. "I would like to see the woman, but first, I need you to do the task that is needed. Run along now."

Jounouchi growled at him, but knew that he couldn't do anything alone. He didn't expect to run into someone like Bakura with these suspicious riders. And he felt there was something even _more_ deadly in the area. It felt strangely like the presence he sensed inside Anzu. But how...?

He growled once again and got up before running from the place. Bakura let out a dark laugh, seeing that the plan had worked.

"... I think you over did it." Said a voice next to him. He turned his narrowed lavender eyes to a cloaked man. He wasn't like the other riders. He was different in a way. His whole aura was different from any human or vampire, but it was deadly and cold.

"Hmm, you think so? You're the one who's planning this. I'm just doing what you're telling me to do." He replied calmly.

He heard a grunt from the cloaked man. "I'm telling you what to do... But I'm not telling you how to act it out. You're going to ruin the plans. Just be careful not to end up with all your limbs ripped out." With that, Bakura felt his presence leave the vicinity, along with the riders, leaving him alone.

Bakura grunted before sheathing his dagger. Looking up to the sky, he couldn't wait to see the King of Game's blood on his hands... Along with the wench he was soon falling in love with.

* * *

Ugh... I know I was cheerful in the beginning but now that I look at the chapter... I don't know if that's good with you. Please bear with me! The exciting parts are coming! Just keep on reviewing to get them! I'll make it up to you guys! Bye now! 


	6. Chapter 6: Necromancers, sorcerers, and ...

**Authoress Notes:** Hello again! How is everyone? I hope you're all doing great! Anyway, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter like the previous ones! I'm trying my hardest and am doing well. Well, enough of this, let's go!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes... Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and... I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of... _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? AtemxAnzu

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Necromancers, sorcerers, and God Orbs.**

The vampire was thrown down on the ground with a loud thud. He stared up into the cold indigo eyes of Hikaru, who held a sleek black 9-millimeter in his hand. Putting the weapon in the holster, the tall ivory-haired man walked to a chair and sat on it near the man, putting his elbows on his knees, leaning to the writhing vampire, the deadly look in his eyes increasing every second that past in seeing the other vampire in pain.

"... W-What! I told you all the things I know!" the vampire shrieked at Hikaru who glared at him. He couldn't stand up since Hikaru shot his left kneecap after he had told him information he was seeking.

"No, you didn't," Hikaru whispered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I know you aren't. You haven't told me _all_ that I needed to know. _He_ is in Domino City right now, planning and biding his time. I'm sure he had contact with you."

"I told you! I don't know anything else other than that!" he shouted at him.

There was a loud roar of a gunshot and the sound of the vampire shrieking in pain. Hikaru had the gun out, shooting him in the other kneecap, while fishing for something in his white trench coat pocket. Placing the gun on the table beside the chair, Hikaru took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and lit one, inhaling the scent and blowing it in the direction of the vampire's face.

"_Liar_," he hissed quietly, pocketing the lighter. "Your face and mind tells me differently, even your eyes, you're open like a book. Besides, you shouldn't try to fool someone who had ties with him and ties with Atem."

The vampire stared at the ivory-haired man in pain and fear. He couldn't believe that he would step up his doorstep again, never again. But now that he was back, he was now facing Hikaru the Cold Executioner. Like the title means, he was an executioner with a demeanor of cold ice; he had got the name when he was paying back the people who wronged him in the beginning, always having a neutral, cold face throughout most of the torture. To mess with the Cold Executioner was to have hell in your house; it was not good to try him, it would lead to things getting messy, especially when he was in a shitty mood or in the need of answers really fast.

"You... You should know w-why he is... h-here... He s-said that he was going to begin... what he planned a... a long time ago..." the other vampire finally admitted.

Hikaru let out a puff of smoke, flicking off some of the burnt weed at the vampire. He spoke, "Really? But why? Did he tell you why he was starting now?"

The vampire shook his head vigorously, the wounds in his kneecaps throbbing very painfully as every second passed. "N-No! All he just told me to get... ready for something... He didn't tell me, I swear to God, he just told me that..."

He let out a howl of pain when Hikaru's booted foot slammed on one of his wounded kneecaps, grinding it slowly, letting the vampire let out ragged screams and gasps as the pain doubled. He managed to look into Hikaru's face and was terrified to find a murderous smile on his normally neutral face, his indigo black eyes shining with deadly intent written all over them.

"Prepare for what? Now then, be thankful that you're a vampire, because normally a human wouldn't last with the blood loss and that I'm not done with you... yet. Just one more question... Just one, small question that you need to answer honestly or else," he twisted his booted leg around the wound, applying more pressure and making the vampire let out a fresh scream making the glint in Hikaru's eyes flash more. "Tell me this, did he mention _her?_"

The vampire said nothing, just stared at him with that same terrified look on his face. Hikaru was ticked off at this and lifted his foot and slammed his booted foot down again, smashing the bones underneath, a loud piercing scream erupting throughout the area. "Answer me!" he roared.

"YES! Y-YES! H-H-HE DID, GODDAMMIT!" the vampire screamed out in agony. "He... all he just said about her was that he... dammit, that he couldn't wait till the his first plans were... f-finished! He said... He said he couldn't wait t-to me-meet her again...! That's all! AGHHH!"

Hikaru lifted his boot slowly from the vampire's crushed kneecap, a satisfied smirk on his face. Letting out a puff of smoke from his nostrils, he stood, picked up the gun and pointed at the writhing vampire.

One, two, three times... five times... ten times Hikaru shot the vampire, each roar of gunshot louder than the previous, only accompanied by the agonized shrieks from the vampire. Hikaru merely grunted after that, till his eyes spotted two bottles of beer and vodka. A cold smile stretched across his lips as he picked the both of them between his fingers and spraying the liquid contents around the living room and the vampire body. He threw the bottles lazily to the walls, making them crash into millions of pieces.

Walking to the entrance of the living room, he turned to the mess he made. He smirked again before flicking the cigarette at the body of the vampire and walking out of the door.

Only a few paces away from the house, it burst into flames. Hikaru grunted in satisfaction, leaning on his black motorcycle, enjoying the sight of the burning house like he was actually watching fireworks. He fished out his lighter and the pack and lit another cigarette, taking a few long minutes before dropping the cigar on the floor and stepping on it.

'_He was wasn't much of a help than I thought he would... Oh well, I got sufficient enough to figure out what he is thinking and planning._' He thought, grabbing the helmet.

Mounting the motorcycle, the engine roared to life. Adjusting the helmet he wore a bit, he drove off, an all-knowing smirk on his face as he made his way back to the mansion.

* * *

She moaned slightly as she woke, trying to move to the other side, but she couldn't. She frowned slightly, her half-asleep mind not working properly like her vision. She yawned and finally got a clearer view in front of her. 

Tanned skin...

A well-defined chest...

A bizarre haircut in three colors...

... Huh? Wait a second...

... _EEP!_

_ATEM!_

Before Anzu had a chance to throttle him into oblivion, he awoke, his crimson eyes looking at her sleepily; she just remained frozen in position, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

After a while, a small smirk appeared on his face. Sweat trickled down her brow, knowing what that smirk usually meant.

"So," he murmured, his deep voice sounding a little rougher than usual. "Had a nice sleep?"

Anzu bit her tongue painfully to stop herself from answering that question. He merely chuckled softly before sitting up, making Anzu let out a quiet sigh of relief. Then she had an assortment of clothes thrown abruptly at her face.

"H-Hey!" she called angrily, glaring at Atem who still had on that smirk. "My bathroom is over there," he said, pointing to a door at the corner of the room near the cabinet and crimson-colored drapes covering the window. "Get cleaned up and don't take too long... Unless, you would like for me to join you?"

Anzu blushed seven color shades of red before running into the bathroom and carefully locking it, hearing the sound of Atem's amused chuckles on the other side. She glared at the door before turning to a lavishly looking bathroom with golden linings and black and white marble all around her.

She placed the clothes on the sink's counter before scanning the bathtub as if there was something wrong with it, something that might jump at her when she least expected.

((_Don't worry little angel, no shark is going to come up and eat you._)) Said Atem's voice in her mind amusingly.

'_Do you mind!_' she shouted in her head, a blush staining her cheeks, looking at the ceiling as if she would find him up there, her arms slowly coming up to cover her chest area, folding them.

((_Hmm... I would if you wanted._)) He replied slyly.

She took a deep breath and thought in her head, '_GET OUT OF MY MIND!_' She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

That had the desired effect; she heard the vampire hiss at her and could picture him shaking his head. She smiled in satisfaction before turning on the water.

* * *

Muttering curses and obscenities under his breath, Atem put on his black tang top and trench coat. He stared at the door leading to the bathroom but shook his head, he knew she would throttle him in nothing but a simple towel (which was painfully tempting) and wouldn't stop until she beat the memory out of his mind. He shrugged his shoulders before he heard the door to his room slam open. 

He turned to see Jounouchi and Mai standing at the doorway with distressed looks on their faces. Immediately, he sensed that something was wrong and went over to them.

"Is something wrong? Did anything happen, Jounouchi?" he asked, his voice full of alarm, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Jounouchi nodded his head. "Yeah... Something is wrong... Though, we shouldn't discuss this here." He replied. Atem nodded and the three of them left his room.

* * *

"And that's what happened..." Jounouchi said after explaining what happened when he was at the factory. 

Both Atem and Mai had the same expression on their faces: shocked and angry. They couldn't believe what they had heard, Bakura was _actually_ alive? After the massacre of his family and his race? Atem and everyone else who had joined in the act had seen him dead, Atem had killed him personally. He shouldn't have survived fatal wounds and the bomb that was set and exploded in the area in where he had lived.

"But how could how could that be! We saw him die! We checked him to make sure he _stayed_ dead. What didn't we overlook?" Mai questioned hysterically.

Atem raked a hand through his tri-colored hair, growling in frustration. "What we overlooked was the missing of his body. Obviously, he was resurrected somehow." He said.

"Huh! But Atem... _No one_ could resurrect the dead... I mean necromancers and sorcerers were able to do that and control the vampires _because_ they were already dead, but the bodies were made into zombies and their lot were eradicated 500 years before the genocide of the Doppelgangers! There was a thorough search for them later on."

"But the necromancers and sorcerers were short on numbers, the Doppelgangers made about 1.5 billion of the world's population." Jounouchi cut in, pointing out that fact. "We _did_ do a thorough search of the Doppelgangers lot, but I guess one of them survived, or, like what you said Atem, Bakura survived. But who _could _have done it? Necromancers and sorcerers had short lives like the humans, so they couldn't be still alive."

"Maybe their blood might have mixed with another race, have you ever thought of that?" asked a voice from the west entrance of the garden.

The three vampires whipped their heads to where the voice came from only to find Hikaru stand with a tanned, blonde-haired Egyptian wearing a black tang top and khaki cargo pants. Atem's crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of the Egyptian man but then they soon widened as he finally recognized who it was.

"M-Malik!" he said.

"W-What'd you say!" both the blonde vampires turned to Atem who continued to stare at the man named Malik then turned to the tanned Egyptian again with their mouths hanging slightly open.

Hikaru rolled his eyes in annoyance before standing up straight from leaning on one of the pillars he was leaning on and began walking with Malik.

"M-Malik Ishtar... Is that really you?" Jounouchi asked, his chocolate eyes wide with shock.

The tall, ivory-haired vampire snorted, rolling his eyes again at Jounouchi's ignorance. "Is there anyone else here that is named after Malik? Honestly Jounouchi, he's standing in front of you, for God's sake!"

The blonde vampire shook with rage and raised a hand at Hikaru's face. "Grrr... No one asked you!" he shouted. He turned to Malik who had a bored expression on his face. Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe... Glad to see you again, Malik."

Malik rolled his violet eyes. "Pleasure, Jounouchi, Mai, Atem." He said, bowing his head to each of them politely. "It's been a while, and if you wanted to know why I'm here, Rishid, my older sister, Isis and I were called to take care of some people. You know... with us being Healers and all. I met Hikaru here when I needed a ride from a station he was passing by, just thought I would pay a visit to you guys and came here, hearing what you guys are talking about. I called Isis to tell her where I'll be for awhile."

"I see, well, what was it that you were saying about the bloods of sorcerers and necromancers mixing with the blood of another race?" Atem asked, cutting it right back to the chase.

Malik nodded his head. "Well, as I was saying, necromancers or sorcerers could've mixed their blood with another race. I mean, there wasn't a contract made to prevent races to mingle with other races till then-except with the humans, there were still laws of not mingling with them-so, the blood could've thrived through the years and if the blood was faint, the person out there could still do what they did centuries ago." He explained. He sighed, "Do you remember _why_ there was a need to perform genocide on them?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth but Hikaru beat him to it. "Because of their actions with messing with the dead and for their search for the three God Orbs." He answered, all the while Jounouchi and Mai glaring at him.

Then Jounouchi's glowering expression immediately turned curious at the mention of what Hikaru had said. "God Orbs? I thought those were mere legends?"

"Technically, yes," Malik replied. "But to them, they said they were real. The sapphire orb, Obelisk the Tormentor, the ruby orb, the Saint Dragon of Osiris, and the gold orb, the Winged Divine Dragon of Ra, these were said to be the three God Orbs, holding them could ensure you utter control of the world. But, they've been sealed somewhere and have never been found, so, it is not unusual for some people to say that they are legend."

"And you think that whoever had said to revive Bakura a person looking for these three Orbs?" Atem asked, his eyes narrowed even more than they usually are.

"I've been confirmed by a source I know of that it could be necromancers or sorcerers..." Hikaru said but then he shook his head. "Sadly, this person died recently. He hasn't been of any help since then."

Then Jounouchi's head perked up. "Hey wait a minute! I remember feeling this sort of _strange_ presence around Bakura till his riders showed up." He said.

"What 'presence,' Jounouchi?" Mai asked curiously. "What do you mean?" By now, all eyes were on him.

Jounouchi shifted in his position but managed to say, "Well, I don't know how to explain it but... Umm... it felt sort of like... I don't know, it felt sort of what like felt around Anzu..."

If looks could _really_ kill a person, by now, Jounouchi would've dropped dead now by the looks Hikaru and Atem were giving him. They did _not_ like the news of him saying that this presence felt just like hers. But thankfully, both Mai and Malik didn't know what he meant and was gazing back at him quizzically.

"Huh? Now you lost me there, Jounouchi. What did you mean that this presence felt like Anzu's?" then Mai paused and turned to Hikaru who raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow up in interest. "You... Do _you _know what he is talking about?"

He sent her a look of pure disgust. "What, are you accusing me of knowing something that might put her in danger?" he asked, unfolding his arms and staring down at Mai who didn't even flinch under his gaze.

"Well, you've been acting weird up till you came back here. You _must_ have known something, what, you go around doing _errands_, you should've heard something that might be involved in this." She said.

A murderous smile curved up his lips. "Have I been acting weird? You must be mistaken, miss aristo. And I have heard nothing that might be connected to this. I just heard things long, long ago that were just considered rumors. So don't accuse me of anything you don't know, you stupid wench!" he snapped.

Immediately, Jounouchi had grabbed hold of the front of Hikaru's collar, his chocolate eyes darkening like his demeanor, filling with deadly intent.

"How _dare_ you call her a wench, Hikaru! Show some respect!" he roared, raising his fist.

A dark smile replaced the smirk, and before Jounouchi could do anything to react, he was sent into the fountain, his back slamming hard on the stone texture and making a dent in it. Hikaru made an attempt to proceed to him, but was stopped by Atem standing in front of him, his crimson eyes narrowing into slits, a ruby colored aura around him emanating from his body, while Mai helped Jounouchi to his feet, a bruise on his cheek.

"That's enough you two," Atem commanded quietly. "This is not the time _nor_ place to start a senseless brawl."

"It's not a senseless brawl, Atem. If you just get out of the way, I'll knock the rest of his senses out of him." Hikaru growled, a deadly glint in his eyes while an indigo black aura surrounded him as well.

"I thought we were here to discuss of Bakura and the current situation at hand," Malik cut in, stepping between Hikaru, Atem and Mai and Jounouchi. "I don't want to have you two fight again, or it'll take some time for me to heal your wounds, despite you guys healing powers. And Mai, you're the one who sparked this. We can't just start false accusations just because people are acting weird and have been gone for a while."

Mai and Hikaru sent each other nasty looks before focusing their attention on Malik. Jounouchi wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and gave a look of loathing to Hikaru who merely glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and smirked.

Malik spoke, "Now, as we were discussing, this presence Jounouchi, you said it felt like the presence of a woman named... Anzu? Who's she?"

"She's a pleasure slave I bought recently," answered Atem with a smile on his face. "Apparently, there's something up with her, but we are not able to confirm what it is. I've had suspicions of what it might mean, but there are something's that go up against my suspicions..."

The Egyptian Healer cocked an eyebrow up in interest. "Oh really? May I see this Anzu? Maybe she can help." He suggested. Atem shrugged muttering something that sounded like, "I guess so..."

"Why do you suggest that, Malik?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Well, if this presence that Jounouchi felt is similar to what you guys have felt, then I would simply tap into her feelings when you guys feel it again and see what it is... It's just a suggestion anyway. The mention of Bakura, the three God Orbs, and necromancers and sorcerers and Doppelgangers is a serious threat, Hikaru. We must act quickly." Then he turned to Atem, nodding his head. "Lead the way to the lady, Atem."

The King of Games nodded back and began leading them. While walking, Hikaru couldn't help but have sudden thoughts run through his head, and since that everyone seemed to be preoccupied with having a chat with Malik, it kept his thoughts hidden.

'... _Act quickly...? It may already be too late..._'

* * *

Seto yawned out loud while walking down one of the halls to the elevator. What a wonderful day it had been, another day full of normal, humdrum meetings with idiotic leaders that governed the rest of the worlds. It would be so easy if they stopped depending on him and Atem and start doing things themselves. 

He snorted. '_Hmph... Unlikely... All they care about is how much they're making. Ugh, thankfully, Japan isn't like them anyway... But I guess that's because Atem and I live here... Huh, go figure..._'

His thoughts began to wander back to the auburn-haired vampire that had visited him on the day the sun finally came up. He frowned slightly at the thought, it was thanks to the meetings that he didn't muse or daydream about her, he was too preoccupied to let himself be distracted again, it was like that for the last four years. But he always couldn't help but think if she was thinking of him, as he would find his mind would mostly try and wander to?

**_She did have a point, you know. You just don't want to admit it to yourself,_** said a voice in his head. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Great, stress was now getting to him. Just great...

**_But maybe... You just don't want to realize if she had finally gotten over you..._** it continued annoyingly in his head. He growled low in his throat. Stupid thoughts, stupid voice, stupid meetings, stupid...

A dagger whizzed past him, abruptly ending his thoughts. He whirled around to face a cloaked man, his hand raised slightly after throwing the weapon, another dagger in his other hand. Seto narrowed cobalt blue eyes at him but it didn't seem to faze the unknown stranger.

"Who the hell are you!" Seto roared at the man who merely smirked back as a response. His temper flaring, the vampire reached into the holster that was strapped to the side of his right leg and took out a modified looking gun.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you?" he asked in a dangerous tone, clicking the gun.

He heard a chuckle from the unknown man. He was tempted to pull the trigger but somehow, Seto's body was _screaming_ danger, and what was up with this aura that was emanating from this cloaked person and seemed to be physically manifesting itself, crimson eyes glaring down at him.

'..._What the hell is going on with this guy...?_' Seto thought nervously, which was unnerving. He was one to rarely get nervous, but the presence of this guy alone sent him shivering. Something was _definitely_ wrong...

"Names do not matter, Kaiba Seto... Or should I say Kaiba Seth?" the man said in a deep, deadly edged tone. "But let us cut to the chase, I'm here to take something from you."

* * *

Yayyy! Malik is finally here! I feel relieved that I finally got this up... Took me a while too! I was working on this when I was working on the fifth chapter! Anyway, anybody like the change in things? I hope you do, but don't worry; the action between the couple still stays. But will escalate a bit, little by little as the next chapters go on. So, if you want the next chapter, click on the button down there and review!Thank you and see you againand see youin the seventh chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7: Voice

**Authoress Notes:** YES! More reviews! Words cannot describe how I feel because of your awesome reviews! Thank you all so much! Oh, and since most of you feel happy to see Malik finally appearing in the story, here (showers everyone with Malik plushies that just came in the mail)!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Voice**

_Anzu stood in a barren area, the sky dark with lightening flashing here and there, a cold, hungry wind billowing past her. She whirled her head around, where was she? Where was this place? Not to mention for her lack of clothes, only wearing nothing but a simple white top, and pants. She took a slow and cautious step forward, and that's was when she saw it, lightening flashing brightly._

_Two… No, three silhouette stood apart from each other, forming a triangle between them. One had a cloak on him, blending him easily into the darkness, another was a child, a little girl in fact, her bangs hiding her eyes, and the other one was…_

'_Hikaru!' Anzu thought, bringing her hands up to her mouth, seeing him with his sword out, a deadly expression on his face, his albino hair billowing along with the wind. 'What's going on?'_

_It was then the cloaked person lifted his head (at least Anzu thought so, considering she couldn't see well in the darkness) and in the shadows of the hood, gleaming sapphire eyes stared out._

"_So," he said, a smirk forming under the hood, his voice deep and sounded strangely familiar to her. "Come to take her back, Hikaru? As you can see, I've succeeded in awakening her… untapped powers…" a black, malevolent aura surrounding him. "Why do this, Hikaru? Why choose this kind of path? Join me, join us! We could accomplish so much together and fulfill the destinies we were created to fulfill!"_

_Hikaru snorted, placing the sword on his shoulder, his expression unchanging. "Sorry, but I will not allow her to be used as a tool anymore," he replied, glancing at the little girl. The small girl looked up before a wide grin spread across her face, her teeth grinded together, inch-long fangs gleaming through the darkness. "Especially if she is working with a psycho path like you. I do have a promise anyway, her safety is my first priority."_

_Soon after he said that, a massive indigo-colored aura emanated from him. The cloaked figure's shoulders shook, a low rumble erupting from his throat, clearly displaying he was laughing._

"_Oh really? It is sad to hear that, Hikaru. It's too bad we couldn't see eye to eye." Then his aura began forming into something, massive, something that covered miles of the sky, making it darker than usual._

_A giggle from the little girl made Anzu stare at her before an aura that felt untamed, raw, and dangerous emanated from her, sending chills down her spine. It was then she heard two earth-shaking roars, making Anzu's eardrums beat really erratic. Then all of a sudden…_

* * *

Water had gone up her nose, causing to Anzu jerk up from the water that was submerging her. She looked around, only to find she was in the same bathroom. Breathing deeply, she tried to collect her thoughts and breath. Grabbing a towel from the hamper nearby, she stood up and stepping out of the tub, unclogging the item preventing the water from being swallowed by the drain. Dabbing herself dry, she made her way to the clothes on the sink counter and began dressing up. 

Minutes later, she walked out, wearing a white uniform jacket, a red tube top underneath, her neck still outfitted with the thick, black, waterproof collar. She wore a pale white skirt with a red lining running across it, her feet adorned with brown boots that reached her knees. She looked normal.

Anzu raised an eyebrow as she examined herself, twirling around a bit. Another fashion sense she was not used to. She shrugged her shoulders before stretching outward, standing on her tiptoes to stretch out her muscles. That soon ended when the door was opened and in stepped Atem who looked surprise to see her, his crimson eyes running up and down her lithe body, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Well, glad that you're finally out of the bathroom, little angel." He said, his eyes never leaving her form.

The brunette blushed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, her mouth forming into a thin line. He simply cocked an eyebrow up at her gesture before shaking his head and stepping aside to allow Hikaru, Mai, Jounouchi, and an unknown tanned male inside. She stared quizzically at the tanned Egyptian, her eyes quickly scanning him.

He took a step toward her, a soft smile on his face. "Hello, Anzu. I'm Malik Ishtar, pleased to meet you." He greeted politely, bowing down.

Anzu tilted her head in confusion before she caught Hikaru's glare, reminding her of her manners. She quickly bowed too, saying, "O-Oh! Well, um… Pleased to meet you too, err… Mr. Malik…"

He waved his hand around. "Please, no need to be so formal. Just Malik would do. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind, Anzu, I would like to try out something with you." He said.

The chestnut-haired woman looked up, straightening herself. "Huh? Well… what exactly will you do with me?" she asked curiously.

The blonde-haired Egyptian let out a small laugh. He spoke, "Oh, don't worry! It won't involve you in getting hurt in anyway," he quickly glanced at Hikaru and Atem through the corner of his eyes, noticing they focused their gaze from the brunette to him. He turned his attention back to her, gulping quietly. "I just need to check on something. If you must know, I'm a Healer, so, you need not worry about anything."

"Oh…" she immediately calmed down. Slightly. "Well… okay… But, only if they get out." She pointed to Jounouchi, Mai, Hikaru, and Atem. The two blonde vampires just looked at each other, shrugging, while the ivory-haired vampire and tri-colored-haired vampire looked ready to protest on that before Malik cut in, "Certainly. You must know something of the Healers and how they work even though you're a slave." Both Hikaru and Atem snorted at the same time he said that. "Other presences would kind of get in the way." He turned to everyone. "Well, if you guys wouldn't mind…"

Jounouchi merely shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets and walking out, Mai shot a worried glance at Anzu who looked apologetic back before joining the other vampire. Hikaru stared at Malik for a moment, as if not _really_ trusting the Egyptian Healer; he shook his head and walked out. Atem stood there for a moment, staring at Anzu longingly, then turned his gaze toward Malik, shooting a threatening glance at him before slowly walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Once they were finally alone, Malik slowly turned to Anzu, a small, gentle smile on his face. Somehow, Anzu began wishing the others hadn't left, especially Atem and Hikaru. But she couldn't go back on her request.

"Well then, let's get this on with." He said, walking forward to her.

* * *

Seto sent a kick to the cloaked strangers stomach, sending him to the wall, denting the wall, a loud thud erupting through the area. The CEO breathed deeply, clutching to a wound on his side that was made earlier and was quickly healing itself, but not healing quickly enough for him to react to his attacker's assaults. 

'_Something's wrong… Definitely wrong with this man… He doesn't even look like he's trying!_' that thought sent a new wave of anger through the vampire, his body shaking with rage. '_NO! I won't lose to this damn bastard… Whoever he is!_'

Suddenly, the man began chuckling as he slowly got up from his position of sitting on the floor, taking several steps towards the chestnut-colored-haired vampire. Licking the blood on the dagger, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

"Well, now Seto, is that all you have to give? I must say, I'm very disappointed. I expected something a little better than this." He mocked, making Seto's growing anger rise to a new degree.

With a roar, Seto charged at him through inhuman speed, but at a faster pace, surprising the cloaked stranger. Seto now kneeled behind his enemy, the stranger slowly turned to face him, a mocking smile on his face.

"What, was that supposed to damage me? Honestly, you'd think that the great Kaiba Seto would be---"

He stopped in mid-sentence when numerous scars started to appear on his body, tearing the clothes and cloak, blood spraying out of the wounds. A cold, brutal, and murderous smile curved up Seto's lips as the cloaked stranger kneeled in front of him, clutching his body, his teeth grinded together to hinder any sound of pain.

"So, what were you saying?" he asked, his voice filled with cold ice, and mockery. "Now, who said I wasn't holding back?" Seto cocked the gun at the kneeling stranger with a murderous smile on his face.

His ears picked up the sound of chuckling. He narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure, a low growl rumbling in his throat, raising the gun as the stranger slowly stood up, his shoulders jerking from time to time in fits of chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Seto growled, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"Hehehe… That _hurt_, Kaiba Seto, I see why you are feared, hated even, because of all the power you hold…" the stranger said, ignoring the vampire's question. He slowly turned to face Seto, a wide grin on his face. "It has been a while since I had any fun in a battle, let us see how each of us fares, hmm?"

With that, he charged at blinding speed, faster than what Seto had anticipated but he dodged just in time to avoid a dagger digging itself into his belly. In retaliation, he pulled the trigger of the gun, which hit dead on target in the strangers thigh. Letting out a groan, the stranger grabbed his knee, struggling to stand up and did but had a hard time of moving out of the way the bullets were coming to him.

'_Faster than I thought he is…_' Seto thought as he continued to pull the trigger, time after time, missing his target but hitting the after-image. His anger was growing each time he missed, but didn't allowed himself to get desperate; he needed to be calm in order to think rationally if the situation changed.

It did when the gun ran out of bullets. It was then, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the end of the hall with a loud thud. After a while, Seto shook his head, trying to clear itself of the growing headache that was coming on. He looked up, his cobalt blue eyes seeing a knife hurling toward him at the speed of a bullet. He moved his head out of the way, the knife nicking his ear. Growling, he stood up, seeing the stranger charge at him, dagger at the ready.

'_Hear he comes!_' Seto braced himself, unsheathing a kodachi strapped to his right leg and standing in a defense position.

It was at the time the stranger held up the dagger, a familiar, raspy and deep voice rang through the area.

"_You forget your objective here, my friend. You cannot kill him or else we won't be able to obtain 'it.'_"

Seto's eyes widen as he recognized that voice. '_It can't be…!_'

The cloaked stranger snorted, stopping in his tracks. He spoke, his voice filled with annoyance and anger, "Friend? Who said anything about being friends, Bakura? And you're interrupting a good fight."

In an instant he said that name, Bakura materialized out of nowhere, next to the cloaked stranger, a dark smirk across his tanned face. Seto took a step back in surprise, seeing the albino-haired doppelganger _alive_.

'_What in the seven hells…? He should be dead by now!_' he thought.

Bakura chuckled, "Well, _excuse me_, but orders are orders. Change of plans, something's going on. You have to come back."

The cloaked stranger growled, the grip on the hilt of the dagger he was holding tightened so hard it nearly broke under his fingers.

"Again? I thought I told him the necessary things he needed to do. What _else_ do I have to tell him? And it's just when I was about to…"

The doppelganger shrugged nonchalantly. "Just come on, you know it's bad enough for him to bitch about everything that goes wrong. Come on, you can do this another time. Let's just go now."

Another growl erupted from the cloaked stranger before he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Seto growled, "Wait! Who the hell--?"

"Surprised to see me again, Kaiba Seto? Or rather Seth?" Bakura asked smugly. Seto sent him a nasty look but didn't let his guard down. If the supposedly dead doppelganger was standing in front of him like he is now, then something definitely was going on, something really bad.

"_You_," the vampire growled. "You should be dead years ago. How are you still here?"

The doppelganger merely laughed, making the anger in Seto rise even more than usual. He replied, "That, my dear vampire, is none of your damn concern. What you really need to worry about is what will happen later on."

A pause happened in Seto's mind. What was he talking about? He cocked an eyebrow up at Bakura who still had that smirk on his face.

"But you should be lucky that I came in here just in time, or else you would've been a pile of dust by now… Hmph, not that I wouldn't mind anyway." He mused.

The brunette vampire bit back a few swearing words that was building in his voice. He swallowed hard to prevent himself from doing so. Again, he needed to be calm to think clearly on what was happening now.

"That… That man… If you won't tell how the bloody hell you're still walking on this world, who was he?" he asked.

The smile on Bakura's face widened even more if possible. "Him? Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, you'll just have to figure that on your own. But if you want, I'll leave you this hint to figure out what he and I have planned for you all: He shall target four of you for items that you hold. Happy? I'll leave you that to figure out. It was nice to have a chat with you, Kaiba…"

Knowing that he was escaping, Seto ran towards him, but not fast enough to catch up with him before he disappeared from the spot he was standing on. After finally recollecting his thoughts, his fast-paced mind began musing over the events that had previously took place right in front of his eyes.

All he came up with was that he needed to contact Atem and the others. And fast…

* * *

Anzu calmly sat on a chair across from Malik who had a small smile on his face. Then he spoke, 

"All right Anzu, all I need you to do is clear your mind of things. I won't be able to find what I am searching for if I am blocked by all this unnecessary thoughts, okay? It won't hurt a bit, I assure you."

The brunette fidgeted slightly in her seat. "Umm… I was wondering, what _are _you going to look for in my mind? … Just asking really…"

"Oh, well, I have had a chat with the others and I'm curious as to what this strange presence is about you." He replied.

"What kind of presence?" In the back of her mind, she already knew the answer. She just didn't want to face it. "Is… Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. I'm just going to check if all is well with your mind and body, really. A healer always takes care of people, physically and mentally." Then he felt something probe the inside of his mind, then heard a hiss of annoyance. He inwardly smiled, looks like the others (mostly Atem) are getting impatient. "Well, Anzu, I am just going to check your mind, okay? Tap into your conscious and feelings to see if anything is out of order."

Anzu paused to answer but nodded her head. In truth, she didn't like the possibility of a person looking at her thoughts and feelings, she just sort of felt… violated in a way. Sure, she had vampires look into her mind, but her feelings and subconscious? Somehow, she wished Atem were still in the room, watching for anything that might happen to her, keep her safe.

Wait a second, since when did she begin to need Atem anyway?

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Malik's fingertips on her forehead. A sudden sensation washed over her and she found herself closing her eyes.

* * *

Malik looked around. This must be the girl's conscious and subconscious. But all he was seeing was black ahead and around him. He pondered why this was so. Then he realized she was blocking her thoughts from him, keeping them hidden from his violet eyes. A small smile curved up his lips. He couldn't blame her though; it was only natural to close up your inner feelings and thoughts when someone was looking through your mind, even though the person would tell them it was okay. 

But then again, he was curious to find out what Jounouchi had meant when he said he felt a strange presence emanating from an encounter with Bakura and why it relates to this girl. He couldn't force her to show him her feelings and thoughts, it was forbidden in his race to ever rip through a person's mind when looking through them, it could cause the person to become mentally disabled, brain damage, insane, anything that could cause harm mentally, then to the body. In short words, it would be considered mental rape if you must call it that. No one could save a person's mind if it was already broken.

The Egyptian healer began to walk in the vast blackness of her mind. She was still closed up or afraid to show him what was stored inside her. But she looked willingly to show him, why wasn't she? If a person decided to willingly show their inner thoughts, it would be an open book to a healer. Why wasn't she…?

"**_Who said you could enter?"_** asked a cold, dark voice from the void around him. The voice startled Malik as he began looking around to find where the voice had come from. It seemed to have come from… _everywhere_.

"Who… are you? Anzu?" he asked cautiously, raising the defenses in his own mind. If a healer went into another person's mind, the healer's could also be read like a book but it was a good thing that the one being checked didn't know.

A dark laugh erupted from the darkness. Malik whirled around in his spot, trying desperately to find where the voice was coming from. A sudden fear was welling up inside his chest. What was going on in this girl's mind?

"**_Ahahaha… Why do you want to know? Have you come here to look for me?"_** the voice asked tauntingly. **_"You're an intruder in this mind… GET OUT!"_** it roared, causing a loud ringing in Malik's ears.

"I am not an intruder! I just came here to help!" Malik shouted, standing up straight despite the growing fear that was rapidly building in his body. In a strange way, it felt like the fear was coming from something else _within _Malik, as if afraid of the voice, the presence of the voice that was speaking to him.

He heard an amused grunt in response, as if amused by the bold fake courage. It spoke, **_"Humph, not an intruder you say? Well, state your business before I rip your mind apart!"_**

Malik gulped, trying hard to gather up the courage he used to have… at least what was left of it.

"A friend of mine… Has said he felt a presence, a strange one at that, said it felt like you—I mean, Anzu's. I just came here to find out what it really is." He replied hesitatingly.

"**_Bah! That's it! All just to find out what a certain _presence_ felt like? And what makes you think that I would tell you? So that you could destroy whatever it is?"_**

"That depends on _what_ it is…" Malik said, grinding his teeth together to prevent himself from shouting. But what type of shout was he restraining? One of annoyance or fear?

"_**Heh, amusing! Very amusing. Well, healer, no can do, you're just going to have to find out yourself."**_

"But--!"

"**_SILENCE!"_** The voice roared, causing Malik to cringe. **_"Now then, if you were a different person-a certain vampire-then I would let off what it is. But you're not, so, I demand of you is to get out! You're not welcome!"_**

"Wait! _Why_ are you inside this girl's mind? Anzu's mind?" he asked desperately.

There was a pause of silence before the voice said,**_ "None. Of. Your. Goddamn. Business."_**

* * *

"…alik…" 

He groaned, turning his face over to rid the voice.

"… Malik… Malik…"

What happened? What's going on? What about…?

"Wake up, Malik!" Hikaru's voice cut through his thoughts like a sharp dagger.

"Huh?" Malik mumbled. He sat up from his position, only to find that everyone was in the room. He looked to the bed to see Atem over Anzu on his bed with Mai, inspecting her to see is something went wrong. Hikaru and Jounouchi were at his side, each with confused and concerned faces. Well… Hikaru looked more than concerned, more like… _alarmed_.

"What… happened…?" Malik asked slowly, grabbing his head and letting his own power heal his head, feeling a sudden headache coming on.

Jounouchi spoke, "Well, we heard a thud from the room and rushed inside, only to find you on the floor lookin' pale while Anzu was grabbing her head before she passed out in Atem's arms. Actually, we felt a sort of disturbance in the room and got really worried before we heard the sound. Thankfully, you were unconscious. If not, Atem would've ripped you to shreds." He whispered the last part.

Malik perked as he heard Anzu's name. Getting up with the help of Hikaru and Jounouchi, he looked at Anzu's face, seeing a sort of pained but content look.

Atem turned to face him, his crimson eyes narrowed into slits. He spoke, "What… happened?" his voice sound strained with the effort of not shouting then and there. Jounouchi was right, Atem looked ready to kill.

Malik put a finger under his chin in thought. "Well… It was weird… I met up… Wait, scratch that, instead, more like, _heard_ the voice of someone that sounded like Anzu… But it didn't sound like her."

"Huh? I don't get you, what did you say?" Jounouchi asked. Hikaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, biting back an insult that would've made the vampire go into a fit. Now was not the time for another fight.

The sound of Mai's cell phone ringing broke the silence that went by after Jounouchi asked that, but the other's ignored it while the female blonde vampire muttered a few curses while taking out her cell phone.

Malik rubbed his temple, growling in frustration. "Ugh… I don't know how to put this… All I can say is that there's something in her mind, her being, and I don't like the sound of it. No pun intended really, but it just… the whole feel of it doesn't feel right. It was too cryptic, too distorted; I'm surprised that whatever it was, it left my mind intact. I'm sorry you guys, it's just too blurry right now…" he said.

Jounouchi and Atem let out an exasperated sigh while Hikaru merely narrowed his eyes. Then Atem asked, "But… you didn't do anything wrong that might've hurt her, did you?"

Malik sent him a nasty look. "Atem, how dare you ask me that? You know the rules of the healers, I should _never_ hurt a person's mind in anyway!" he exclaimed.

Atem sent his own glare. "Well, excuse me for being worried about what I care about, Malik. I'm just concerned."

The Egyptian healer let out another sigh, putting his face in one of his hands. "No, no, it's alright. Forgive me for snapping at you like that. It's just that… I have never come across anything like that. It'll take some time for me to recuperate. In any case," he inclined his head to Anzu who lay motionless on the bed. "Is she okay?"

Atem nodded. "Yeah… No damage… I checked for anything, and found only fatigue. You didn't do… anything wrong." He replied.

"Okay… Well, that's good." Malik admitted.

"Uh… guys? Something's up…" said Mai.

Jounouchi cocked an eyebrow up. "Huh? What's up, Mai? What is it about?"

Mai chewed on her lower lip before saying, "Well, Kaiba just called me. He said he was attacked by a cloaked figure and Bakura."

* * *

Ehehehe…. Well, that's chapter seven for ya! Anyway, thank you for reading and press that button down there to get the next one! Sorry for the delay on this chap! Tell me what you think in the review! Bye bye! 

**Trivia! TRIVIA! Guess what age I am! Get it right and the next chapter will be dedicated to you! As for Little Atemu, I'm sorry, you can't answer this since you already know thanks to the "chats" we have, but here (hands AxA plushie)! Hope that'll compensate for it! It wouldn't be fair, no? And besides, the next chapter will be dedicated to you also!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt Begins

**Authoress Notes: **YES(spreads confetti all around)! 100 reviews! My first 100 reviews! Thank you everyone and to the 100th reviewer! Love you all (gives everyone boxes full of plushies and cakes)!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hunt Begins**

Seto paced around the room of his office, one hand under his chin, his face contorted into fierce concentration, clearly he was thinking.

His mind still couldn't leave on what had previously happened. Well, if some cloaked psycho who is probably working with a supposedly dead doppelganger just attacked you, what do you expect? Growling in frustration, he let out a roar, throwing his hands up in defeat as he couldn't think up a possible solution to all this.

'_Bakura… He should've been dead! I saw him die! Atem killed him himself! And that was 250 years ago! No one could resurrect the dead, only necromancers d---_' At that thought, he stopped pacing around the room, a shocked expression on his face but it immediately turned into a look of hatred.

'_Blast it! This is all too much; first some cloaked stranger attacks me, and then Bakura shows up and takes him away! No one could resurrect the dead… Shit! Back to square one!_' he thought angrily, a fierce growl rumbling from his throat.

The sound of the door to his office opening cut off his thoughts as his younger brother Kaiba Mokuba walked in the room. Mokuba was already a vampire in his prime, but looked a bit like a 14-year-old boy when in reality he was only 12 years younger than Seto (Seto being 3039 which makes him 3027). Possessing most of the traits his older brother had in attitude towards others (except being more nicer), he attracted a lot of people toward him, women mostly.

"Big brother? Something wrong?" he asked in a soft, mid-deep voice.

Seto sighed, raking a hand through his chestnut-colored hair. "Yes, Mokuba, something is wrong, but you don't have to worr—"

"C'mon, tell me! I want to know!" The jet-black-haired vampire insisted, taking a step forward to him.

The taller vampire let out another exasperated sigh. Sometimes, even though it was mostly out of concern, his little brother could be so nosy sometimes!

Thankfully the room was soon filled with a ringing sound and Seto quickly rushed over to his desk, grasping the phone and putting it to his ear. "What is it?" he asked almost annoyingly, his little brother walking up behind him.

"…_Seto?_"

The voice of the woman on the other end would've made himself fall had one of his hands hadn't clamped on the edge of his mahogany colored desk. It took a while to get his heart back in his chest before he spoke, "Shizuka?" he really didn't expect to hear from her again after a while. Especially at a time like this.

"Shizuka?" Mokuba asked hopefully, his keen sense of hearing picking up his older brother's whisper.

* * *

Shizuka spoke on her pink cell phone, "Yes, it's me, Seto. Look, I just got this strange call from Mai and she's wanting that you and I go to Atem's house to discuss something." 

There was a pause on the other end before she giggled softly, hearing pleas from Mokuba to talk to her and Seto declining his requests while talking to her.

"_Really? Why couldn't she just—No, Mokuba, you can't talk to her—what do you mean 'why?' I'm still on the phone! … Get off my arm, Mokuba, stop acting like a little kid!_" there was a loud whacking sound and Mokuba's pretend crying buzzed through on her cell phone. Shizuka let out a soft, hearty laugh; Mokuba really didn't want to act his age.

Giggling after a few moments, she spoke, "Why don't you let Mokuba talk to me, Seth? It has been a while since we last had a decent chat together, please?" she asked the last part in a high, playful tone.

The auburn-haired vampire heard a mutter from Seto about how people don't act their age anymore but reluctantly passed the phone to Mokuba.

"_Hey, big Sis!_" came the happy greeting from the other end.

"Hello Mokuba, hope you're doing well." She replied.

"_Of course! What do you expect from a Kaiba, huh?_" he said proudly. "_Anyway, why couldn't Mai call us here, herself?_"

Shizuka shrugged her shoulders, adjusting the purse on her lap. "I don't know. All she said to me was to call Seth and to have the both of us come over to Atem's place. She seemed to be in a hurry too. I was just about to go in their myself to visit the rest of the gang." She explained.

"_Well, okay. I'll tell big brother that, okay?_" there was a sudden pause on the other end before Mokuba added, "_Hey Shizuka! Big brother wanted to say that he still lov---_"

The sound of the phone on the other end was off buzzed out of her cell phone. Shizuka stared at her cell phone a bit before shaking her head and pocketing the item. A soft giggle across her snapped her back to her senses. Shizuka looked up, one of her friends, Lockhart Tifa** (AN1)** was laughing at her.

"What's so funny, Tifa?" Shizuka asked curiously.

The female brunette waved her gloved hand around. "Oh no, it's nothing really, Shizuka. It's just that it looks like the Kaiba brothers are still the same, still the same around you." She replied softly, her wine-colored eyes twinkling with amusement as she tucked a stray lock of chocolate-brown hair behind her ear.

Shizuka tilted her head slightly. "I don't know what you mean, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head before standing up from her seat. "Well, you best get going, girl. You were supposed to go to a friend's house, remember? And besides, you'll be able to see your ex-husband again." She put her head on her hips, letting out a soft sigh from her lips. "I still don't see why you won't give him a chance…"

The auburn-haired vampire shook her head. "No, I already gave him many before. We just… need to get on with our lives, right? Anyway, you're right, I gotta go. Give my regards to your husband, Cloud okay? Bye."

With that, she waved goodbye before walking out of the bustling bar, Tifa's crimson-colored gaze following after her. A small smile curved up her cherry lips.

"Oh, Shizuka… Love doesn't give up that easy… You just don't notice that it already hasn't." she murmured.

* * *

"…_Disgusting really… And the result was something like this…"_

"_Vile… Abomination… I don't see _why_ we have to let it live on…"_

"_Ugh, her scent… Neither of any race…"_

_A young girl shouted out to the darkness, tears spilling down her cheeks, shouting at the taunting voices._

"_**It wasn't my fault I'm like this! Everyone's the same! Family? Status? What the hell's race?**"_

"…_Ugly… Blood, humph, I agree, why should we keep _this one_ alive?"_

"…_After all, bad blood _is_ bad blood…"_

"_**I don't have bad blood! Leave me alone!**"_

_A dark chuckle emitted from the darkness around her. "No… why don't we have _other_ uses for her, hmm?"_

"_**NO! Get away from me!**"_

_The young girl began running, running off into the darkness. Finally, after she lost the will to move on, she collapsed on her knees, tears of anguish and pain flowing down her cheeks. The sound of boots from ahead of her made her look up to see a cloaked stranger. She bowed her head down, her body shaking, not from the tears, but from anger. When the stranger raised their arms to pull the hood from their head, it was then the young girl shouted at the adult version of herself, sapphire blue eyes meeting the angry red eyes of the adolescents. _

"_**I HATE YOU!**_"

* * *

Screaming, she jerked out of her position, scaring Atem and the rest of the vampires and healer in the room. Anzu's sapphire eyes twitched from one vampire to the next, her body shaking uncontrollably, gripping the crimson sheets tight, her breathing coming out of short, raspy gasps. 

Immediately, Atem stood up from his seated position next to the bed and checking Anzu over, just as she began muttering incoherently. She looked like a frightened child after escaping something that must've had hurt her which made Atem become frustrated and angry to see since he felt like he couldn't do anything about it since he didn't know what was the problem. He shot a glance at Malik who mouthed the words, "I didn't do anything," before turning his attention back to the shaking Anzu.

"Anzu? Anzu what's—"

"Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to me?" she asked quickly, fixing her terrified gaze on his face.

"Anzu, nothing went wrong. Why are you—"

"No, no, no, no… I don't want to go back, I don't! They'll hurt me again--!"

Even her choice of incoherent words frightened everyone in the room. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps toward the bed before he felt that sudden twitch, the atmosphere in the room changing dramatically to something really wrong. He glanced at Malik and Jounouchi to see them shaking slightly, fear written in their eyes. He could see that something was flickering in her eyes, that rabid feel again.

Atem stared painfully at the shaking brunette. The next thing he knew, he was embracing her petite form, pulling her close to his body despite the growing fear that was welling up in his chest. She seemed to have gotten more alarmed at his action but was slowly, but surely, calming down from his protective embrace.

Hikaru narrowed his indigo black eyes even more so in suspicion, but the change in atmosphere relieved him slightly. Even Jounouchi and Malik seemed to have calmed down too.

'_Thankfully, Atem was here. Proves the fact that he will be able to control her… For now at least. Good thing 'he' isn't around and hasn't felt the change. I'll have to keep a close eye on her from now on. She's changing too quickly…_' he thought quietly in his head, making sure no one had heard him.

In a few short, long seconds, Anzu finally calmed down, going back into another fitful sleep, also because of the soft soothing Atem was whispering in her ear. Slowly and gently setting her down back on the bed, the vampire flicked a few rebellious strands of her hair from her face, a soft smile curving up his lips.

After a while, he turned to them, letting out an exasperated sigh, combing a hand through his silky, tri-colored hair.

"Man, that was weird…" he immediately smiled innocently as Jounouchi received a nasty look from the King of Games, warning him that it was not the time to start any jokes.

"She needs rest…" Atem growled, leashing in his temper that he was suddenly feeling thanks to Jounouchi who smiled at him innocently. "Must've been having nightmares, bad ones at that. Not putting the blame on you, Malik, but you must've pulled out a few painful memories…"

The Egyptian healer bowed his head low. "… I didn't mean to…" he said solemnly.

"It doesn't matter now." Hikaru cut in sharply. "For now, we should focus on the task at hand until Shizuka and Kaiba get here. I'll be going for a while. I need to meet up with someone again."

Everyone looked suspiciously at him, which he did his best to ignore. He sighed, "Look, the person that I'm going to meet may have answers that you are all questioning. If I hear anything important, I'll come back and tell you straight away, alright?"

They still didn't seem to trust him with the look on their faces. Hikaru rolled his indigo black eyes before turning the knob on the door. "See you then." He said before slamming the door.

A few moments of dead silence passed by until Malik looked his head around. "Huh? Where did Mai go?"

"Oh, she went out to greet Shizuka and Kaiba when they get here, also add them in on what's going on." Jounouchi explained. "You were resting by then."

"Oh, I see…" Malik scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Atem, I'm going to call Isis and Rishid to tell them what I'm doing. Mind if I used the phone?"

Atem shrugged. "Sure, but not in here. She needs rest of course, you can use the one outside in the hall nearby." He replied.

Malik nodded as thanks before leaving the room to call. Another agonizing moments of silence flew by before Jounouchi spoke up, "So… what do we do now?"

The other vampire shrugged again, sitting on the bed, his gaze fixed on Anzu's content and peaceful face.

"You can go do whatever you want, Jounouchi. I'll stay here and watch over her. If not, we just have to wait for Kaiba and Shizuka to get here…"

* * *

He walked out of the office, muttering a number of profanities and curses under his breath, his cloak billowing behind him, the hood on his face threatening to fall off from the wind passing by because of his long, forceful strides. 

"Sorry to have interrupted your 'hunt.'" Bakura said as he leaned on the wall, arms crossed, a small smirk upon his face. "But, orders are orders. I couldn't—or well, can't ---disobey him, you know?"

The cloaked stranger stopped in his tracks. "Then kill him yourself for all I care. At least he is doing exactly as I tell him to. Your boss is expendable, just like you." He growled, not bothering to even shoot a glance at the albino-haired doppelganger.

Bakura narrowed his pale violet eyes, but said nothing. A smirk was now plastered on the cloaked figure's face as he began his walk down the hall.

"Don't forget who resurrected you, Bakura. Our bargain isn't over yet." He said while walking away. Hearing a faint growl amused him as he went on.

The cloaked figure slowly halted to a stop, gazing at half the city of Domino through the huge window of the building.

'_Are you being amused, hmm? Or do you simply… want to get out? Are you tired of being confined? Don't worry, this'll all end… At least being cooped up has taught you some patience…_' he thought. Slowly, he raised a hand, touching the glass window, as if trying to grasp the dark scenery before him.

The smirk on his face widened, just as his hand balled into a fist. His shadow seemed to move off the floor and manifest into something dark, the growl of a dragon echoing throughout the hall, slowly surrounding the hooded figure.

'_The God Orbs… with my power, they would fall easily under my feet, even if they were together… You could too, if you knew you had the other 'half' to what I want… What I seek and what is needed for my plans… This world will pay for the suffering it has caused to us, won't it? And you'll be my little helper…_'

A high, cold laugh echoed throughout the whole building, the sky around it seemed to have darkened even more.

'_The real hunt… shall begin…_'

* * *

**These are not a part of the story. Just notes:**

**AN1: **Tifa Lockhart is a character from the game called Final Fantasy VII/7! She's one of my favorite characters and I just can't wait to see her in the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children which takes place two years after the game. Just thought she should come in as a special cameo. Long live Tifa!

Wow! That took me awhile! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and if you want the next exciting chapter, click on that button down there, and you'll get it! See you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Black Rose

**Authoress Notes:** Hey all! I'm so happy that you all have reviewed this fanfic! I couldn't have done it without your guys support! All right then, let's get it on with!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires **

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 9: Black Rose**

Hikaru walked into the bar/inn, his indigo, ebony-colored eyes scanning the area of the bar before they settled on a human woman at the bar table, Wong Vivian.

Something clicked in the back of his mind as he remembered being in her and her husband's court, with Anzu at the time. Having been a pleasure slave that time, she was one of the last he had to service before being found by Atem and leaving his previous, harsh life. He remembered having to service her, while Anzu serviced the men in her court, only being sedated by drugs to make her obey. He was too, but drugs didn't last long or had their full effect on him. One time when he was conscious of his surroundings, he found himself watching Anzu being tied to the whipping posts, her back and legs whipped till they were raw and only colored red.

Wondering why this was happening, Vivian only answered, "She needs discipline, dear. See, she wouldn't fully give in to one of the men in my court, so, she needs to be punished." She let out a laugh, sipping a martini. "Besides, she's just a lowly slave, slaves like her don't _have _feelings."

Hearing the bitch laugh made the ivory-haired vampire growl low in anger, grateful that she didn't hear though. He just stood there, watching Anzu being whipped, her cries muffled because of a gag in her mouth, her eyes squinting so tightly to prevent tears from coming forth, making it seem if she wouldn't open them again after this, a whole room full of vampires and aristocrats watching amusingly, the slaves they owned had their heads bowed down, their eyes tightly shut.

At that time… he didn't have the power he had now. Wait, scratch that, he _did_ have power enough to obliterate the aristocrats in their and save Anzu from the torment, he just couldn't use it, only enduring the scene in front of him with a neutral expression, hiding any indication of what he was _really_ feeling inside.

After it was all done, some aristos were surprised to find that she was still alive after that vicious beating. Not wanting to disappoint her husband and the males in her court, Vivian reluctantly had Anzu treated by several healers but were ordered to not let the wounds fully healed, saying that they will heal themselves. This caused the healers to think about the actions of the court they were being paid from but did so anyway. All Hikaru could see as the aristos left were the lifeless eyes of Anzu's, staring back at him blankly, as if they were saying why couldn't he _help _her as she was dragged to the healers.

One night after the day the sun raised, Hikaru sneaked into the room she was resting in and was forming an apology speech in his head when Anzu told him he didn't need to apologize, it wasn't his fault. That tore his emotions even more than they already were since she wouldn't accept his apology. She didn't hate him at the time, she only looked up to him to keep her sanity, seeing him as a wise person, keeping his cool during the most drastic of times and adding jokingly that he didn't have to regret the beating she took. But something changed that day…

Anzu mostly lost layers of emotions and sensibility after that day, making her seem like she was always drugged with being obedient. She never talked back, never showed defiance to the people who used her. She just became more hollow, more empty, and at that time…

She forgot what the so-called emotion "love" was. And her dislike for the aristos grew even more.

So did he.

And since that day, he vowed that he would pay back the people who wronged him pay him back double. That _he _would be the one using, not being the used anymore. And thanks to Atem, he did just that. But it pained him to leave Anzu in this harsh, cold world; he wondered when he would see her again… or if he would ever see her at all.

Yet somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she would be okay, that he would see her again. Till then, he would be busy ridding the people who used him.

He smiled, something glinting in his dark eyes. Time to use his bedroom skills, work his magic around her for the time being as he let off some steam. His primary objective could wait. Then again, back in the day, he was known to have a reputation for disposing the women who used him after their little romp between the sheets, only at times when he felt really annoyed at them. He could turn to what could be a pleasurable and loving experience to a nightmare of their dreams.

And since he was and still is a powerful vampire, they didn't bother doing anything that might make them his next targets; he was infamous because of his actions.

Too bad she didn't know his reputation.

Yes, he did have enough time, right? Time for a small, little game between acquaintances.

The Cold Executioner's mask was on.

**((scene change))**

_She found herself sitting on a traditional Japanese home, out on the porch, the world around her white, only a tree across the courtyard was seen. She cocked an eyebrow up in curiosity. Wait, wasn't she in Atem's mansion?_

_Then her keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of a faint… wind chime? She looked around, standing up as she did so. Nothing hanged from the ceiling that made that soft noise. She then searched the whole huge Japanese home, finding nothing but empty rooms and closets and alcoves and ceilings. Scratching her head, she leaned on one leg, trying to think on where the sound was coming from._

_But why was she interested in just a simple sound? What did it mean to her?_

_Then the sound emitted from somewhere again, but sounded louder and closer. Whirling around, nothing was around her, but she found the sound was coming out of the house and into the white beyond._

_Running towards where the sound was coming from, she found herself running through a blur of green and brown, indicating that she was trekking through a forest. Strange thing was that she couldn't stop running even though she thought of stopping, her body was just running to that sound, not stopping for anything, only focused on that chime that beat in time with the rustling wind._

_Finally finding a clearing ahead, she found herself atop a high hill, overseeing a beautiful garden full of flowers, the wind chime was loud in here._

_Awed by the lush greenery before her, the brunette walked slowly in the ocean of flowers, not stopping till she came upon a rare black rose that stood high above the rest, as if to show off it's magnificent ebony petals, out in the middle of the garden._

_Bending down, she gazed upon the rose, her sapphire eyes glowing with silent awe. She reached out a hand to touch the petals, but before that happened…_

"… _If you must know, a black rose is a very rare flower in our world. But have you heard of its rumors?" asked a deep, silky laced tone._

_Jerking her head up, she saw a black-haired man, his back turned to her. He slowly turned to her, her eyes widen._

_It was that man that was in one of her dreams!_

"…_I don't know what you mean… umm, sir…" she replied hesitantly. For some strange reason, she felt a foreboding sense from him, the wild stranger growling inside her after being calmed by the scene around her._

_The man smirked, his sapphire narrowed orbs glinting with something she couldn't quite place what it was._

"_A black rose, my dear, is said to bring ill-will and unfortunate events happen to them… Death to the one who foolishly dropped their blood on its petite, lithe form." He replied slowly, almost sensually, but in a bored tone._

_He walked to her as she stood up in her spot. Standing on the other side of the rose, he bent down, plucking the rose, easily avoiding the pointy thorns on its stem, holding it out before her, making her notice his black-tinted nails._

"_Blood… that is what is needed to fuel most things in life…" he murmured silently._

_Then he suddenly grasped one of her hands and placed her thumb against one of the thorns. It was a slight prick before she felt the blood flow down her finger, onto her hand, trailing down her arm, staining her white jacket's sleeve. Slowly running her bleeding thumb onto the rose's petals._

_She wrenched back, staring at the rose that was now tainted by her blood. She suddenly felt a little dizzy in her head, her vision blurring slightly._

"_But maybe for you… Death would find it frustrating to obtain… _your life…_" he whispered, dropping the rose unto the ground, and all she could see were flames._

**((scene change))**

Her eyes slowly cracked open, moaning as she felt her head spin before going back to normal. Anzu moved her eyes around their sockets, closing them to try and relieve the headache. Only some, before she lifted one of her hands and stared at the thumb. Nothing was on it. Then she tried to lift the other one, only to feel someone else's hand on hers.

Slowly turning her head, she would've screamed when she saw Atem's face inches away from hers, but only to find he was sleeping. The brunette immediately calmed down, staring at his content face for a few moments.

'… _Wow… Atem actually sleeps…?_' was all she thought in her head. Anzu mentally gasp, clamping her hand around her mouth as if she had said that aloud.

That done it, slowly, but surely, Atem awoke. He sat up straight on the chair next to the bed, yawning out loud, making his inch-long teeth more visible than ever, before he settled his sleepy gaze on her face.

A small smirk formed curved up his lips. "Of course I sleep, little angel. I don't _always_ stay up 24/7. The light sun may not be up until the next couple of days, but that doesn't mean we vampires don't get rest whenever we want to." He murmured, his voice laced with amusement, his crimson eyes still held that sleepiness but had a hint of happiness too.

Anzu let her hand fall back to her side, staring at Atem for a few moments. The smirk on his face widen slightly before he unexpectedly dipped down, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Her sapphire orbs widen in surprise but she soon calmed down, unknowingly snaking an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss.

A sense of hunger between them emitted from the kiss, and the next thing they knew, he was on top of her, kissing, biting the exposed silky skin of her throat, causing her to moan out loud, her hand tightening around his.

Moving past the collar she wore at the base of her neck, he pressed feather light kisses on the top part of her chest, flicking his tongue out to tease her, coax her into moaning, his free hand intertwining with her chocolate-colored locks, brushing sensually against the side of her face and neck, sending small, but knee-locking tremors.

He moved upward again, trailing his tongue over the top of her lip, receiving a small whimper of protest when he teased her into thinking he would explore her. He pulled away from her face; a few inches back, seeing her pout like a small child. Smiling in satisfaction, he kissed her again, making it last longer, more passionate. His crimson eyes looked like molten fire, burning with passion and longing, while her sapphire ones held a maelstrom of want and desire.

When Atem was about to do what she previously wanted him to do, there was a soft knocking on the door.

That just broke the moment between them. Atem and Anzu blinked at each other before they both untangled from each other, Atem out of the bed, walking to the door, while Anzu sat up in the bed looking rather flustered.

Growling and muttering a few profanities under his breath, he unlocked the door and opened it. His crimson eyes looked up to the tall figure, ice cobalt eyes staring back at him. A sudden smirk curved up Atem's features.

"Well, Kaiba," Atem murmured softly, crossing his arms. "Didn't expect you so early…"

"Liar…" Seto hissed at him, going past the shorter vampire (who's only a few inches lower) before his eyes settled onto the blushing brunette in the bed. The most prominent feature on her was her sapphire eyes, but what caught his eyes the most was the black collar around the base of her neck.

He turned to Atem. "Is she…?"

Atem nodded in response before Shizuka walked in, politely bowing her head to Atem who returned the polite gesture, then Mai came in. There was a stunned silence in the room until Mai coughed politely turning to Shizuka and Seto she spoke,

"Well, Seto and Shizuka, won't you say hello to the new member in this house?"

"Pleasure to meet you, ahh…" Shizuka paused while bowing, looking up at the female brunette in question.

"Mazaki Anzu." Anzu answered, bowing her head.

"Ahh, pleased to meet you, Anzu. I've heard quite a few things about you thanks to Atem and Jounouchi." She replied, straightening herself. She elbowed Seto who looked at her angrily in response. "Hello? Aren't you going to say hi?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I say 'hi' to sl—"

Both Atem and Mai began coughing, putting their hands on their mouths while Shizuka hissed at him. The CEO looked at all three of them before sighing, muttering some things to himself before bowing his head.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mazaki…" he grumbled.

((_Put more feeling into it!_)) Came the shrill cry from his ex-wife.

He growled at her in response. ((_… Women…_))

Anzu stared at Shizuka as she walked to the bed, sitting on the edge while Mai followed close behind. The brunette raised a thin eyebrow at the auburn-haired vampire.

"Why are you so nice to me…?" she asked, straightening herself in her position.

Shizuka tilted her head to one side in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Anzu?"

"Well… I'm human… You're a vampire… Shouldn't there be any… I don't know, castes dispute between us…?"

Shizuka shook her head, waving one of her hands around. "Oh no, not in this house. Anyway, Atem himself treats humans the same ways as he treats the vampires… well, only if he's _okay_ with them."

As the women began talking, Seto and Atem began to converse as well, but only in quiet whispers as to not let the women hear them.

"Is she the one you talked to me about?" Seto asked, crossing his arms and staring down at Atem from his height.

"Yes…" Atem replied longingly, shooting a glance at the said female brunette. "But then again, we're not here to discuss that, are we?"

Seto didn't reply.

"We came here to discuss about Bakura. We can talk about our women later." Atem added, a sly smirk on his face as he said the last part.

The vampire brunette raised an eyebrow up. "Yours? Did you already…"

The tri-colored-haired vampire shook his head. "No, well, at least not yet anyway. She will be when she's willing. She's mine in some terms but not like that yet."

"You aren't one to hold patience, Atem," Seto pointed out.

The smirk perked up slightly. "Well, look who's talking. Till then, let's not discuss this. Now then, about Bakura, tell me exactly what happened."

As Anzu conversed with Shizuka and Mai and after finding out that Shizuka was Jounouchi's sister (which greatly surprised Anzu since they didn't _seem_ related in some ways), Anzu began wondering about the dream.

Slowly she raised her left hand.

She saw nothing.

**((scene change))**

One of the humans that worked in the bar/inn looked in the beds that weren't locked to see if he needed to clean them. In one room, he checked if it was locked. It wasn't, so, he went inside and stared horrified at the gruesome sight before him, feeling ready to hurl.

Hikaru walked down the stairs, casually, slowly like a panther waiting to find another prey, adjusting the collar of his white trench coat, his indigo black eyes glinting with murderous satisfaction as he walked out of the bar, wanting free air from the smell that now clung annoyingly to him.

Sighing, he fished for a pack and a gold lighter before lighting one of his cigarettes, grateful that he now got rid of the stench of the woman he now disposed of.

"I thought you quit smoking," said a deep voice behind him.

Glancing out at the corner of his eyes, he saw another man with pale white hair but with electric blue eyes and a dark trench coat on his shoulders, over a regal choice of clothes.

He grunted. "And when did you hear _that _white lie, hmm?" he asked, voice bored, flat, yet carried a sensual caress, a voice deep and low that made a few women pass by swoon behind them while passing.

"When I heard that you met someone very special and disappeared from my eyes since then. I sometimes wonder what you thought was so special." The silver-haired vampire responded to Hikaru.

Another annoyed grunt, the flick of his hands as Hikaru got off a few burnt excess of his cigar. "None of your damn business, Tenma." He muttered, the tone in his voice turning to cold ice.

Tenma smirked, flicking away a few rebellious silver strands away from his beautiful face. "I see how it is… Anyway, why are you in this part of the country, Hikaru? Usually you wouldn't go to such a backwater place as this unless it was something really important."

"I'm here to find someone… Though I had to pass a little detour in the way." He added with a cold smirk that matched the glint in his eyes.

Tenma sneered at him, shaking his head. "You're a cruel bastard," he muttered.

"So what if I am?" Hikaru asked slyly. "Well, enough of this, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Pegasus?"

"I'm here on a couple of errands…" Tenma replied slowly, eyeing the taller vampire through the corner of his eyes before he stared at the ground below him. "Then I'm off to a few more countries. I won't be here for a while maybe…"

Hikaru scoffed before taking in one last puff and throwing it to the ground, smashing it underneath his feet and turning to Tenma.

"Well, I won't detain you any longer, Tenma. I have some business to take care of…" he turned away from Tenma but was stopped when Tenma spoke, "I've heard he's here again. Too bad that I can't help you…"

Hikaru whirled to face the other vampire but found nothing. He swerved his head around, trying to find the enigmatic vampire. He sighed, no use trying to find Tenma now. When he's gone, he's gone.

He was about to turn around again before something on the floor caught his eyes. He walked to it, bending down and picking the item up. An eyebrow cocked up in surprise as he gazed upon the item through the darkness.

It was a black rose. But had a bit of blood on its petals.

"So what are you planning? Which one are you going to take first?" questioned Bakura as he leaned against the wall, eyeing the cloaked stranger who stared out the huge window showing the dark scenery of the city before him.

A low rumble emitted from the cloaked figure, his shoulders quaking as he did so. Turning to Bakura, the doppelganger saw narrowed sapphire eyes and a huge feral smile through the veil that hid the man's face, fang like teeth glinting through the veil. Walking to a vase that stood on a desk situated in the middle of the room, he plucked a black rose from the vase full of them.

"Of course, my dear doppelganger, we will take the easiest to get first. The God Orb, Obelisk the Tormentor." The black rose in his hand burst into blue flames in his hands.

**((end chapter))**

Well, there's chapter nine for you. Hope you enjoyed it! And sorry if the change in scene is confusing.It seems to be getting out of hand with the line in between scene. Sorry, but it may be likethisfor a whileif you don't mind. Now then, if you want the next chapter, please click on that button down there! Thank you!

**On a last note: My B-day is coming! _It's COMING!_** **24 days left people! Woot! **


	10. Chapter 10: Taken

**Authoress Notes: **I so much love you guys (hugs everyone)! I just cannot believe to get over a hundred reviews on this fanfic! Anyway, I have a request to make; I have posted up a new fic called **Dirge of Lucifer's Heir,** and I would love it for those who have not read or posted up a review to read it and leave one. Only then will I post up the next chapter to this fic, okay? Well then, enough of my babble; let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 10: Taken**

Hikaru walked back inside the bar/inn, his eyes scanning the area once again. He found the person he was waiting and looking for, sitting in one corner of the bar, draining down a mug of beer. He slowly walked to the corner, taking a seat across the human, his indigo black eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at the man across him who didn't seem to mind him just sitting in front of him all of a sudden.

Hikaru cleared his throat. He spoke, "… You knew I would be here."

The man grunted, placing his mug down with a loud thump on the wooden table. "I didn't _know_, Hikaru, I just felt like you thought you'd need some advice in the current situation at hand."

Hikaru coughed, slightly disturbed by his response. "… You have heard of him being here?"

Another annoyed grunt reached his ears. "Heard? Surely you haven't gone that dull, Hikaru? Listen boy, and you listen well, he has been here ever since he was spawned. Do you think that kind of information would slip past me? And he has been searching for her since the accident, his powers rapidly growing. I'm sure Anzu is too."

"She is… It began when she turned 21 a few months ago. Professor Gast **(AN1)**, you have any idea why? I have suspicions, but I can't miscalculate _anything_ or things will go out of hand." The ivory-haired vampire said.

Gast raked a hand through his dark brown hair that had a few gray hairs sprouting due to age. "I know that you are a very cautious man and very bright, but you can't always be like that. You know that some people say to keep your enemies close. But that's just the beginning of what I'm about to tell you."

Hikaru leaned forward on the table, and steepled his hands. "Then tell me."

The professor smirked slightly. "Just one question,"

"What?"

"Be honest with me and I'll give you all the information I could give you," he waited till Hikaru nodded. "Well then, how much do you care for her?"

An eyebrow cocked up in surprise at the question. What did he mean? He cared for Anzu very much, but what does that have to do with what they were about to discuss?

"… I… I don't have an explanation to how much I care for her… But you must know that I will protect her in anyway I can. I don't care who else gets hurt in the process, but unless it protects her, then I'll do it. I owe her that much." Hikaru murmured, his voice full of honesty and deep promise, his indigo black eyes growing darker afterwards, something in his aura sparked with that confession. "But if my actions don't go well with her feelings, then I'll think of another way to get around."

That answer caused a huge smile to appear on Gast's face, his chocolate eyes glimmering with small hope.

"Well then, ask me any question you want for me to answer…"

Hikaru smirked.

Time to get down to business.

**((scene change))**

"A cloaked figure?" Atem asked after Seto finished explaining what happened in his encounter with the doppelganger, Bakura. Anzu, Shizuka, Mai, and Malik who came in after coming from calling his sister, Isis and Rishid on where he was going to be for awhile.

Seto nodded as he leaned against a tall black wood drawer, his arms crossed, his cobalt blue eyes narrowed even more so as he described of his surprise attack by some cloaked figure and Bakura.

"It seems they were working together to take something from me, but I don't know what they wanted I had on me at that time. I checked the whole building of the Kaiba Corp. but found nothing that looked to be touched or searched. That's why I suspect the item they wanted was somewhere on me. But I can't find what they were looking for." Seto replied, his voice filled with malice at remembering what happened.

The whole time the CEO explained his encounter, the wild stranger inside Anzu howled with rage and made an attempt to move her body and begin questioning Seto, but stomped the feeling down. Thanks to the years of having a neutral face during her years of service in bed, it didn't show that something was wrong with her emotions… or more like her whole body and mind.

But that little awkwardness didn't go unnoticed by Mai, who stood near the brunette who sat on the bed. Turning her gaze to Anzu, she asked, "Is something wrong, Anzu?"

That question alone immediately caught the attention Atem, and then Seto and Shizuka and Malik, all vampires and healer in the room staring intently at her.

Anzu didn't know if to shout curses at Mai for putting attention on her again or just stay silent and lie. Stay silent and lie won, but with Atem and Seto inside, she needed to make a really convincing way to not make them all (mostly Atem) worried.

She turned to Mai with an innocent look on her face. Be calm, act like nothing is really wrong, was what was going on through her head. "What do you mean, Mai? Nothing's wrong… I've just been a bit… you know, tired."

Atem took a few steps towards her. "Yeah? Well then, why don't you—"

"Yeah, I'll go to the garden. I need to get off a bed for a while, don't you think?"

Before Atem could protest, Anzu threw the covers aside and walked out the room, slamming the door. Silent seconds flew by before Mai decided she would go after her, check what was wrong with the brunette. Shizuka followed close by, closing the door behind her, leaving the two male vampires and healer blinking at the door for a few moments.

"… Women…" Seto muttered under his breath, shaking his head and straightening himself from the drawer.

Atem gave a wry smile to the cold, stoic vampire. Sighing, he raked a hand through his tri-colored hair, trying to relieve some stress he had built up for the past few minutes. But he couldn't get his mind off the look Anzu had in her sapphire eyes. They were soft pools but held maelstroms of deep, confused emotions, but something was rising from those depths and he felt the aura around her change for only a twitch before it faded back.

Something was definitely up.

"Well then," Atem began, walking to his trench coat and putting out over his shoulders. "Let's go see what our Ladies are doing now, shall we?"

Seto snorted, narrowing his eyes at Atem. "'_Our?_'" he repeated cautiously. "Please, two of them aren't even mine, one belongs to the mutt."

Atem chuckled softly, walking to the door. "Heh, even if you're divorced, you always single out Shizuka."

Seconds passed away before Seto realized Atem and Malik had left the room. Growling with rage, he roared, "Atem! Get back here right now!

**((scene change))**

"_What?_" Hikaru asked, standing up from his seat.

Professor Gast sent him a harsh glare. "Simmer down, boy." He growled in command.

An icy indigo black stare was what he received in return but Hikaru obeyed the command, resisting the urge to start shouting at the old man, plopping down on the seat with an angry thump.

"I know the news isn't pleasing to you, but I heard he is attacking now."

A soft rumble erupted from the vampire, his eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. "Then why are you detaining me longer?" he half-asked, half-shouted, trying to keep leash in his anger, trying to restrain his temper from going into his power, but due to the fact that the whole bar was quiet, his dangerous presence was already felt.

"Because you might go in there blind. Look, he has begun to attack now because _she_ is growing fast as well. Before the next sunrise, restraining herself will be a difficult task for herself, for you, and the ones around her. You _must_ keep her in check. And I have just the thing to hold it in." he fished for something in his white lab coat and took out a long tube filled with a thick red substance, placing the item on the table. Hikaru picked it up, examining it carefully, glancing at Gast, questioning what it might be.

"Just give that to her when you feel she is changing. Blood is blood, only supplying them with more blood. Don't forget, she may be human now, but her blood is _very_ strong, and having the '_other half_' with her, not even the collar, or any other powerful vampire would stop her if she was complete." He explained seriously, his voice barely above a whisper that not even the keen sense of hearing the other vampires had in the bar couldn't hear him.

Hikaru still examined the black-capped tube in his hand. "… But it will happen eventually, won't it? I mean…"

Professor Gast let out a sigh, sagging slightly in his seat, combing a hand through his chestnut-colored hair. "We have done many sins, tampering with children's ability's was the start. It is the only thing I can do." He glanced at Hikaru. "I'm surprised that you're agreeing with me, despite what you thought of us…"

The ivory-haired vampire scoffed, pocketing the tube in one of his trench coat pockets. "Like I told you, Gast, protecting her is my first priority. Always have. Besides, we were all stupid back then, weren't we? We didn't know what we were dealing with until I saw the both of them… and what you guys did to them." He added darkly, glaring at Gast nastily.

Professor Gast let out a soft laugh. "You are so different from your father. But enough about that, let me ask another question."

Hikaru waited, silently, patiently.

"… Since… you said you would protect her from harm… What if there were no other ways to save her?" he asked in an unusually calm tone, but he knew his feelings might shatter with Hikaru's answer.

Hikaru just sat there, staring neutrally at Gast. Then he spoke, "… Why did you give this to me?"

"Hmph, I just gave that to you because you need it the most now… And because I know that I will die soon."

"From time? Or…"

Gast shrugged. "Who knows? Though it would be fitting if he did the job she started long ago." He sighed. "So, answer my question."

Hikaru stood up, turning his back to him and walking, but Gast heard Hikaru's deep, silky, thunderous voice in his head.

((_There are many ways… to avoid a situation like that, but there is also less… But should it come to that, I'd gladly let Atem kill me afterwards. For now, delaying seems to be the only option left. 'He' is the only one that would stimulate the stranger inside her. And Atem is the only thing that could help her come back._))

Gast closed his eyes, sending a thought to Hikaru. '_But you also know that won't be enough,_ Atem_ won't be enough. She needs to overcome this on her own._'

((_… I'll take care of her, Professor. Goodbye…_)) After he felt Hikaru's voice left his mind; he thought the conversation was over until he heard him again. ((_Oh yes, I'm surprised to see that scar on your face after so long. No offense really, it still looks fresh._))

He knew Hikaru was gone after that, running back to where he came from, but he couldn't help but send another thought out there, knowing the vampires were quite relieved that the ivory-haired vampire finally left the bar. Gast traced a huge scar that seemed to have been made from sharp claws, running down from the left side of his face, an eye patch over his left eye, and onto his chest, curving upward as if the one who did this act wanted to tear his whole chest apart.

'_Of course, Hikaru. Did you really think that a wound like this would heal? Especially if a pissed off _Anzu_ was the one who gave this to me?_'

**((scene change))**

She shut her eyes tightly, holding her head as Anzu sat on the stone bench that sat against the fountain. Something was wrong, definitely wrong with herself while Seto had told of his encounter with Bakura. Especially at the part of when he spoke of the cloaked stranger, his own words sending images to her head.

Then this weird roar in her head erupted from the pits of her mind, causing her head to hurt and ears to beat rapidly. Finally, she calmed down a little, lifting her head up, just as Jounouchi had walked up to her, his face full of concern.

"Jounouchi…" Anzu murmured, staring up at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him around her all of a sudden for some reason.

"Hey Anzu, you feelin' okay?" he asked, voice filled with concern, just like his face.

She nodded, standing up, absently dusting herself off, a small smile on her face. No need for him to worry, she thought in her head, but quiet enough for him to not hear.

"Of course! Why do you ask, Jounouchi?" she asked cheerfully, temporarily putting on a fake mask.

An eyebrow cocked up in suspicion. "Oh really? Then how come---"

"Oh, good to see you again, Jounouchi." Said the feminine voice from Mai who walked in from the east entrance garden, Shizuka close behind her, her hazel eyes immediately widening at the sight of her big brother.

"Mai… Shizuka?" he asked, surprised to see his younger sister inside Atem's mansion again after so long. She nodded as she came over.

"It's so good to see you again after so long, big brother!" she said happily.

Before Jounouchi could say anything, Hikaru came in, his face neutral, but his indigo eyes held an alarm sort of look. Walking from the north entrance to the garden, he sauntered over to them, right when Atem, Malik, and Seto came in. Though, nobody noticed he was fingering the hilt of his sword, a deadly glint in his eyes staring at Jounouchi.

"Hikaru…?" Anzu asked, knowing something was wrong. She began walking past Jounouchi to reach the ivory-haired vampire until she heard the wind behind her whistle as a dagger plunged towards her.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. The next thing Anzu knew was that Atem was blocking her from something, his body shielding her. She looked over her shoulder to see Jounouchi on the ground, a thin trail of blood creeping out the corner of his lip, Hikaru's hand was raised while his other held onto the sword strapped to him. She glanced over at Shizuka and saw Seto shielding her as well while Malik and Mai stood by each other, alarmed and wary looks on their faces, but Mai had a sense of disbelief and anger towards Hikaru.

"Are you mad?" she shouted at Hikaru who still faced Jounouchi. "What'd you do that for!"

Hikaru growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "You're not Jounouchi… " he growled, hearing gasps around him.

This caused Atem to back closer to Anzu, his crimson-colored eyes narrowing into slits, but something in his mind screamed danger was around them, coming to them. He heard Anzu trying to go over to Hikaru and stop him but he held out an arm, jarring her from going further. "Something's wrong, Anzu. That's definitely not Jounouchi. Just stay behind me, okay? I won't let any harm come to you." He promised.

Anzu stared at him, awe written all over her face. "Atem…"

Her attention snapped back to Jounouchi who began to stir, sitting up on his elbows, glaring dangerously at Hikaru, but had a mad man's smirk on his face.

"How did you know before I attacked, Hikaru?" he asked in a voice different from Jounouchi's goofball tone.

Hikaru glared back him in return, scoffing softly. "Easy. There was a disturbance in the air and I sent Atem and Seto a warning about it. And…" he trailed off, hearing hurried footsteps from the west entrance and saw another Jounouchi enter the huge garden looking alarmed and ready. "Your scent doesn't match his."

"What the hell's going on here?" Jounouchi asked before his chocolate brown eyes settled on the fake Jounouchi on the ground. He let out a surprised gasp. "What the…! Why am _I _there, when I'm standing right here?"

"And there was a difference in the way you were speaking." Hikaru added bluntly. "You didn't sound like an idiot."

"I heard that, Hikaru!"

The ivory-haired vampire smirked down at the fake. "See?"

The fake let out a raspy sort of laugh while slowly standing up, dagger in hand before his figure began to change before their eyes. In a few seconds, Bakura stood on the spot, his pale violet eyes glimmering with a mad glint.

"Very perceptive, Hikaru," he murmured huskily. "Seeing through my guise; '_he_' was right about you."

'_Cunning bastard…_' Hikaru thought, but realizing what the cotton-haired doppelganger meant by '_he,_' he raised his guard, probing the whole area for something. He found it in a few split seconds, but…

He shot a glance at Anzu through Atem shoulder before turning his attention back to the doppelganger. Cunning bastard, he thought again, fully taking out his sword. He saw Seto go into a defensive stance, his kodachi in hand, ready to defend Shizuka from anything, while she clutched her hands into fists, having taken martial arts to defend herself, felt Atem's aura growing with power, Mai and Malik had their hands over the holsters holding their guns, while Jounouchi wrapped his hand around the broadsword he carried; Anzu just stood there, but something was going on inside her.

'_We don't have enough time…_ _This is too soon!_'

"Kaiba!" Bakura called, snapping Hikaru back to reality and causing Seto to narrow his ice cobalt blue eyes to slits. "I've come here to take what we wanted from you!"

Seto growled low in his throat, a sound that would've sent people cowering in fear. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about, and what you want to take from me!" he shouted, raising the kodachi in his hand.

Bakura cackled to himself, which enraged Seto even more before Atem spoke, "Bakura! How are _you_ still among the living!"

"H-Hahaha… Oh yes, you were the one who supposedly say, _killed_ me, right?" Bakura asked tauntingly, mockingly. "Well as for the question you so want, I'm afraid I could only tell you that I was resurrected by a very special person…"

"That's a lie! No matter how good a person-healer or not-_no one _alive can resurrect the dead!" Malik shouted, taking a step toward Bakura, glaring at him, ready to pull out his gun and fire a silver bullet into the doppelganger's head. Hey, he may be a healer, but when faced with enemies of the past, a healer is dangerous when threatened, despite their normally calm and generous disposition.

But that feeling ended quickly when a voice from nowhere spoke, "_Oh, so the dead of old can resurrect the dead of new?_"

Everyone besides Bakura whipped his or her heads around to find where the voice came from till Hikaru felt an icy finger whispering down his spine as he felt where the voice was. He turned to Anzu and found a cloaked figure behind her. "_Anzu!_"

Atem turned immediately to face her when he felt a fist connect to his jaw, sending him away from Anzu and to the wall, making a huge crack on it.

The crimson-eyed vampire growled low, standing up from one of his elbows until he felt he couldn't move his limbs. No matter how many times his brain sent a message for his body to move, it didn't obey. He looked at the others and saw that they were quite rigid as well.

'_What in the seven hells is going on!_' he asked in his head.

Anzu turned to the cloaked figure before a hand clamped tightly around her throat, choking her. She made gagging noises, feeling her feet lift off the ground, as she tried to pry the cloaked figure's hand away from her neck but to no avail. He chuckled softly, an action that enraged the stranger inside her, the others looking on in fear.

"So, Anzu, we meet again…" he murmured huskily. "How pathetic you've grown to be… But then again, life as a pleasure slave for almost your entire life can have its lasting scars, no? But I don't have business with you yet."

"Let go of her, you son of a bitch!" Atem roared, trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Aww…" the cloaked stranger cooed mockingly, tightening his grip on Anzu's throat, making it harder to breath for her. "Is the almighty vampire caring for a lowly pleasure slave? How cute… but so forbidden, don't you think?"

"Bastard…!" Jounouchi muttered, glaring at the cloaked figure.

Bakura let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. "As much as I want you to kill the wench, we have other matters to attend to!"

"Have you no sense of fun? I thought you liked these sort of things."

"Let's just get on with it!" Bakura snapped.

"Fine… But let me remind you who you are talking to," the cloaked stranger murmured dangerously, his words dripping with venom. Atem was surprised to see Bakura shudder in fear at what he said before glaring. "But let me see one thing before—"

He couldn't finish his sentence until Hikaru intervened, smashing his fist into the cloaked stranger's face. Anzu crashed onto the floor, coughing and massaging her neck. She looked up to see Hikaru standing before her, the cloaked stranger sprawled on the floor.

Then he began laughing, the cloaked stranger was laughing! He laughed while he stood up, his hood off, Anzu's sapphire eyes widen in surprise as she gazed upon his face.

It was the face of the man in her dreams!

The others looked surprised too, even Bakura since the cloaked stranger never showed his face ever to him before. They were all surprised to see some facial resemblances to Anzu's, but then looked entirely different. The matching sapphire eyes began raising a lot of questions as well.

"So, Hikaru, able to withstand my spell, eh?" the ebony-haired man said amusingly, his teeth bare, showing off a bit of long teeth that curved slightly like fangs. "Or is your desire to protect her giving you strength?"

"Shut up!" Hikaru roared, charging towards the sapphire-eyed man, sword raised, poised to attack.

It was as if time had slowed down for Hikaru as his enemy charged in blinding speed to him. The next thing he knew, the man's teeth were on his neck, biting into his flesh.

Hikaru let out an agonized scream; faintly hearing the others call for him. '_What! But his powers couldn't have grown so much!_'

Then in a blur, he was thrown to the wall with backbreaking force. He felt himself drift down before he blacked out, piles of rubble from the wall falling on top of him, the dark-haired man licking his lips of the blood, a murderous look on his face.

"Way to handle a vampire like him, eh?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

The man grunted before disappearing into thin air. Atem and the others felt that they could move again, so he got up quickly and began running towards Anzu, just as Bakura charged at Seto, dagger ready. But since Seto was more engrossed upon what happened just moments ago, it took him a split second to realize the doppelganger coming towards him till he saw Shizuka beginning to fight him off, dealing a few blows and dodging Bakura's dagger.

"Whoa sis! Way to go on fighting!" Jounouchi cheered.

Bakura growled, sending a kick to the auburn-haired vampire but she easily blocked it before throwing her fist to his face but missed as he jumped to the side, running to Bakura in an inhuman speed, easily avoiding Mai and Malik's bullets.

'_I have to get it now!_' he thought, sending his dagger towards Seto's stomach. Seto blocked the dagger in time with his kodachi, sending his booted foot towards the doppelganger's ribs, knocking him away, Bakura feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Seto was about to charge forward until he heard a voice next to his ear. "You forget to be cautious of your surroundings when fighting, Mr. Kaiba Seto."

'_What the--!'_

When he faced a pair of sapphire eyes, that's when he felt an excruciating pain inside the middle of his chest. Looking down, he saw the man's hand inside before pulling out, blood spraying from the wound as he fell, faintly seeing a small orb in his hand.

"_SETO!_" Shizuka cried, running towards him.

The ebony-haired man chuckled madly as he gazed at the glowing blue orb, the size of a small golf ball, covered slightly in blood.

"Finally… " he murmured. "Obelisk the Tormentor is finally in my hand." he stared down at Seto who was being checked by Shizuka and Malik. "I thank you for the gift, Kaiba." He turned to Bakura. "Let's go."

Bakura nodded before disappearing. The ebony-haired man shot a glance at Anzu, causing Atem to stand in front of her again. He smirked. A touching scene, he thought amusingly before vanishing.

It took a few moments for Anzu and Atem to finally get back to Earth before they heard Shizuka's frantic pleas for Malik to begin healing him. That was until the rubble near them started to move.

"Hikaru!" Anzu asked, going over and tried to move a couple of rocks away. Though, she wasn't needed until Hikaru fully got out of the rubble, looking more pale than usual, but weak. She gasped when she saw him.

"Hikaru… What happened to you?"

Atem turned and his eyes widen.

He was staring at a dark-haired and silver-eyed Hikaru.

**((end chapter))**

Well, what do you think? Sorry if it's a bit rushed but, I just wanted to get this chapter down. Leave a review if you want the next chapter!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **Yes, another character from FF7. He's Aerith's father, but got killed by Hojo because he wanted to experiment on the Ancients (or so I saw). Anyway, I just planned him to be there for other purposes.


	11. Chapter 11: Preparations

**Authoress Notes: **Yay! I reached over 150 reviews thanks to you guys (glomps everyone)! Thank you all with you supportive reviews, I couldn't have done it without you! Without further ado, let's go then!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 11: Preparations**

"That's it! What the hell happened! Explain to us!" Jounouchi demanded, crossing his arms.

"Jounouchi!" Shizuka called sharply as she sat next to the bed Seto quietly slept on, bandages covering his upper chest. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

"Oh, sorry Shizuka…"

"What do you _want _me to explain, Jounouchi? What else is there to explain?" Hikaru asked, his voice a flat tone as he stared up at Jounouchi as he sat on a chair next to a black wood drawer.

"For instance, you! What the in the seven hells did that guy do to you?" the blonde vampire asked hotly.

Hikaru scoffed, turning his head away. "What do you _think_ the guy did to me?"

Jounouchi glared at him. "Why is your scent _human?_ That guy… how did he turn a vampire to a human? _Who _is he by the way?" he questioned.

All pairs of eyes turned to the ebony-black haired man. He all looked back at them, glaring. He shook his head, "That guy… well, you could say that in his fangs, he has a sort of other affect when he bites into people. Reversing them into humans, or like a snake, inject venom to them that is extremely potent to _anything _he bites when he wants to. He got it from his father-or his mother-but he just have that special ability. He turned me into a human; don't ask me how, by the way."

"That orb that he took…" Atem spoke up, narrowing his crimson eyes a little at Hikaru. "Was that…?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah… That was the God Orb, Obelisk the Tormentor, sealed within Kaiba Seto for safety. No one would ever know that they would be sealed into bodies of certain individuals. Especially individuals that are powerful."

"You sound like you knew this all along…" Atem pointed out, his eyes narrowing even more.

Hikaru closed his silver-colored eyes. "In a way I did, but I wasn't sure…" he replied slowly.

Shizuka snapped her head to Hikaru's direction. "You knew about this and you didn't tell us?" she asked, desperate to keep her voice low as to not wake Seto up.

He glared at her in response. "I said I wasn't completely a hundred percent sure… But I just did. And it was not like I didn't _want_ to tell you, it's more like I _couldn't _tell you guys."

Mai cocked an eyebrow up in suspicion. "And why not, Hikaru?" she asked.

"Because, I felt that had you all knew from the beginning, you'd all act defensive around Seto and that is what Bakura and that guy would want. It's too predictable. You guys are powerful, I admit, but they have things up their sleeves you wouldn't fully comprehend. It's better for you to not know, since you would act differently than what they would predict you would do. You get what I mean?" Hikaru explained slowly.

"I guess…" Malik spoke. "But what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"How long are you going to be like that? Will you permanently be human for the rest of your life?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, but the only way I'll get back to my vampire form is that the day the sun rises pass. But I have to feel the sun's rays to do it."

"Is it an instant transformation?" Anzu asked who stood next to Atem.

"Kind of," Hikaru replied simply, shrugging one shoulder.

"But if you're hit by the sun's rays by the time you change back…" Malik trailed off, seeing the conclusion.

"Don't worry, as soon as I begin to feel the change, I'll run into the shadows and hide for the time being. Till then, we just have to be wary about our surroundings, in or out the house, because who knows if they sent a few vampires or slayers to kill you. And they now have Obelisk on their side, they could use it." Hikaru replied.

There were a few moments of silence in the room after that. Then the silence was broken when Jounouchi asked,

"So who is he?"

Hikaru looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Who is that guy that changed you into a human? ... You do _know_ his name if you knew all this."

There was another pause of silence on Hikaru's part, till he let out a sigh, bowing his head down.

"His name is… _Akito…_ **(AN1)**"

**((scene change))**

"Very good, Akito. You brought the God Orb, Obelisk the Tormentor to our side." A man who sat on a leather chair behind a mahogany colored desk said, his black eyes staring at Akito's emotionless sapphire ones as he placed the glowing blue orb on the desk.

Akito narrowed his eyes. "You're very welcome, _Zork._ Just don't use it now." He replied coldly.

Zork narrowed his black eyes back at the ebony-haired man. Zork wore a black leather business suit, his black hair a little past his shoulders, his slender hands steepled on the desk, showing off long, purple-tinted nails. A vampire that was unknown to the world for he worked in the shadows, behind the scenes in many events that conspired throughout the centuries **(AN2)**.

"And why not?" he asked, his deep voice dripping with venom.

Akito didn't seem fazed by his tone of voice. "Because, even with Obelisk alone, you're still not powerful enough. Remember what I told you, they have a weapon they hold that could easily destroy Obelisk with but one breath." He replied.

"You never quite told me about this _weapon_, they possess. Is it that dangerous? Is it that _powerful?_"

"Of course, but they don't know that… for now. It is best to go with my choice in actions if you want to get what is yours. Right now, everything's going smoothly as I—we planned. Just do what I ask and you'll have the God Orbs in your hands in no time."

"… What are you planning, Akito? First you come here and tell us that you can get me what I wanted—"

"Are you doubting me, sir?" Akito cut in, hiding the malice in his tone.

"No… but I'm suspicious of you. You're intentions are too shady since the first time you came to me. What's in it for you?"

There was a pause of silence in the room that caused a sort of tension between the two of them. That was soon broken with a small appearance of a grin on Akito's face.

"I just like to play games, don't you? Besides, _you're_ intentions are interesting enough for me. I'd like to see what would happen." He replied after a while.

Zork said nothing, only narrowed his eyes at Akito who took the God Orb off the table, pocketing it somewhere beneath his cloak.

"Now then, I'll take my leave. If you don't mind, since I'm the one who took the God Orb, It'll be under my super vision for now. Zork," he bowed his head, whirling around and began walking to the entrance of the office.

"Akito…" Zork murmured, his gaze never leaving Akito's form till he fully left the room.

'_Whatever you're planning, I'll find out. And when I do, you'll wish you never been born._' He thought unaware of the thought sent back to him in a cold whisper.

'_And when you do will be the moment you die, Zork, you stupid fool…_'

**((scene change))**

Atem made his way down the stairs from the second floor to the first, his hands in his black trench coat pockets.

When he set his feet down on the first floor, he heard someone call his name. "Atem!"

He turned his face to see Anzu at the top of the stairs, puzzlement written all over her face as she began to walk down the stairs to reach him.

"Anzu… Shouldn't you be with the others?" he asked, unaware his voice held that deep, husky, laced with a sensual tone in it. Now that they were alone…

The brunette merely shrugged, scratching the back of her head in an absent-minded gesture. "I was… But then you suddenly disappeared. Where're you going?"

He shrugged. "It's not anything important, if that's what you're thinking." She shook her head. "I just want to meet with a certain friend, wondering if he's heard of any movement in the shadows I haven't heard about."

"Oh…" She walked past him, turning around once she was a few steps away from him. "Who's this friend?"

"A guy named Ryuuji Otogi. He works in shady dealings, but he supplies me with information I haven't heard of yet. What, do you want to come with me?" he asked, his voice a slight tease.

She flashed her tongue at him. He cocked an eyebrow at the gesture before responding in kind. She turned away from him, "Maaaybe…" she crooned. "Well, if that's okay with you…"

He smiled behind her, wondering if she took the bait long ago. He was actually suspicious of her when she first appeared on top of the stairs but when he smelled her scent and probed her mind it wasn't different than before. He was ashamed at that thought, but his mind made a clear note of what had previously happened. Hikaru told them all to be cautious, but when it came to Anzu…

Slightly disturbed by not receiving an answer from the vampire she made an attempt to turn and ask what was wrong till she felt strong, slender arm circle around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

Anzu blushed at the action, but should've known that he would do something like this when she wasn't looking. But something was different…

"A-Atem…?" she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry…" he spoke, his voice soft, deep, but held that sense of guilt. His breath washing over her neck and ear, sending chills down her spine, even if he wasn't attempting to seduce her again.

This surprised her though. Why _would _he say sorry? What was he sorry about? She thought in her head.

"Why are you saying sorry?" she asked.

"I said I'd protect you during that time when Akito and Bakura attacked, but…" he trailed off, squeezing her shoulders tight, but she didn't mind.

A soft smile curved up her lips, one of her hands placing itself on one of his arms. She leaned back a bit, feeling his hard chest against her back. She spoke, "Atem…" her voice was a soft caress over him, making him feel lightheaded, but the want and desire that he so well-hidden was coming forth. "… It's not your fault. Whatever that guy, Akito, did to us, we couldn't fight it back. We didn't know what was going on, it was all happening in a blur… I don't blame you… I… I never would…"

"Anzu…" he murmured, his voice filled with longing. He kissed her cheek, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin, causing her to shiver even more from his action. He nipped lightly at the skin of her throat, burying his face, inhaling the scent of her hair, an apricot scent. He smirked, like her name, he thought.

"And besides," she wiggled free from his embrace, turning to face him with a small smile on her face. "You don't seem like the one to apologize, Atem. You're more like," she cleared her throat and spoke, attempting to sound like an arrogant Atem. "'I do whatever I want, I take whatever I want. You got a problem with that? Because if you do, I'll rip you apart!' See?" she asked.

Atem stared at her, amazed by her words, before a huge grin spread across his face before chuckling softly. Her smile widen, accomplishing what she had intended. It wasn't like him to be always sulky, she thought.

"I'm surprised… But that was a bad imitation of me, little angel." He teased, poking her in the forehead but put enough force to make her take a few steps back. She glared at him at the action, rubbing the spot he poked at. "Really, I wouldn't sound _that _arrogant…"

Anzu huffed, crossing her arms. "You could if you wanted to! I'm just trying to make a point."

"And what point is that?" he asked innocently.

"That you're an arrogant jerk!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her response. "Since when was _I _an arrogant jerk? Hmm?"

The brunette shrugged. "Dunno…!" She winked at him.

The vampire let out a laugh that vibrated throughout the room. He stopped after a while, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her with him.

"You're a little imp sometimes, you know that?" he asked teasingly.

"Hey! What happened to the little angel nickname you gave me?"

"Depends upon how you're acting. It's just a good thing… You're not acting like a slave anymore." Anzu looked up at him after he said that, but immediately smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Anzu…"

The smile on her face widen slightly. "… You're just rubbing off on me…"

He laughed again.

**((scene change))**

Shizuka yawned slightly, typing away on the laptop. She was looking for information on some things, but unfortunately found nothing. She was about to give up when Hikaru walked in the room, his hair out of its high ponytail, letting the raven-colored hair to flow down to the small of his back and some strands over his broad shoulders.

"Where did the others go?" he asked, noticing that everyone had gone off somewhere.

The auburn-haired vampire shrugged. "They all went off to do some searching and some preparations if, should anything happen to us, that we're being attacked."

He nodded his head. "I see…" Then he noticed the laptop on the desk next to the bed. "Looking for something?" he asked walking towards her and looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Yeah… That guy Akito and Bakura… They must be working with a company, you know? They couldn't just be out on their own, having small meetings; they must be associated with someone in the black market, maybe? I was once a hacker, so that's why I'm doing a little search on my own… on the Internet."

"Hmm… A hacker, eh? I assume that is how you met Kaiba, huh? He caught you looking into his databanks, scavenging for anything interesting, right?"

She giggled softly. "You assume correctly. It just looked interesting, at first, I didn't even know that it was Kaiba Corp.'s databank till they caught me. Curiosity _can_ kill the cat, you know? That's when our relationship went off…" she shot a glance through the corner of her eyes at the figure sleeping soundly in the bed.

"I see… Well, allow me to let you in on a little something. Maybe it'll answer a few questions…"

"Okay," she spoke, placing her fingers over the keys; ready to type whatever Hikaru was about to tell her. "What do you want me to leaf through?"

"Like you said, they could be associated with the black market and stuff. But this place goes beyond that. So go there and I'll tell you what to click on," he said, waiting for her to do the things he told her. He led her through a number of shady databanks, till he told her to stop on a forbidden databank and then she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Type in: Project Eden and Apocalypse," he replied, voice flat and serious when she typed up the words.

She let out a groan when a password notification showed up. "Arggh… Great, a damn password. I don't suppose you know—"

"I do," he cut in sharply. She immediately brightened and awaited the password. "Password is L. U. C. I. F. E. R. Lucifer."

**((scene change))**

Malik walked across the hall till he reached the part where the entrance to the house was. He stopped a couple of times, staring at the intricate pieces of art that hung on display on the walls. Then he heard the doors open downstairs and close with a snap. He turned and walked over to the railing to see who it was. His violet eyes bulged when he saw who had come into Atem's mansion.

"S-sister!" he called in surprise as she turned up to face him.

**((end chapter))**

Ugh, I'm sorry that was short you guys. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, okay? So, if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and tell me what you think of this one, okay? See you then and happy holidays!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **If you guys read Fruits Basket or watch the anime, the guy is not modeled after the Akito in there. If the Akito in here creeps you out like the Akito in there, then I just don't know what to tell you, since the Akito in here is my personal OC.

**AN2: **Yes, Zork is here, but in a vampire form I thought of for the purpose of the story. More will be explained about his role later on in the next chapter.

**Okay, I know I read the whole lot of the Ancient Egypt arc, but I completely ignored the part when they explained about Zork (pathetic huh?). Sorry, but can anyone tell me what they know about him? I'll be very grateful if you can tell me all that you know about him! Please? Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rage and Checkmate

**Authoress Notes: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all who have reviewed this story! I couldn't have done this without your guy's support and wonderful reviews! Anyway, enough of my babble, let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 12: Rage and Checkmate**

Ishtar Isis looked up to see her younger brother, Malik climb down the stairs from the top floor to the first, walking towards her in fast strides. She smiled at him as he came over, shock and puzzlement written over his face.

"S-Sister? Sis? Wh-What're you doing here?" he asked, sputtering.

She laughed softly, putting a hand over her lips to try and stifle the sound as she looked at Malik. "Oh Malik, I'm just here to pay Atem and the rest of the gang a visit. I hope that everyone's doing okay." She replied.

Malik stared down on the ground. "Well you see, sis… Bakura had attacked not too long ago. Seto's injured, but, thanks to my healing and because he's a vampire, he'll live."

Her azure eyes widened at the news. "Really? Are you hurt? Is anyone else hurt?" she questioned.

They began walking up the stairs and to the room where Seto was resting in.

Malik spoke on the way. "Well, one of my friends got injured as well. But I'll explain more in detail when we get there."

Isis nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed and worried over what her little brother had just told her. They walked down a hall and entered a room and found Shizuka sitting beside the bed Seto sat on, holding his hand. She looked up to see Malik and Isis at the door and her face immediately brightened.

"Malik! Isis? What're you doing here, Isis?" she asked, standing up and walking over to them while Malik closed the door behind him as Isis and Shizuka gave each other a friendly hug. He smiled warmly at the scene.

"I was just coming over here to visit and see how you guys were doing. But," she cast a solemn look to Seto. "I guess something _did_ happen."

Shizuka followed her gaze and gently smiled at the Egyptian healer. "Hey, don't worry. Thanks to your brother help, Seto will be fine." She gave Malik a wink after saying that, causing a pink tinge to work up to Malik's face.

"My duty as a healer and as a friend, Shizuka," he replied, humbly bowing in amusement.

"Good job, Malik," Isis praised proudly. "So what happened, really? Did Bakura really do this? I thought he was dead long ago."

Shizuka's lips pursed into a thin line at the memory of what happened previously, her brows furrowing slightly to a scowl. "Yes… But Bakura was just a diversion; another guy who was working with Bakura helped him. Another got hurt, but he's fine." She let out a sigh, placing her hands on her hips. "He was just here a few minutes ago, helping me with information before he told me to get rest and asked to borrow my laptop. I got rest, but with Seto in bed…"

"Oh… I see, Shizuka. Has he awoken yet?" Isis asked, her voice full of concern.

The auburn-haired vampire shook her head. "No, not since the attack. But Malik said he'd wake up soon. But the damage was pretty severe, even for a vampire, so he might wake up in a few days or so." She replied.

Isis nodded in understanding. Then she turned to Malik, "So who was the other man that was with Bakura when the attack commenced?"

Before Malik could answer, a man with raven-colored hair walked in, carrying a laptop, his silver eyes immediately scanning Isis. "…Isis?" he asked.

She looked quizzically at him, tilting her head slightly. "Um… Not to be rude, but do I know you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Malik stood before him, eyeing the both of them strangely. "You two know each other?" he asked.

The raven-haired nodded while Isis shook her head. Both Malik and Shizuka looked at Hikaru and Isis quizzically, wondering what was going on between the two.

Then Shizuka spoke, "Are you sure you know her, Hikaru?"

Isis's eyes widen as she said the name. '_Hikaru? THE Hikaru? It couldn't be…! I thought he died long ago…_'

All Hikaru did was smirk. He didn't need to read minds to figure out what Isis was now thinking. She now knew him, and what he now looked like.

'_I still don't forgive you for what you did, Isis…_' he thought coldly in his head.

**((scene change))**

Anzu followed closely behind Atem as they walked to the port of Domino City. Vampires and others bowed their heads at Atem who merely smirked back, while they gave loathing looks her way. She sighed, she didn't mind it; she was used to it when she was in other courts, but now that she was with Atem…

Atem, on the other hand, didn't like their looks towards _his_ woman, and hissed at them to stop, which had the desired effect; they all stopped but before he had a chance to solidify what he wanted of them to treat of Anzu, she stopped him by tugging at his trench coat and silently pleading in her eyes to not start a scene. He frowned, but obeyed, giving their onlookers a nasty look before restarting their trek.

'_As much as I appreciate Atem's defense, it doesn't matter… I am a slave after all…_'

Atem's voice cut through her thoughts like a sharp knife. ((_You are NOT, my little angel._)) He hissed. ((_And you shouldn't take any more shit from them any more. Why did you stop me?_))

Anzu bowed her head. '_We don't want to make a scene… Who knows, Bakura and Akito could be out there and they would hear of it._' She replied back in thought.

He snarled dangerously but Anzu wasn't fazed by it. ((_Stupid excuse, Anzu…_))

She shrugged. '_Can't hurt to be cautious…_'

He let out a groan, and without warning, grasped hold of her hand and pulled her forward, keeping her to close to his side, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"How many times do I have to say this, Anzu? You're not a slave anymore." He growled low, glaring at their onlookers, which made them look away before turning back to the brunette at his side.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's how I am, no matter how many times you tell me I'm not. Besides," she looked down her neck. "This collar says differently, doesn't it?"

"Screw the collar and screw them." Atem snarled, baring his long teeth.

Anzu said nothing, only continued to stare ahead.

In a few minutes, they reached the port and saw several burly men carrying huge boxes to a gigantic boat. They both raised their eyebrows at the scene before Atem told Anzu to follow him closely as they walked to a vampire with dark hair in a high-ponytail and emerald eyes, overseeing the transaction that was occurring now before his gaze fell on the vampire and female human coming towards him.

A smile curved up his lips, baring his long fangs as he caught sight of Atem. "Well, well! What business does the great, Mutou Atem, have in this part of the city, hmm?" he asked in an amused voice.

Atem scoffed, waving his hand to wave the question off. "I just needed to ask a few questions of you." He replied.

Otogi nodded. "I see. But first," he inclined his head to Anzu's direction who was a few feet away from them, watching the men and women moving the huge boxes to the boat with interest. "Who's that human?"

Atem turned his head to where Otogi was looking and smirked slightly. "Her? She's Mazaki Anzu. She…" he trailed off on a sigh, shaking his head. "Is a pleasure slave I bought from an auction one time."

The dark-haired vampire cocked an eyebrow up, whistling in awe at the information he saw. Turning to Atem, he had a sly smile on his face. "I see how it is. So, that means you're getting a good time in bed, right?"

"I haven't gotten there… yet." The King of Games added slyly, smirking. "But I'm there. Until then, she's hands off, Otogi, if you know what I mean." He said, his voice holding a dark possessive voice as he said that, his crimson eyes glinting with mad savagery.

The other vampire got the message straight off. "I see… Well, what was it that you wanted me talk about?" he asked, changing the subject of their conversation to something a bit lighter. Hey, he might be a friend of Atem, but he was still scared of him like everyone else.

As Atem and Otogi began to converse, Anzu stared at the dark ocean, able to see her reflection because of a light from behind. She stared at her reflection, stared at her face, the sapphire eyes which seem to glint with something raw and dark, the outline of her face, her neck, the collar that wrapped around the base, her body, the clothes, her legs… Everything that she could see from the wavy reflection of herself.

'… _No matter how many times I look at myself, I always picture the slave… the slave act that I played for most of my entire life. But why do I think that there was something else I played…?_' she contemplated in her head.

Rubbing her temples, she continued to stare at her reflection before someone had bumped into her. Her eyes widen as she felt herself moving to the water, but then a hand grabbed her jacket and pulled her away from the edge.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Anzu turned to face her savior from the cold water and faced a tall woman with long, dark blonde hair tied up in a braid, she had hazel-colored eyes which looked slightly blue for some reason, and she wore a plain white shirt and jeans, staring at the brunette with an apologetic look.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry about that." The blonde-haired woman asked, scratching the back of her head. "By the way, I'm Katie **(AN1)**, a human woman, what's yours?"

Anzu stared at the woman before realizing that she was staring. She also scratched the back of her head in embarrassment before saying, "Oh no, it's okay. I should've mind where I stood on. I'm Mazaki Anzu, a human woman just like you… and I'm a pleasure slave."

Katie's eyes widen slightly. "A pleasure slave? Never seen much pleasure slaves 'round here. Whom do you belong to?"

Anzu pointed with her thumb at Atem's direction. Katie looked to where she pointed and her lips made the silent "oh." Then her expression turned to a scowl as she looked in Atem and Otogi's direction.

"Crap! There she goes again…" Katie muttered, raking a hand through her dark blonde locks.

"Huh?"

Anzu turned her attention to Atem and Otogi's again and found the problem. It looked like some woman was hitting on Atem. Though they weren't rather _close_, Anzu couldn't help but feel a fierce sense of jealousy well inside her chest, a quiet rage awakening within her, amplified by the wild stranger's hatred as well.

Katie noticed the change of atmosphere around them and looked at Anzu, a cold shiver running down her spine as she looked at the brunette. Something in Anzu's sapphire eyes was quietly raging, quietly seething at the sight she was witnessing, and if she weren't careful, even a simple word would set her off. And this aura that she was feeling around Anzu, this powerful, deadly, brutal and savage aura was suffocating the air around her, making it hard to breathe.

Then Katie turned to Atem and was doubly scared now. The woman was oblivious to the disgust and hatred in his crimson-eyes, and the aura surrounding him. Even Otogi seemed to notice, but being the smart vampire he was, made no move or sound that might make Atem rip the foolish woman apart.

"… Stupid bitch." Came the dark, cold voice from Anzu as she made her way to them. Katie, despite the fear welling up inside her chest, followed her to make sure there weren't any more casualties.

"Leave him alone," Anzu demanded, her voice dripping with deadly venom, her sapphire eyes turning to a cold, biting blizzard.

The woman turned to Anzu with a triumphant look on her face. She had red curls for hair, and brown eyes, her clothes rather fit for a whore, showing much of her body. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of Anzu, not aware that she was in between two angry people that one wouldn't annoy if they wanted to sign their death warrant.

But she already had.

"And _why _do I have to listen to a lowly _human slave_, like you, eh?" she asked in a high voice that raked both Atem and Anzu's nerves. Even Katie's and Otogi's.

Katie took a step toward the red-haired vampire. "Look, Touko, you already screwed one man yesterday while we were here, you've already had your fun." She said in an angry voice.

"Oh? Another human slave? You guys just keep multiplying like cockroaches, huh?" Touko asked annoyingly. Katie growled at her, muttering that she wasn't a slave. Then Touko rounded back on Anzu. "As for you, I don't need to listen to a little _bitch_ like you, to—"

Something snapped within Anzu's mind as a torrent of memories flooded into her head.

"_Anzu! You little bitch! Stop struggling!"_

"_Eew… I don't want to play with a freak like you! Go away, bitch!"_

"And look at the result right here, a bitch born from bad blood. How… disgusting…" 

A roar erupted from the port as Anzu grabbed Touko's head and slammed it down on the hard cement floor. Placing herself on top, Anzu began slamming Touko's head onto the ground with sickening thud sounds as Atem, Katie, and Otogi tried to pull her away from the vampire.

When they had the success of Anzu letting go of Touko's head, they didn't have time for Anzu to begin pummeling Touko with a barrage of punches to everything that she could hurt.

"Anzu stop!" Both Atem and Katie roared at Anzu as they both tried to get the brunette off. But Anzu was blind with rage, her sapphire eyes blazing with untamed, raw rage, her eye color slowly fading into something else.

"**_ANZU!_**" Atem shouted, at the top of his lungs, trying to heave Anzu away from Touko.

It seemed his voice had a desired effect to Anzu as she finally stopped her assault. They pulled her off, before she grabbed her head and started screaming. Everyone around the port gathered and watched as Anzu began screaming, shaking her head, saying no over and over again. She had gotten quiet after a while before Atem scooped her in his arms, checking her mind for something wrong. He was actually forced back from her mind by a fierce maelstrom of memories and negative feelings that he his knees nearly gave way.

"Sorry Otogi, but I have to go back. I have to get Anzu back home and have her checked. Sorry."

"Don't worry, man, I'll try to get some of the information you wanted from me." Otogi nodded before he turned his head to the female vampire who looked like a bloody pulp and was crying. He gave her a look of disgust.

Atem looked at the vampire, with the sudden urge to pay back Touko full but stomped it down when his mind registered and focused only on Anzu. He nodded his head goodbye and disappeared.

Katie looked after him before turning to the sobbing Touko.

"…Stupid bitch," she muttered with great dislike before she went back to her work.

**((scene change))**

Akito moved his black pawn up a square as he and Bakura played Chess. It looked like the game was even but it was clear to the one that had real experience in the game, they would see who was really winning… and from the beginning.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" asked Bakura as he moved his knight piece to take out one of Akito's bishops.

"What do you mean?" Akito asked in a small, sensual voice that didn't bother to hide the deadliness in it while he moved his queen a few squares diagonally left.

"Why aren't we gathering the God Orbs? Why are we just here? What are we waiting for?" the doppelganger questioned angrily, moving a white pawn a square up.

The dark-haired man let out a small laugh, looking at Bakura with narrowed sapphire-colored eyes. This made Bakura shiver slightly at the way he was looking at him. Maybe he would've preferred in having Akito's face concealed by his hood he used to have on before the attack on Atem and the gang.

"Because, my dear doppelganger, it is not yet time. I have some other plans that would set things in motion. A way to reveal the weapon they have in their possession. Till then, we lay low." Akito replied, staring down at the Chessboard with interest.

"And when this 'weapon' is revealed, what then?" Bakura asked uncertainly.

A smile curved up Akito's lips, a sweetly murderous smile. He moved his queen on the board and spoke, "Checkmate…"

**((end chapter))**

Well, there ya go! Chapter 12 for you! Now then, I have to work on other things. If you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and tell me what you think, okay? See you in the next chapter!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **I actually modeled Katie after a friend of mine. She asked to be in it for a while for fun and so I did.


	13. Chapter 13: Premonition in Dreams

**Authoress Notes: **Okay, from then on, I'm sorry to say that I just have to go on to the story. What I mean is that I was told doing thank you to the people that have reviewed is not allowed, though everyone does it, so, no one has been reported, right? Still… So, I'm sorry, okay? I'll try to make it up to you guys with this chapter, okay?

As for the previous chapter, I'm guessing that everyone liked the little scuffle, huh? Well, I try my best, and I'll try even harder for you guys, okay? Since my Winter Break is almost over, let's get on with the story!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 13: Premonition in Dreams**

Isis walked down the hall to the garden. After talking with Shizuka and Malik about what happened during the attack (Hikaru had disappeared somewhere during the discussion) and who had worked with Bakura.

The Egyptian healer reached the west entrance to the garden and walked over to the stone bench against the running fountain. She let out a worried sigh, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear in an absent-minded manner.

But what shocked her the most during the conversation was…

"… It has been some time, hasn't it, Isis?" asked a familiar voice.

Isis turned her head to the east entrance garden, seeing Hikaru walking toward her, his long, raven-colored locks flowing behind him like a cape as he walked. But his eyes held a restrained sort of anger, a deep anger that one would be foolish to annoy if one wasn't careful.

"Hikaru…" she murmured, standing up from her seat from the cool stone bench, a little wary at the dark-haired man's appearance before her.

"… I'm sure you've heard," Hikaru began in a crooning whisper, but his silver eyes still held that raw flame of rage. "That it was Akito, that had done the act of injuring Seto, hmm?"

Isis shivered at the mention of Akito, and the way Hikaru had said the name with malice. She replied, "Yes… I-I did…" Her azure eyes wavered slightly as she felt her knees starting to tremble as Hikaru took another step forward, only a couple feet ahead of her.

His face turned sour at her answer, his silver eyes turning into cold ice stones, which made the female healer wonder what it was that she said to make him become angrier with her. But in the recesses of her mind, she knew the answer, she just didn't want to say it because that might've made him rise to the killing edge **(AN1)** and literally rip her apart, despite being a human man now.

"I'm glad you did," he whispered too softly, taking another step toward her while she took a step back. "And let me ask you a question…"

Isis tried to move, but he was faster than she was and had one of her wrists in his hand, crushing it to the point that it might break, causing a faint whimper to escape her lips, bringing a cold, murderous smile to his lips that were inches away from hers, his ivory-colored eyes glinting madly.

"Tell me," he crooned, strengthening his grip on her wrist that they might've heard a small crack of bone. "… _Whose _fault do you think that is?"

Isis took in a sharp intake of breath, trying to ease the fear growing within her chest but it didn't help. She knew Hikaru was a strong, dangerous man, but he was even deadlier when he was a vampire. In a grip like this, her wrist would've broken if he was a vampire, but he could still can if he applied enough pressure. She spoke, "Hikaru… Please, we didn't know what we were tampering with and I—"

His deadly tight grip tightened even more, causing her to let out a small gasp of pain, a low rumble emitting from his throat. "Yes, you tried to stop my father, didn't you? Knowing that what you were tampering with would one day be your downfall. And look what happened."

She glared at him, gaining some courage as a thought crossed her mind. "I-It's not like… you are not as guilty as we are…"

What she said had an impact on him as he finally let go of her bruised wrist. She whimpered softly as she healed her wrist but it would take a while for the bruise to go away, even if she was a skilled healer. She looked up and nearly froze in horror when she saw that Hikaru still had that murderous look on his face, that same cold grin stretched upon his face as he looked down upon her.

"Very good, Isis. Had you been another person, I would've tore you limb from limb," he hissed, his words dripping with venom. "But you are right, I didn't give second thoughts until later…" his shoulders shook as he laughed softly, raking a hand through his raven-colored locks. "But it was too late, no? We all paid for what we done, but we didn't pay enough to satisfy them…"

The Egyptian healer looked up at him after she had checked her wrist, seeing light bruises on her skin. "… If Akito's still alive, then—"

Hikaru sent her a nasty look. "You have no right to speak about her, Isis. You've done enough. Trying to find redemption in going back to your usual job? No, I know you. You wouldn't let that kind of guilt slip past you if the person who did you wrong forgave you on the spot. I was surprised to hear that you were still alive; despite the wounds you have received. Especially," he pointed to the left side of her stomach, oddly tracing a circle around it. "That wound that you received from _her._ Quite frankly, I was really surprised when I found out that some people who had experimented on her were still alive…"

"… She was too lenient…" Isis murmured, her head bowed to avoid his gaze.

"Had she been _not _lenient, you wouldn't be standing right here, and I wouldn't have to be disgusted by the way you turned out, humph, trying to seek redemption by helping others…" he hissed nastily at her.

She looked up at him again, fury in her azure eyes. "And what have _you _been seeking these past 15 years, huh?! What have you done to seek forgiveness for the things _you've _done—?"

"For your information, dear Isis," Hikaru cut in, his silver eyes narrowing dangerously at her. "I _haven't _gone to seek forgiveness for the past because I _know_ that I won't ever be forgiven! As long as the scars they still bear on their bodies and minds still linger from what had happened 15 years ago, I know I won't be given the forgiveness I seek!!" he roared, his voice lightly echoing throughout the garden.

What he had said surprised Isis. For the past fifteen years, she thought that her past wouldn't catch up to her, that it wouldn't let her taste the guilt she felt those days back then. But now that she had seen and talked to Hikaru and had heard what Akito had done to Seto, all hopes of ever escaping crumbled immediately before her.

There was a long pause of silence after Hikaru's outburst of rage before Isis finally spoke, "… I had heard… you died 14 years ago…"

Hikaru scoffed in a non-believing way, turning his head away from her and crossing his arms in a dignified manner. "And where did you hear that lie, Isis?"

She shook her head. "I didn't hear it, Hikaru. It… I thought I felt that you had passed away…"

Hikaru said nothing, just continued to gaze at a couple of rose bushes ahead, his nostrils flaring as he was breathing deeply to leash in the anger he was feeling now that was soon ready to burst.

"Please… You don't expect me, Hikaru, to ever die, do you?" he asked after a long period of silence, shooting her a glance at the corner of his eyes.

Isis shook her head again, swallowing the laugh that threatened to escape her lips at the arrogant way he had said that. "No…" she paused, carefully choosing her next set of words, feeling that Hikaru was now away from the killing edge and was on a more… how should she say it… on a very lukewarm temper. "Hikaru…"

"It's slowly manifesting within her, now that she's 21…" Hikaru cut in, causing her to gasp at what he said, knowing full well what he meant. "… It's only a matter of time before… before…" he trailed off, shaking his head to avoid a very disturbing image flashed in his mind. He began fishing something from one of his trench coat pockets and took out a long tube filled with a very thick red substance, waving it to her a bit to show her what it is. "Professor Gast gave this to me to give to her if I felt that she might go over her normal limit, but I have other plans for this…"

Isis stared at the tube intently, her brows furrowed slightly as she thought about what it could do, especially if it was made from Professor Gast. "… But it would just delay the coming of—"

"I know, I know…" Hikaru said, pocketing the tube in his pocket. "Even Gast knows that… But delaying means that we could have enough time to prepare… for the worst. Knowing Akito, I bet it would be something that would keep us down for a while for him to cook up his next phase of plans. It's only a few days till the sun comes up. Until then…"

He trailed off in mid-sentence when he heard the voice of Atem inside his head. His silver eyes widen when Atem told him something was wrong with Anzu and told him to come to his room. Cursing under his breath, Hikaru began running out of the garden, not stopping as Isis called him.

"Hikaru? Hikaru what's wrong??" she called. But he didn't answer, just continued to run out of the garden. Shaking her head, she followed him.

**((scene change))**

Mai walked in the bar; scanning the room for the person she was looking for. She found the person she found walked to the counter, taking a seat on the stool and waiting for the bartender to come over to her.

"… Want the usual, Kujaku Mai?" asked a feminine voice ahead of her. Mai looked up to see the bartender, Lockhart Tifa walk over to her, drying her hands on a rag after cleaning a couple of glasses.

A small smile curved up Mai's rose-colored lips. "Yup. But I came here for another reason I called for earlier…"

Tifa nodded and prepared her the drink she usually ordered. Then the long-haired brunette slid the glass full of a thick red liquid over the counter, expertly avoiding the people who thought the glass was theirs, which Mai easily caught and began sipping.

The blonde vampire looked up from her drink as Tifa leaned her forearms on the bar table. "So, do you have the information I needed?"

Tifa's wine-colored eyes glimmered with amusement. "Well let me tell you, it wasn't easy for the great ninja-thief, Kisaragi Yuffie **(AN2) **to get this kind of information. She only told me this much…"

Tifa leaned forward to whisper something in Mai's ear. The blonde vampire listened to the brunette's information, gasping lightly at another set of information, then got back to nodding her head. After a while, Tifa leaned back while Mai placed a hand under her chin in thought.

"So that guy Akito… Has some sort of link to Anzu? And that was all Yuffie found?" she asked curiously.

The other vampire nodded. "Yeah… All Yuffie gave me was that Akito is connected to that girl Anzu you talked to me about. But it was really tight information that she was even lucky to get this small amount." She paused, looking up in thought before saying, "Want me to have Yuffie go and get some more information?"

Mai shook her head. "No thanks, Tif. I wouldn't want Yuffie to be too overburdened. I'll think of something else later on. Thanks."

Tifa waved her hand dismissively. "Your welcome, Mai. Now then, " a small, sly smile curved up the chocolate-haired vampire's lips. "Any progress with that guy Jounouchi?"

A blush stained Mai's cheeks at where Tifa was going with this conversation. She moved the straw in the drink around, trying to stall for an answer, before she said, "Nothing's going on between us, Tif…"

The bartender of 7th Heaven scoffed. "Please, you should know better, Mai. I know these kinds of things. Hey, he may be a goofball at times, but Jounouchi and you make a _really _cute couple! And you being a former pleasure slave—" Tifa fanned herself playfully as she wooed teasingly.

Mai glared at her, but the blush on her cheeks didn't leave her. "Tifa! Stop teasing me like that! There's absolutely _nothing _going on between me and Jounouchi!"

"Uh-huh. And Hell has frozen over, Mai. But if you have any problems, call me and I could help!" Tifa winked.

Mai snarled. "Hey, I can get a guy whenever I want! Jounouchi's not so hard to get!"

It took only a few seconds before Mai realized what she had said and clamped a hand over her mouth as Tifa flashed an evil smile stretched across her lips before she walked away to take an order for someone else, giggling while she was walking. Mai stood up right.

"Tifa! You tricked me!!" she shrieked, causing the whole bar to go silent.

**((scene change))**

The door burst open and Hikaru, Isis, Shizuka, and Malik walked in, looking alarmed and ready for anything that might've been a threat.

Atem whipped around to face them after placing the unconscious Anzu on his bed, his face contorted with fury and a need to rip something apart, his crimson-colored eyes glinting dangerously, something in his aura was roaring with dark, untamed power.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked quietly, as Isis and Malik walked to the sleeping brunette.

Atem felt his muscles twitch as the Ishtar siblings were walking towards Anzu, and had made a move to not allow them any further to Anzu, but he shook his head and allowed them passage, unaware of Isis's azure eyes widening as she stared at Anzu's form on the bed.

"Something happened," Atem growled in reply, trying hard not to lose control over his raging emotions. "… And it wasn't good."

"Explain what happened." Shizuka said, taking a step beside Hikaru, her hazel eyes glazing with alert and cautiousness. They may be from different races and castes, but Shizuka had quickly befriended Anzu to worry a great deal about her, just as much as he did…

"Atem?" Hikaru called, his deep, sharp-edged voice cutting through the crimson-eyed vampire's thoughts. "You going to explain what happened to Anzu, or are you going to just stand there in a daze?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Atem shook his head out of his stupor and told them about what happened at the port when he was visiting Otogi for information. Telling the story caused another emotional spike to prick at his rage, making it harder for Atem to leash in his temper and not go berserk. Though, he spoke rather proudly when he explained about Anzu beating down a slut who tried to hit on him. Even Shizuka seemed pleased. But when he talked about the rage and the sudden breakdown Anzu had, it made him feel…

"Nothing's wrong with her… mind or body." Malik added as Atem, Hikaru, and Shizuka looked up in hope. "But I did feel afterthoughts of rage… A whole lot of it. Damn, that stupid woman must've really angered Anzu _beyond _her limited and docile control." He said with a sly grin. He must've been happy that Anzu at least tried to protect her man.

"If Anzu didn't do anything, I would have gladly taken her place…" Atem growled, his hands balling tightly into fists, the bones cracking and popping softly.

"Along with the rage my brother and I felt," Isis cut in, standing straight and looking proper, but something in her azure eyes glinted something different. "Her feelings… They were all in torrents, maelstroms of negative feelings, I wouldn't blame her for losing self-control…"

The door to Atem's bedroom creaked open and Jounouchi Katsuya walked in, looking curious.

"Something happened?" he asked, walking towards Shizuka and Hikaru. Then his chocolate-colored eyes trailed over to Anzu's form, and immediately, his face changed to a look of alarm. "What happened to Anzu? Was there another attack?"

"… But first thing, Jounouchi," Hikaru spoke, turning fully to face Jounouchi. "Where have _you _been?"

"Huh? Oh, I was out with some of the aristo vampires, trying to look for some clues as well, you know." Jounouchi replied, eyeing the raven-haired man warily. "It's too bad I didn't get much out of them."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow up at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "… I see…" he said after a while.

Jounouchi frowned. "What, you don't believe me?" he inquired.

Hikaru shrugged. "Can't hurt to be cautious…" the dark-haired man replied nonchalantly.

There were a few moments of silence after that, before Jounouchi inclined his head back to Anzu's. "So what happened to her?" he asked again.

Shizuka sighed and explained what Atem had just said a few moments ago, seeing as he wasn't in the mood to explain what happened in Domino Port again. After the explanation, Jounouchi had a surprised, but rather amused, look on his face.

"Whoa! Anzu bitch slapped a slut?" he asked gleefully.

"It was more like punching…" Atem muttered under his breath as he stared at Anzu's sleeping form.

Jounouchi whistled until his younger sister elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He scratched the back of his head; saying to Shizuka that he didn't realize Anzu would have such a volatile temper.

Atem looked out of the window and noticed that the dark sun had set. He turned to everyone and spoke, "We all must be tired with all these things happening at once. Let's take a breather for the day."

They all nodded and made a move to leave, all in unison leaving only Atem, Anzu, and surprisingly Hikaru in the room.

"Hikaru…?" Atem asked curiously as to why he was still here.

Then Hikaru shook his head, walking out of the room, muttering something under his breath. Atem stared at the spot where Hikaru was before shaking his head and sitting on a chair next to the bed and stared at Anzu's content face. He stroked her face, playing with a few of her chestnut-colored locks.

'… _Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you, my little angel…?_' he asked quietly in his head. Kissing her forehead, he let sleep take over him.

**((scene change))**

Touko walked out of the backdoor of the club, looking thoroughly flushed, her skimpy clothes looking slightly disheveled.

She touched her face, flinching slightly as she felt the bruises that were steadily healing. One could see faint lines of round bruises that were slightly hidden behind make up, but then again…

'… _That human bitch! Trash! How dare that stupid human beat my face in like that?! One day… One day I'll pay her back double!_' she promised, her hand gripping into a fist.

As she walked down the dark alleyway, the moonlight glinting above, she failed to notice the phantom movements around her. She shivered slightly, hugging herself for some small comfort, feeling the atmosphere around her change.

Then a dark, eerie voice spoke from the darkness. "You know… It isn't good for a woman to walk down a dark alleyway. Who knows what kind of creeps could come out an attack you, hmm?" it asked in a feminine amused voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Touko demanded, whirling around to find where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere the darkness and shadows touched. Her instincts told her to run, but something else glued her to the spot.

A cold, phantom fingertip slipped down her spine. She turned around and found nothing, only shadows. Someone giggled right next to her ear. "Oh, but I'm having so much _fun_. But then again…"

Touko punched behind her, but felt nothing, saw nothing but shadows. Cold sweat trickled down her brow, as she found no way out of this.

"Aww… Scared? Don't worry; it'll be all over soon…" another chilling laugh reached the red-haired vampire in a cold caress. "Look up." The voice commanded sharply.

Touko didn't want to look up but felt herself do so, felt her body lose control of itself. She let out a terrified scream, because as soon as she looked up, she saw blood red-colored eyes, the pupils narrowed into slim thin lines like a reptiles, a silhouette with a huge grin spread over their face, fangs that looked like it passed the person's lips, and glinting crimson nails, as if they were painted with real blood, until…

The screaming stopped, blood splattered the walls with a squishing sound, a cold, high laugh rang through the area, as the person walked away, scraping their long, sharp nails against the cold stone of the building, leaving long scratch marks dripping with fresh blood…

"**Never again will you try to take something that is _not _yours…**" the person said, laughing as they disappeared from place, a lone black feather floating down to a large pool of blood.

**((scene change))**

Isis turned and tossed in her bed, seeing a horrifying dream, cold sweat running down her face as the dream commenced…

_Isis stood on what seemed like water, but she wasn't falling in. She looked up and saw a cloaked figure, facing sideways, as if longing for something from where they were looking, their reflection clear on the bottom. But the reflection was staring the opposite side…_

_And then it started moving! The reflection took a couple steps away from the real cloaked figure, only standing a few feet away from where it should be, before it began sinking in the reflection and standing on the same side like its counterpart._

'_What's going on…?' Isis asked in her mind._

_Then, the cloaked figures started to pull the hood off their face at the same time, revealing…_

_Isis gasped as she saw who it was._

_Two Anzus stood apart from each other, staring at opposite sides of horizons. Then they turned to face each other. The Egyptian healer let out another gasp. One Anzu had sapphire-colored eyes while the other (supposedly the reflection) had blood-colored eyes with the pupils thin like a dragons._

'_Anzu? Two of them?? Is this… Is this a premonition…?' she questioned in her mind._

_Then the two Anzus threw away their cloaks, only wearing nothing but long black trench coats underneath, jumping high into the air and…_

"_They're fighting?!" Isis asked._

_Gliding at each other, arms outstretched, hands curled as sharp, long nail-like claws slashed at each other, blood flew in many directions, power against power, one was smiling, the other had a face like stone as they fought, and then…_

_Isis let out another gasp as she saw one Anzu plunge their hand inside the abdomen of another Anzu. The impaled Anzu threw her head back in pain, large amounts of blood flowing out of the wound and her mouth, while the other one grinned before Isis' eyes, pulled out something which looked strangely like a dark wing, tainted now by blood and smashing the body down onto the clear blue floor, now turning red with blood…_

_Isis screamed. "ANZU!!"_

_One Anzu stood over the impaled one, dropped the wing but still held something in her hand, something small, like an orb, tainted by blood, but glowing a white radiance. Then the winner began laughing and turned to look at Isis. The healer froze in shock…_

_Blood red eyes stared at her azures, a huge grin spread over her lips and long fangs going past her lips; Isis screamed._

_And all she could see was red._

Isis screamed out as the dream ended, jerking out of her bed. Her breathing came out erratic pants, her sweat wetting the sheets, her hands clutching her head as she tried to rid the gory images of Anzu being paled by another Anzu…

The door burst open. "Sister!" Malik came over, wearing nothing but baggy pants as he walked over to his shaking elder sister. He shook her, she became even more tense and afraid. "Sister? What's wrong?"

Isis shook her head. "I… I-I don't know… I… D-Dream… Ba-Bad dream… Oh, M-Malik… It was horrible…"

"What happened in the dream? What was it about?" he asked, holding her hand, trying to comfort her in his own way. It wasn't working. She was shaking so bad, but had the will to say the next few words that chilled him to the bone.

"It could've been… Oh, Malik! I saw Anzu… Anzu could die in the near future!!" she cried in horror.

**((end chapter))**

Well? What do you guys think? Scary? Tell me! Anyway, if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there! See you in the next chapter!!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **I keep on reading Anne Bishop's books, The Black Jewels Trilogy, and if you've read it, you've probably read this description several times before. It was just a good phrase to use at the time. Also, that does not belong to me.

**AN2: **Okay, another FF7 character!! Yuffie is a thief and a ninja in the story of FF7, and I just couldn't resist putting her in there since I put Tifa in there too! (scratches head) Sorry, I couldn't resist.


	14. Chapter 14: Acts of Emotions

**Authoress Notes: **Oh, I thank you for the information, everyone! I gotta warn you guys though, because this chapter will have some phrases and words in a mature sense, if you know what I mean. Remember the rating guys. I mean it. But still, I just want to get this story on, so, let's just get on with it!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 14: Acts of Emotions**

He walked down the hall of the building, casually staring out the windows that oversaw some parts of Domino City. He stopped, a small, lazy and arrogant smirk curved up his lips, slightly baring a fang like tooth.

"Hmph. Never expected to see _you _so soon. How did you get past the security guards?" he asked, turning to face a person walking to him, his sapphire eyes glinting amusingly.

The other person grunted as well, crossing their arms in an arrogant manner that matched his smirk. "You call those guards? Soulless vampires would've made better than those idiotic drones I encountered, Akito!" they snapped hotly.

Akito smiled innocently at his guest, a smile that easily fooled people into believing he was being sweet with them. How foolishly wrong they were. "It looks like you had some fun before coming here." He noted, his calm sapphire eyes roaming over the person's clothes, seeing large splotches of blood.

A cold, murderous smile curved up their lips, baring long fangs. "… I would rather call it venting my frustrations on other people, don't you think?"

"So cold…" Akito murmured, shaking his head and tsked.

The person narrowed their eyes at him, snarling dangerously at him. "And you're a cruel bastard," the person snapped.

The ebony-haired man let out a laugh that went exactly with the description the person had just said. "You know me so well. It has been, what…. Two weeks? My, you've slept so soundly since then."

"I'm getting sick and tired of being locked up!" the person roared, baring their teeth in challenge. "I'm tired of having to watch from the sidelines; letting a _façade _steal a life I should've lived!"

Akito said nothing, just furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He spoke after a while, "… Is this a request for me to make my move earlier than I intended?"

"Just don't do anything you'll regret, Akito," the person warned, but said in an unusually calm voice after letting out a sigh. "If you do, I'll slit your throat and smash your balls beyond a healer's repair."

Akito smiled dangerously. "It's not like I have any _need _for them, do I? I'm not interested in giving a woman pleasure, only sweet, but utterly ruthless, pain." He replied, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

The person grinned slightly. "It'll still hurt…" Then Akito saw the person grip their head in pain, shaking it, only ending in a painful groan.

The sapphire-eyed man took a few steps forward, his steps fast like a predator's but still held the sense of wariness. "It looks like you don't have enough time, you best be going soon before everyone wakes up, don't you think?"

"Damn your whole existence to the bowels of Hell…" they growled at him, taking a few steps back, still clutching their head.

Akito smiled full of self-mocking and sarcastic knowing. "You don't know how many times I wish that upon the both of us…" he replied calmly, yet his eyes flicked with a forlorn emotion of sadness laced with disgust. A mixture of emotions that would confuse an observer of emotions.

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong, Akito. We may have met like this, but you should always remember that I will hate you with all I am for the things you have done to me, and to the people I care about." The person said, not bothering to hide the underlying threat beneath their words.

"Hah! It wouldn't matter to me… I don't ask for forgiveness, all I ask is the destruction of the people who wronged this, and this whole damn world. Don't worry, I'll make sure, that when the time comes, I'll torture you slowly, painfully, all the while doing the same to the others and carrying out my plans. I hate you enough to not acknowledge what we have, the link we have…" Akito paused, looking up at the ceiling, then the row of windows. "You should go; others will sense your presence, and as tempting as seeing your blood painted on the walls here if you're caught, you need to be reminded that it is _I_ that will kill you. I won't let anyone else to steal that pleasure from me." He snarled, baring his teeth in challenge as well.

The other person smiled that Akito interpreted that he couldn't kill them. "I'll remember that, Akito. But you should know, the one I'm most concerned of killing me, but _Anzu._" The person laughed at the sight of Akito's face turn sour at the thought. "You should get rid of her quickly, Akito. I cannot wait till you execute your next phase of plans, I know they'll be executed on the day… hmm, the next sun rises? I hope so. Don't forget what I said, Akito."

And they disappeared.

Akito growled a few minutes afterwards, his temper rising to the point where he wanted to kill or throw something through the windows. But then his snarl turned to a sneer as he remembered his plans that would happen in the next few days. He didn't forget the damage he had done on that day when he and Bakura attacked and stole Obelisk the Tormentor from Kaiba Seto. The bastard must've been awake by now, he thought sourly. He shook his head. Didn't matter, he still had Osiris and Ra to worry about getting, but he couldn't help resist the plans that would unveil what that fool Atem had all along. Then Hikaru would have some explaining to do.

Something clicked at the mention of the once vampire that would soon revert back to his true self. Akito grinned. Speaking of Hikaru…

**((scene change))**

"Mmm… I'm bored!" Mai said, leaning back on the chair she sat on that was next to the bed. She, Shizuka, and Anzu were in Atem and Anzu's (supposedly) room. Anzu sat on the bed, her legs under the sheets before being roused by Mai and Shizuka from a late afternoon nap, Shizuka just decided to tag along with Mai and have some girl talk between them.

"Well, considering Atem and Seto and my big brother had gone to Tokyo for some business reasons, I guess it _is _rather boring without them." Shizuka replied, who sat on another chair next to the blonde vampire.

Yes, Seto had awoken from his long slumber (as Mai says it) from his injuries a few days ago, and began inquiring about what had happened. Everyone had to explain parts of what happened while he was out because it was a rather long story to tell (as Jounouchi says it was) and then he began working upright, which bothered Shizuka, Malik, and Isis because for Shizuka, she was worried for her ex-husband's health and the healer's didn't like it when their patients began fussing and doing stuff that was strenuous to the body after such an injury like Seto's. But due to the fact that Seto was a stubborn bastard (as Atem sees it), he annoyed almost everyone beyond his or her control, and thanks to Shizuka for slamming her foot down on his foot (which surprised almost everybody since they usually saw Shizuka docile), and shouting at him about his health, despite being a vampire, he was bedridden for the next few days afterwards.

Then Atem got a business call to go to Tokyo to settle some disputes. Atem, Seto, and Jounouchi growled and bristled, not wanting to leave their women (which Atem said point blankly, but Jounouchi and Seto silently agreed upon), but reasoning from the girls and Hikaru (who volunteered to look after everybody) the reluctantly left. Malik and Isis took the offer from Atem to stay inside his house and call Rishid to confirm some things about where they were staying for a few days. They were still wary about the encounter from Akito and Bakura and Atem had the right to fuss over Anzu, clearly remembering what happened in the port the other day.

Anzu spoke up, "They'll come anytime soon. At least nothing has happened in the days they were gone. I'm really wary of that Akito guy… _And why he said we've met. I don't remember meeting him before…_" she thought the last part, only quietly as to not let the two female vampires listen to her thoughts.

Shizuka's face immediately turned to a frown. Mai snarled at the mention of the man that had attacked them. "Yeah… He should stay away, 'cause the next time I see him, I'll rip his throat out!" The blonde vampire growled low.

"But Anzu's right, Mai," Shizuka said, not noticing that Anzu's sapphire-colored eyes had a glazed sort of look when Mai declared her threat. "We still have to be careful. As much as I want to wring that guy's neck for hurting my… my… Seto," she paused, shooting glances at Mai and Anzu, seeing them grin at her choice of words. She glared at them before continuing, "… I didn't mean it that way, girls. Anyway, I don't want to encounter that Akito guy in the near future, certainly not now, and who knows what he could do? We haven't seen enough of what he does, and we don't know what he really _could _be, since he somehow mysteriously changed Hikaru to a human…"

"And knew where the God Orb, Obelisk Tormentor and took it," Anzu added quickly, shifting her legs so they wouldn't get numb from staying in one place.

The auburn-haired vampire nodded. "That too."

"Speaking of Hikaru, where the hell did that bastard go?" Mai asked, looking around as if she could find the ebony-haired man in the room, unaware that Anzu glared at her as she called Hikaru a 'bastard.'

"Don't you know? He told us he needed to do a couple of errands." Shizuka answered.

Mai scoffed, leaning back slightly in her chair, crossing her arms in an arrogant sort of manner. "'_Errands?'_" she asked, in a tone that told others that she didn't believe that excuse… if it ever was. She grunted. "Hmph. I've heard him use that word many times before, and I know it's something shady. I mean, he's never explained about what he does in these errands, and whenever he comes back, it looks like he hasn't even done anything. He's such an enigma, it's annoying!"

"Maybe that's because no one asks him what he does in these errands, Mai." Anzu spoke in a flat tone, which slightly surprised Mai and Shizuka. Even the look in her sapphire eyes surprised the two female vampires; they've never seen Anzu like that before.

Mai frowned slightly. "I've asked him once, when you first came here, Anzu. I asked him about it on a mental link, but he just answered in riddles. And the way he treats me and others, and to people he doesn't know…"

"Can't hurt to be cautious…" Anzu replied, shrugging her shoulders, but in the inside, she was leashing her temper that was slowly building in the pit of her stomach.

"Cautious, eh?" the violet-eyed vampire repeated in a croon. "Then why does he pick fights with his _friends_, when they're trying to make a point? Why does he say something that objects to what the person said? He must know something, but he won't tell us and that'll put us in danger!"

"You two…" Shizuka said, feeling tension build between the female human and vampire. She didn't like it, especially feeling something different from Anzu. Surely Mai had felt it too…? "Let's just get off the subject of Hikaru and—"

"He has his reasons," Anzu spoke, ignoring Shizuka's words to try and assess the situation that had built from a simple conversation to something that might make fists being thrown. "I've known him longer, I know that he wouldn't keep stuff if he thinks it's for the good of—"

"But what if the secret's he's keeping hidden could cause harm, Anzu?" Mai snarled, feeling the same emotion that Anzu was feeling: anger. "He should know. I mean, he could be holding some secrets about Akito, but he won't tell us, which leads us into danger. Look at what happened to Kaiba!"

"Hikaru was _not _the one who hurt Kaiba, Mai. I don't know what happened between you and Hikaru, but it's getting annoying that you would—"

"Mai, Anzu…!" Shizuka called, standing up, feeling something wrong with the atmosphere in the room, seeing Anzu slip her legs over the edge, ready to walk or do something that might cause trouble. "You two! That's enough! We should—"

But Anzu ignored her again. "—accuse Hikaru whenever something goes wrong!" she said, her voice raising slightly, the color in her eyes slowly darkening.

"Don't you see, Anzu?" Mai half-asked, half-shouted at the brunette. "Hikaru seemed to know Akito by the way Akito knew him! Even Hikaru knew Akito's name without Akito saying it! I don't know about you, but I think Hikaru could turn on us when—"

She stopped in mid-sentence when Anzu stood up, her eyes blazing with fury, her aura spiked with something untamed, powerful, and dangerous.

"You don't know Hikaru like I do! So you should shut your mouth before I rip your throat out!!" she shouted in a voice that didn't match anywhere near the normal tone she used when talking to people.

Silence followed soon after Anzu's sudden outburst of rage at Mai. Mai and Shizuka looked at the brunette wildly, their eyes widen in surprise. They never thought Anzu would go with that kind of tone and demeanor with words. It nearly didn't sound… herself. Like someone had temporarily taken over her brain and unleashed what they felt about the situation at hand, not taking anymore shit about this. After a few moments passed, Anzu gasped, clamping her head over her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Mai… I… I don't know what came over me…" She stuttered, suddenly at a loss of words.

Shizuka looked at the stunned expression of Mai before going over to Anzu and landing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. But Anzu merely walked out of her grasp, out the door, slamming it loudly. Another pause of silence followed soon afterwards. Shizuka let out an exasperated sigh, combing her hand through her auburn-colored locks. She looked at Mai who had her head down, as if in shame.

"… I shouldn't have said that, huh?" Mai asked, feigning amusement in her voice. She shook her head. "But she is right. I don't know Hikaru that much, even in my days as a pleasure slave… I just can't… I just can't see him the way everyone else does… Not for what he did in looking at my past mistakes and I can't do anything back in retribution…"

"Mai…" Shizuka murmured solemnly. She shook her head too. "Well, let's not try to pass judgment on others, so quickly. And besides, whatever Hikaru did to you to look in your past and you can't think of a way to pay him back, let's just get over that for a while. I know it wasn't my place to say that," she added when Mai glared at her. "But right now, the past should be left alone for now. We got other things to worry about now. For now at least, let's let you and Anzu cool down before you apologize. I don't want to lug you two after bloodying each other up, now don't we? And Atem wouldn't like that."

Mai scoffed, crossing her arms again. "Atem can kiss my ass for all I care." She muttered.

But what Shizuka said was right. The past wasn't important now. It was better to leave it alone… for now, and focus on other things.

Too bad they didn't know how much the past had an influence with Akito's and Bakura's appearances now.

**((scene change))**

Isis walked down one of the many halls in Atem's home, her mind in deep concentration, trying to fix her mind on other things.

But it wasn't working. Her mind always wandered back to the dream-or rather nightmare-she had two weeks ago. Images of the gory way that Anzu died from a reflection of herself. But what did it mean? She always wondered what that dream meant. It was obvious that Anzu-and she hoped not-_might _die. But from a reflection, she thought? The dream could also mean that Anzu might die from a mirror of herself, maybe someone that looks exactly like her.

She gasped, stopping in her tracks. Her mind had immediately registered upon Akito. If anybody hadn't noticed, he looked remarkably like Anzu, but with male features and black hair. Then she remembered something else…

Isis shuddered, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her waist for comfort, as if the hall she stood in had suddenly gotten cold. No, she didn't, _couldn't _think of that. Hikaru was making plans in delaying the appearance and awakening of… She shook her head. But time was quickly running out, and then there would be chaos. Knowing Akito, he knew ways to get her out of the cage that held her. He was just delaying to torture them even more. His cruelty stemmed to his childhood, a time where the world was still recovering from the war with the doppelgangers and the rest of the remaining races. And his lineage… His sense of cunning and cruelty came mostly from his father. Oh, how many similarities between father and son…

But then…

Her mind broke its train of thought when she saw Anzu walk past her from another hall in fast strides.

'_Did something happened…?_' Isis thought, deciding that she should follow the brunette, sensing a torrent of emotion from Anzu.

She followed Anzu for a long set of minutes that made Isis's legs hurt slightly. It seemed that Anzu was merely walking to vent her frustration and anger until it calmed to a lukewarm temper. Then Anzu finally stopped in one of the entrances to the garden. Walking slowly to the stone bench, the brunette just stood over at the fountain; it seemed like she was looking at her reflection.

Isis watched Anzu until Anzu spoke, "You can come out now. I know that you've been following me for the past few minutes." The brunette turned slowly to face Isis who stood at the entrance to the garden from where she came from.

The Egyptian healer tensed once the sapphire-eyed woman turned to her. Gulping, she cautiously walked to Anzu, as if any rash movement might set off the control Anzu had on her temper and rage.

Isis cleared her throat to clear some of the tension that had mysteriously built between them. "I felt you suddenly angry and frustrated at something… Care to tell me what it was about?"

Anzu turned her head away, back to the rippling water in the fountain. "It's none of your business…" she replied tartly.

Isis stared at Anzu for a few moments after her answer. It looked like Anzu was fighting something for control over her emotions, like something was about to burst out of her and she was trying to simmer it down before there were casualties. This made Isis tense; her body oddly feeling sharp claws scratch at her skin. But she steeled her nerves, the healer side of herself refusing to leave a somewhat emotionally distressed person to brood alone.

"It would make you feel better if you talk it out with someone…" She insisted gently.

Anzu snarled, but didn't bother to look at her. "I'm not asking for emotional therapy, if that's what you're trying to help me with." She snapped, unable to leash in some of her anger.

Isis chuckled softly, her gentle disposition not fazed by Anzu's demeanor toward her helping. "No, I'm trying to help you calm yourself so you wouldn't go crazy…" she replied calmly.

Anzu looked up at her, her expression angry and irritated, her mouth open as if to say something but clamped it back shut, turning away again.

Then she finally spoke, "… I had a… sort of had a fight with Mai…"

This surprised Isis. "Really? What for?"

"About Hikaru," Anzu replied straight.

Isis said nothing for a while. Then she asked, "What about him?"

"Mai was accusing Hikaru of things that weren't true… They are… kind of… but he… I know that he would keep secrets and for good reasons, I know he would… But what Mai said made me confused, and she went on and on… I just couldn't take it and then I… threatened her…"

"And how did you threaten her?" Isis asked curiously, pressing Anzu for answers, but in a gentle way.

There was a long pause afterwards that made the Egyptian healer think Anzu might have chose to ignore the question until she spoke, "… I threatened to rip her throat out if she spoke more badly about Hikaru…"

Her answer caused Isis to raise both eyebrows in surprise. Sure, if it would've been another person, Isis knew it was just to keep a way to tell a person off, but coming from Anzu…

It worried her.

Isis then chose her next words carefully. "… Were you that angry with Mai?"

Anzu's response was to shrug her shoulders.

Isis sighed.

"… I just couldn't take it anymore… And I just felt this sudden anger well up inside me and I just… I just acted upon it, not caring what I said, just as long it shut her up. That's what I felt at the time, but now…"

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing Anzu to jump slightly. She turned to face Isis who had a gentle smile on her lips and a face like a mother's who was trying to console her crying child.

"We all feel that way sometimes and lose control over ourselves when we feel like we're being pushed to the edge. I respect that you tried to at least defend a friend, but shouting back at Mai like that wasn't a reasonable answer, no?" she said gently.

Anzu shook her head, looking much like a child being scolded.

Isis sighed again. "So let's just cool down a bit and then you and Mai can apologize to each other. I'm sure Mai has realized what she said and must be feeling the same way you did. So for now, you just cool down and think of a way to apologize to each other."

"Isis…" Anzu said in awe. Then she smiled. Nodding her head, she thanked Isis and was about to leave when she noticed Hikaru coming in.

"Isis…" he spoke, nodding to her. Then he turned to Anzu as he stood a few feet away from her. "I have something for you."

Anzu and Isis exchanged curious glances before turning back to Hikaru. The brunette tilted her head while Hikaru took a few steps toward her. He extended his left hand and opened. Anzu gasped.

In his gloved palm was a pair of pearl studded earrings. But the pearl was a deep red, like blood and glinted lightly in his hand. It may have looked simple, but Anzu saw a kind of beauty in it and the shiny luster it had. Even Isis was amazed.

Anzu was sputtering as she looked at Hikaru to the earrings. Hikaru, then the earrings. Back and forth, back and forth for a while in glee like a kid that had gotten a present they've wanted for a long time and couldn't believe it was given to them.

Then she spoke, "This… You're giving me… these??" she asked hopefully.

He nodded, handing her the earrings, a small, genuinely happy smile tugging at his lips. "Just think of it as a late… let's say, _really _late birthday present, okay? Just wear it everyday." He murmured the last part quietly so she wouldn't hear, but Isis looked up at him, knowing what he meant. He shot a glance at her through the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to the smiling brunette who was checking the earrings happily.

She looked back up at him, and before Hikaru knew it, she had her hands wrapped around his stomach, nearly knocking him down from the force she put in the hug.

"Oh, thank you, Hikaru! Thank you so much!!" she cried, her voice muffled slightly, tightening her hold on his stomach.

Hikaru's silver eyes widen as he looked down at the brunette who was hugging him fiercely. He looked at Isis who had an amused expression on her face at the scene before her. Then he turned his attention back to Anzu and smiled, returning the hug with one arm, the other stroking her hair softly.

Then she let go and began staring at the earrings with wide eyes that were brimming with tears. Happy tears at that. She just couldn't believe it she actually got a present! She had never gotten a present during her years as a pleasure slave, and she couldn't quite make out any childhood memories, but she actually got a present! Deciding that they wouldn't be much use to her on her hand, she began fixing the earrings on the lobes of her ears. After a while, she finished and she began showing off, the ruby orbs glimmering softly as she showed off, asking, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Anzu." Said Isis with a smile. Hikaru nodded to that. She let out a squeal, and then began laughing. Suddenly, Hikaru perked his head up and spoke, "It looks like Atem, Seto, and Jounouchi are back. Now, let's go, Anzu, Isis. I'm sure Shizuka and Mai has gone on to greet them as well."

Anzu nodded vigorously and began running to the west side entrance of the garden. Isis giggled softly, but before Hikaru began to follow the brunette, she spoke to him, "You know she won't have the same feelings for you as she does with Atem." She said seriously.

He turned his face, an eyebrow cocked up in surprise at what she said. Then he smiled a lazy, sort of arrogant smile. "And just what are you implying?"

"… That was very sweet of you." She said, ignoring his question and walking.

She heard a grunt in response and heard him speak, "At least I gave her something that could've been given to her as a child… Seeing as how _you _stole her childhood away from her." He replied coldly, brushing past her. She stared at him angrily, but knew in the back of her mind…

He was right.

She frowned. He was such an unfeeling bastard sometimes…

**((scene change))**

"Hey, sweetheart. Missed me?" Jounouchi asked, winking at Mai slyly.

Mai rolled her eyes. "What do you think, goofball? I'm just wondering how the meeting went and what was it about." She replied, obviously ignoring his comment.

He still had that smirk on as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh really? Well, you could just say that the government is still stupid, if you know what I mean. Does that answer your question?"

She smiled, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Yeah…" she spoke, not bothering to hide the content and satisfied tone in her voice.

Shizuka walked up to Seto who stared down at her from his height. She spoke first, "I hope you didn't pull anything that might've strained yourself, Seto." She said in a suspicious tone laced with playfulness in it.

He cocked a thin eyebrow at what she said. "Hmm? The only thing that strained me was the council's boring voices that bore into my head. Other than that, I'm just as fine. You should know."

The auburn-haired female vampire pouted at him. "Oh really? Well if I found out that you did, Mr. Kaiba Seto, I'll—"

He closed the distance between her with a one-arm hug, his face buried in her hair, breathing in her scent. "You'll what, hmm?" he asked teasingly, as if daring her to try and do the thing she was thinking of threatening him with.

She giggled. "I'll throttle you, that's what." He grunted in response, playing with her hair.

"… Missed me, little angel?" Atem asked with a sly grin as the brunette walked up to him with a shy look on her face.

"Do I need to answer that?" she asked back in return with a small smile.

He looked up in thought and then smiled. "No, I don't think you need to…" he slipped an arm around her waist possessively and kissed her forehead. "I missed you." He murmured, kissing her lips as well.

"I missed you too… But you could have at least contacted us." She replied.

He smiled with an innocent look that he could muster. "Darling, council people are stupid. You should've seen me look bored when they kept on going on and on about the same things…"

Anzu giggled softly. "It must've been torture then."

He chuckled in return. "It was…" then he noticed the ruby earrings that she wore at the lobe of her ears. "Little angel, who gave you that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, these? Hikaru gave them to me as a belated birthday present." She replied, pointing to Hikaru who stood next to Isis with her brother Malik.

He looked up at Hikaru who raised his eyebrow up in question. Atem shook his head, fighting off a sense of jealousy he suddenly felt when she told him who gave her the beautiful looking earrings. He didn't have to worry about anything, even though he knew Hikaru and Anzu knew each other longer than he knew Anzu herself…

Anzu hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. "But to tell you the truth, I really did miss you when you were gone…" she admitted.

He looked down at her, surprised at her bold actions, and then he smiled. Right, nothing to worry about…

He returned the hug, grateful to feel her again. "I know, little angel…"

**((end chapter))**

Well, there you have it. It looked like this chapter had more waff than I expected to put in, and some Hikaru and Anzu moments. But don't worry AxA fans; they will get together, okay? So if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there. See you!

**Okay, as I read a review in one of my stories, a person wondered if I could do a HikaruxAnzu fic. Meaning AnzuxOC (Hikaru) romance. If people want a fic about them, I'll do it, but it'll be a one-shot. Just wondering if there would be people who would like to see that couple since Hikaru seems to be well liked between you guys. It's your guys vote if you want. **


	15. Chapter 15: Surprising Revelations

**Authoress Notes: **Hey guys!! Well, for those who wanted the HxA one-shot, I'm planning on that, but I just had to post this chapter up! And for those who suggested that I put IsisxHikaru in this, well… umm… NO! Sorry, but that's all I have planned, okay? So don't sue me or anything just because I didn't do what you want me to. I made the vote specifically if I should do it as a one-shot, not on this fic. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 15: Surprising Revelations**

Ishtar Isis sat down on the stone bench of the garden, reading a novel with interest, drinking a cup of coffee. She was about to flip the page until Malik, her younger brother, walked to her from the west entrance to the garden with a rather large brown book tucked beneath his arm.

"… Good day, Malik." She greeted warmly, setting the cup next to her and book marking the page she was on. "Where did you get that book from?" Isis asked, inclining her head to the book he held.

"Oh, this? Well, I found this book in Atem's library. It's about healer spells and that kind of stuff." He shrugged. "Just thought I'd review on some things and maybe try out something new from these books I find."

Isis nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, that's good. You need to keep up with your studies. I'm glad that you're very dedicated to your job, Malik—"

"Are you ever going to tell someone your dream?" he cut in, taking a few steps towards her, his voice turning to a serious tone.

The smile on Isis's face faded when he mentioned the dream she had weeks ago. Her eyes fell down to the ground, not wanting to look at Malik as the horrifying images of her dream replayed in her head. She had told Malik not to tell anybody else the dream she had about Anzu, not even Atem, she knew what he would do if he found out about the nightmare. Isis didn't want any more tension happening around them, like now.

"… Malik… You know I don't want to talk about this now…" she spoke after a while.

He shook his head. "No, Isis. You really need to talk to someone about that dream you had. Maybe it could lead to—"

"It could lead to the death that Anzu might have in the future." She cut in, glaring up at him. "Look Malik, there's a reason why I want this kept secret. I don't want anyone to worry than they are now, it'll just cause things getting worse. And Atem and Hikaru would---"

"That's the thing, Isis!" he cut in. "If we told Atem and Hikaru about your dream, then they would do something about it! Just _tell _the others your dre—"

"That's enough, Malik!!" Isis shouted, standing up from her spot, the book on her lap dropping to the floor. "You know that if I have these kind of dreams, they mostly come true, and I wish to God that they didn't, but the interference of Atem and Hikaru and the others could trigger what could happen later on! That's why I don't want to talk about this anymore! If I can, I'll try to figure out a way to stop from Anzu dying like she did in my dream!"

**((scene change))**

"You know little angel, if you want, I could get some new clothes for you." Atem offered as he sat on his bed, watching Anzu rummage through his drawers for clothes before she took her bath.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No thanks, Atem. I kind of like your clothes, even though they're mostly silk, velvet, and leather fabrics other than the other clothes you gave me." She replied, not bothering to look at him. Then she found some clothes that would have to do, grabbed a towel and made her way to the bathroom.

"I like those kind of fabrics, thank you very much," the vampire said with a grin. "And I know you like them too, you just won't admit they look good on me."

She muttered, "Please…" before slamming the door behind her. He chuckled softly, faintly hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom. After a while, Atem stretched across the bed, yawning slightly. It had been a few days since he, and Jounouchi, and Seto had gotten back from their business trip to Tokyo. It was near the time the sun would rise again, replacing the dark sun and having all the vampires hide from the rays.

Which slightly worried him. Sure, Hikaru would return to his vampire self again, but something inside of Atem was worried that something bad would happen on that day, something big. Add to that, he would be limited to a few options if another attack from Akito and Bakura happened again. It would give the both of them the advantage while he and the others try to fight them off, all the while, avoiding anything that might send them to total oblivion.

And Anzu… Atem shot a glance at the bathroom door. Some strange things have happened with her ever since Akito and Bakura had attacked them. He was worried that something might happen to her when he least expect it, and was already too late to help her. He didn't forget the time he bought her, and the news he had received about her. She had killed vampires and humans in cold blood… _Supposedly_… Then he wondered back to the strange presence he felt that called him to her in the first place and the same presence that he had felt that affected the area around him when Anzu was in a torrent of emotions, mostly when she was angry.

But what did he have to worry? He would protect her, but if it was on the day when the sun had risen…

A small rapping on his door cut off his thoughts. Without waiting for his consent, Hikaru walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around. "Where's Anzu?" he asked, not noticing the brunette around Atem.

Atem sat up and pointed with his thumb at the bathroom door. Hikaru's lips formed a small silent "Oh," before Atem asked, "What do you want, Hikaru?" Somehow, in the back of his mind, that sounded rude for some reason.

It did, since Hikaru chose to ignore the rude tone of his voice. "Something's just come up that you should see. I just got the message now, and it sounds suspicious, but maybe it would lead to some clues for you." He replied calmly.

"Well… What was the message about?" Atem inquired, moving over to the other edge of the bed and staring at the ebony-haired man intently.

"Some murder in an alleyway near a club at downtown Domino. The details were fishy, but they told me to tell you that you should inspect the murder site yourself."

Atem cocked an eyebrow up in interest. "Why me? And who told you to tell me this?"

Hikaru shrugged, leaning on one leg a bit. "The police thought you'd be the right guy for this kind of thing. Honestly, I don't know why we need police like them nowadays, they're really not dependable as I see it, always running around and looking for someone else to take care of the situation. But I heard that Otogi was the one that suggested to the authority that you should look it up, he said you'd be quite interested in what they found."

Atem perked an eyebrow up at the mention of Otogi's name. Then his mind registered upon the time he and Anzu went to the port to see him. The first thing on his mind was the death of that woman vampire who had tried to hit on him might be the cause for this sudden call. Had the bitch died already? Pity… He would have liked to do the act himself…

"Uh… Atem?" Hikaru called, snapping the vampire out of his reverie. "You going or not?"

"Going where?" asked Anzu as she came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. She was now wearing a black tube top, a black leather jacket and tight black pants, her legs adorned with high boots. Atem and Hikaru eyed her intently for a few moments before Atem said a comment that made Anzu's cheeks go red in color. Hikaru looked down her figure and at the clothes she wore.

'… _Leather seems to be in style now…_' he thought for a moment then looked down at himself. '_Then again… I'm wearing leather as well…_'

"I was just told to investigate a murder site somewhere in downtown Domino City, little angel," he answered, standing up from the bed and walking over to a chair nearby that had his trench coat draped over it and placed it over his shoulders. Picking up a five foot long katana that sat next to the chair, he turned to the brunette and said, "We'll be back in a couple of hours, you just—"

"I'm going with you." Anzu declared, placing the brush on the drawer nearby and walked toward the two males.

Atem shook his head. "No, Anzu. Remember that time at the port? You might—"

"I'm not going to blow a fuse as long as no one pisses me off, okay? As for the blacking out part, don't worry; I'll take care of myself, alright??" she said, knowing full well what he was about to say.

Atem opened his mouth to protest her decision but a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to Hikaru who had a serious look on his face.

'_Look, I know you can hear me, so just listen to me for a while, okay?_' Hikaru's voice called to him on a thought sent to him. '_I know you don't like her decision in her going with us, but I think it's for the best. Seto left with Shizuka to Kaiba Corp. and Isis, Malik, Mai, and Jounouchi would be the only ones here if we left with Anzu, but considering where Akito and Bakura could strike, I think she should be carefully supervised. So just let her come with us for a while._'

The tri-haired vampire growled at him, shrugging Hikaru's hand off his shoulder and turned to face Anzu. He hesitated, but said, "… Fine, you can come. But don't stray from our side, is that understood?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded her head. "Fine! I won't leave you or Hikaru's side, alright?"

Atem eyed her for a few moments before motioning for Hikaru and Anzu to follow him. Once they were out his room, he sent a message to the raven-haired man behind him.

((_Don't forget, this was your idea to bring her along…_)) he snarled.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. '_Just being cautious…_'

Atem rolled his eyes.

**((scene change))**

"Wait! Where're you going now?" Bakura called after Akito as the ebony-haired man walked to the main entrance of the building they occupied with Zorc. Along with a few other things…

Akito turned toward the doppelganger with that lazy smirk on his face, stopping before the doors. "Off to have some fun. Want to come with me, Bakura?" he asked in a soft, caressing voice.

Bakura stared at him skeptically for a few moments. Something was wrong with Akito… well… more than wrong right now. He couldn't quite place it was, but something in Akito was _very _disturbing. Furthermore, he always held secrets about his being. He didn't seem like a normal human from the way he thought, acted, and spoke. But he knew that the moment Akito showed him a few '_tricks_' to prove what he could do after Bakura's resurrection. He also hated to admit it, the guy scared him sometimes.

"On second thought, I'd rather you watch instead. You're well needed on the day the sun rises, so I can't have you getting hurt with a wound that would make you incapable of carrying out our plans." Akito chuckled darkly, softly. "… I'd think you'd enjoy the show I would perform today. But it's your decision…" With that, the dark-haired man walked out of the building, his cloak billowing behind him.

Bakura gritted his teeth strong enough that they nearly cracked, his hands curling into tight fists as he saw Akito's figure disappear from view. Even though they worked together, he hated Akito to the core, despite the _gifts _he gave to him. And he was sure Akito felt the same way he did, he just usually hid behind that cool, cruel mask to hide his real intentions. And the other reason Bakura hated the cruel bastard because Akito made him feel weak and expendable, like he wasn't worth anything but his skills and blood heritage…

That aside, he slowly walked out the building as well.

**((scene change))**

Atem sniffed the blood around the alleyway, which the police reserved specifically to police forces or to important vampires that were suggested that they should take a look at what they saw. He wrinkled his nose at the stagnant and decayed smell of spoiled blood around the walls and ground.

Hikaru observed lines of long, thin scratch marks on the stone wall nearby with interest, his silver eyes flicking with something as he stared at the blood drip marks that trailed down from the scratches.

"I'm surprise no one had found this mess shortly afterwards… The blood is only weeks old…" Atem said, his voice low, shooting a glance at the far end of the alleyway at Anzu who had a disturbed sort of look on her face, but her sapphire-colored eyes had a glazed sort of look as she stared at the dried blood.

"A swift, quick death maybe?" Hikaru presumed, turning away from scratch marks on the wall.

Atem's crimson-colored eyes looked down upon the dried pool of blood and found dust around. He narrowed his eyes. "… No… A torture… The healers scanned the feelings that stayed in this place, the inner organs were ripped apart, the head crushed, limbs ripped apart… The last thing to strike was the heart, of course. But all this was done in seconds after each blood touched the ground…"

The raven-haired man stared at him for a few moments before looking around. "… A smooth, but torturous kill then. I wonder who was the poor soul that received this kind of fate…?"

As Atem and Hikaru scanned the premises of the alleyway, Anzu's heart was hammering inside her chest, something inside her felt excited and delighted to see this. But the brunette had the strangest feeling that she had seen this before…

…_TING!_

Anzu's head jerked up, her head swerving from side to side. That sound… She had heard that sound before…

… _TING!_

There it was again! Anzu took a step back to look around the street around her, nothing seemed to produce or move that sound anywhere near her. Maybe she was just hearing things…

_TING!_

The sound had come from her left. Anzu, without thinking, took off on a run towards the sound of that wind chime she had once heard in a dream of hers. It took a few minutes before Atem and Hikaru saw her run off and called to her, but she didn't listen. Cursing viciously under their breaths, they both took off from the murder site and ran after to where Anzu had gone off.

When Anzu turned to a corner, she was in a street with less vampires and humans around with a huge street line. The sound was louder here. She began running again, straight to where the sound was leading her, Atem and Hikaru appearing at the corner from where she had previously stood.

"Curse it! I told her not to leave from our side!" Swearing along the way, Atem ran to her, Hikaru following closely behind, trying hard to catch up to Atem's speed.

Anzu looked around, looked for that small chime. Again, her body was only attracted to that sound, and nothing else, rudely pushing aside any that got in her way. When she finally looked ahead of her, she skidded to a halt, her eyes widening as she laid eyes on the figure that stood a few feet before her.

"Well, hello, darling. We meet again." Akito said with that lazy, arrogant smirk on his face.

She took a step back from him. "… A-Akito… What are you doing here…?"

"Well, Anzu, I decided to have a bit of fun, you see. I'm getting kind of bored of waiting for the day the sun rises, and when I'm bored…" He shrugged innocently, the smirk on his face turning to a cold sneer. "And when I'm bored… I tend to get, you know… A little crazy…"

Anzu was about to say something when Atem stepped ahead of her, his body shielding her, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Hikaru stood next to Atem, his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to attack when the time came.

"Ah, the little dove's guardians, I presume?" Akito asked mockingly, taking a few steps back, chuckling. "How very gallant of you to protect something so precious…"

"What are you doing here, Akito!?" Atem shouted at him, his hand itching to draw out his sword and slice the bastard apart.

Hikaru sent him a look that went unnoticed before he turned to the dark-haired, sapphire-eyed man before them. "But first of all, what are you planning now? It doesn't seem like you to just blatantly walk into open ground."

Another fit of chuckles reached their ears. "Oh, Hikaru…" Akito crooned in an unusually soft voice, his sapphire eyes glazed with amusement. "Asking such stupid questions… How very unbecoming of you… But if you wish…"

He cleared his throat before raising his arms to the sky as if praising the twilight-colored sky. "I plan to pay back this world that gave me pain… I plan to repay the people who wronged me in the past… I plan to destroy everything and create things anew…" he said in an elated sort of voice as he lowered his arms, but his face held a sort of crazed look on his expression.

"Create things anew?" Atem repeated suspiciously. "What do you mean by that? Are you planning to destroy the world?"

Akito burst out laughing for a few moments before shaking his head; his shoulders shook with laughter that grated against Atem and Hikaru's nerves. "That's not all I desire to destroy… I desire to destroy Heaven and Hell, the universe… Every single thing that was created by God… And destroy Him, myself…"

Atem stared at the dark-haired man as if he had grown a second head out of nowhere. "Destroy… Destroy… God?"

"Yes… And then I'll become _the _God! And she and I," he pointed a finger at Anzu who jumped as he pointed at her. "Will be the key instruments to fulfill that plan…"

Anzu stared at Akito with a bewildered look. "I… will _kill_… God?"

"Instruments? What are you planning with Anzu!?" Atem asked, easing closer to Anzu to make sure nothing happens to her.

"That is, if she's willing… But the more she stays with you lot," Akito spat the last word out with a disgusted tone. "The more she'll lose her efficiency to the plan… And if that happens…" he laughed a bit more. "I'll just have to dispose her sooner or later. I mean, what use is an instrument when it loses its usefulness?"

At that moment, Anzu stepped up. "NO!! I won't become an instrument in your plans! I won't! I won't destroy the place where it holds my friends, and I won't let you destroy them either!"

Her declaration amused him further, sending him into another fit of amused laughs before he composed himself and faced Anzu with a madman's gaze.

"Oh really, Anzu? Too bad for you, you don't know what you really are…" he murmured quietly.

Anzu's eyes widen. "Wait… What did you say?" she asked.

He chuckled before everything flashed to a bright light, causing everyone around the area to shut their eyes tightly to try and block out the blinding light.

"**_Wake up!!_**"

When the light cleared, screams erupted around the area when Atem, Anzu, and Hikaru had to look up to a huge shadow over them. Anzu felt a scream build inside her throat but swallowed it back down.

What now stood in the middle of the street, beating down the buildings around it, was a black, over 40 foot length and possibly over 30 feet from the tip of its scaly nose to the tip of its long tail laid a legendary dragon! It's body looked like a skeleton of a great dragon, but its red, fiery slanted eyes saw everything that needed to be carnage.

Atem's eyes widen in surprise and fear as he stared at the great dragon. "That can't be…! A dragon!? They were said to have disappeared long ago!"

"That's not just any dragon, it's one of the legendary dragons: The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Hikaru confirmed in horror. '_My God, Akito… Your powers… They've grown that much that you would unleash this thing from the Forbidden Realm!?_' he thought in his head.

The black dragon threw its head back and let out an ear-splitting shriek of a howl. Atem, Anzu, and Hikaru had to cover their ears as their eardrums vibrated. Then the dragon looked down at _them_ and the three of them froze in fear, thinking that any sudden movements might aggravate it even more.

'_Shit!_' Hikaru thought in his head as the Red-Eyes gazed down at them. '_I have to call 'it' to destroy this dragon and put it back to where it belonged, but any movement might…_'

It didn't need to wait as it threw its head back again and threw two large fireballs from its mouth. Atem took Anzu in his arm as he jumped out of the way, Hikaru evading the attacks as well. Atem ran to a secluded alleyway and placed Anzu on her feet.

She began to protest but he placed a finger on her lips. "No, Anzu. You stay here. Understood?"

Without waiting for her answer, he ran back to the middle of the street to locate where Hikaru might've gone. Anzu stared at him worriedly, but felt that she had to obey him. But something inside her roared to get out, but she stomped it back down. Then all of a sudden, her back began to feel like something was burning, like she was being branded or scarred, her heart beating rapidly in her ribcage.

'_Ugh! Wh-What's happening to me…!? Why… Why am I feeling this…? Aahh!_' she doubled over as the pain began to be unbearable, faintly hearing someone chuckle in her head.

Atem found Hikaru on the ground and helped him up, but ducked in time to avoid the Red-Eyes' tail the lashed out at them, crashing into the buildings.

"Shit, that things needs to calm down!" Atem cursed as he glared at the dragon.

Hikaru was chewing his lower lip in stress. He had no choice but to do it. He turned to Atem, "Atem! Where is Anzu?"

Atem stared at him strangely. "Where is she…? She's over at hiding. What do you have in—"

The raven-haired shook his head. "Never mind! You think you can stall him for a few moments until I tell you to go behind me?"

The tri-haired vampire stared at Hikaru for a while before nodding his head and charging at the dragon. Atem brought his sword down with enough force that scraped against the dragon's tough hide. The Red-Eyes roared before twirling and bringing its tail down. Atem dodged but found Hikaru in the way of the tail. He turned as he landed on the roof of a building. "HIKARU!!" he called.

Hikaru had heard his call and dodged, but not enough as the tip grazed his left shoulder and chest and smashing the ground, causing him to fall on his back. Atem growled, swearing viciously under his breath before he drew the dragon's attention away from Hikaru who stood up after a few moments, shots of pain shooting through him as he attempted to move and run to where Anzu hid. He had found her, bent over, possibly in pain. He cursed before bringing her to her feet and dragging her back to the open street, thankful that Atem had the dragon's attention as it tried to swat and burn him like a cat trying to push away at annoying fly that got in its way.

"Hikaru, what--?" Anzu began but he shushed her, ordering her to stand behind him.

Then he faced the dragon, determination gleaming in his eyes, despite the shaking his body was doing because of the injury he had sustained. Then, with his right thumb, picked some of the blood that oozed from the wound, hissing as he felt singes of pain shoot through his body as his thumb pressed against it. Then he pulled up the left side of his sleeve, taking off his glove that showed intricate marks with letters on his wrist and the intricate marks circling a dot on the middle of his hand that Anzu didn't quite understand because it was possibly in a different language before Hikaru trailed his thumb over the markings and to the dot and shouted, "Atem!! Get over here! _NOW!!_"

Thanks to his keen sense of hearing, Atem heard him and jumped away from the dragon just as it released a ball of fire at him. The vampire rushed to Hikaru and Anzu, seeing Hikaru's hands forming a circle ahead of him. When he got behind Hikaru and held onto Anzu, he heard Hikaru speak.

"_I summon thee, O great beast, from thy slumber. I summon you to lay a path before I and destroy anything that stands between us! I beseech you now to descend from the heavens and heed your master!! **I summon thee! BAHAMUT!!**_** (AN1)**"

The clouds above them gathered and turned gray, thunder clapping over them. Atem stared at Hikaru when he saw a red orb in Hikaru's left hand that was extended upward where the clouds were gathering. He couldn't believe it! Atem had just heard a summoning spell from the ancient Summoners! Summoners were of the ancient race that had disappeared a long time ago as well, but they were powerful as they summoned beasts that when combined, could rule the world! But how did Hikaru know or _have _Summoner knowledge inside him…?

His thoughts were cut off when the clouds above circled and not before long, something emerged from the clouds, its long, great wings circling around its body, descending fast to the ground that Atem and Anzu thought that it would crash into them if it didn't stop. It did a few feet away as it unfurled its wings, showing the legendary Dragon God, Bahamut, with its massive and well toned build as it roared, the thunder clapping along with it.

Then Atem realized Hikaru's intentions to use Bahamut's ability to destroy the Red-Eyes. But if he did… "Hikaru! If you use Bahamut's strength, thousands around will—"

Hikaru looked at him over his shoulder. "If I don't use Bahamut's strength, then millions more will die by the Red-Eyes! I have no choice!!" he turned and looked up at Bahamut who eagerly waited for an order. Ignoring Atem's shout to stop, Hikaru commanded, "Bahamut!! Destroy the disobedient dragon!! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!"

Bahamut heeded his master's call and threw its head around and pointed its mouth straight at the Red-Eyes who shrieked at Bahamut when a clear ball formed inside Bahamut's mouth and before long…

_**BOOM!!!**_

The ground shook, dust and wind circled in maelstroms, Atem squinted his eyes and saw the enormous blast that ensued after Bahamut's attack. Buildings were caught up in the shockwave that they were ripped apart, screams could be heard, but the loudest was the Red-Eyes'. Then…

It all stopped in an instant and all that was left of the Red-Eyes was a huge crater in the middle of the street only 40 feet wide and Bahamut was nowhere to be found, the clouds back to normal. Atem and Anzu stared at awe at the crater and looked at Hikaru before he stumbled to his knees, coughing up blood.

They ran to him checking him and saw that the wound he received during the battle bled more, possibly from the strain he had put on his body and he was breathing heavily and quickly.

"Hikaru! What happened!?" Anzu questioned as she knelt beside him while Atem on the other side, inspecting the hole in the ground.

"… I haven't… used…. Bahamut's strength in a long while… That's why… But I knew how much power… Bahamut had to use and I told… him to use that amount… But I guess…" Hikaru panted, going on his forearms. "Summoning magic… Too strenuous on the body… Not wise to use too much if I haven't… used it for so long…" Then he passed out.

Anzu and Atem tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. Then Atem was ready to carry Hikaru until they heard a familiar voice at the crater.

"I'm surprised he took the action of summoning Bahamut… Ehehe… He has done well in sending the Red-Eyes back to the Forbidden Realm…" Akito said amusingly as he stared at the crater before turning to them with an amused smile on his face.

Atem growled at the sight of him, but just as he stood up, he heard his voice next to his ear, "But you've done a good job too… And in protecting Anzu… So I part with you, a gift…" In a matter of seconds, he felt pain shoot through his body as fangs punctured them on the base of his neck, his agonized scream echoing through the area as he strangely felt Akito's hand through his abdomen and roughly pull something round and red from him, letting him fall to the ground, darkness slowly claiming him as he faintly heard Anzu's cry for him.

Then he heard Akito's voice in his head. "_A little gift… I hope that you enjoy it… Until then…_' A high, cold laugh reached his ears, but when Atem thought darkness had finally claimed him, he heard Akito's voice, yet it didn't _seem _like Akito was the one talking to him.

"_Until then, Atem… Take care of Anzu… Take care of my little sister…_"

**((end chapter))**

Well folks, there goes chapter 15!! Hope you enjoyed that explosive chapter!! If you want the next chapter, click on that button down there and review and tell me what you think of this chapter!! See you!!!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1: **Bahamut is a summoning magic in numerous Final Fantasy games I've played and a mythical dragon I've heard in history. So, since I put Summoners in this story, he'll most likely make more appearance in the near future.


	16. Chapter 16: Memories and Demons

**Authoress Notes: **Hello, folks! I'm back with another chapter! I'm glad that everyone liked the previous chapter, I was proud of it myself! Anyway, enough of my chatter, let's get on with the story, people!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 16: Memories and Demons**

Red lights flared on top the police cars as detectives and investigators inspected the huge crater that looked liked it could hold at least thirty tons of water inside. Seto nodded at a detective after the vampire finished their report, crossing his arms. Shizuka came over to him after looking at the crater, a suspicious, but alert, look on her face when she approached him.

"I don't know anything that could cause a crater _that big_ in Domino City. The healers said that they sensed immense amount of magical energy around the streets ten miles away from here." She sighed, hooking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "And finding Atem and Hikaru unconscious nearby. Not to mention, Anzu's been acting weird ever since we began investigating the place."

Seto bowed his head in thought, closing his cobalt blue eyes. Then he spoke, "She'll talk soon. And Jounouchi and the others are on their way right now."

"I'm worried though…" Seto shot a glance at his ex-wife. "About Anzu, I mean. She seems really shaken, and distant… Do you think Akito had anything to do with this?"

The CEO narrowed his eyes at the mention of the dark-haired man. "Could be… He seems more than a normal man, and what he did to me…" He growled, feeling his hands tighten on his biceps at the memory. "With Obelisk with him… It is possible for him to cause this amount of destruction, and—"

"KAIBA!!" Jounouchi's voice called, Mai, Malik, and Isis trailing close behind him and running to him and Shizuka. "Kaiba! Shizuka! What happened?" Once he and the others came closer, their eyes settled on the deep looking ground in the middle of the street, shock and surprise written all over his face.

"What in the seven hells happened here…?" Mai asked slowly, a hand coming up to her mouth in surprise, her violet eyes staring at the hole.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Something happened…" he started, trying to keep his voice steady and not lash out his anger on people that didn't deserve to feel his wrath. "But that woman Anzu won't tell us what exactly happened here."

At the mention of Anzu, Mai looked up at the tall brunette. "Anzu? She's here? Where, Kaiba?" she questioned, motherly instincts kicking up.

Shizuka spoke, "Follow me," and they did, following her to a large ambulance truck and found Anzu sitting on the edge of the back two stretchers behind her, her head bowed down. Immediately, the group ran to her, even as they came over to her, she didn't bother to look up to see who approached her.

"Hey, Anzu!" Jounouchi called as they neared. "You okay? What happened? Are you hurt? And what happened to…" he trailed off as his chocolate-colored eyes looked up to see the two bodies on the stretchers behind her. Atem and Hikaru, looking rather ragged, their trench coats off, and bandages around the places where they were hurt.

Mai was checking Anzu closely if she had any injuries on her. Well, at least the healers that got here early fixed up a few bruises she had on her body with bandages. But how did she get them? And… She looked back at the crater before turning back. Did Akito played a hand at this? Was there another confrontation?

"… Anzu?" she called to Anzu. No response. Feeling more worried than she was feeling now, the female blonde vampire reached a hand to Anzu, but a hand grabbed her wrist and when she looked up, Isis shook her head. Mai glared at the Egyptian healer but let her hand fall to her side.

After a long period of silence, she spoke, "… A… Akito… appeared to us… again…." She said softly, too softly that her voice was barely above a whisper.

At the mention of Akito, everyone around the brunette tensed and became alert, as if the dark-haired man would suddenly appear out of nowhere and start to attack them. But hearing the frailty in Anzu's voice… slightly disturbed them. It was hollow, as if she was sucked from the inside out, dull without life, and sounded like she hadn't used her voice in a long time.

"He…" Anzu began again, but she shivered before grasping her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. Isis eased closer, placing a hand on the younger woman's arm; slightly curious at the way Anzu flinched at the contact, but didn't let go of her head. "He… after Hikaru summoned… B-Bahamut," a series of gasps followed afterwards. "… Injured Atem. And… And he took… Osiris… Bit him, I don't know what he did… He told me… He told me I was…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Jounouchi stepped up. "What did you say?! Akito took Osiris from Atem?" he questioned.

"Took… Took the God Orb, Osiris… Told me… Showed me…" Anzu shook her head. "I… He told me I was…"

Isis paled at her words while the others began wondering what she was talking about until she shushed them, but deep down inside, the Egyptian healer was feeling fear, a feeling of anxiety and worry with it. '_Please no… Akito…. Are you going to torment your flesh and blood until you get what you want…?_' she paused, taking in a deep breath. '_This… This is too cruel, Akito…_'

"What did he say, Anzu?" Malik asked gently, easing closer to the brunette as well. He knew and felt Anzu was feeling shaken up and nervous beyond her control, and something was scaring her… yet, something was making her feel… _excited _for some reason.

And that was not good.

Just as Seto came near, Anzu spoke, finally looking up at them. They all stared at Anzu's sapphire-colored eyes and was surprised, the color in her eyes weren't sapphire, but looked a bit… purple, like a light indigo shade. But just as it appeared, it returned to its natural color.

"I… I was… I'm his little sister…"

**((scene change))**

_Anzu was thrown on the cold, concrete floor hard, a huge bruise forming on her cheek. She got up from her elbows and stared at Akito's sleepy, amused sapphire-eyes that mirrored her own. He stood between Hikaru and Atem's unconscious bodies and Anzu feared that she wouldn't get to them in time to stop what Akito might have planned for them._

_He raised his right hand that clutched the glowing red orb. "Ah… Osiris is now in our hands. Now there's only need for one more…" he murmured quietly._

_Anzu stared wildly at the orb with wide eyes. 'Osiris?! Osiris was inside… Atem…?'_

_Akito stared down at Atem, a sneer tugging at his lips. "… Why do you stay with them, hmm? They're _vampires_, Anzu. A race that cares for nothing but gaining dominant power over the remaining races, and treat humans like dirt beneath their feet. You're a pleasure slave, and…" he shot a disgusted look upon Atem's face. "They treat you like you're their equal. But no, Anzu, no, no, no… You will always be a pleasure slave if you still wear that collar around your neck. They could be just lying to you…"_

_Anzu shook her head, sitting upright, but felt her legs couldn't move for some reason. "No… Atem's… Everyone's not like that in his house… I… belong to him…"_

_Akito snarled at her, walking toward her with the speed of a predator until he was only a step away. "Listen to yourself, Anzu. You say you belong to him. That's the thing, woman. You belong _to _him, not _with _him." Her eyes widen at what he said, but she still shook her head, denying the subtle truth beneath his words._

"… _That doesn't… matter to me…" she murmured, turning her head away from him._

_He grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him, his sapphire-colored eyes glinting with madness. "Liar," he hissed. "Now that I've pointed out the truth, you're beginning to deny it. Well, darling," that cold, cruel smile replaced the frown on his face as he stroked her cheek. "If you hadn't realized it, as long as you're around your so called 'friends,' you're a danger to yourself and them, as long as you stick with those… vampires. And you wouldn't harm come to them, do you?"_

_She heard the threat evident in his words as she finally got the strength back in her legs to move them and she angrily swatted him away from her, her own sapphire eyes flicked with something raw and dangerous unknown to her. The smile on Akito's face twitched at the look in her eyes._

"_No, I would never wish harm upon them. Ever. And… And I won't let you do anything to them anymore, Akito!" she said with vigor in her voice._

_Her sudden feel of courage amused him. Oh, how that courage could so easily crumble with a few words. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know what she was and how she had a connection to him._

_The joy in seeing her crumble while another started to build in her place._

_The other person that Akito so badly wanted to see._

"_Well now, suddenly feeling courageous, eh? Hmph, do you know that I could obliterate them any time I wished it?" Akito asked with cruel malice that made Anzu shiver. She balled her hands into fists, the glint in her eyes shining a bit brighter. "So you see my point, Anzu? They're you're weakness as well as you are to them. But," he chuckled for a few moments. "Not now, that would ruin the fun that I have planned for in the next few days. For now, you should simmer down."_

"_What is up with you, anyway?" she asked cautiously. "What is you're connection with me, and what are your real intentions in having me used… in your schemes?" she glared at him, standing firm and straight, ready for battle. "You sound as if you know me."_

"_And well I know, dearest Anzu," he replied with that same smile. "And you want to know _why _I know so much about you? Well, you're the same blood as I," he paused and Anzu blinked and found him nowhere to be seen. She swerved her head, but then, "We share the same eyes, the same power… The same father and mother…" he added slowly, knowing her eyes widen at his words._

_She whipped around, attempting to hurt him with her fist but found him nowhere again. "You… You couldn't be…!" she spoke, feeling her knees shake from shock. "You… I could never be related to someone like you!"_

"_Oh, but how unfortunately, we are, Anzu. You're my little sister, sharing the same blood from our mother and father," he spat the last word out in disgust. "You and I share his legacy. You're my little baby sister," Akito said with a mocking smile. "And nothing's going to change that…"_

"_Akito--!" She turned her head again, but felt his hand cover her eyes and felt herself going numb for a few moments._

"_But seeing as how you're so utterly naïve about this, I'll let you see a memory. A memory from a painful past that has been so successfully locked deep within the recesses of your mind…" With that, a blinding light came from Akito's hand and he let go._

_Anzu staggered in place, her eyes shut as Akito left with a satisfied smile. Once she opened her eyes, she saw memories flash through them in a flash. Blood around her… screams… blazing fire… a tube that could fit a body… blood… the crave of it… masked faces… crimson… more screams, the sound of crushing bones and organs ripped out… eyes… a loud roar of a dragon…_

_And an ear-piercing scream erupted from the area._

**((scene change))**

_Domino City was up in flames. Vampires and doppelgangers were being killed left from right in a mad frenzy. But he wasn't interested in the blood shedding. Not now anyway._

_He had to find him._

_He was being sent somewhere, led to a trap, but he had to find them, save the one he needed to save, and kill the one who had kidnapped him._

"_Too late, vampire…" said a cold, raspy voice up ahead. He looked up and his crimson-eyes widen. A white-haired doppelganger was behind a torn and bloody and beaten up vampire. His brother_

"_NO!!" he shouted as he tried to get to them, just as the doppelganger raised a dagger and plunged it to his brother's chest._

_An agonized scream filled the sky before the vampire turned to dust. The vampire that had tried to get to him froze in place at what he saw, not believing what he saw. He couldn't be dead! No! He promised he'd protect him! But now…_

"_Aww… Tears from a vampire?" the doppelganger mocked coyly, flipping the dagger expertly in his hand. "How touching. But really, a vampire crying because he lost his idiot of a brother? How absurd as well…"_

_Without warning, the vampire grabbed hold of his sword and thrust it through the doppelganger's stomach. He kicked the doppelganger off and raised the sword above his head, his crimson-colored eyes blazing with fury, sadness, and hate._

_And all he could see was red._

**((scene change))**

_He stood against the wall between two guards, his head bowed to hide his expression from anyone who cared to look at him._

_Then he heard someone screaming for him, a young girl. He looked up and saw a chestnut-haired girl being dragged by two men in white lab coats with masks over their mouths to a room far into the hall. The little girl saw him and her screams and pleas for help grew louder as she began passing him, looking at him desperately with sapphire-colored eyes flowing with tears._

_His face contorted with distress and the need to help her as she was continued to being dragged away from him. Finally, he moved toward her but was held down by the two guards beside him._

"_Stop! Let me go!! You shouldn't be doing this!" he shouted, trying to break free from the guards' grip. "She's just a little child, dammit! You have to stop the experiments!!"_

"_But you didn't say or do anything to stop us, hmm?" said a deep voice from his left._

_He turned to the voice. "Father! You have to stop these experiments! Stop playing this game of revenge against 'him,' father! If you don't stop now---" _

_He was knocked down to the floor face first. He lifted his head, but was smashed back down to the floor painfully one foot on his head from each guard, his jaw creaking a bit. He stared up at his father who looked down at him with contempt in his dark eyes._

"_Don't speak that way to your father, you insolent little cur. Be thankful you're not her or the brother. I've been lenient on you long enough, it's time you faced the real side of the world." He said with a cold smile._

_The younger vampire growled as he stared up at his father. 'Damn, damn, damn…!'_

_The girl kept on screaming._

**((scene change))**

They all stared at her as if she had grown a second head, their eyes wide and mouths open. Then, Jounouchi spoke, breaking the silence, "_WHAT?!_ How could _you_ be little sister to that… that… _psycho_??" he questioned out loud.

Anzu bowed her head again, keeping silent.

Mai and Shizuka glared at the blonde vampire who looked back at them in question. "Jounouchi! Stop being so inconsiderate!" Shizuka shouted to her older brother.

"But Shizuka…!" Jounouchi started, but sighed, combing a hand through his hair. "… That guy… Akito could be making it up! He might've just said that to mess up your head, Anzu!"

"We wouldn't know if Anzu and Akito are related unless there was evidence that they were, Jounouchi," Malik said. "But considering Anzu's state of mind… You can bet that what he said is really true, no matter how hard we deny it."

"That could explain some things as to why Akito seems to have an interest in Anzu," Seto spoke, crossing his arms. "But there's the matter of questioning his motives. Why would anyone want to kill his or her own sibling? Much less, torture them and her friends like this?"

"Akito is the kind of man that would overlook that line, Seto," Isis spoke, turning to him. "He would still acknowledge his link to Anzu… But that won't stop him from doing what he does to her or us. He only sees Anzu as a way to complete his plans… whatever they are."

"Then he's a sick man…" Jounouchi muttered darkly, growling for a moment.

Isis lowered her head to the ground. '_… If only you knew the half of it…_'

There was a long period of silence after that, until someone screamed in pain. Jumping slightly, Seto, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Mai, and Malik turned and ran to where the sound came from, leaving Isis with Anzu.

Isis took a step forward but her mind was reminded of Anzu who sat behind her. She turned and stared sadly at the brunette with worried azure eyes.

'_Oh, Anzu… I wish that I could atone for what I've done to you and to Akito… But I…_' she thought sadly, but her thoughts were soon interrupted when Anzu suddenly sprang into action, and ran to where the others had gone.

"Anzu!!" the Egyptian healer called, but the brunette ignored her and kept running. Rubbing her temples, Isis followed her soon after, not knowing the dark aura circling around Atem, the puncture holes on his neck glowing a deep gold.

"What is happening here?!" Seto roared as he came to the police force, the others trailing behind him. Then his cobalt blue eyes settled on a bloody vampire body that was being devoured by…

"Are those _demons_??" Shizuka called, as she looked at rows of monstrous looking creatures that resembled something of a human, but all the more, looked different. Some were behind the crater and making their way to them, climbing up from the deep hole with their long, sharp claws. The demons they faced seemed to comprise of dog, wolves, bats, and cat features, nothing startling, but really dangerous.

"I thought those demons were sent back to Hell!" Jounouchi said to Seto. "Why are they here now?!"

"That doesn't matter because they're coming right toward us!!" Mai shouted, drawing her gun, just as dozens of demons rushed to them.

"Shit!!" Jounouchi cursed, taking out his broadsword, while the others did the same and charged back at the demons, slashing, shooting, and knocking down the demons in a crazed frenzy.

"Finally! At last, we're freed from our imprisonment of Hell!" One dog demon cried out in triumph.

Anzu caught up to them and found the group fighting what looked to be demons! Anzu's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of them, feeling her heart pounding slightly, and the warm tingling on her back. Then her sapphire eyes caught sight of a brown wolf demon running to a vampire policeman that stood against the back of a police truck, the policeman shocked and didn't seem to move when the wolf ran toward him at a fast speed, baring it's jaws at him.

Cursing softly, Anzu ran to him and got in the way of the officer, just as the wolf clamped onto Anzu's left arm that tried to shield herself. The brunette hissed in pain, feeling her arm nearly break from the force the wolf was putting into biting her. Then she turned her head to the frozen officer and hissed, "Get out of here, or you'll get killed!!"

He didn't need telling twice as he ran away, like the coward he was. Turning back to the wolf, Anzu growled at it before, swinging her arm and smashing the wolf to the truck. Just as she suspected, the wolf let go of her arm, whimpering softly. Then it got up and snarled at Anzu, its hackles raised, teeth bared. Anzu glared back at it, before her eyes spotted at the nightstick that the policeman she defended must've dropped while running. She made a grab for it, the wolf charged, and Anzu fell on her back.

The wolf attempted to rip her throat out before Anzu placed the nightstick in its mouth, preventing it from doing so. She pushed it back, seeing the wolf try to swipe at her face with its paws. But Anzu found that the wolf's strength was beyond that of a normal one and found her arm bleeding more because of the strain she was putting on it for holding the nightstick. The wolf still tried to swipe at her face as it put more strength on its body to push the nightstick down, and managed to swipe at Anzu's cheek, causing a shallow wound.

Then Anzu caught sight of another wolf coming toward her. '_You've got to be kidding me!!_' she screamed in her head. In one last push, Anzu kicked the wolf that was on her, off and prepared to defend herself against another one, a white wolf.

"ANZU!!" Isis called, coming into view. Anzu's eyes widen at Isis appearing. Then they heard a screech from above and found that a bat demon was descending to attack Isis.

"Isis! Move!" Anzu shouted, but cursed, as Isis seemed to be frozen in place, just like the police officer she met a while ago. She ran to Isis, causing the white wolf to hit the metal truck, some of its teeth seeming to fall off at the impact. Anzu pushed Isis down, just as the bat demon swiped at her neck, and flew her up.

"Oh no… Anzu!" Isis called, seeing the bat taking the brunette up into the sky.

Anzu gagged at the pressure the bat was applying to her neck, trying to pry his hands off her throat. The bat smirked before he reached down and licked at the wound on her cheek.

Her eyes widen, hearing her heart beating loudly in her ears, something glowing red on her back, her sapphire eyes darkening maliciously. The bat stared wildly at the woman he held before something hit him with the force of a speeding train.

"**Don't you _dare _touch me, you filthy demon!!**" she roared in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own, before Anzu punched him in the face, sending him over to the battlefield between the demons and the vampires.

In pain and shock, the bat demon let go of her. Anzu fell, seemingly unconscious for some reason as she fell fast toward the ground

"_Anzu!!_" Shizuka shouted as she saw that the brunette was falling from a thirty feet height that would surely kill her if she plunged to the ground. A demon rushed to her, but the auburn-haired vampire ducked and sent a kick under the demon's chin. She looked up but found herself swamped by more demons.

Anzu continued to fall, before Seto sliced through a wall of demons, running to the spot on where she might land and caught her in his arms. He cursed softly before having her saddle on his shoulder, while he cut through a barrage of demons and went to Isis and killed the two wolf demons that prepared to attack her.

"MALIK!!" he roared to the male healer who shot off a bat demon that tried to swoop down on him. Malik backed up to them and asked, "Yeah?"

"Defend your sister, and—"

Seto was cut off in mid-sentence when an onslaught of wolf, dog, and bat demons charged to them, knocking them into the truck. With a roar, Seto fought them off, freeing Malik and Isis from a pack of dogs and wolf demons. Then he found that Anzu wasn't on his shoulder. He looked up and found a bat demon flying away from them with the brown-haired young woman in his arms.

"Damn those bat demon's existence to the bowels of Hell!" Seto cursed, trying to run to it and jump but found that he had to wrestle with a cat demon.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes after a sudden blackout and found herself in the arms of yet another bat demon. She snarled and began scratching at the bat's face, punching him under the jaw.

The bat swayed at her beatings, descending slowly to the crowd of demons and vampires. In the next attempt, Anzu elbowed him hard in his groin, causing him to howl and let her go, dropping her painfully on her back, but it was a good thing she was close to the ground. But then a dog demon caught sight of her and growled, running to her.

"Anzu!!" Jounouchi shouted after slicing a wolf in half and tried to reach her but couldn't.

The dog jumped, it's teeth bared at Anzu who grit her teeth and closed her eyes.

Then she heard a dog whimper in pain and the sudden silence around the area was suddenly abnormal. Anzu cracked one eye open, then the other, finding the demons facing the right where the trucks and police cars were. She slowly stood up and found the source of what caused everything to go silent.

Mai stared wildly at the man approaching them, feeling her legs weakening at the dark and powerful energy around the figure. '_What… What happened to him…?_'

Atem stood before the demons, straight and tall, but his expression was grim and deadly, and the swirling darkness around him sent chills down their spines and would've sent a whole army fleeting. His crimson eyes were a deep, blood red color and if one could see through the swirling darkness was that his face was lined with dark, intricate marks that seemed to come from his neck and was slowly trailing around his left arm and side that wasn't covered by bandages.

He spoke, voice deep and deadly, each word dripping with cold venom. "Where's Anzu?" he asked, taking a step forward to the demons who cringed at the action. "_Where is SHE?!_" he hissed, his voice rising to a roar.

Seto's eyes widen as he saw the tri-haired vampire walk past him and to the demon field. '_Something's wrong with him… This power… He never had this much power before… Wait a second…?!_'

"Shit, his Limiter's off!!" he hissed to himself and to Malik and Isis who looked up at him in question.

"Limiter?" Malik asked curiously. "What's a Limiter?"

The CEO growled. "A long time ago, the High Vampire, Lucifer, granted most vampires with souls. But because vampires were so strong, he set Limiters on each and every vampire that had a soul. There are ways to break a Limiter from a vampire, but everyone's forgotten how and left it alone, but…" Seto shook his head, growling again. "His Limiter was broken. I sense it is. But if a Limiter is off, that vampire's a danger to others around him, because he turns more aggressive and then becomes very violent, and gets to access most of his powers now. And right now, he's pissed off."

The demons shuddered as Atem walked to them. Then, someone grabbed Anzu from behind and held their claws at her throat. "If you come any nearer, I'll tear this wench's throat apart!" the dog demon shouted.

Seto cursed viciously. '_The fool! Hasn't he realized that was a _stupid _idea?!_'

Really, bad mistake.

Atem's crimson-colored eyes trailed to the demon that held Anzu in a death grip, their claws inching closer to her and pricking her skin lightly. Not to mention the wounds that she had gotten.

The bastards!

Anzu began struggling, but the dog demon pushed his arm to her throat and raised their hand, preparing to rip her apart. "Grr, you stupid wench!!" he shouted and plunged his hand to her.

In the next few seconds, he screamed, falling to the floor, blood flowing from his shoulder as his arm was ripped off.

Atem stood in front of Anzu, holding the wrist of a whole demon arm. He threw the arm to the ground and stared down at the dog demon, something malevolent flicking in his eyes. "Touch my woman, I'll have your bowels on silver platters…" he turned to face the other demons that stared in horror at him. "… I see that's she's suffering, I'll pay the ones who did it back in kind… double the pain…." He hissed, raising his hand and showing off his long, black nails and closed his fist.

In an instant, several demons burst open from the inside out, organs and blood spewing all around. Demons screeched in horror before a murderous smile tugged at Atem's lips before he vanished and began slaughtering the demons with his bare hands.

"… A-Atem…" Jounouchi said fearfully, watching the bloodshed before him.

In seconds that seemed like forever, what was a once clean street was now painted in blood. Atem licked his bloody hands, standing before Anzu once again, staring down at the dog demon that he purposely left alive.

Slowly, tauntingly, Atem walked to the demon, that cold, murderous smile widening as he inched closer. The dog demon tried to scramble away but found himself trapped in some kind of binding spell.

"You tried to hurt my woman," he spoke in a too soft voice. "And that, I cannot allow to go unpunished." He stomped a foot on the dog demon's stomach, rooting him into place, and grabbed the demon's other arm, applying pressure to his wrist.

"Let's start with your other arm first, shall we?" he asked maliciously, adding more pressure. The demon howled, trying to have Atem let go of his wrist, but that just tempted the vampire to squeeze harder, the bones underneath nearly cracking. Then, thinking that he should move onto other things, he snapped the wrist like it was a twig.

An agonized scream echoed throughout the area, as the demon's hand just lolled to one side. Atem's eyes widen slightly in glee, and went for his throat.

'… _No… This… This couldn't be… Atem… Not the one that I know…_' Anzu thought as she saw the vampire close a hand around the demon's neck.

The next thing she knew, she had her arms around Atem's chest, her face buried into his back, trying to prevent him from doing more damage than he already had.

"Please stop!! You've… You've done enough, Atem! Just stop, please!" she cried, hugging him tighter.

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, that cold look on her now. Anzu shuddered but didn't let go of him.

"He… They need to pay for what they've done to you, Anzu," he said in a soft voice, not letting go of the demon's throat. "They need to be taught a lesson, after all."

She shook her head. "No! Please, Atem!! I don't want you like this, just let it go! For me!!" she pleaded desperately.

He hesitated at her words, stared back down at the demon, and said, "You're lucky she's showing mercy to filth like you." He let go, placing his bloody hand on her own, squeezing lightly.

Anzu's eyes widen, but softened as she hugged him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"… Thank you…" she said softly.

**((scene change))**

"What the hell was that all about, Akito?!" Bakura shouted, grabbing fistfuls of Akito's black cloak.

Akito growled and swatted his hands away. "I've just said my piece to my plans, and I've given a nice little… _present _to Atem. As appreciation for what he's doing for me." He replied calmly.

"What are you really planning, Akito? Are you planning to turn your back on me and Zorc when you finally finish these _plans _of yours?" the doppelganger hissed. "Well?!"

Akito looked at him with an innocent and somewhat hurtful look. "Why, my dear doppelganger, why would you say something like that? Besides," he stroked Bakura's cheek softly, causing him to jump in surprise. "I got the God Orb Osiris as planned, didn't I? So, you don't need to worry about my plans, now do we? Now then, I'm going to Zorc and telling him that we have another God Orb in possession."

With that he walked away. Once he was gone, Bakura hissed and rammed his fist to the wall. Damn that man! How dare he treat him like this! Oh, he'll pay, dearly. Bakura just needed to plan out how, though.

'_Soon, Akito… I'll find out what you're really planning with this…_' Bakura promised to himself. He would not let someone make him act inferior. Ever!

**((end chapter))**

Well, how do you like that? How was it? I personally squealed when I wrote the small AxA part (weird, I know). It was just too cute. Well, if you want the next chapter, click on that button down there! See you!


	17. Chapter 17: Devil Inside Part One

**Authoress Notes: **Hey all! I've come back with the seventeenth chapter of **Dark Desires**! Just to warn you, this chapter is really long (well, at least in my view). But it's really exciting! So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for the wonderful reviews that you have all given me! (hugs everyone) I honestly couldn't have done it without your guys support!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 17: Devil Inside Part One**

He groaned softly, turning slightly to the other side, attempting to get more sleep that his body needed, wanting to go back into the world of dreams and escape the ache his body was feeling.

"Oh! Looks like he's coming to!" said a familiar female voice that seemed to have come from his left.

… _Anzu…?_

Then he heard an all too familiar arrogant grunt that came from the same side. Then the male spoke, "About time he woke up."

…_Atem?_

"He's a human now, Atem. Can you blame him for taking so long to recover, even with the healer's help?" Anzu asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Another male grunt.

… _What's going… on? … Wait a second… What about Bahamut? And the Red-Eyes Black Dragon…?_

"Aren't you aware that it's the day the sun rises? He has to go out there to transform back into a vampire. The sun is going to come up any time soon." A sigh, and a faint sound of someone scratching themselves. "… And it's a vulnerable time for us vampires. Not to mention it's starting to get really foggy out there, so, any attempt that Hikaru had to transform back to a vampire is going to be a hard one without getting burned."

_The day the sun rises…? Wait…_

The man in the bed made a sound that announced he was fully going to wake, his breath hitching in his throat. Slowly, he rose up in the bed, hissing that the ache his body was feeling grew now that he was awake. He rubbed his silver eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them, and turned to face Anzu who sat on a chair next to the bed he laid on and Atem who stood behind her, his arms crossed as he looked down on him with a slight frown on his face.

"Anzu…? Atem?" Hikaru looked around. "I'm… We're back home?" he asked in a rough voice after waking from a rather long sleep.

Anzu nodded. "Yeah… Something happened a few days before you woke up. You had healers help you, but since you're in a human body, you needed to rest longer." She replied softly.

"… A few days…" the raven-haired man murmured softly. "How long was I asleep?"

Atem shifted in his position slightly. "On the day that the Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacked and you vanquished it, you slept up to four days straight. I didn't realize that you were badly damaged by the Red-Eyes; so, I thought you would wake up sooner, but…" he sighed, shaking his head. "A lot of things happened while you were asleep, but now, the sun is about to rise soon and you were supposed to go out there to transform back into a vampire."

Hikaru stared at them for a few moments before nodding his head. "Yeah, that's right! I have to… go outside. I can't stay in this human body for long." He made an attempt to move, but the ache in his left side jolted, and he groaned again, leaning his head on his knees, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek.

"You shouldn't move after you have just woken up, Hikaru," Anzu said, slightly alarmed and concerned about his reactions. "Isis said that you need a few minutes to rest after you wake up so that your body could adjust to the healing that had taken place. Just lie down there for a few moments longer."

Hikaru let out a soft growl for not being able to move without his body protesting the sudden movements he was doing. Slowly, he raised his head and eased back a little, a frown on his face.

"I know you don't like staying in bed for a long time, but Isis said that you should, or she'll get mad. Your body went into a shock at the injury and strain you put on your body, so that's why you slept for a long time." Anzu said, eyeing the bandages around the left side of his upper body. She sighed, hooking a stray lock of chestnut-colored hair behind her ear. "I'll tell the others that you're awake now and bring you something to eat before you go out."

Without waiting for a response, she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. There were a few moments before Atem and Hikaru stared back at each other with a puzzled expression on the raven-haired man's face.

"What's all that about?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Atem shook his head, raking a hand through his tri-colored hair. "You should know. She was really worried about you when you wouldn't wake up after so long. Everyone was. So, the little angel's happy that you're finally awake, but she won't admit it that she is." He replied calmly.

Hikaru nodded slowly, realization finally coming to him before he turned his head away. He gripped the sheets in his hands, suddenly feeling a little worried. Something wasn't right, he thought, in the room. What was it…?

He turned to face Atem who was looking back at him, with a blank stare on his face. Hikaru cleared his throat and said, "… You seem different." He said all of a sudden.

Atem made a sound that would've been mistaken for laughter. "Oh really? Well, you know it's the day the sun rises again, and—"

"That's not what I meant, Atem," Hikaru cut in, sitting a little straighter. "You… you seem to have changed a bit. Something's changed within you."

"You always can see right through me, can you, Hikaru?" Atem asked in a soft, caressing voice, a small smile tugging at his lips, and something malevolent glinting in his crimson-colored eyes.

Hikaru snorted, suppressing a shudder at the cold atmosphere around the room. "I'm not a vampire right now, but I know that something happened to you physically… possibly mentally. Did Akito have something to do with it?" he asked quietly.

A sadistic smirk replaced the smile on Atem's face. "You could say that," he crooned softly. "I never _did _expect Akito to remove my Limiter for some reason… But I'm rather thankful."

Hikaru's silver eyes widen in surprise. "Your Limiter…? No… He couldn't have…"

The tri-haired vampire held out his left hand and flexed and suddenly, black markings appeared on his hand like tribal tattoos. Hikaru looked up and tried to swallow his heart back down as he stared at Atem's face that was lined with the same intricate black lines and circles, the glint in Atem's eyes radiating with brutal violence.

"Oh, but he did," Atem said, stroking Hikaru's face with a lover's touch. "But he seemed to amplify my latent powers ten folds so that I could better protect my woman, _Hikaru_…" he said Hikaru's name with such disgust that made the raven-haired man wonder if Atem was contemplating whether to kill him without remorse and pain, or slowly and painfully. Atem laughed. "Oh no, Hikaru. I wouldn't do that. Anzu cares for you deeply, so, I won't kill you… if I don't feel like it." He added with a cruel smile.

Hikaru glared at him, despite his whole body screaming to run, run, run. "… You hate me…" he said slowly, knowing what this cold rage coming from Atem meant.

The smile on Atem's face twitched slightly. "Hate is too strong a word, Hikaru… I just… I just want to set things straight so I wouldn't have to paint this whole house red."

"If you're worried about Anzu caring for me than she does to you, don't. I'm not trying to steal her away from you, Atem." Hikaru said, surprising himself that his voice was so calm despite the situation he was in.

"And what makes you think that I would imply that on you?" Atem asked quietly.

Hikaru nodded. "This whole conversation." He replied simply.

Atem let out a laugh that sent chills down Hikaru's spine. After a couple of seconds, the vampire stared back at him with that same cold and cruel smile.

"Too perspective for your own good," Atem muttered, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Hikaru. I won't kill you when you're vulnerable. I would rather fight you head on, that's more honorable than doing an act of a coward's." After he said that, the markings slowly were sucked in some point on his neck.

The door knocked and Anzu, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Seto, and Mai walked in, Anzu holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup on top. Atem moved away for Anzu to place the tray carefully in front of Hikaru who eyed the food cautiously.

Then Jounouchi smiled that same goofball smile at him. "Glad to that you're back among the living, eh Hikaru?" he asked rather joyously, putting his hands in his pockets.

Shizuka nodded her head. "We're all glad that you're okay, Hikaru. We were rather worried that you wouldn't wake up for four days straight." She added.

"I just came in here to because Shizuka dragged me here," Seto snorted when Shizuka glared at him. "But they were really worried about you," he said, inclining his head to the women.

"And I made that soup, by the way," Mai stated somewhat proudly, crossing her arms. "Better be thankful that I was generous enough not to poison you because you worried us as if hell had frozen over." She said with a wink.

Hikaru grunted, staring down at the steaming bowl of soup. "Thanks everyone…" he muttered before shrugging and picking up the spoon.

It took everything in him not to gag at the taste.

**((scene change))**

_The flames surrounded and danced between the metal rubble, from a bird's eye view, it would have looked like a small sea of flames. Smoke floated around the area, nearly choking anyone that had taken in the air, the smell and fumes of it._

_But among the smell of burning remnants of a building, the scent of fresh blood was most prominent._

_A woman sat against a cracked wall, her body a mess of blood and dirt. She moaned softly, the pain her body was feeling was staggering. The most critical wound on her was an injury on her on the left side of her stomach that was bleeding so fast that if she didn't heal herself now, she'd surely die of blood loss._

_She raised her hand and placed it on the wound and a faint glow began emitting from her hand. She was weak, but it would be enough healing to have her body stand up and run from the place._

_That is, if she could run._

_Suddenly she heard a faint giggle around her. She jerked her head up, trying to find where the sound came from, but she only found crumbling walls and flames. Then the woman heard the sound again and she looked ahead._

_Among the flames in front of her, a small, disfigured silhouette was coming to her. Then the flames parted for some reason and the silhouette now stood a few steps away from her._

_She looked up and gasped. Azure eyes met glowing blood red orbs; the pupils long and thin like reptiles. The woman shuddered when the little girl's lips tugged into a feral and cold smile._

"… _Y-You…" the woman said, sitting up straight as she could against the wall behind her. She closed one eye when the wound that she was healing sent a jolt of pain through her body._

"_Does it hurt, Isis?" the little girl asked in a high, soft voice. "Does it?"_

_Isis shuddered again at the tone of her voice, suddenly feeling the atmosphere around her go cold despite the crackling flames. She swallowed her hear down, trying to calm herself and said, "… Y-Yes…"_

_She let out a small scream when the young girl pressed a foot down on her hand that was healing her wound, stopping the healing._

"_Is that so?" the young girl asked in that same cold and cruel voice. "Well, it's not compared to the pain you and your co-workers gave me. I should kill you right now, just to end your misery."_

_Isis let out a ragged breath when the girl pressed harder. Then she felt hot breath next to her ear, a small, clawed like hand clamp around her neck. "But then I ask myself, should I kill you swiftly? Or… painfully? I have places to go, but I want to give you so much pain that wouldn't match mine, but still would leave you crippled. Hmm, so hard to choose, no?" the girl asked calmly, deadly, as if she was having a normal conversation with a friend and not deciding out loud whether or not to kill that friend._

"_Please… P-Please, A—"_

"_Or maybe I should drag you with me, and have you watch me kill your beloved little brother and adopted brother?" the young girl asked, cutting Isis off. Isis gasped when she mentioned her brother. "Oh yes, I know that you have a family, Isis. A family that you would never wish harm to come to them."_

"_NO!" Isis cried when the little girl drew away from her. "No, please no! Not my family! They have nothing to do with it!" Seeing the smirk on the blood red-eyed girl widen as she said that made Isis shiver with fear and anxiety. "It's me you want! Don't kill them! Not Malik and Rishid! I'll---"_

_The young girl threw her head back and laughed, a high, cold and cruel laugh. After a few moments, the girl stared back at her with wide eyes that glinted with mad amusement._

"_Ahaha… Oh, Isis, so amusing to see you crumble… So amusing that," the girl giggled softly for another second. "I'll let you live, for now."_

_Isis's eyes widen at what she said. Let her live? WHY? Then the girl spoke, "But I must warn you that if I ever see your face again, I'll kill you. But then again," she shrugged. "I could change my mind at that time as well. But it's so fun toying with your emotions. So now,"_

_The girl reached a bloody hand towards Isis and…_

**((scene change))**

"Sister? Sis?" Malik shook her awake with a start. "Sis? Having a bad dream? You were moaning and saying incoherent stuff, but…"

Isis shook her head, straightening herself on the stone bench that sat against the fountain in the garden.

"It… It's nothing, Malik. Just a bad dream… Really, Malik, don't worry. I'm just… tired, that's all…" she said as Malik looked at her with a suspicious expression on his face.

Malik frowned at her, not believing what she said, before he sighed and combed his hand through his dirty blonde locks. "Oh… Well, okay… But I just came here to tell you that Hikaru has finally woken up."

"He has?" Isis asked, with a hopeful expression on her face.

The male Egyptian healer nodded. "Yeah, just a few minutes ago. He's about to leave to turn back into a vampire. But with the fog and all…" he sighed. "Not even Atem and the other vampires would go out, even though the fog is covering the sun right now, they're not risking it. It could just come out of nowhere."

Isis sat on the bench, deep in thought. For some reason, she felt that something really _bad _was going to happen soon. Something that would change things and how the people thought in this house.

Her mind couldn't find what was the problem.

**((scene change))**

Hikaru adjusted the collar of his usual white trench coat to the way he wanted it. He stood before the doors that led to the outside and was unusually hesitant to go out for some odd reason. He shook off the negative feeling that he sensed. Nothing was going to happen, he thought, so why was he…?

The raven-haired man was grateful that everyone worried about him, but… Sweet Jesus! The soup was **_B.A.D!_** It was so hard not to gag and hurt Mai's feelings, but the taste seemed like a mix of foul things put together! Now that he was in a human form and his taste buds alive, Mai definitely has no sense in taste whatsoever.

'_Poison would've been better…_' he thought dryly, rolling his eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I know what you're going to do, so don't, Anzu." He turned to face Anzu who looked like she was going to scare him, her arms raised and her mouth formed to scream. She instantly pouted and drew away from him, her sapphire eyes glinting with amusement even though she didn't get to pull her prank.

Hikaru cocked up an eyebrow at her. "Since when did you start to do pranks, little one?" he asked curiously in a croon.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since I came here, I've been feeling…" the brunette stretched slightly. "Let's see… Happy?"

"That's good to hear," he paused. "Despite the recent events that have taken place…" he muttered.

The chestnut-haired woman scratched her head. "Yeah… But right now, we should just focus on the present!" she paused, then said, "I'm going with you."

He glared at her. "Why? Anzu, don't you realize it? Akito is coming for you soon and he could do it anytime. You're safe here with everyone around, and—"

"But you're human right now and wouldn't have decent protection if Akito went against you, Hikaru," she pointed out simply. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Besides, you should have more faith in me! I can take care of myself!"

He opened his mouth to say something but then it came out in an exasperated groan. He ran his hand through his ebony locks, cursing softly under his breath. When Anzu made a decision, no point trying to talk her out of it, especially if it concerned her friend's welfare. Damn, damn, damn!

"Anzu…" He growled. "Atem will kill me if anything happened to you…"

Anzu shook her head. "No, I won't let him. Because I know that you'll be there to protect me when I need protection, no?" she winked.

Hikaru began muttering many curse words and profanities in many languages that he had learned in a rapid pace that Anzu's sapphire eyes widen slightly at his colorful choice of words since she understood some of them. Then he stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh and opened his silver eyes at her.

"You promise me if things get sticky, you run back here, okay?" he asked, his voice deep and serious.

He didn't like the fact that Anzu took several seconds to think it out before nodding her head. If only he could read her mind again.

His mind worked on a way to try and trick her out of going with him, but found his mind wouldn't work properly for some reason. Something inside him was actually grateful that Anzu wanted to come with him, and that something inside was strongly sure that he would protect her, no matter what.

He grunted, turning to the door and opening it.

'… _I'm not feeling anything for her… am I…?_' he thought quietly to himself.

**((scene change))**

Anzu and Hikaru walked down a pathway lined with trees after entering a park. It was really foggy, and Anzu had to hold onto Hikaru's wrist so she wouldn't get lost. Thankfully, the brunette didn't notice the startled expression the raven-haired man had on when she unexpectedly latched her hand on his wrist.

'_I'm just nervous… Yeah, that's right. I'm nervous, this damn fog's in the way…_' he thought, reassured himself that that was it.

But really, the fog was very thick, which made Hikaru wonder if it was actually mist in the park. He couldn't hear anything besides his and Anzu's feet walk on the dirt road, see nothing but fog ahead of them. Unknowingly, his hand wrapped itself around his sword, playing with the hilt a bit.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed slightly. '_Something's wrong… It shouldn't be so foggy and misty nowadays… And something's pervading this place with their presence…_'

Not to mention it was really cold that when Anzu shivered, he wondered if she shivered out of the cold, or something else…

She chuckled nervously for a moment. "Heh, this fog is so thick, the sun's rays won't come out and touch you, but I think that it will disperse sooner than we thought—"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he heard the faint whistle of the wind being sliced and his eyes caught for a split second a dagger hurtling toward Anzu. He pushed her out of the way, the dagger lightly nicking his cheek as they fell down.

"Hikaru! What—"

She was startled when Hikaru pushed himself upright, drew his sword and whirled around, looking for any sign of where the intruder might have come from, his silver eyes scanning the area through the thick fog.

"Show yourself, intruder!" Hikaru shouted to the air around him. "Where are you!"

His response was another dagger thrown at him. He sidestepped the weapon to avoid it, growling softly, his hand on the hilt of his Tsukikage sword tightening to the point where it cracked. Then he saw a figure approaching them and glared dangerously at the doppelganger, Bakura, who had on a mad smirk on his face, his cold, lavender eyes glinting through the thick fog.

"Bakura," Hikaru seethed quietly, turning his position into a fighting stance. Anzu stood up behind him, peering over him to see the doppelganger a few feet away from them.

"Well, hello, Hikaru… Anzu," he added slyly, his lavender-colored eyes trailing to the brunette that stood behind the tall raven-haired man. "Never expected to see the two of you out here in this… fog. Might be dangerous for you, if you know what I mean?" he chuckled darkly for a few moments.

Hikaru hissed at him. "Liar… Planned this all along, hadn't you? When Atem and the others wouldn't dare risk going out, even if there were a thick fog covering the sun's rays. What do you want, now?"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just out here for a stroll when I spotted you two walking here. Thought I might want to entertain myself with you guys…."

It took only a few seconds before Hikaru blocked the side swing of a sword. He was pushed back into Anzu. They looked up to see a rider on a black horse, pull the horse to a stop and turn, its beady red eyes peering at them through the darkness around its face, the atmosphere around them lowering a few degrees. Hikaru cursed and reached a hand to Anzu but then the fog began swirling wildly and he and the brunette closed his eyes.

It lasted for several seconds before the raven-haired man opened his eyes and was knocked down when he felt the back of a sword hit him in the face. He staggered slightly and blocked the dark sword that swung to his neck. He ducked when he heard the whistle of wind behind him and found another rider spring past him.

"**_Damn!_**" he shouted when he looked around and found six black riders around him, their swords raised, beady red eyes staring intently at him.

He found that Anzu wasn't anywhere he couldn't see. He cursed in his head, worry filling him and the sudden anxiety along with it. Not when he was vulnerable! He needed to have the sun out, but with the fog covering it…

They charged all at once. Hikaru's silver eyes darted back and forth as they came to him. He counted three backwards before he blocked several sword strokes but wasn't fast enough to defend against two swipes at his left shoulder and his stomach. The grip on the hilt of his sword wavered, but didn't let go as the pain he felt on his left shoulder awaken and double with pain from the sword wound he had gotten. He saw that one rider charged at him again. He ducked and took the opportunity to grab a handful of the rider's cloak and pull down. The horse neighed, going on its hind legs as the black-cloaked figure held onto the reins, trying not to fall off. Hikaru dug his feet into the ground, feeling himself shift away from his spot. A small smile curved as the rider let go of the reins and fell on the ground with a loud thud. He was about to plunge Tsukikage into the rider's face but he let an agonized scream as another rider slashed at his back, pain shooting through his body two times the pain the wound on his shoulder gave him.

Hikaru plunged his sword down on the ground, preventing him from his legs to fully buckle, his breathing ragged and erratic. He looked up to see the riders forming another circle; the one he pulled down faced him, shifting into a stance. The black rider ran to him, Hikaru had seconds to pull out his sword from the ground and block his enemy's sword. His shoulder screamed in pain at the strain, but he pushed back, the rider pushing back in turn. With a roar, Hikaru pushed him off and brought his sword down, but his enemy side stepped to avoid his sword and brought his own towards Hikaru's neck, attempting to sever his head. Hikaru staggered back, dodging the fatal blow. He fell on his back, groaning when the pain on his back stung through his body, the rider walking toward him.

'_Dammit! They're too strong for me in this human body! I'm outnumbered and…_' he glared at his enemy, and the riders on their horses that formed a tight circle around them. '_… I have to find Anzu… But where is she…!_'

Anzu looked around, her sapphire eyes scanning the foggy area around her to find Hikaru who wasn't with her when she opened her eyes. She walked a bit until she heard a faint scream from afar, somewhere to her left.

"**Hikaru!**" she shouted, and began running to where the sound came from until she saw a blur come to her and found Bakura in front of her, his hand raised with the dagger above his head. She stopped just in time to avoid the weapon being plunged into her head. She saw him smile, his lavender eyes glinting madly when he began slicing her here and there, the speed in his swipes was beyond her speed to block and when she fell, her arms and upper body was nearly coated with her blood.

Bakura chuckled darkly, licking the blade of his dagger maliciously. "I'm going to enjoy toying with you in front of Atem. Hearing your screams of pain will cripple him to his knees, so it would be easy for me to kill him…." He murmured softly, taking out another dagger from his red cloak.

She shuddered at his words and quickly stood up when he raised both arms and drove the daggers to her chest. She rolled out of the way, causing the doppelganger to miss as she stood up. But he quickly took one dagger out of the ground and flung it at the left side of her stomach, hitting dead on, blood spraying on the grass as Anzu took a few steps back, feeling the wind being knocked out of her and pain shooting through every nerve in her body. Blood flowed from her mouth and the wound that the dagger had inflicted upon her. Bakura finally got his other weapon out and swung at her and without thinking, Anzu roughly took the dagger out, hissing at the pain that shot out at her body and blocked Bakura. He merely smirked at her and she didn't have time to defend against his knees hitting her stomach. She bent over, letting go of the dagger, but Bakura grabbed a handful of her chestnut-colored hair and pulled her head back and punched her face with the back of his dagger knocking her to the side, but the force he put into the blow had her rolling several feet away from him. He laughed when she stopped as she tried to get up, but ended in coughing up blood.

He laughed again. '_Really? Is this all that wench can do? She's completely and utterly weak! What did that bastard Akito see in her anyway? And what are his plans with this woman, huh?_' he thought, but then smiled. '_Let's see what she really 'can' do…_'

He reached into his red cloak and pulled out dozens daggers, the handles expertly in between his fingers like a performer on stage ready to perform a knife trick with them, licking his lips in anticipation, the fog picking up in front of him to hide him from the brunette's view if she looked up.

Anzu looked up and couldn't find him anywhere. She tried to stand up but her knees buckled and she fell. She cursed softly at her weakness, blood trickling from her forehead to her chin. If only she was stronger, she thought, now knowing the blood earrings she had on glinted slightly.

Hikaru fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He moved up from his elbows, despite the pain his body was feeling. He stared at the six pairs of beady red eyes, glaring at them. If only he was back into a vampire, these guys wouldn't be so much of a problem. But now…

He turned to his right, the fog slightly cleared thanks to a passing wind and found Bakura standing a few feet away from him, with dozens of daggers between his fingers and saw Anzu kneeling down on the ground. His silver eyes widen when Bakura made a move to throw the daggers towards the brunette who was obviously oblivious to the fact that the doppelganger was a few feet in front of her. Hikaru stood up, groaning softly and ran to Anzu, not caring about the six riders, he just ran to her, right when Bakura threw the daggers at her.

"**_ANZU!_**"

Then blood sprayed on the ground around her.

**((scene change))**

"She's nowhere in the house!" Jounouchi said, entering Atem's room who stood near the window, gazing out at it, his arms crossed. "Damn! Where could Anzu have gone?"

"Maybe she went with Hikaru?" Malik asked, then cringed when Atem's crimson gaze wavered to him from the window.

"Could be possible," Seto said, the CEO leaned against the wall near the balcony. "That woman… Doesn't she know not to go anywhere? Akito could be out there as well."

"And it's the day the sun comes up and we can't go out right now…" Mai said solemnly, bowing her head down.

Atem turned his head away from the group, and to the window that displayed foggy scenery. His hands tightened on his biceps as he stared out the window, his forehead wrinkling into a fierce frown.

'_Where the hell could she have gone with Hikaru?_' he thought angrily, not noticing the hint of jealousy in the way he thought of it. '_It's too dangerous for her to go out, and since it's the day the sun rises…_"

"Dammit…" he muttered softly to himself.

Then, as if some unknown force had jolted them all awake, they all shivered in fear, feeling a terrible, but somewhat familiar presence running through them, causing them to clutch themselves as they shuddered.

"W-What's happening to me…!" Seto asked through gritted teeth, shaking uncontrollably. It was as if a great amount of fear from within him had suddenly awakened at the familiar presence, making him want to curl into a ball and try to hold out. "It's… it's as if…"

Atem looked up, chewing on his lower lip until it bled. He remembered this same feeling before, the one that sang to him, called him to Anzu. But why was it such in a violent torrent of emotions that made them all cringe and recoil in fear? What had happened?

'… _Anzu… What is happening to you…?_'

**((scene change))**

Anzu opened her eyes slowly after she had heard her name being called and saw the points of sharp daggers hurling toward her. She had closed her eyes and waited, waited… But no pain, no rush of death came to her. She looked up and saw that Hikaru was in front of her, his sword out in front of him.

A smile immediately tugged at her lips when she saw him. "Hikaru! Oh, Hikaru, I finally found you! I—"

He groaned, startling her. "Heh, didn't I… D-Didn't I tell you Anzu…? That when things got sticky, you would… run back…?"

She was confused at the sound of his voice until he turned sideways. She gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth to prevent the scream that had built up in her throat. The daggers had plunged into his chest and shoulders and one was in his neck. Tsukikage dropped to the floor as he fell backwards until Anzu caught him, her eyes scanning his body, her sapphire-colored eyes not believing what she was seeing.

Blood… So much of it…

He coughed and looked up at her and slowly grinned. Her breath hitched in her throat at his grin, tears brimming her eyes until she shouted, "You… You stupid jerk!** WHY! Why did you go in front of me! I told you…! I told you I'd… I'd take of myself! I didn't ask for your _HELP!_**" she screamed at him, shaking him, not believing that he was slipping away from her.

She saw tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the blood on his face. "I… I don't know… My body just m-moved on its… own, little… fool…. And…. And…" his expression turned to a glare, but at the same time, it looked strained, as if he couldn't be angry at her at this time. "And… you ask me '_why_'? It's… I… I care about you, too much for you to die… now… And, didn't I tell you…? I'd protect you… no matter what…"

"H-Hikaru…. No, don't…" she shook him, shaking her head, saying the word no, no, no over and over again.

He wheezed, his voice cracking and becoming fainter. "I thought… that by promising to protect you… guide you… watch over you… that it would keep me alive, but I guess…" he laughed a bit. "I was wrong…"

She looked up when he raised a hand, as if to touch her face but it only went halfway. "Anzu…." He whispered, voice barely audible. She reached out, but when she did, his hand fell limp on his side, his eyes closed, his breathing stopped.

It was as if she had just been hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer. Her body shook as she stared at Hikaru's still and limp form. She began shaking him, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no….! **_Hikaru!_** You must be lying! Joking! _NO! **Nooo! No, goddamn you! AGHHH!**_" she cried into his bloody shirt, gripping it tightly as her body was racked with sobs.

Bakura watched it all with a smirk. One down, another to go, he thought. Good riddance, he snorted. Hikaru was beginning to be a big hindrance to their plans. But no more…

He walked a few steps, the crunching sounds alerting her and she looked up to see him again. Her eyes widen when she saw him, something inside her howling, a funny ringing sound in her ears.

Bakura grunted. "Hmph, good riddance I should say, no? He was beginning to be very annoying to us, always helping you guys out. But oh well," he smiled coldly, seeing Anzu bow her head, silent. "The bastard's dead. And he isn't coming back…"

The grip Anzu had on Hikaru's shirt tightened at his words as she felt something cold and dangerous stirring and awakening within her. Right now, all she saw was Hikaru's dead body in front of her, she saw crimson red all around, and not knowing the sun was coming up.

"Foolish bastard," Bakura went on. "If he hadn't interfered, he wouldn't be dead now, wouldn't he? Saving the life of a lowly slave like you, I don't see what's so special about you that he would give up his life for you."

_**You…**_

Bakura took another step towards her. "And Akito… What does he see in you? What are his plans with you anyway? You're nothing from what I can see."

_**I'll never forgive you…**_

He smirked, brandishing another dagger. "But that won't matter now. I'll kill you here and we'll get on with the rest of our lives…"

_**I'll…**_

The doppelganger raised the dagger and was about to throw it, when a shiver ran down his spine. And then…

Everything happened at once. The air suddenly twisted and turned around him, pushing and pulling him from side to side, front and back, the ground shook and cracked, rocks floating up, twisting around. Bakura dug his heels into the ground and looked up from the dust that was piling up and saw that everything was circling around Anzu and Hikaru's body. He saw a white shield around them that crackled with intense energy and for a few seconds, Bakura thought he saw seven heads of dragons that the dust seemed to form in front of him before it disappeared and among the twisting winds, he distinctly heard a loud roar.

Then it stopped.

Bakura looked up and saw Anzu standing up, still staring at Hikaru's body. But the thing was, the cuts on her were completely healed! And this aura around her… It reeked of raw, untamed and dangerous power that seemed beyond his own strength and saw that the brunette's hands were curled like a claw and had long, red-colored nails. The sun shone now, shining down at her and Hikaru's body, but now, it wasn't needed. She whipped her head at him and he froze in fear, his lavender eyes staring at blood-red eyes, the pupils long and thin. And it was at that moment he knew she wasn't the same woman he had just met a few seconds before.

No, this woman reeked of fresh blood and darkness. The eyes glinting with fierce, unquenched bloodlust.

"**_I'LL KILL YOU!_**" She roared, the winds rumbling and turning into small storms at her shout.

Blood will now stain this whole area red….

**((end chapter))**

Well, there's chapter seventeen for you! Did you enjoy it! Well, if you did, click on that button down there to get the next chapter and tell me what you think! See you then, folks! (runs)


	18. Chapter 18: Devil Inside Part Two

**Authoress Notes: **Hello everyone! I'm back with the eighteenth chapter of **Dark Desires**! Whew! I never thought I'd be able to type the eighteenth chapter of this story, or any other story! I couldn't haven't done it without your guys support for my writing abilities (blushes and hugs everyone). Anyway, I'll try to update **Dreams Made Flesh **and **Shadows of Darkness **somewhere around this week, so keep your eyes peeled for them okay? Enough of my rabble, let's get it on with!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SethxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings:** _OOC-ness, strong language, mature themes, sexual themes… Get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 18: Devil Inside Part Two**

Bakura put his hands in front of his face to cover his face from the dust and winds that swirled around him and Anzu. '_What the…! What in the seven hells is going on with this girl!_' he thought, feeling himself being pushed back by the force of the winds.

"_I thought… that by promising to protect you… guide you… watch over you… that it would keep me alive… but I guess…. I was wrong…"_

**I'll… I'll…**

"_**Nooo!**"_

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Anzu roared again, the shout picking up the winds higher that the wind was a cutting vacuum between her and Bakura that one would be a fool to go through. The shield around her crackled as Anzu's power was growing each second that passed. If no one stopped her soon…

Then slowly, the winds died down, the ground a mess of dirt. Bakura slowly lowered his arms from his view and wished he hadn't. Anzu stared at him with wide, blood-red eyes, fangs protruded from the murderous grin on her face as her hands flexed with those long, crimson-colored nails.

The doppelganger took a step away from her. '_This is… This is really bad! She's completely different from the weak woman that I had just met before! If I don't escape or do something…_' he gulped noisily when the brunette took a thunderous step toward him. '_I'll be killed!_'

The grin on Anzu's lips twitched slightly before she charged at the doppelganger with blinding speed, her hand raised and curled into claw.

'_Shit! Here she comes!_' Bakura thought, taking out a dagger and preparing for the coming onslaught.

**((scene change))**

Akito's head perked up from the book he was reading. He stood from the chair he sat on, walked around the desk in front of it, and walked to the window, staring at the scenery of Domino City given to him. He closed his eyes and tried to probe the aura he had felt a few seconds ago.

Afterwards, he opened his eyes, his sapphire-colored orbs wide with surprise before he smiled that cold and calculating smile, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Ehehe… Good work, Bakura. Better than I had expected of you to bring out," he murmured too softly, yet his voice seemed to have made the room he was in drop a couple of degrees below. "Now then, time to give my little sister some well needed exercise…"

With that, he strode to the door and walked out of his room and the building.

**((scene change))**

"Grr… Dammit! That's it! I'm going to go out and find her!" Jounouchi declared after finally snapping out of his sudden fear and began to head for the door.

Shizuka grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No, big brother! You can't go out there now it's too late! The sun has finally come up and you'll be burned to a crisp! Look, whatever that was, it might've not been concerned with Anzu and—"

"It was, Shizuka," Atem cut in, his voice sounding alert and his expression grim. "I… I've felt that before, when I first met Anzu. Actually, it led me to her. But…" he shook his head and sighed. "I never have felt it this violent and angry before. Something within Anzu has finally snapped the leash that was keeping it away from going out, and…"

Suddenly, he kicked the wall with such force that it shook his whole home and leaving a big and large dent to where he had kicked, scaring the vampires and Malik and Isis who had walked into the room a few minutes after they had felt that terrifying presence.

"I'm not there to keep her safe from it!" he roared, his crimson-colored eyes glinting dangerously. "She… I've always been wary of this _other person_ inside of Anzu, figuring that if it got out… I'd lose the Anzu we have seen and known. **And the blasted sun is keeping me away from HER!**"

"Atem…" Mai called out, reaching a hand to him, but lowered it, thinking that even the smallest touch might send him into a mad rage that would have him kill them all without thought.

Isis frowned and bowed her head. '_… But what if something had happened to Hikaru? Was it something that had happened to him that snapped Anzu?_' She hooked a stray strand of black her behind her ear. '_… Hikaru's the only one here who has known Anzu the longest, and if something—_"

A hand clamped on her shoulder and she looked up to see Malik who had a determined gleam in his purple-colored eyes. She looked at him in question before he nodded and said, "We're going out to look for her," he said.

All eyes fell on him when he said that. He straightened himself and cleared his throat. "We're the only ones who could go out there right now and not get burned by the sun. And if Anzu or Hikaru needs any assistance we'll do it. Besides, we can't just stay here and wait till the sunsets. If Anzu really has snapped, we shouldn't dawdle for long. We could in fact, lose her." He added slowly, not liking the sudden glare directed at him from Atem.

After a few moments, Atem nodded his head. "Fine, but be careful, both of you." He ordered sternly.

Malik bowed his head politely before he caught hold of his older sister's wrist and began dragging her out of the room and to the garage.

"Malik! I can walk by myself, so—"

"I know you have something to do with this," he cut in, turning to her and letting her go. Her azure orbs widened at what he said as they kept on walking. "Ever since you met Anzu and have heard of Akito, you've been acting weird. And that dream you had… What else could I come up with?"

Isis looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling crushed. She knew Malik would pick up something about her past, but she didn't plan so soon. She had always wondered if he knew, would he stay with her or leave? Would he look at her the same way he did before he found out? Hardly. But, she wanted to find a correct opportunity to tell him so…

Malik sighed as they arrived at the garage. "When the time's right, you and Hikaru has some explaining to do." He paused, walking to a black Corvette. "That is, if you two are willing to share the bones in your closets at the time. Until then, sister, I'll keep a lid on it. But sooner or later, you're going to have to tell Atem and the others and face the consequences of what you might've done in the past."

Now Isis wondered who was the older sibling now as she stared at Malik with wide eyes at his words. She never thought that he would say something like that. But it was actually reassuring, that he had that much trust in her even though she didn't trust him to fully understand what she would tell him and the others.

The female Egyptian healer nodded her head while getting into the passenger seat and adjusting the seat belt securely around her.

"Okay, Malik… I'll tell you soon… But right now, we need to focus on the present." She replied slowly.

Malik smiled, starting the vehicle with a roar. Backing up, he maneuvered the car out of the garage and into the streets.

'_And no matter what, sis, I won't leave you because of what you might've done in the past… I'll still be your little brother…_' he promised quietly to himself.

**((scene change))**

Bakura dodged the kick that was sent to his ribs. He quickly adjusted his stance and swiped at Anzu with the dagger. But Anzu threw a punch that sent him to a tree and breaking through it that he felt his back would break as he landed on a tree behind the one he crashed through and coughed up blood once he laid on the ground. Then he felt a clawed hand clamp around his throat and he felt himself being thrown back into the open park, rolling a few feet away from where she threw him.

The doppelganger was breathing heavily as he tried to get up. He stared at Anzu and shivered. This white aura was circling around her as she breathed heavily, like a rabid animal waiting eagerly for its meat. He needed to summon back those riders to help him before they had disappeared when this intense power erupted from the brunette. He couldn't die now! Not when he hadn't carried out his revenge to Atem and the other vampires for what they had done to him. But right now, Anzu was so powerful that chances that he would walk away was slowly depleting below slim.

Taking another deep breath, Anzu ran to him at that god-like speed with one of her hands raised.

"**You killed him!**" she shouted as she ran.

… **_And I hadn't even thanked him for all the things he had done for me…_** Said Anzu who was floating somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, curled into a ball.

Bakura jumped up and flipped back, just when Anzu's fist plummeted through the ground creating small dust from the impact. She growled when she took her hand out and went for him again.

"**I'll _never _forgive you, you son of a whoring _bitch!_" **she roared, stretching out her hand to Bakura.

He always took care of me… like an older brother I never had… 

Bakura tried to get away from her hand but she caught his wrist, and with a mad, murderous smile on her face, balled her other hand into a tight fist, swung, and sent another head spinning punch to Bakura's face, but didn't let go of his wrist, causing him to swing violently to the ground. She laughed, a high and sweetly brutal laugh before she swung him over her head and thrown him down on the ground, face first, nearly crushing his wrist.

Bakura coughed up a large amount of blood, his nose bleeding profusely, his head hurting and spinning beyond what he could comprehend, and he felt his wrist being slowly twisted and crushed beneath the brunette's hand. Then the doppelganger felt her foot press on his head, attempting to crush his head like a watermelon.

… **And you killed him…**

"**_YOU KILLED HIM!_**" She bellowed loudly with the other Anzu, two voices merging together while fully dislocating Bakura's whole arm from its socket.

She let go while he screamed in agony, writhing shamelessly before her, as she smiled, the blood-red eyes glinting maliciously as if she was watching a thoroughly entertaining performance. It _was_, in her view. Writhing like a pathetic worm, screaming as if he was falling down an endless chasm, wounded like a prisoner was after enduring a brutal torture.

She licked her lips, slowly, seductively. No, the torture wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Anzu was about to rip something else out of its socket, reaching for one of his eyes, before a voice called, "Hmph, you're usually not this crude in torturing your victims when you're pissed off, Anzu…"

Anzu whirled her head to see Akito, with a hoard of demons behind him. He had a cruel and cold smile on his face as he watched the blood-red eyes scanned him and the beasts behind him. She returned the smile with the exact amount of cruelty and iciness, but held that deadly venom hidden behind it.

"… He deserves it," she said in a rough voice that sounded more aged and mature than the other sapphire-eyed Anzu, but it had that hint of brutal violence and bloodlust. Then she looked down at the doppelganger who was twitching, staring at her with wide, lavender eyes before she turned back to face Akito. "And he deserves a whole lot. More than what I'm giving him…"

Akito shook his head, sighing. "Unfortunately, I cannot have you further damage my dear little doppelganger any more. So I've brought a different kind of exercise for you…"

He snapped his fingers and two demons stepped up in answer. Bakura looked at him with pained eyes as he held his wounded arm, which was strangely angled.

'_He… The bastard…! He thinks it's all a game… Why he…_'

Then the two demons charged at Anzu, roaring wildly. Anzu stared at them, before that same grin spread across her face before she plunged her hands into each demon's stomach so that they wouldn't have a chance in maiming her with their claws. Laughing, she removed her hands dropping them, taking in handfuls of their inner organs and crushing them like they were apples in her hands. Then she looked up to see Akito carrying Bakura in his arms with that same smirk before whistling and disappearing.

When some demons rushed to her, she smiled, licking her fingers of the blood. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her and Isis and her little brother Malik come into view, breathing heavily as they came in running.

'… _Trying to stop me, eh?_' she chuckled and stared at the demons that inched closer to her. '_Well then, time to show them one hell of a bloody performance, no?_' With that, she vanished from her spot.

"Anzu!" Isis called, then she and Malik noticed Hikaru's body on the ground and they paled. The both of them ran to his body and examined him.

Isis's azure eyes widened when he found that he was _dead_. No, he couldn't be! Then, this must be the reason why the other Anzu inside of the sapphire-eyed one has awaken. But something seems strange. The Egyptian healer scanned Hikaru's body again and gasped.

'_He's dead…. But he's still alive! That means…_'

Then she noticed his hair was back to its original color of silver.

But why wasn't he burning? Then she noticed an invisible shield crackled slightly around them. They had walked into a barrier! But it was mostly centered around Hikaru, and if they brought Hikaru with them to the car, he'd still be protected!

'_But did she knew all along…?_' Isis thought. '_… If Anzu already knew Hikaru had turned back into a vampire… Why is she still…?_' Then she realized it. The Anzu that had now awakened was keeping it from the one inside.

"Sister! Look!" Malik said, pointing to where Anzu was fighting. Isis closed her eyes, not wanting to see the sight that she'll soon see. But she had experienced first hand what had happened when Anzu was pushed over the edge. And the results…

… were lethal and bloody as they were now when Isis looked up.

Anzu was laughing! Through the whole blood shed, she was laughing! She ripped, tore, and crushed all that she saw before her with those claws of her, laughing that bone-chilling laugh, a mad gleam in her blood-red eyes. Blood was raining down the area she was fighting, and the blood was slowly floating to them. The sounds of screams and crushing bones and organs ripped or squished to a pulp would give Isis and Malik nightmares for months.

Then, the sounds stopped.

Isis and Malik looked up from turning their heads away and wanted to gag at the smell and the sight. Bodies lay in crippled, bloody heaps; organs were strewn all over them like cheap decorations over carpet, and the smell of fresh blood in the air… God, the smell!

Then they found Anzu among them while she slowly turned to face them. A cold finger whispered down their spines when Anzu faced them with a curious, sort of neutral expression, but when she turned to face them, her whole body was coated in blood, red splotches on her hair and face. And to the two healer's horror, the brunette began slowly walking to them.

Isis began shivering. '_Oh, dear God no… Please Anzu… Don't let Malik be involved in this…_'

But she already knew he was.

"I thought I told you, Isis," she said, slowly, deadly, a small smile creeping back to her lips. "That if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you…"

Malik tried to move but felt his whole body freeze at the sight of Anzu walking toward them. This… this couldn't be Anzu, he thought. Not this bloodthirsty, red-eyed monster! What had happened…?

After swallowing her heart back down, Isis asked, "… W-Where is she?"

Anzu stopped a few feet away from them and smiled, the fangs bared at them in a feral smile. "And who is '_she,_' dearest Isis?" she asked in soft croon.

"… A-Anzu…"

Only a few minutes after Isis replied, Anzu began laughing, clutching her stomach. The healers shivered again. There was absolutely _no _feeling in the way the brunette laughed. None at all, just cold, cold ice…

Then Anzu calmed down and stared at them with wide, amused filled eyes. "You want to know?" she pointed to her chest with her thumb. "Stuck inside this body, where else?"

Malik was taken aback by the answer. "That… That can't be!"

Blood-red eyes trailed to him. "Can't it? You've looked into my mind before. Now, the formation has been switched. She's stuck inside this body now, I'm in control!" she stated loudly.

Isis finally stood up, something in her eyes lit. "You have to give Anzu back! You're not supposed to be here! You're---"

Isis was slapped in the face so hard she fell back on the ground. "Sister!" Malik went to her while the female Egyptian healer sat back up, rubbing the spot where she had been slapped, wincing slightly. Then Malik and Isis looked up to meet a rather angry Anzu.

"Who are you to say that I'm not supposed to be here!" she hissed dangerously. "Who are you to say that I can't live my life? Huh? When the damn woman _stole _my life away from me!" her voice rose to a roar. "And don't you _dare _call me Anzu! I have a name! It's Teana!"

"T-Teana…?" Isis spoke. "But that's… that's your _mother's _name…"

Teana smiled mockingly. "Fitting, isn't it? Besides, I won't have Anzu make a mockery of me anymore than I—"

She stopped when Hikaru moaned softly. She turned to face him and found he hadn't woken up yet. Teana smiled. Good. Then she turned back to Isis and the smile changed into that mad, murderous smile that she had on when she slaughtered the demons in cold blood.

"I have other matters to attend to, but as I promised…"

Teana cracked her knuckles while she walked to Isis and Malik. Then, when she was about to reach out her hand… "**_ANZU!_**"

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly, keeping her away from Isis and Malik. Teana turned her head and found Atem behind her, the markings back on his face. She growled and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he held on.

"Grr, damn your existence to the bowels of Hell!" Teana shouted as she elbowed and kicked him from behind, but he still wouldn't let go. "Let go of me, damn you!"

But something inside her was awakening. In her head, Teana thought of every foul thing in her head and threw it back to Atem who slightly faltered at her words, but didn't fully waver. Now Teana was worrying, Anzu was slowly coming to, and she had little time to prepare to go back in her mind.

But Anzu was hesitating to go back out. She was afraid of something and that something was…

"Anzu! Hikaru's alive! He's not dead! He's still alive as a vampire!" Atem shouted to her, to Anzu.

Isis stared at Atem with wide eyes. '_Wait a second… How is he even out here, anyway!'_ she paused as she thought out the possible reasons he was here. '_Of course! His Limiter! With his Limiter off, he has full access to his powers and he's using that power to protect himself from the sun! He must've realized it!_'

That was when Teana felt herself split at his words. Finally letting go of her, Teana fell to her knees, grasping her head, shaking it. "No! NO! Stay out of my head! **_SHUT UP!_** I don't need you…! Be quiet! ARRGH!"

Slowly, Teana turned her head to find Hikaru and instantly, her eyes shifted to the color of purple when she saw the color of his hair, silver.

"He's… He's alive… Thank God…" she murmured, her voice slowly turning back to the lightness that was Anzu's. Then she turned and faced Atem, tears brimming her cheeks. "Atem, I… I don't know what I did… I don't remember…"

"Shush, little angel," he whispered in her ear when he bent down, wrapping his arms around her body as she shook with sobs. "Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. It wasn't you…"

"I… I don't remember… Can't remember… All I heard was… screams… It was horrible…" then her sapphire-colored eyes saw the ripped bodies of the demons Teana had destroyed. She pushed away from the vampire and looked at her hands and clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw all the blood on her body, before Atem took her into his arms again, not wanting to see the blood on her clothes.

She screamed.

**((end chapter))**

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter! Teana has finally been unleashed! If you want the next one click on that button down there and tell me what you think! Over and out!


	19. Chapter 19: Changes

**Authoress Notes: **Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for this fic! (hugs everyone that reviewed) Honestly, as I have said it over and over again, I couldn't have done it without your guys support! I really appreciate it, since I figured that no one would read my fics when I first started! But you all proved me wrong! So, here's chapter nineteen of **Dark Desires**, sorry for the delay, and I hope that you enjoy as I must now run from **LoneGothic **who's chasing me right now!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, mature themes, sexual themes… you get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 19: Changes**

He sighed, plopping down on the seat before Zorc, his sapphire-colored eyes drooped slightly from exhaustion and sleepiness, staring at the vampire before him blankly with no emotion.

"I did all the necessary repairs on Bakura's body, so, in a matter of a few weeks, he should be fine, thanks to the help of several healers, Zorc." Akito let out an exasperated sigh, raking a hand through his dark, silky hair.

Zorc narrowed his dark eyes at Akito suspiciously, folding his hands in front of his mouth. "I see… I'm rather surprised to hear that he is still alive, considering how badly damaged his body looked when you brought him in. But I'm surprised… That lowly slave had _that _much power in her?"

Akito's eyes twitched a bit when he heard the vampire call his sister a "_lowly slave_." He smiled, but there was no hint of emotion behind it.

"The world works different ways, Zorc. Many twisted and confusing ways…" he laughed slightly, a laugh filled with cold ice. Placing a hand before his left eye, concealing it, he chuckled a bit more.

The damn fool still didn't know Anzu was related to him.

Zorc narrowed his dark eyes at Akito who had a smile that looked like nothing scary or unexpected would wipe it off. "What's so funny, Akito? I obviously have looked past a joke here…" he hissed.

Akito shook his head. "Oh no, Zorc. It's just… I'm just highly amused about how this is all turning to." He replied calmly, while his mind was flooded with memories from the past.

But Zorc still wouldn't believe the dark-haired man. Not one bit. Every action he had done up to now was very questioning. Even being a vampire and having the ability to read thoughts, he could never penetrate this invisible wall that kept Akito's deepest thoughts and memories, how he will act next or in the near future.

It… It just didn't seem right.

"But as expected, Zorc, that you would be surprised at how much power she has. And now that she's in Atem's possession…" he trailed off, the memories becoming more vivid, remembering them as if they happened just yesterday.

_He stood over the cradle that held a crying baby girl. Grinning maliciously as he held the gleaming, bloody dagger in his hand, seeing the baby cry and wail in her bed, twisting and thrusting the blankets around herself. With a murderous glint in his sapphire-colored eyes, he raised the dagger…_

Zorc cocked an eyebrow up at this. "Yes… That will cause more trouble now that she has awakened her latent powers, it seems." He paused, noticing the glazed stare on Akito's face. "Hmm? Akito?"

_The black-haired boy stood behind the sliding door, watching his mother cradle and play with the baby, holding a wind chime above the baby girl that tried to catch the tail of the item that jingled with a faint noise every time the bell hit the metal slates, creating a faint tune that danced with the wind._

_He stood behind the door, watching, observing, chewing on his lower lip as he felt himself glare at the sight, his hands balling tightly into fists that his nails punctured his skin and bled._

"… _Why…?" he whispered before stomping away._

At Zorc's calling, Akito snapped out of his trance, staring at the vampire before him, shaking his head. "Yes, a lot of trouble, indeed… But that just makes it a whole lot fun, no?" he asked pleasantly.

_When he stared at her smiling face, at innocent, hope-filled sapphire-colored eyes…_

He frowned slightly. Why was he remembering this now? Now was not the time to reminisce on painful, old memories of the past. He needed to focus on his goal, and remove anything that stood before it.

But…

… _Cold, angry blood-red eyes soon replaced them, her teeth so tightly clenched he thought they would crack as she tried hard not to cry…_

'_They're just memories… Of my old self… and of her…_' Akito thought bitterly, standing up from his seat and turning to leave the office room.

"It will work out in the end, Zorc, don't worry," he said, once he reached the door that automatically slid aside to allow him through. Then he chuckled again, remembering a bloodied and beaten red-eyed Anzu while a battered Hikaru tried to take her away from him to a safer place. Then he said,

"Besides, what harm could a filthy _half-breed_ do to our plans?"

**((scene change))**

Seto looked up from his laptop when he heard Shizuka say, "Hah! Got through your stupid defense!" before she realized she said that aloud and turned to face him with a small smile on her face before the auburn-haired Jounouchi turned back to her own laptop. He shook his head and looked at the e-mail Mokuba sent him about some projects being nearly done in Kaiba Corporation since they decided to stay in Atem's place for a while, all of them agreeing to watch over each other, especially Mazaki Anzu, if any attack by Akito happened again.

The chestnut-haired CEO frowned slightly at the mention of Anzu. Isis and Malik told all of them the whole story of what happened at a park near them once Atem and Malik put Anzu and Hikaru to rest. Needless to say, no matter how cold-hearted and uncaring Seto was, he was thoroughly shocked at hearing such things. Hikaru nearly dieing, yet to be resurrected dead, but his supposed death triggered that presence in Anzu, causing a massive blood bath, as Malik had told them.

This irked Seto to know end, even now, three days after the incident. How could a _human_ possess such powers? And why was Atem still keeping her, if he already saw this other side of Anzu? Did he still want her monitored? Or was it…

'_There's more to Mazaki Anzu that meets the eye… But what could that be…?_' he thought.

Teana… He was shocked to hear that the other Anzu called herself Teana. It couldn't be… _that _Teana, could it? She… died a long time ago. And with Atem's Limiter off…

As her ex-husband was busy contemplating whatever it was in his head (even though she _could _just sneak a peek), Shizuka was busy roaming the site that Hikaru had told her a while back. As far as she got, this place was all about genetic replication and gene splicing, a forbidden thing to study about. What a surprise to see the many blood types this mysterious organization acquired! Dragons, Summoners, Vampires, Humans, Necromancers and Sorcerers, and a lot more!

Then Shizuka clicked on a file that showed her a list of specimens that they had experimented on. She bristled, nose wrinkling in disgust, seeing the numerous specimens that they had used, mainly humans and vampires. She read several files that contained the experiments progress during several procedures, all of them ending in the specimen dying.

'_What the hell was wrong with these people?_' Shizuka thought, frowning as she read another file. '_But more importantly, why weren't these activities shown to some kind of public reference to keep it going? … Well, not that it needs to continue, but…_'

Then she clicked on another file that contained two bios. She looked at the picture in the first one and gasped.

'_Mazaki Akito_

_Age: 7 years old; 3 years since he has been taken into our care._

_Progress: Steadily growing, but no drastic changes have been shown.'_

Her hazel-colored eyes widened after each word that she read as she looked at the document of how he was doing under experiments and education. Then it moved to another patient, and this really made Shizuka's heart want to jump out of her chest.

'_Mazaki Anzu_

_Age: 4 years old; 3 years since she has been taken along with her brother._

_Progress: No changes, appears to be normal. As such, drastic actions shall be taken into account.'_

Then, on the end of a page, was a download of an event that was recorded. Hesitating the arrow over the file, she glanced at Seto who stared at her, wondering why she gasped, before she turned and clicked on it.

What was shown in the file horrified both Shizuka and Seto, who walked over and was peering over her shoulder, staring at the screen.

A young version of Anzu was in the middle of the screen, standing between two military soldiers. Shizuka heard Seto say, "What the hell is going on?" but she paid no heed to him, she was only focused on the download, and what it would show her.

Then one of the two guards kicked Anzu in the stomach, while the other held a handful of her hair, as she was kicked again, the brunette coughing up blood. The guard that held her head threw her down, and a man in a lab coat walked up to him and gave him a needle. Then the guard pushed Anzu against the wall, raising her left hand and injecting the needle that was filled with some dark red substance into the vein that was in the joint of her elbow. She screamed, but it ended when the other guard clamped a hand over her mouth.

Then the screen fizzed for a few seconds, making Seto and Shizuka think it was over before it showed a dark-haired boy, wearing a hospital suit, his face contorted with rage as he fought off a guard.

"_AGGHH! Where is she! Where's my sister!_" he shouted to the guard that was twice his size, sending a kick to the guard's groin. "_I'll KILL you! All of you! And then I'll kill Anzu! **I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!**" _he bellowed again like a mad bull, running up to the screen and smashing the camera.

"… That's… Akito…?" Shizuka asked, bewildered, faintly feeling Seto's hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Then the screen fizzed back to Anzu who was in a tube filled with green liquid, a gas mask over her mouth and nose, wires connected to her head and body. There was a monitor next to the tube, showing her brain waves and heart rate, beeping slowly after every few seconds. The camera zoomed a little to Anzu's face before they heard Isis's voice from the screen.

"_We shouldn't be doing this! She's just a little child! We should stop the experiments before something—_"

"_Isis,_" said a deep voice, cutting her off. "_We're already near completion to our goal. Soon, we'll use Anzu and Akito's powers to rule over everything. So please, don't back on us now. It's nearly completed. And I'm surprised that the two of them have survived our experiments, other than the failed specimens we treated before._" Then the voice chuckled, now a husky, low tone. "_But then again, what do you expect from Lucifer's only children?_"

**((scene change))**

Atem laid on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling ahead of him, his arms behind his head. Sighing, he stared at the door leading to the bathroom, where Anzu was going to bathe soon. Ever since she woke up yesterday, she tried very hard to avoid eye contact with him and walking away from him whenever he tried to talk to her. Normally, he would've just snapped the leash on his temper and had her sit on his lap and force her to talk to him, but that would just have her distance herself from him. He was annoyed, and with his Limiter off, it was very hard to not blow down walls with him shouting.

Not to mention, he was called to the Council for a meeting about strange events occurring around Japan. And only _he _was invited! Not even Seto or Jounouchi were invited. Great, he'll have to endure the stupidity of the Council alone, and now was not the time to go and worry over some trivial shit, he had to take care of Anzu, and keep a closer eye on her!

Then his mind wandered back to the other side of Anzu, the one that called herself Teana. Atem frowned at the name; never had he thought he would hear that name again. His little angel had this insane girl inside, and he couldn't think of anything to help her about it! Also, with his Limiter off, his body was contradicting of what he planned in waiting for Anzu to come to him so that he could rightfully claim her. The past few days were stress-filled as he fought his body's need to have Anzu now, and that grated on his nerves even more. This wouldn't help in acting strangely before the Council.

… _Teana…_

Before his mind could further wander back to that name, he heard the faint sound of a scream from the bathroom door. Alert, his senses sharpening, his temper rising to raw violence, he sat up and ran to the door and without knocking…

… he burst through the door.

It was already steamy, so he had a hard time seeing through before his crimson eyes caught sight of Anzu kneeling on the floor, hugging herself, the towel sliding down her shoulders, her back facing him, and Atem felt that sudden and vicious need again, particularly near his groin. Gritting his teeth, he took a step forward and spoke, "Anzu? What's wrong? Did something—"

Then his crimson-colored eyes saw something on Anzu's back. Frowning, he took another step forward and saw that it was…

A scar?

But the scar was cross-shaped, running along the line of her spine, it looked red and burnt, nearly fresh, as if it was branded on her back a while ago. Before he had a chance to ask her about the scar, she looked up, her sapphire-colored eyes wide with shock, her face looking like a bright tomato, before she noticed the glazed look on his face, and what he was looking at, before she screamed,

"**_PERVERT! Get out, get out, GET OUT, ATEM!_**"

Without having a moment to realize what was going on, bottles of shampoo and other bathroom tools were thrown at Atem's face so fast that he didn't have time to dodge them, having been hit several times by soap boxes and shampoos before the door slammed shut, just as he fell on his ass.

A few moments of silence passed before Atem sat up straight, his face had several squared bruises. He glared at the door, standing up from his spot and touched his face. Damn, she had good aim and arm. Then, a smug smirk stretched across his lips, content with what he saw just a few moments ago.

But the cross scar on her back…

He contemplated about this for a few moments before shaking his head. He would ask her later, when he came back, and when she cooled off. Also, he needed to cool off as well. The vampire didn't want any annoying questions as to why he was aroused during a meeting. Closing his crimson-colored eyes, he took several deep breaths, not that he needed to, but he just did, and walked out, his black leather trench coat on his shoulders, fighting the need to just run back inside and…

Before his mind could become even more perverted, he slapped himself.

**((scene change))**

Jounouchi sat on a stool in the bar, drinking a wineglass full of warm blood. Otogi sat next to him on his left, casually sipping warm blood as well, with a little cocktail mixed into his drink.

"I heard that things have been stirring up in your part, Jou," Otogi said, sipping his drink.

The blonde-haired vampire shrugged his shoulders, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the drink in his hands. "Some things have, and I'm tellin' ya, it really has been exciting as well. But I've been told to keep a lid on it, Otogi, so I can't tell ya anything, man. Sorry." He replied with a small grin.

The dark-haired vampire shrugged one shoulder, placing his head on his hand and his emerald eyes scanned the various bottles on the shelves before him. "S'all right," he muttered slowly to himself. "Besides, anything can happen in this part of the city, can't it?"

'_With a supposed human woman turning into a mad, bloodthirsty woman, yeah, things can happen in this city… in this country…_' Jounouchi thought, and sipped his drink again.

"How's Mai doing?" Otogi asked with a small grin.

Jounouchi eyed the other vampire suspiciously before he spoke, "She's doin' okay… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, Jou. I mean, she called me to ask what was new, but she sounded kind of distressed a bit. Weird to me, it was, to hear her sound like that, and we all know Mai's not the type of woman to easily crumble." Otogi replied.

Jounouchi nodded to that, knowing first hand how hard headed the female vampire could be. He smiled at the thought, raising his glass to take another sip.

"Soo… Why haven't you made a move on her yet?" Otogi asked with a devilish grin.

He had to put his drink down before he accidentally spit it out. Jounouchi's chocolate-colored eyes narrowed at Otogi, while on the sideline, he tried his hardest not to blush at the question.

"Otogi, not again! There's nothing between Mai and I! Absolutely not!" he half-shouted, half-whispered.

Otogi chuckled slowly, not believing Jounouchi's denials at having feelings for the voluptuous female vampire. He could see, as well as others, that he cared deeply for Mai, more than a friend, but being the stubborn vampire, Jounouchi denied he had any feelings, like right now.

"Uh huh… My, my Jounouchi, what will it take you to admit it?"

"If you still want to keep your teeth, Otogi, I suggest you shut your mouth now!" Jounouchi threatened, his face brightening to a light red.

"Whatever…"

**((scene change))**

Anzu dabbed herself dry after stepping out of the bathtub, long after the water had gone cold. It was hours after Atem had burst in and almost saw her naked, and right now, she felt a little shriveled for staying in the bathtub for too long. What surprised her was that she didn't hear any response or a knock from him again. He just… left.

She frowned, wrapping the towel securely around her upper body and walking to the mirror. Well, with the way she was avoiding him, he must've realized she wanted to be alone, despite the need to be with her. The brunette still felt wrong, that he had faced another side of her that was willing to tear him apart. And she felt ashamed that all she could feel, while her other self had taken over her body and she was in a world full of darkness that smelled strongly of blood, all she wanted was to destroy everything around her for having Hikaru supposedly dead. But when she heard Atem's voice, it woke her, and yet…

It scared her.

She was scared, and she didn't want to feel this way, and it seemed her other self didn't like feeling that way either, that she wanted to shake off this feeling of being scared, and so, decided to kill him before Atem told her that Hikaru was alive.

Anzu placed a hand on her forehead, feeling ready to cry. '_And all I can remember were screams and darkness… I can't remember what I really did…_'

Sighing, she shook her head and stared at the mirror. Her sapphire-colored eyes widened at what she saw.

"**Well, hello again, Whore,**" A red-eyed Anzu, said to her.

Mouth hanging open, all Anzu did was just stare at her reflection, watching the face before her smirk, showing long fangs at the corners of her mouth. The eyes were blood red, and had long slit-like pupils.

Her reflection snorted before saying, "**What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? No words of greeting?**" it asked amusingly, obviously finding Anzu's current state of mind very funny.

"Who… Who are… Who are you?" Anzu asked, finally getting over the shock of seeing her reflection change.

"**Hmph, the name's Teana, Whore. And don't wear it out.**" Teana replied smugly.

Anzu glared at Teana for calling her a whore. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.

"**News flash, _I_ didn't live my whole life as a pleasure slave, now did I?**" the red-eyed reflection said tartly, folding her arms.

Anzu's sapphire-colored eyes narrowed at her reflection. "… Bitch," she said after a long while.

Teana smirked. "**I guess you could call me that. Huh, Whore, do you have any idea what that vampire Atem just saw on your back?**"

The brunette frowned even harder at her reflection, feeling her hands ball into fists. "Yes… I know…"

Ever since she could remember, she was known around for having this strange cross-shaped scar on her back that never seemed to heal. It looked fresh, every time Anzu stared into the mirror, after having her back healed from the whippings she endured before. No matter how many times she was healed, that scar always stayed, never leaving her skin that she nearly forgot about it. Now that Atem had seen it…

"**Ever wondered why that scar has never healed?**" Teana asked, that smug smirk still on her face, yet her blood red eyes held contempt in them that Anzu didn't know why.

Intrigued, she shook her head.

The smirk twitched before Teana said, "**Symbol of what happened in the past, Whore. You'll understand one day. Heh, I'm sure Akito would break the news to you, as he has done a good job up to now.**"

"You're not telling me about what happened then?"

"**Hah! Of course not, I'll leave that for you to figure out. Just remember this,**" and the smirk was gone, now replaced by snarl that didn't sound like a human. "**Akito will hunt you and your friends until he has all that he needs. But then again, he would most likely kill you in the end. But don't worry,**" she laughed. "**You won't have to worry about being killed by him, because _I'll _be the one to kill you. Remember that…**"

Feeling Teana leave, Anzu cried, "Wait!" before a sharp pain on her back made her knees buckle, feeling as though she was being touched with a white-hot dagger. Hugging herself, she looked through squinted eyes at Teana's form, seeing that same smirk, then she turned her back, showing the cross-shaped scar before Anzu fell on her knees, shaking horribly at the pain.

Then it stopped. Slowly, breathing ragged, the brunette stood up and stared at her reflection.

Sapphire eyes looked right back at her.

**((scene change))**

Hikaru lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nighttime now; the clock beside him signaling it was a quarter to ten. He had slept for what seemed like three days. And yet, he was dog tired, couldn't move his body for it felt like lead, and his head slightly throbbed.

No one told him what happened. No one told him of what happened when he protected Anzu from Bakura, and what happened after that. But somehow, he knew that the other side of Anzu had finally awakened, and was now stronger than ever.

'… _Which means Anzu is in danger of being erased…_' he thought quietly to himself. And that meant he would have to explain things. But he'll have Isis's help in explaining what happened in the past. After all, she was a part of it too.

Then his mind began to wonder if the site he had told Shizuka to look in had given her answers—that is, if she even cared to check, considering things have been swirling past them like a mad hurricane. But he somehow knew as well, that she did, and so did her ex-husband, Seto.

He frowned. So then, why hadn't they announced what they had found? Maybe they were waiting for him to wake up. Yeah, that would seem like a probable reason. Because they all knew he had something to do with it. And they were right. He did, but then, if he did explain what happened…

What would happen to Anzu?

He sighed, feeling that he needed to rest for a little longer. Tomorrow, maybe he would explain tomorrow. He turned his head towards the window and stared at a bright, red full moon.

**((scene change))**

He slowly walked down the halls after returning from the meeting. Bah! What the Council called him for was only about mysterious deaths and political actions that were taking place. They should've realized he didn't care for shit like that, not now anyway. But _no_, they just kept on going on and on like the mindless little drones they were.

Atem raked a hand through his silky tri-colored hair, seething quietly to himself. He didn't know why, but he felt really pissed for some unknown reason, and there was a need for blood and sex that he couldn't quite place until he came back to his own home. Once he knew, he thought of every foul thing he could think of and wished it wasn't what he thought it was.

**RHS**.

What that meant was the **Red Hunger Syndrome**, a syndrome that affected the male vampires, causing them to crave blood and sex. This syndrome was one of the reasons why their world had pleasure slaves. The things that could cause RHS to a vampire was that they denied blood and sex for a long time, and that mixed together was a bad thing. It also made the vampire become extremely aggressive to their surroundings.

Again, combing his hand through his hair, growling softly to himself. Since he was an older vampire, he needn't worry about RHS since his body could go on without blood for a long while. He hadn't expect it would hit him now, but he guessed now was the time it would, considering of all the events that had taken place, he had no time to worry over small needs. He knew what happened to a vampire that was going through RHS, Seto had gotten through it once, and it was a good thing Shizuka was with him at the time to slake his thirst. RHS also made a vampire become interested and overly possessive and protective of a certain female that they were in a close relationship. At that time, the vampire male wouldn't tolerate another female trying to hit on him, nor other males around the female they wanted to have in their bed, since they saw the other males as fierce competition.

Though, the male vampires that were going through RHS weren't held against the actions they might've done during the syndrome. That's why the male was always close to the female he was interested at all times, until the syndrome past. Because the female had a tighter leash on the vampire's volatile temper and strength, she would act as a buffer between him and her friends. And now that he was experiencing it, and with his Limiter off…

Then Atem's nose caught the scent of someone coming down the hall to him, as with the faint sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. His crimson-colored eyes narrowed slightly, his senses being put on high alert till he caught a whiff of the person's scent. His eyes widened.

'_No! Shit, not her… Not Anzu!_' he thought, panicking.

His body twitched, deciding whether or not to just stand there and wait, or turn around and walk away fast, not wanting Anzu to get caught in what he was going through now. The tri-haired vampire grinded his teeth so hard, they nearly felt like cracking under the pressure. His body was reacting to Anzu's presence coming to him, yet his mind was thinking of reasons not to get her involved. RHS made the male vampire go in a state of mind that was close to insanity, so he wouldn't know what he would do if he didn't have a clear and strong mind. But he was slowly losing himself to the feel, Anzu's footsteps coming closer, her scent the only thing he could smell.

Knowing he was slowly losing his mind, he turned, balling his hands into tight fists. He took one step, and another, and another, feeling relieved he was walking away from the coming storm that might've gone in place.

"… Atem?" she called softly, eyeing him curiously, even through the darkness seeing the outline of his body thanks to the moonlight creeping through the windows.

Atem's eyes widened, his body going rigid. His body shook, he didn't want to turn to face her, he couldn't—_can't_ look at her—while he was like this! His vision was slightly blurry, slowly turning into a red haze. His legs twitched, his neck was twitching as well, fighting the need to stare at her. He heard her footsteps coming closer, Atem closed his eyes, wishing, hoping, and praying she wouldn't come within an arm's length of him. '_Please, Anzu, don't come to me. Stop… Just stop…_'

"Atem?" Anzu called again, feeling something wrong with the vampire. "Is something wrong?"

When the brunette said his name, he felt the mental tendril, coiling around the sanity that was fleeing him. It was dark, curious, and soothing, yet it was coaxing him into looking at the woman he was so bent on taking, the tendril was luring him. It sent his senses reeling.

"… _Damn you_," he breathed, startling her when finally turned around, seeing her in only a black nightgown.

Anzu shuddered when she stared into his eyes. His crimson-colored eyes, that were growing even darker in color, like a metallic red, were glinting dangerously, coldly, and something brutal and dangerous was going on in his mind, as if he was caressing a dark thought. His teeth were bare, tight against each other, making him look as if he was holding back a shout, or something else from coming out. She noticed his hands were in such tight fists; blood was creeping out and dropping on the floor, slowly forming small red puddles.

He opened his mouth, slowly, hesitantly. "Yes… Something's wrong with me… And…" he sounded constrained, his voice rough, his breathing coming out erratically as if he was some kind of rabid animal, waiting to attack. "Anzu, you need to get away from me. _Now_." He added forcefully, the red haze slowly covering his sight.

Anzu was taken aback by the request. She knew, now, at this time, he wouldn't leave her out of his sight when they were around, but now he was asking her to get away from him, keep her safe from something she didn't know what it was. "What? Why, Atem?" she asked, staring at his eyes, even though it was scary to see that wild look in them.

"RHS. Can't stay with me. You… need to run." He replied slowly, closing one eye, before reopening to see her gasp with surprise.

The brunette took a couple of steps away from him, finally knowing what was wrong with him. Red Hunger Syndrome. She had heard stories of what happened to a female that went with her mate through RHS, and it sounded unpleasant, as the male vampire didn't care about anything except quenching his thirst. One of the slaves she knew went through with one vampire that was going through it, and she never seen someone in such a worse shape. No wonder Atem told her to back off, but…

"Get out of my sight, Anzu. Or else…" he hissed dangerously at her, causing her to shiver again. He didn't want her to get caught in this, but his sense of better judgment was slowly being eaten away by the cravings that usually occurred in RHS, he was slowly giving into his body's need, and he was solely focused on the woman before him.

Deciding if she should run or act as the buffer and help him was reeling back and forth. Instinct told her to run, her emotions told her to stay. So she decided on her emotions. RHS would pass, even if the vampire didn't fill his needs, but the after effects left him exhausted, and without his full power for a few months, maybe years, and she didn't want to see Atem like that, she never wanted to see him in such a depressing state, it would break her heart.

But seeing him going on the brink of insanity hurt her more.

"_Anzu_," he called firmly, snapping out of her thoughts.

Decision made, she held her ground, despite the fear in her chest, looked him right in the eyes and shook her head. He growled low and half-shouted, half-whispered, "_Get out of my sight, Anzu!_"

Anzu glared at him. "No, Atem. I'll help you through it; it'll end if we do this soon. And if you just let if past, then your powers—"

"Don't talk to me as if I don't know what happens, Anzu. Just get out!" he nearly roared, making an unconscious mental note not to shout or they would be heard by the other residents of his house.

She walked up to him, her face inches away from his, startling him and whispered, "I'm not leaving you like this, Atem. You already got me involved the moment you bought me. No going back on it now, huh?"

Before she had time to react, he slid an arm around her waist, and his other hand grabbed a handful of her chestnut-colored hair, forcing her to look into his glazed, crimson-colored eyes. Anzu squinted her eyes, feeling her head hurt a little from the pull, but she stood her ground, staring into Atem's eyes.

"_Foolish, little angel_…" he murmured low before taking her lips into his. She expected the kiss to be quick and rough, instead, he was slow, torturous, parting her lips, and began playing with her. She moaned softly against his mouth, feeling his hand loosen his grip on her head, and cradling it as nibbled at the corners of her lips, giving her neck a kiss, suckling on the skin.

Pretty soon, she thought, he would drink her blood, to slake his thirst on that part, but would be slow with having her under him.

"Not yet little angel, not even close," he snarled, his voice rough and husky with want, his desire in taking her was evident as he licked the lobe of her ear. He grinned, "But now that you mention it…"

Scooping her up in his arms, he glided through the shadows, to his room, expertly opening the door and locking it, where he proceeded to remove the nightgown she wore. His eyes unabashedly ran over her nudity, taking a mental note to remove that repulsive collar around her neck, before he placed her on the bed, holding her arms above her head.

Anzu pouted, frowning slightly as he licked her throat, kissed it. "Atem, you haven't even…" she broke off on a moan, feeling one of Atem's hands, leave her wrist to brush against her breast, kneading the sensitive flesh. "… taken off your clothes yet…"

He grinned, placing a playful kiss upon her lips as her free hand moved to bury itself in his silky, tri-colored hair. "Because I'm going to enjoy every moment that passes between us. And it'll be torturously slow, you'll forget what time it is." He let out a laugh. "And by then, you'll learn what it means to be the King of Game's woman…"

**((end chapter))**

W-Well? (is hiding under a desk) I know, I suck at those things, but I tried, so bite me! Please don't flame me or whatever because of the chapter or the delay in posting the chapter! Next one will explain what happened in the past, so if you want the next chapter, (which I doubt you will now) read and review! Please, I'm begging you all! (runs)

**On a last note, I finally got my Naruto box sets! They're so cool! Itachi's soo HOT! **

**On another note, I want Devil May Cry 3 dammit! NOW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Scars of the Past

**Authoress Notes: **Well now! Didn't expect such a fast update, huh? Well, I have a reputation for that! Thank you for all who reviewed, and to some who dragged me out from the desk I was under. ;; Now, I think this chapter will be kind of long, considering it'll explain some things of the past, like some of the important ones. Anyway, enough of my babble, enjoy the chapter now, folks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, mature themes, sexual themes… you get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 20: Scars of the Past**

_Her body jerked slightly as she woke. Her eyes were tightly shut, like they were glued together, preventing her from seeing anything around her. She felt like she was lying on a wet floor. And the whole room smelled strongly of blood for some reason._

_Blood?_

_The brunette snapped her eyes open and sat up, her head whirling around to find that she sat on an endless sea of blood with red roses drifting on the surface in long rows as far as the eye can see. The sky around her was dark, and there was this sound of some liquid hitting a puddle. _

_She gasped as she stood up, realizing the situation she was in. Her clothes were doused with blood, like her hair, and her hands were nearly coated with it. The woman stared wildly at her hands, before looking around again._

"_Where am I?" she asked softly to herself, her voice reverberating through the endless darkness._

"_**Who said YOU could trespass onto MY borders, Whore?**" asked a familiar voice behind her._

_Anzu whirled around to see Teana, a hand on her hip as she leaned on one leg, her brows knitted in a tight frown at the sight of her. They stood a few feet apart, the roses on the surface of the ocean of blood shifted slightly in their rows._

_The sapphire-eyed brunette arched an eyebrow up at what her counterpart said. "YOUR borders? What do you mean?"_

_Teana took a couple of steps forward, her stride sort of taking a feline grace to it, her hand still on her hip until she was only two feet away. She sighed before saying, "**Do I have to explain everything to you? Fine. You know how the mind is split into two parts, the conscious and subconscious, right?**" Anzu nodded. "**Well, since you somehow have a mind of your own, in our head, it's actually four parts, your conscious and subconscious, while the other two are mine. You just somehow got onto my turf, Whore. Do you understand now?**"_

"_I guess…" Anzu replied slowly while Teana had just rolled her eyes. "But what do you mean that I somehow have a mind of my own?"_

_There was a pause of silence except for the sound of liquid hitting a puddle echoing around the area. Then, Teana picked up a rose and stared sort of fondly at it, twirling it in her hand. _

"_**So, it's been a while since you pleasured another man, eh? So you do love him?**" she asked slowly, her eyes never leaving the rose._

_Anzu frowned a bit. "You're changing the subject, Bitch." She said, using the new nickname she had for her counterpart._

"_**Answer the question, Whore,**" Teana replied sharply with a hiss._

_The sapphire-eyed brunette let out an exasperated sigh, knowing Teana won't answer her question; her stubbornness was that of a brick wall, not easy to break through. And the disdain in her voice whenever she spoke to her was blatant, not bothering to hide the distaste like a person not pleased with something another person had showed her._

_Giving up on trying to persuade the red-eyed brunette to tell her what she meant, Anzu let out another sigh and said, "Yes… I do love Atem… Is there something wrong that?"_

_Teana let out a small giggle, twirling the rose between her hands more frequently like she was twirling a pen. "**Well in a way… Society, hah! I don't give a shit about them of what they think of your relationship with Atem, but in my case, yeah, I do have a problem.**"_

"_And what's that?"_

_Teana grunted noisily before she tossed the rose in the air, and caught it, crushing the rose, blood oozing out of the lines of her hands. Teana looked up with a murderous smile, the inch-long teeth bare in a wild grin._

"_**You, of course…**" she replied after a while._

_Anzu was slightly taken aback by her answer, but she composed herself in a matter of seconds before she asked, "Why?" she paused, thinking out her words carefully, knowing Teana was cunning enough to avoid any major information that might spill, unless she told her if she wanted to. "What's your problem with me, anyway? Ever since I've known you, you've been a real bitch to me. I don't recall anything I could've done to you, since you've been stuck in my body for some reason."_

_Teana threw the crumpled rose to Anzu's face, which Anzu closed her eyes, feeling some of the petals stick to her face before falling off, leaving red smears on her cheeks. Anzu opened her eyes again to see Teana scowling at her._

"_**As a matter of fact, Whore,**" Teana spat the last word out with contempt. "**You did do something to me. You've STOLEN something from me. But since I'm in the situation of being stuck in this body, I can't get it back. And I'll kill you for it.**"_

_Anzu took a step forward. "But what did I steal! I don't recall stealing anything from anyone!" she cried out, trying to reason with Teana, but it looked to have not been working._

_Teana narrowed her eyes dangerously at Anzu. She scoffed, "**… You stole my life away from me. But that was thanks to my-or rather, OUR father. He was the one that sealed me away. That's what I meant about the scar on your back.**"_

"_Our father? Why did he seal you away? And the scar was the result of you being sealed?" Anzu asked, taking a few steps forward, but a glare from Teana stopped her dead in her tracks._

"_**I leave that for you to figure out. But in the beginning…**" she sucked in a large amount of breath, rather content with the smell of blood around her and said, _

"_**In the beginning, YOU weren't supposed to even exist…**"_

**((scene change))**

He lay on his back, staring at the dark ceiling with a rather content stare. His eyes trailed to the sleeping form next to him who stirred in her sleep, her head on his hard chest, her arm draped over his waist in a loose embrace. Then she turned the other way, dragging more of the blanket around her, making his legs feel slightly chilled. He chuckled softly before turning over to her, his lips near her ear.

Atem tried tugging the blanket back over to him, but in response, Anzu drew more of the blanket to herself, curling into a tight, small ball, trying to get warm. He didn't want to rudely wake her up by pulling the blanket so hard; she would roll off the edge of the bed. Seeing no other way out of this, he whispered into her ear,

"Anzu, don't hog the blanket so much or my assets will freeze, okay?" he asked almost teasingly into her ear, his breath slightly ruffling the chocolate-colored strands near her ear.

She mumbled something, ignoring him in her sleep. He rolled his eyes and finally scooped her in his arms, and she immediately clung to him again, like a baby, clinging to a stuffed bear for comfort. He shrugged, thinking that this way would be okay… as long as he got some of the blanket over himself.

In a moment in his life, he was content, happy to have Anzu in his arms like this. He was right, as he said before in the beginning, she was different from all the other slaves that tried to catch his attention. And she was more worth than she thought she was. Now that she was with him, he would be more than willing to give her the world if she wanted it. He wouldn't lose her. Never. He wouldn't lose her, like he lost…

Atem frowned slightly. Again, his mind wandered to the name: _Teana_. He looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms and scanned her face. She looked much like a duplicate of Teana. But that was three thousand years ago. Anzu wouldn't be that old. And Teana died back then. He was helpless to save her, when she sacrificed herself to save him from the darkness of oblivion.

He let out a sigh. Surely the Teana inside of Anzu's mind wasn't _the _Teana of three thousand years back. Atem couldn't fathom why his mind was going over this now. He did have a plausible answer, but it was close to the fact. Then he began musing on Anzu's past. What happened to her? How did she end up in a world full of slaves? How did she become one? And more importantly…

Where, and who, were her parents?

Before he could ponder any more of this for the next few hours, there was a small rapping on his door. Atem sat up slightly, still having Anzu's arm around his waist and told the person who knocked to come in. Softly, quietly, Hikaru walked into the room, his hair back in its neat high ponytail, wearing nothing but a black leather midriff and baggy pants, clearly showing off his hard abs and muscles through the shirt, and the bandages around his body.

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly at the sight of seeing a nude Atem and Anzu in the same bed. His indigo black eyes peeking out of his long, milk-white bangs, he looked rather curiously at Atem who responded by plastering a smug smirk upon his face. After a few moments, Hikaru looked away, then right back, clearing his throat.

Why should he feel jealous?

"Sorry if I disturbed…. Any intimate moments between you two," Hikaru replied softly, his deep voice a bit rough, seeming to lower its tone down a bit. Probably due to one of Bakura's daggers being embedded in his throat when he protected Anzu, which was still wrapped with bandages as well. "But I think the moments have passed, I hope?"

The smirk on Atem's face twitched slightly. "Yeah… Unfortunately… What are you here for?" he asked calmly.

"I suggest you put on some of your clothing," Hikaru replied slowly, noticing the scattered clothes around the room. "Wouldn't want you walking around-even though it _is_ your home-in nothing but your skin. I don't think your scarce choice of clothing will fit the occasion."

Atem let out a small laugh. "And what's this occasion?" he asked in a soft croon.

Hikaru's eyes trailed over to Anzu and then to Atem. "And I also suggest not waking her up. Let the little one sleep. Right now, she needs it." He said, ignoring the tri-haired vampire's question.

"You haven't answered my question, Hikaru."

The white-haired vampire let out a sigh and turned to face the door.

"You want to know about Anzu's past? Follow me to my room then…"

**((scene change))**

It was minutes after Atem washed and changed into some decent clothing, leaving Anzu tucked in his bed, and following Hikaru to his room in silence that they arrived at their destination. When Hikaru opened the door and entered, Atem saw that Jounouchi, Mai, Shizuka, Seto, Malik, and Isis were in the room as well, except Isis, all sitting in seats in a semi-circle near Hikaru's bed which the vampire in question sat comfortably on next to Isis who waited for him to seat on an empty next to Malik.

He did, and once he did, Jounouchi spoke, "Alright, Hikaru, Isis, spill. What the hell happened in yours, Anzu's, and Akito's past?"

Shizuka nodded. "And what was up with that site that you told me to look into, Hikaru? I personally didn't like the contents it held." She added with her older brother. Everyone else nodded, even though some of them hadn't even seen the site the auburn-haired Jounouchi was talking about.

Hikaru let out an exasperated sigh, raking a hand through his white locks. "I'm getting there… I'm getting there. But first… Let me start at the beginning…"

He paused, looking up at the ceiling, recollecting memories of his past before he looked back down his audience with a serious expression on his face.

Finally, he spoke, "Okay… I'll start when Akito was born. My father was a friend of his, so I had to join in on the occasion of him being born. His father was quite happy being born, but…"

"Hey, wait a second," Atem cut in. "I was wondering this before, who is Anzu's and Akito's parents?"

Hikaru bowed his head. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you…" he whispered to himself, but the vampires and healer around him heard him clear enough.

"Come on, tell us." Seto said, leaning a little forward on his chair, staring at Hikaru intently with his cold, cobalt blue eyes.

"Their father was… the High Vampire, the first Vampire in the history this world has ever known, Lucifer." Isis answered for Hikaru who looked up to see their expressions.

As expected, everyone gasped, their eyes widening with shock, their mouths hanging wide in disbelief. Then Jounouchi shot up from his seat with a confused, but angry look on his face.

"Wait just one minute here! You're telling us, that Anzu's and Akito's _father_, is Lucifer!" he asked incredulously. "You've gotta be kidding me! Lucifer died, way long away from Anzu and Akito's time! How could _he _be their father!"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe us if we told you, but it's true." Hikaru replied calmly. "And the matter of Lucifer dying a long time before this time, he _faked _his death, Jounouchi. Did you really think that Lucifer himself would die in some petty war between the vampires and the necromancers and sorcerers? I saw him with my own two eyes, Jou, and I'm telling you, I never felt such a strong, immense power from any other vampire than the one I felt from him."

There was a pause of silence following afterwards before Jounouchi sat back down, his eyes still wide with shock.

Hikaru cleared his throat and said, "Now that you know that Lucifer is Anzu's and Akito's father, I shall begin." He announced, his indigo black eyes trailing over their faces to see their expressions. They were all eager for answers, and a sense to understand things a bit better; he thought when his gaze finally lingered on Atem's.

"Now then," Hikaru began, straightening himself on the bed. "When Akito was born, it was a rather joyous occasion. Of course, hearing that Lucifer sired a son was good news, but there was some complications from the woman he was born from."

"Complications?" Mai asked curiously, arching a thin eyebrow. "What were those complications?"

"I found it quite revolting as well in the beginning, knowing that Lucifer had mated with a _human _woman…" Hikaru said, his eyes narrowed at the memory of looking down on a small Akito, holding a ball, wanting to play with somebody, but no one would even dare come near him.

"He what…!" Seto said, feeling his body want to just jump out of his seat in surprise. "Why would someone as high as the Lord Vampire himself, sully with a-"

"If you've noticed that Anzu's scent-as well as Akito's-is that of a human, but when you feel the presence of Teana, her scent immediately changes to a vampire. Which plainly states that Anzu and Akito are half-breeds." Isis explained rather calmly, cutting the CEO off. "That's just proof enough that they were born under a human and a vampire."

"As I was saying," Hikaru interjected slowly. "Yes, Anzu and Akito are half-breeds, and because of that, they would be known as half-breed bastards. But since no one would even dare make a comment such as that to Lucifer, they kept it quiet, as well as Lucifer being alive since he specifically made anyone who knew to keep it a strong secret. So, in the beginning, Akito was looked down upon, he didn't have any friends, I only just talked to him a couple of times, he was always quiet, always seeming to be off in a world of his own, and he would always look for comfort from his mother.

"That all changed when Anzu was born, four years later. Ah, how I remember that day…" Hikaru said, the memories flooding back into his mind like water breaking through the dam that tried to hold it in.

_Lucifer laughed as he held the newborn baby high up in the air, his eyes glinting with happiness and joy. Several people in the room smiled, a younger Hikaru looking up at the baby girl giggle and raise her small, pudgy arms as if to join the celebration in her own way. _

_Then Hikaru's eyes trailed over to the sliding door and found Akito standing silently behind it, watching the scene with a glazed look in his eyes, and a blank expression on his face. He noticed that Akito's hands were clenched tightly into small fists, his teeth chewing on his lower lip._

"_Ah yes! Yes! This child, my glorious child is my true heir! Ah, such power, my young daughter!" Lucifer said triumphantly, his deep voice filled with joy. "Yes… The world will embrace this child better, she will lead my power forward…"_

_Hikaru frowned slightly, and then turned back to see the spot where Akito was supposed to stand behind the door._

_He wasn't there…_

"That must've been harsh on Akito… Really harsh…" Malik said with a hint of sympathy in his voice, his brow knitted to a slight frown.

"Well, it grew even worse when their mother had complications with giving birth to Anzu. Lucifer wanted every best healer he could find to help her, but she declined the offer, saying that he would give away his presence to the world. Of course, he protested, but she had the upper hand in a way I can't imagine now, but he gave up eventually." Hikaru said seriously.

"And the mother's name was…?" Shizuka asked.

"Teana. Her name was Teana. Now, that doesn't mean that the Teana inside of Anzu's mind is _actually_ Anzu's mother. Teana just named herself after that, just like Isis and Malik said about their encounter with her." The white-haired vampire replied. "Now then, during her last few days, Teana spent most of her time with Anzu, coddling, pampering her, before she unfortunately passed away, just after Anzu and Akito went through a ceremony conducted by their father."

"A ceremony? What did this ceremony do?" Atem inquired, his interests perked up a bit.

"Well, knowing that his wife was soon to die, Lucifer felt that his children's powers were too big for their small body. So, he sealed away most of Anzu's and Akito's powers till they came of age, or, if the need arises, some of their power would leak through to help them." Hikaru explained. But that in turn, sealed away the _true_ Anzu. I don't think there were any hitches on Akito's part."

"What do you mean by, '_true Anzu_?'" Jounouchi questioned. "Isn't the Anzu that we're with now, is really An-"

"There's a reason why Teana in Anzu's mind hates Anzu with every fiber of her being. You see, Teana is Anzu's true personality, the real Anzu. The Anzu that you've talked with, met with, she's only just a farce, a mask to hide the real side that held most of her powers. Of course, I think this is what Lucifer had originally intended to do. When she grows up, Anzu's powers would grow as well, and that would make her a target for any dangerous vampire or any vampire that wanted power, to use or kill. Like Akito's would, but he grew at a faster pace." Hikaru sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "That's why Teana hates Anzu. Because she blames Anzu for stealing her life away from her, and that she was the cause of being stuck in her own body, making her look like the substitute."

"Now do you see why Teana hates Anzu? That's the reason…" Isis said slowly, bowing her head slightly.

"A mark-or rather a scar on Anzu's back should show evidence of the ceremony." Hikaru added, stroking his chin softly.

Atem's crimson eyes widen as he recalled the memory of seeing the cross burnt scar on Anzu's back. Hikaru noticed this action and realized he had seen it, but wouldn't touch upon it, so he turned away.

"So then what happened?" Mai asked, thoroughly intrigued by the story that they were hearing.

"Lucifer cut off all ties with the people he knew and wiped off the memories of himself and anything that had to do with him or his children except for some people he trusted very well, myself included and went into a remote place so that he could raise his children on his own. But… That was when things began to move into motion…"

Seto arched an eyebrow up. "What things?"

"Akito, the moment I first met him, I knew he was destined for great things and great possibilities… But in the back of my mind, I always knew he had some dark plan forming in his head behind that quiet mask of his ever since the ceremony commenced. But when I found out what he did…" Hikaru closed his eyes for a few moments before he reopened them, and there was this mysterious glint in his eyes then. "I was shocked, appalled, as was the other people I came with when my father, Isis, myself, and my father's friends decided to check up on them."

"What did Akito do?" Malik asked, feeling his insides twist into tight knots with apprehension of wondering what the answer could be.

Both Isis and Hikaru looked down on the ground, going silent for a few minutes before Hikaru raised his head.

"Akito killed his own father…"

**((scene change))**

Anzu, after taking a bath and changing into comfortable clothes that Atem had previously bought for her, she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at her reflection.

No changes, no eyes going to a ruby red color. The brunette raised a hand and traced the lines of her eyes. They weren't narrowed or sharpened like Teana's. They were just normal. Nothing wrong with herself today, it seemed. Shaking her head, she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her and looked at the slightly disheveled sheets. A small blush stained her cheeks as she recalled the past night's events. Shaking her head more vigorously, she set to make the bed. She didn't know why, she just felt like it. Force of habit maybe.

After she finished, she noticed the collar on the bedpost. She stared at it blankly, one of her hands unconsciously reached up to touch the base of her neck, not feeling the heavy weight of the collar around her again.

She was free, that was one thing Atem whispered to her when he took it off. She was happy when it finally came off, but her thoughts were cut short when Atem pulled a fast one on her, which cut off any other thoughts besides the sensations he was giving her. Anzu sighed, raking a hand through her hair, she shouldn't be thinking those now anyway, she thought, turning to face the door.

"Well now, you certainly seem different without that repulsive collar around your neck, no?" Akito said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he stared pleasantly at his younger sibling.

Anzu stopped in her tracks, feeling her heart just skip a beat at the sight of Akito. He had on this smug smirk upon his lips, his sapphire-colored eyes dancing with sheer amusement at her expression, like he was expecting it. Her mouth hung open, her eyes widen with surprise, and finally she regained her composure and glared hard at Akito who cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

"My, my, such angry eyes, Anzu. What have I ever done to receive such a look?" He asked mockingly, feigning hurt and shame on his face and in his voice before he smirked.

"Why are you here!" Anzu half-whispered, half-shouted, as if she spoke normally, Atem or the others would hear her as if she shouted it. "What do you want from me now, Akito? Stop playing these games with me!"

He chuckled softly to himself. "Why Anzu? I haven't had a game like this that entertained me in a long time. I also thought you enjoy it as well…" he replied, shrugging one shoulder.

Anzu hissed. "Why would I enjoy this game of life and death? You're toying with my life and my friend's lives! And you're supposed to be my brother? I sincerely doubt that!" she spat the last part with distaste.

The smirk on his face twitched slightly. "Yes… Unfortunately, we were to be related to each other by the common bonds of brotherhood and sisterhood. Well now, I come here to ask if you would like to have a… hmm, how should I say it… _pleasant_ chat with me?"

The brunette snorted, not believing what he said. "Pleasant chat my ass," she replied, sounding oddly like Teana for a moment there. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I know it's a trap. What would this _pleasant chat_ benefit me, anyway? Certainly you torturing me, I presume?"

He perked a neatly trimmed eyebrow up. "Huh, as much as that sounded tempting, no. But if you don't want to learn about your past, I suggest you come with me. Alone. I'll be meeting you somewhere in a building that's being planned to be demolished in a few days, somewhere in downtown. I'm sure you'll find it."

He saw her sapphire eyes widen with the prospect of finding out her past. Inside, he smiled maliciously, knowing that Anzu wouldn't pass up a chance to find out what really went with her past, to find out who she really was. But she stared at him with a suspicious look in her eyes that made it obvious that she doubted his words.

"All I'm saying, Anzu, if you want to learn your past, you come to me. Alone. And you cannot tell anyone else where you're going. If you want to go, just step right through those doors without saying a word. I'm sure the others are too busy to even notice anyway with a story being told to them. Don't worry, in time, when I'm done with you, they'll find you. I'll wait Anzu…" With that, he disappeared from his spot, leaving a very confused Anzu alone.

Anzu's hands clamped themselves into fists, her teeth raking her lower lip in thought. She wanted to find out about her past, but the fact that Akito would be the one telling her, and she would be alone if she went didn't quite go well with her. Her emotions were all jumbled up inside her; she didn't know what to do. Personally, she wanted to find out, but she didn't want to be alone, yet she didn't want the others to get hurt as well.

Raising a hand, she twisted the knob on the door, closed it behind her, and walked.

**((scene change))**

All eyes nearly popped out of their sockets after Hikaru had said that. There was a stunned silence that pervaded the room before Jounouchi, for the third or fourth time, stood up from his chair, one of his hands curled in a tight fist.

"S-Say what! How could a half-breed kill the High Vampire! And his own father! What the hell's wrong with him!" he shouted loudly, but was immediately pulled down by his sister.

"I think the rejection he felt and the realization that he was insignificant than his younger sibling, and less powerful caught up to him, and he went mad. Also, with the death of his mother, that would be added as well, since his mother was the source of comfort for himself, but since Anzu was born, he felt she ignored him and that hit him hard. But when we arrived, the living room was painted with blood, and we found a pile of dust in the middle of it, before we heard Anzu crying and went in, finding Akito with a dagger in his hand, preparing to kill her." Hikaru said.

Seto's eyes narrowed at the thought, feeling anger and disgust churning inside of him. "So, he tried to kill the baby in her cradle, huh?" he said slowly, calmly, noticing the looks of revulsion over the vampires and healer's faces.

Isis nodded. "But Anzu was lucky we got there in time, or she wouldn't be standing here in this house. In the end, we ended up tranquilizing Akito and took he and Anzu with us…" at this point, she bowed her head, hiding her eyes from the rest of the vampires and healer in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked, concern in his voice. Isis merely shook her head and went to a tray with tea on it and asked if any one wanted some. All the vampires declined except for Malik who wanted some and they drank their tea.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed into slits before he said, "This is where things mostly come into play now. As you can see, my father was a friend of Lucifer's, but ever since Lucifer mated with the human woman Teana, my father revolted Lucifer, thinking that he betrayed the laws of the vampires of not sleeping with a human, and also, since Lucifer was way stronger than he was, he envied Lucifer, but that envy turned to hate, rage, and revenge, that he plotted to use Anzu and Akito against him by experimenting on them."

That was when Shizuka looked up. "That site…" she trailed off when Hikaru nodded.

"You see my father was a scientist, specializing in gene splicing, genetic replication and distortion. His friends were also scientists, helping him out, so you could say my father was the boss of it all. So, they abducted Akito and Anzu and used them for their experiments." He said seriously.

Isis set her teacup on the drawer near her, slightly feeling a little weird after drinking the beverage, but she shook it off. "And I was one of those assistants." She said rather shamefully, feeling all eyes on her.

"Really! But why, Isis? I mean, you were toying with little children here! Surely you—" Mai began but was cut off by the female Egyptian healer.

"I did refuse against this, but Hikaru's father said he needed help. And… And he threatened to kill my family if I didn't comply, so, I did." Isis said sadly.

There was another long pause of silence, Malik wanted to come up and hug his sister, but felt rooted to his seat. It was no wonder his big sister was gone for most of the days and months. Now that he finally knew the truth, he was actually quite relieved to know that she did it for a good reason, but…

"And so went on with the experiments," Hikaru said, cutting in. "I didn't play any part of it, but I watched. I was stupid back then, I know, but later on, I began to question my father's true motives besides vengeance and hate, and found that he was going to use Anzu and Akito's powers to rule the world."

'With two children? How?" Jounouchi asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Even if they were half-breeds, Anzu's and Akito's powers dwarf anything else. I found this in a secret file my father kept and found that in the beginning of time, when Lucifer was cast away from Heaven, he created two powerful entities capable with the power of destroying God together before the God Orbs were created. But, he considered hiding this power until later on, he passed it on to his two children during the ceremony. It is said that one alone can destroy the God Orbs with a single breath." Hikaru replied rather fast, but at a speed where they heard every single word perfectly.

"What is this power that you speak of, Hikaru?" Atem questioned, his crimson eyes widened with the revelation that there was something even more powerful than the God Orbs put together!

"That power…. That power is called Eden, the Eternal Dragon, and Apocalypse the Dark Ragnorok." Hikaru replied.

**((scene change))**

Anzu arrived at the dilapidated building, finding that the building might have been at least a few years old, the windows cracked and shards everywhere, glinting from some light that came from nowhere. It looked to have been a mall at the time of when it must've been built as she cautiously walked up a few flight of stairs to a dome, a huge cracked hole at the dome's circle, metal pipes and pieces of the building scattered about.

"Akito! Where the hell are you? I'm here, show yourself!" she shouted into the nothingness around her, her words echoing throughout the building.

Suddenly, the air around her turned into some giant fist and punched her body to piece of large rubble, feeling her back nearly break from the force that she was thrown at, her body ached when she felt that several pieces of glass had dug into her flesh.

Anzu tried to look up and found Akito walking out of the shadows and he vanished before her eyes. The brunette tried to stand up, but the glasses being in her flesh shot prickles of pain through her body.

She then felt her left arm being raised before she felt a sword plunge through it, embedding itself in her hand and to the piece of rubble, trapping her hand. Anzu screamed, squinting her eyes to see Akito's malicious smile on his face before he grabbed a metal pipe and swiftly dug it through her right thigh. She screamed again, this time more loudly due to the fact that two things were through her hand and leg, white-hot pain shooting through her body like she was being electrocuted.

"Ah, does it hurt, little sister?" Akito crooned softly to her, placing a hand under her chin and forcing her to stare up at him. "Does it? Well if it does, it's not compared to the pain that I felt when I was a child…" he hissed, moving his free hand to the sword and move the blade around in her hand.

Anzu hissed, her teeth grinding hard against each other to prevent another scream of agony to escape her lips.

"Akito… I knew it… You liar…" she gasped, the pain doubling when he moved the sword in her hand.

"I'm a liar, Anzu? When did I say I was not going to hurt you? I'm not a liar, Anzu. I said you and I would have a chat about the past, and I'm going to have that chat now…" he replied slowly, something glinting in his sapphire-colored eyes.

**((scene change))**

Atem jerked his head up, cutting off the conversation between them all. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what caught the tri-haired vampire's attention away from what they were currently discussing about.

"Something wrong, Atem?" he inquired curiously, snapping Atem out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh… Nothing… It's just… Ah, forget it, continue on, just forget about it." Atem said, shaking his head. He didn't know why, it felt as if someone was calling him, crying out to him…

But he didn't know who or where.

Hikaru stared at Atem for a few moments before he began with his story again, "Like I was saying, Eden and Apocalypse is what Lucifer made to one day it seems, to defy God, but he gave it to his children for safe keeping. But that's what my father wanted. To rule, and so he forced Anzu's and Akito's latent powers out, and in turn, changing and distorting their genes. Like mine."

"They experimented on you?" Jounouchi asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, because my dad found out that I was wanting to stop him from doing this experiments. That's why I have Summoner's blood in me. Anzu and Akito were injected with the same blood and amount given to each other." He sighed, clearing his throat. "They were injected with Necromancer's and Sorcerer's blood. So, in the end, they are Hybrids."

"So, then the one who resurrected Bakura from the dead was Akito?" Shizuka concluded curiously.

"Yes. So for five years, my father and his friends experimented on Anzu and Akito. But they were held in different labs for the getting the right procedures at the same time. Akito was progressing as they wanted, but Anzu didn't look like anything was happening within her body. So they beat her and abused her to force more out of her, but all they got were pleas and screams. But when they finally found some changes from Anzu… Akito went mad, and destroyed the lab he was being held in, killing all who stood in his way."

Everyone's eyes widened even more, if possible at the news that was given to him.

**((scene change))**

Anzu stared at Akito wildly when he said that he killed all those people, just to escape.

"Oh, how those people screamed, Anzu. Ahahaha… You should've been there to hear the worms struggle and cry for help. I reveled in their screams of death when I tore their limbs, ripped and crushed their hearts out, break their bones, bathe in their blood…" Akito said, remembering the events as clear as if they happened just yesterday, all the while, Anzu tried to block his voice out.

"No… Stop it! Stop! Stop saying these things to me, Akito!" Anzu cried, shaking her head. She didn't like the images that were being shown in her head, didn't like to imagine the flames licking at bloodstained walls. And most of all, trying to push Teana down for she was trying to get out of her mental cage.

"Why, Anzu? What's wrong? Scared of the past? I don't think you should be, because _you _killed the people that were around you…" He laughed a high, cold and brutal laugh. "Or rather, Teana was the one that killed them in cold blood…"

"She what…!" Anzu asked, staring at Akito wildly.

**((scene change))**

"I was in the same facility when Anzu went mad. She tore everything in her path, killing all who was around her." Hikaru said, shuddering slightly at the memory of that night, of when he stared into ruby red eyes.

"I somehow, am a survivor of that incident. Anzu-or rather, Teana-was the one that injured me, but never killed me for some reason. I blacked out and found myself in a hospital. The healers in there said I was laying in front of the hospital, all beaten and bloody, and that I was in a coma for two weeks straight." Isis added slowly.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes before he spoke, "We never knew that their powers would increase that much through force. In fact, Akito grew rapidly, that he gave me this body when he found me, injured by the blasts of the lab being destroyed."

"Wait a second… So… _That's _not your _real_ body?" Jounouchi asked, pointing at Hikaru's chest. "What? How could that happen?"

Seto narrowed his eyes as he realized what Hikaru meant. "Necromancers, since they had the power over the dead, also had the ability to shift a person's spirit into another body. And since Akito was injected with Necromancer blood, he had access to that particular power." He inclined his head at Hikaru and asked, "Then what happened to your real body then?"

Hikaru bowed his head for a few moments. "Burned. Or Akito just threw it somewhere. The thing is, this isn't my real body, but he transferred my blood to this one so that this new body wouldn't reject my spirit." He replied, tapping his chest with his index finger. "I don't know what happened after that, but I woke up in an alleyway, in this new body, and so, I began tracking Anzu and Akito down.

"They weren't hard to find, because after a few days, I was led by their churning presences to find them on a hill, ready to fight. Though, Anzu had reverted to Teana, and so I had to join in. In the end, there was no winner, and I had to take Teana away from Akito and have her be nursed to a couple that I knew, that I befriended when I was looking for them.

"But Akito wasn't easy to get away from. When I returned after some info gathering, I found that the house was being burnt into the ground. I ran in and only found the two dead bodies of the new parents of Anzu. I did some more info gathering and found that Anzu was sold into slavery." Hikaru said, recalling all the memories he knew.

"And you joined her?" Mai asked, having worked with him in some courts when they were both pleasure slaves.

"I wanted to keep an eye on her, so yeah, I went into the life of slavery. And the rest," he looked around at the stunned faces that looked at him of the story that he and Isis told them. "I'm sure you all know by now."

"Wow…" Was all Jounouchi said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair "Man… I never… I never thought Anzu would have a past like _that…_"

Mai frowned slightly, looking as though she didn't believe it before she stood up from her seat and walked out of the room. Everyone stared after her, then turned their heads back to face Hikaru and Isis that made them both shrug.

"Hey," Atem called softly to Hikaru. "If all this happened… Why can't Anzu remember?"

"Either the fight with her, me and Akito was the cause, or the shocks she felt time after time again before the death of her new parents." Hikaru replied. "But that's all I know. She doesn't remember the years before she turned six years old."

"So… If Akito has one of them Eden or Apocalypses… Why does he need the God Orbs if already has something more powerful than them combined?" Jounouchi asked after a few moments of silence passed.

Before Hikaru had a chance to answer, Mai suddenly burst into the room, her face a mix of fear, shock, and worry.

"Mai? Mai, what's wrong—"

"Anzu! Anzu! I can't find her anywhere!" She cried out to them.

Immediately, Atem shot up from his seat, his crimson eyes wide before they narrowed dangerously into slits.

"**_WHAT?_**" he roared.

**((scene change))**

"And that's what happened, little sister…" Akito said, stroking Anzu's cheek.

"But… But how could that happened? I don't remember anything about that!" She cried, trying to wrench free, but her hand and leg throbbed painfully, causing her to stop.

"Hmph. That's because your young mind couldn't handle the strain and confusion it was going through with those six years." Akito replied rather calmly, like it was nothing to him out of the ordinary. "And I sold you into slavery. To have those bastards twist you, mutilate you into this state, have you endure scars that time could never heal. All part of my plan to have you come unto my side."

"Y-You… You…" She stuttered but couldn't find the words. She bowed her head, her teeth bared as she grinded them against each other, feeling her canine teeth widen slightly. Anzu felt Akito push her gaze back to him just as he saw a flicker of red flare up from her sapphire depths.

"So, Anzu… Will you join me or not? Together, we could rule all creation. We could defy all laws together and create our own. What do you say, Anzu? Or Teana? Your choice." He said pleasantly, smiling down at Anzu.

She snarled at him, baring her teeth. "What… makes you think… I would want to join you?" she growled at him, the pain she was feeling made her felt numb, her vision slightly blurry, if she stayed this way any longer, she would pass out.

"Is that your answer, Anzu?" he shook his head. Then he looked at her with an expression filled with contempt and rage.

"Then you leave me no choice, Anzu. I'll just have to get the item I want from you, and be done with my business with you. I gave you a choice, Anzu. It's too bad you chose the wrong answer…"

He took a couple of steps back before placing a hand over her left eye. She blinked before a white light came forth from his hand and she felt something being pulled from somewhere in her eye. She screamed again as the pain intensified by whatever Akito was doing to her left eye. When Anzu felt that whatever it was he was taking nearly leave her eye, she was about to black out when the dome above them crashed and Atem and the others came dropping down.

Without even bothering to take out his sword, Atem, in an angry red haze, he used his long, claw-like nails to swipe at Akito's back, nearly tearing his cloak apart before Shizuka came down near his side and sent a roundhouse kick into Akito's ribs, sending him a couple of feet away.

Everyone else went into a fighting stance after Hikaru and Seto helped Isis and Malik off of them when they carried them here, just as Akito began cackling softly to himself, slowly standing up, his back facing them, showing off a similar scar that Anzu had on her back before he faced him with a mad look on his face.

"What's so funny, ya damned crazed psycho!" Jounouchi shouted to him, his hand bringing out the broadsword from his waist. "You nearly killed your little sister, and you think that's funny?"

"Oh, I find it highly amusing, Jounouchi. If I was _really_ Akito." He murmured to them, all the while, chuckling to himself like a mad man.

"What! Aren't you Akito? Who are you anyway!" Shizuka asked, getting ready for anything that Akito might dish out at them, watching Atem carefully place Anzu protectively in his arms.

"In a way… I am… But then again… I'm _not_… But I must be leaving now, seeing as though the odds are stacked against me. Please stay all dead until then…" With that, he laughed his head off before vanishing from his spot, his cold and high laughter echoing through the building.

A few minutes after he left, they relaxed and went over to Anzu who was unconscious. Isis carefully placed a hand on her chest and concentrated her healing powers.

After a few moments, nothing happened. Isis opened her eyes and tried again to concentrate her powers, but they wouldn't work! Atem looked up at her angrily, and asked, "Isis! What the hell are you doing? Heal her already!"

Isis glared at him. "I'm trying, Atem! But somehow, my powers won't work!" she replied angrily at him.

"Let me do this, sister!" Malik announced. Isis made room for him as he did the same thing, concentrating hard. Another few moments of silenced past and nothing else happened, just like Isis. Malik stared at his hands with wide, violet eyes. "I don't understand! Why isn't my power working!"

Isis searched her mind for any possible reason, then she gasped. "The tea! It must've been the tea that you and I drank! Akito must've slipped something in our drinks to temporarily stop our powers."

When all of them heard this, Atem began a string of foul obscenities before Malik spoke,

"We have to get her to the nearest hospital and have other healers do the job! If we don't get there in time, Anzu won't make it!"

**((end chapter))**

Soo? How was the chapter? I hoped it answered most of your question and suspicions. If not, say it in the review! I told you it would be long! 19 pages! 19! Well, see you in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Awakening

**Authoress Notes: **Hello everyone! Wow! Words cannot express the deep gratitude I feel for the reviews that I have gotten for my first ever vampire story! Thank you ALL SOO much for taking the time to read and review **Dark Desires**! As such, here is the twenty-first installment to this fic! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, mature themes, sexual themes… you get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 21: Awakening**

Mutou Atem and the others ran through the desolate, empty streets at blinding speed, carrying the slightly conscious, but badly hurt Mazaki Anzu in his arms. Their group was heading to the nearest hospital to have Anzu healed since Malik and Isis Ishtar's healing powers failed to come forth and heal her. Atem cursed their luck. Just when they had most of their answers to what was going on around them, Akito had to ruin it.

Damn bastard.

In an instant, Atem's keen crimson-colored eyes detected the sudden movement and stopped in his tracks just in time to avoid a burly, furry arm that tried to swipe its claws at his face. Atem side stepped another frontal assault and sent a roundhouse kick to the demon's head, twisting it off.

Jounouchi and the rest also stopped once Atem sent back his retaliation to see hoards of demons in their way, growling and baring their fangs and claws at the vampires and two healers, trying to intimidate him.

"Damn! Must be Akito's doing!" Seto said taking out his blade while the others did the same.

"Correct," replied a voice from above.

They all looked up at the sky to find Akito floating in mid-air, his arm crossed with a smug look on his face. Immediately upon sight, everyone let his or her guard up, not knowing what this half-breed man could do next.

Akito smirked amusingly at their reaction. "And you all know what you must do. If you want to proceed on further, you'll have to pass this little detour." He said, waving a hand to the demonic army that he created.

"Akito…" Atem hissed out, saying his name as if it were bitter in his mouth. And a second later, the black markings were back on his face, his strength increasing.

The dark-haired man arched an amused brow up. "Oh ho! I see that you've made a good use of that power that I gave you, dearest Atem. Let's see how useful you'll use it here."

Atem's brows knitted into a tight frown before his gaze settled upon the woman in his arms. She stared up at him with a blank stare, barely trying to stay conscious. Anzu needed help, and she needed help fast. It didn't matter if she was Lucifer's daughter; she still had the vulnerabilities of a human. Cursing softly under his breath, Atem knew that he couldn't fight the demons before him without risking harm on Anzu's part. Finding no other alternation, he jumped back behind the others and carefully set Anzu on the ground.

He would make sure that she was not harmed at all during this fight. The tri-haired vampire shot a fierce glare at Akito that spoke of a death so slow and painful, if he ever wished to make a movement on her. Finally taking out his sword, and with a war cry, charged forward with the others.

**((scene change))**

_Blood._

_So much of it._

_Roses that were once black were dyed in the liquid…_

_Yet…_

_Why was she here again?_

_A familiar female snort was heard as a reply. "**Because, Whore, you nearly got us killed you stupid wench!**"_

_Ah, Teana… Always the spiteful one…_

_This time, Teana hissed. "**I'm not 'SPITEFUL', Whore! Now get up or do I have to force you to open your damn eyes?**"_

_Not wanting to experience whatever her counterpart had in mind for her if she didn't obey, Anzu slowly opened her sapphire-colored eyes, staring into the blank, dark void above her. Then she noticed that droplets of blood were dripping down from the ashen sky onto the middle of her forehead, never stopping like a faucet that was nearly closed until the red liquid flowed from the two sides of her nose. _

_Anzu frowned slightly before she began to move her body. Instead, pain shot through her body like electricity running up a hot wire, causing her to hiss and groan afterward._

"_**Geez, calm down, Whore! I'll let you off after a few seconds. Just be patient, dammit!**" Teana hissed at her._

_Twitching her head to her right, Anzu saw Teana lay on the floor a few feet away from her, her arms holding her head up from behind while her legs were crossed at the knees, her eyes closed yet her brows were pinned in a tight frown._

"_T-Teana…"Anzu said through gritted teeth. "Bitch."_

_Her counterpart let out a scoff. "**Nice to see you too, Whore.**" She replied dryly, each word dripping with sarcasm. "**After all, this was your fault that we got beaten up like this. You wouldn't let me out and beat the crap out of that foolish 'BIG BROTHER' of mine…**"_

_Anzu stared back up at the dark sky that rained small droplets of blood on her face from time to time. She spoke, "… I have my reasons."_

_This time, Teana snapped her eyes open and stared distastefully at her. "**'You have your REASONS! What the hell are you talking about? He—your evil, psychotic, insane—BIG BROTHER tried to KILL you! Does that not register something in that small ass mind of yours?**" Teana hissed at her, nearly shouting at Anzu obviously pissed off and thoroughly aggravated with her lighter half._

_Anzu frowned at Teana's words, but didn't give in to the growing annoyance within her. "I think that should be answer enough for you, TEANA." She hissed back with equal malevolence her darker half had in her voice._

_Teana's left eye twitched in surprise by Anzu calling her by her name. Afterwards, she threw her hands up in the air in a defeated manner, letting out an exasperated sigh before saying, "**Bah! This still is your damn fault.**"_

_Anzu shrugged, finding that this single action signified that she was free from whatever Teana had put on her, but continued to lay on the wet ground beneath her._

"_I wonder how Atem and the others are doing…" Anzu wondered out loud after a long period of silence, save for the constant sound of the droplets of blood hitting Anzu's forehead._

_Teana rolled her eyes. "**You can't get him out of your mind, can you Whore? Ah well, I guess having a great night of sex can get ya that way, eh?**" she said with a wicked grin and winking her eye._

_A heated blush emerged on Anzu's cheeks at Teana's sudden statement. She shook her head, trying not to let her darker half get the better of her. _

"_No… But… I'm worried about what's happening with their fight with the demons… And if Akito would make a move…" Anzu said._

"_**From the looks of things, it seems to be okay. But even for vampires, fighting demons for hours and hours can take their toll on them. And…**" Teana trailed off at that, the frown on her face deepening in intensity as a thought crossed her mind._

_Anzu took this sudden end of trail to interest. "You seem to be worried about someone too, Teana. Atem, perhaps?"_

_Teana glared at her. "**I'm not worried about him, okay? I'll leave that to you. Besides,**" Surprisingly, Teana's blood-colored eyes softened slightly._

"… _**I, on the other hand, am already in love with someone else…**"_

**((scene change))**

Atem tore an arm from an unfortunate demon before sending his blade under the demon's chin. Kicking the dead corpse from him, the tri-haired vampire effortlessly dodged an attack that was directed at his ribs and then plunging his sword down on the arm that tried to inflict pain on him. Atem then pointed his hand at a group of demons that charged for him and immediately closed his hand, sending a blast of his power to the demons that it ripped and squished them apart.

Jounouchi, after slicing and dicing numerous demons to get to where he wanted, backed up into Atem who was busy defending himself from another frontal assault and retaliating. "Yo, man, there's too many of them! This'll continue on for _days _if we don't do something!" After that, Jounouchi cleanly cut a demon in half, and another that came right behind the first.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Atem snapped at him after emitting another blast of his power at an unfortunate group of demons. "We all know Akito's the cause of all these monsters appearing left from right! But even if we tried to go for him, we'd leave Anzu in a vulnerable spot while he would just run away from us!"

"Damn!" Jounouchi cursed while successfully blocking a demon's claws before it hit his face.

Finally after getting her body out of feeling like lead, Anzu slowly sat up from her position, letting out a groan of pain as her body protested the movement. Then her sapphire-colored eyes set themselves on the carnage before them, at the many demons that continued to fight against few vampires and healer.

"Anzu! You shouldn't move!" Isis said, trying to ease Anzu back. Atem appointed the female Egyptian healer with the task of watching over the brunette while the others fought the demons.

But Anzu refused to listen to her as she tried within every ounce of strength within her to try and at least stand up. "No… No… Demons… So few vampires and healer… Akito will… Akito…" she mumbled incoherently, feeling her vision blur and swing like a pendulum.

Isis shook her head. "No, Anzu! You're already injured enough! You can't go on into the fight—"

"And _why the hell NOT?_" Anzu suddenly shouted, startling the Egyptian healer. Anzu was breathing heavily, not by the strain she was putting on her body, but by something else.

… Something else was trying to awaken with her.

**(… RELEASE ME…)**

At the sudden voice, Anzu let out a yelp of pain, clutching her head. This voice wasn't Teana. No, it was far from Teana's voice. It rumbled with untamed and destructive power, and it shook her head like a drum being continuingly pounded on for music.

"Anzu? Anzu, what's wrong?" Isis asked, but her voice was soon drowned out by the new voice.

**(… RELEASE ME. NOW. FOR HE IS TRYING TO USE MY TWIN'S POWER… )**

Anzu hissed as she felt the voice trying to split her head open from the pain that it was sending to her. Other than that, her body was also starting to feel overwhelmingly hot, especially the cross scar on her back.

Through the pain that was coming from her head, Anzu squinted her gaze to the sky at Akito and found her brother glowing with a dark, malevolent aura that was beginning to match its presence like the one inside her head, and Isis could see that Anzu herself was beginning to glow with an ethereal light.

**(WILL YOU NOT RELEASE ME? IF NOT, YOUR FRIENDS SHALL PERISH…) **

**ANZU! Listen to what he says, now!**

It was Teana's voice! Yet it sounded urgent, almost anxious. But what did she mean by '_he_…?'

**That doesn't matter now! Akito is ready to unleash Apocalypse's power right NOW! Hurry and use Eden!**

_Eden? Wait… Isn't it that power that my father--?_

**Stop stalling and UNLEASH EDEN'S POWER!**

**(RELEASE ME!)**

Struggling with the two voices that threatened to destroy her sanity, Anzu stood up, clutching her head and cried out, "Ah! Atem! Everyone! **_PLEASE GET DOWN!_**"

They all heard her plea, and Atem was about to go over to her before Hikaru felt the wave of that familiar, untamed power coming forth from Anzu. He shouted, "_Atem! Jounouchi, Seto, Mai, Malik, Shizuka, Isis! **GET DOWN, NOW!**_"

Feeling the wave of power from Anzu, they didn't need telling twice. Suddenly, Anzu's head jerked back and her eyes glowed a glorious white before she was floating a few feet in the air, right in the middle of some ancient text that glowed on the ground. Anzu's whole frame began to glow a neo green before she screamed out, her arms spreading out as if in praise, causing a bright flash to ensue, and afterwards, two large and glorious black wings sprouted forth from Anzu's back, the crimson cross scar glowed as well through her clothes, and the sign of Alpha appeared on her forehead, sending a beam of light to the skies.

"**_EDEN!_**" Both Teana and Anzu's voices merged together at their call as Anzu opened her eyes, showing that they were now two colors: her right eye it's normal sapphire while the left was a blood red color with the pupil a long slit in the middle.

Before Akito could even react, the skies began to filter bright light through the clouds and slowly began to part. Another flash whispered throughout them, the light coming from the heavens lightened the whole world, and when Atem and the others tried to look at the sky after the flash, their eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight that they saw.

"That… That can't be…" Seto said in awe, despite the light.

"It… It is…" Shizuka said, bringing a hand to her head.

Hikaru's brows knitted together in a frown. "Yes. Witness Eden the Eternal Dragon in all its glory…" he said quietly.

Eden roared throughout the world, announcing its magnificent presence. Actually, Eden had seven heads, all looking different than the other, the size of two football coliseums, its skin shined with glorious ivory scales that could have been the size of half a fifteen story building, the dragon's arms were long in length of two Nile rivers and just as wide with the Amazonian river, while the rest of it's enormous body was hidden in the heavens. Now that Atem and the others got a good look at the dragon, they found that the middle head had two spiral horns on its head, and three mouths that sparkled with sharp teeth, and lastly, Eden's fourteen pairs of eyes were a deep gold color.

Akito grimaced at the sight of Eden before him, but a shiver of excitement ran through him. To face a God-killer! Oh how excited he was!

Then the dragonhead with the horns reared its great head and opened its lower, third jaw, preparing to fire. Suddenly, Akito was being restrained by these glowing bindings, and seals were whizzing around him like angry bees. Then, Eden brought its head back and spewed forth a bluish white flame at Akito.

'_Shit!_' Akito thought and concentrated on his power while the blast hit him dead on. Then the seals caught fire and were now hurling themselves to the demons, ripping through them, shredding them in relentless speeds, making it rain blood on Atem, Jounouchi, Seto, Hikaru, Shizuka, Mai, and Malik.

When it was over, Atem and the others looked up to find that the demons were nothing more than their own blood. Just liquid red around them. Slowly, Atem stood along with the others and he saw that Anzu was still suspended in the air.

"Anzu!" He called to her, running to her, but when he tried to get to her, a force field knocked him back away from her.

Growling, Atem was about to pound on this invisible shield before Hikaru's hand placed itself on his shoulder and he turned to see Hikaru shake his head, then inclined to Eden. Atem looked up and suppressed a shudder. Twelve pairs of gold eyes were staring down at him, pinning him down on the spot, as if daring him to continue. Then Eden let out a tremendous roar before the great dragon began disappearing in a blur of white feathers.

When Eden was fully gone, the markings on the around disappeared, and everything else went back to normal. Anzu was about to fall hadn't Atem been near to catch her. She was knocked out cold and didn't seem to respond to Atem's calls.

Malik looked around. "Hey. What about Akito?"

It was then that they heard a dark chuckle behind all of them and they turned to find Akito standing unscathed, seemingly unharmed by Eden's attack.

Hikaru's indigo black eyes widened into saucers at the sight of the dark-haired half-breed. "What! How could you still be standing after what Eden did to you?"

Akito laughed. "Yes… How indeed. But it was exhilarating. You see, being in front of Eden's power and—"

Suddenly, he stopped short, his body going rigid. Everyone's brows arched before Akito bent down on his knees and began coughing up huge amounts of blood, and deep gashes on his body began appearing themselves all over.

"What the…? What's wrong with him? So did Eden's attack really hit him?" Jounouchi asked suspiciously.

Akito coughed and spit out another large amount of blood from his mouth before gritting his teeth and growling in anger. His body was shaking horribly, and he knew he must look like a total weakling in front of the foolish vampires and healers. '_Dammit! I used some of Apocalypse's power, but it wasn't enough! Ugh… I was careless…_'

With that, he slowly staggered to stand up, but Akito felt that his legs were beginning to lose their balance under his weight. He glared at Anzu, who was being held by Anzu.

'_So, father… This is the power you wanted to bring out of…? Well, too bad. I'll kill her. I'll destroy her and her power… Just you wait…_' Akito promised quietly to himself before he disappeared.

'… _I won't make the same mistake twice…_'

**((end chapter))**

Whoa! That was a pretty difficult chapter! I'm sorry if I was a bit hurried in this chapter! So! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, and if you want the next, click on that button down there and review! Thankies, and see ya in the next chapter!

**Also, I'm thinking of setting up this little contest! I found that since everyone seems to have taken a liking to Hikaru, I've decided to do a HikaruAnzu fanfic contest. Now, don't worry, one of the rules will have it to be a platonic/friendship relationship between them. That is, if I really do it! So, contact me on e-mail if you want to join or whatever. It'll be on my author's profile!**


	22. Chapter 22: He Said, She Said

**Authoress Notes:** Well, here's a fairly quick update for everyone! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the appearance of Eden! I had a rather fun time typing that up. And whom does Teana love? I think you'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. If I did, Atem would act darker like this one, and wouldn't leave!

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai, and others.

**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, mature themes, sexual themes… you get my drift?_

**Genre: **Action/adventure, romance, angst and… I dunno.

**Plot:**

((AU Dark fic)) In a world where vampires are gods, humans are low, and slaves are treated as dirt, Anzu is a pleasure slave, serving years in bed. Atem is a high-ranked vampire, in need of… _entertainment._ Could love between a lowly pleasure slave that lost the ability to love and an arrogant, cold vampire exist in such a world where status is everything, and your image determines how you're treated? Now with the mention of Bakura, necromancers, sorcerers, and the three God Orbs, could things become more complicated?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 22: He Said, She Said**

_She was falling. She just felt it, the passing wind that roared around her as she fell, the endless darkness that surrounded her, engulfed her in shadow._

_Why was she falling?_

"_**ANZU! Don't go down there! ANZU!**" Teana's distant voice shouted to her, trying to reach her lighter half, but Anzu continued to plummet down the somewhat endless chasm of her mind._

_Anzu's eyes slowly opened their lids as a light begins glowing down from where she was going. Her body felt numb, her mind was blank, every square inch of her nerves ached as if they just went through a tough workout._

_Suddenly, Anzu was sprawled on a place where it was completely white. Anzu tried to breath as her lungs seemed to be constricted by some unknown force, and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest that the brunette was afraid of it bursting out._

_What was hurting her so much?_

"_**ANZU! Dammit, Eden! Why… sto… she doesn't… ZU!**" _

_Teana's voice was slowly becoming fainter and fainter by the second, and soon, her voice was completely gone, leaving Anzu to rot away in some unknown part of her mind that tried to kill her out from the inside._

_Anzu closed her eyes tightly, letting her hand tighten over her heart. Through gritted teeth, she hissed in a small intake of breath, and silently, hopefully prayed that it would all end._

'_Please… Let it all end…'_

**((scene change))**

'_They are doing… Everything they can… To help her._'

Was what Atem was thinking as he began pacing up and down the hall in front of a hospital room, his arms crossed, his brow in a tight frown while his teeth were bared in a snarl. His group finally arrived in their hotel after getting over the shock of seeing Eden lay the smack down on Akito and the demons that he had brought with him. But that all soon ended when Atem noticed that Anzu was also coughing up blood, even bleeding more so than usual, and they were soon on their way.

Jounouchi and the others had minor scrapes and bruises on their bodies from their battle with the demons, but it soon disappeared thanks to their healing capabilities. And so, they waited patiently for any news on Anzu's healing. The only people who weren't present were Malik and Isis, who were overlooking the process with several other healers. Atem wasn't, at the least bit, hurt by any of demons thanks to the powers Akito gave him, but the only blood on him was the demons that he killed and Anzu's own blood that was smeared on him when the tri-haired vampire carried her.

Yet here he was, pacing before the door that only separated him from Anzu, growling and shooting death glares at the wall or door.

Everyone kept his or her silence, knowing that Atem wasn't to be disturbed, for right now, it was an unwise decision to do so. Any distraction might cause in massive bloodshed, and coming from Atem, he would have no remorse.

But it was all that could keep Atem from just ramming down the door and telling those blasted healers to hurry up and give him a diagnosis on Anzu. If they could just hurry…

The sound of a door opening registered immediately upon Atem's keen sense of hearing and he stopped his pacing, and was now in front of Isis and Malik's face while several healers walked out of the room. "Well? How is she?" the tri-haired vampire asked hurriedly, not sparing any effort in trying to see the brunette soon. Behind him, the others stood from the bench that he or she sat on while Hikaru and Seto leaned away from the wall behind them.

Isis cleared her throat. "I suggest that you don't raise your voice when you go in there, Atem." She shivered slightly under Atem's heated glare. "Anzu's been put up in a critical condition, and, even with her healing capabilities, it'll take a while for her to fully heal. It seems to the healers and I that she used a great deal of energy, though the other healers don't know why. But my guess is that her using Eden takes a mighty toll on her body, and her body can't handle the strain it's put under when Anzu uses Eden's power, thus it leads to the conclusion of her bleeding and coughing a lot."

Malik nodded confirmation beside her before he turned to face Hikaru. "Do you know a reason why this would happen if Anzu uses Eden's power, Hikaru?" he asked calmly.

Soon, all eyes were on Hikaru's form, who, was staring back at them with his indigo black eyes. Then he let out an exasperated sigh before he spoke, "This is actually my first time in seeing Eden myself, actually, so I'll surmise up to what I know so far." He explained slowly. "Well… I guess that because Eden's power was mostly sealed up inside Anzu, her body wouldn't get used to using it. And from the looks of it, it would be wise of her to not call upon it more than two or three times, for the results may not be pleasant."

"I guess that's why her father locked it up…" Seto added, crossing his own arms and sending a contemplative stare towards Hikaru. "Her body's too fragile to endure the strain of such a powerful force."

The tall white-haired vampire shook his head. "I don't think that her body's _fragile_, but more like not used to it. Throughout the most part of Anzu's life, her powers were mostly locked inside. Unlike Akito, whom I think is more susceptible to using Apocalypse, Anzu needs to watch out for the backlash that is sent at her after using Eden. And whether Akito likes to see it or not, his and Anzu's body is too small to house such powerful beings inside them." Hikaru said, running a hand through his slightly tousled hair.

"Plus, on Anzu's part, she needs to worry about Teana as well." Shizuka added, earning several nods of agreements.

Atem turned back to Isis and Malik. "So, can we see her?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound calm.

**((scene change))**

_How long had it been since she blacked out?_

_Anzu twitched one eyelid open, then the other before she slowly sat up from her position. Her body ached in protest but she ignored it, wanting to know where she was and why she was even in here. _

_Staggering to her feet, Anzu held her stomach, feeling slightly queasy, yet her head throbbed painfully as if someone had banged her head against a brick wall. The brunette looked around and found that, just like Teana's area of their mind except for the lack of the stench of blood and roses, whereas this place was completely stark white with no ocean of blood on the ground she stood on._

_Taking a shaky step forward, Anzu began walking through the wide expanse of ivory, trying to pinpoint where she was now in her mind. The only sound that she heard was the thumping of her shoes on the ground, her shallow breathing, and her own heart beat in her head as she walked. _

_Anzu walked for hours and hours on end, and everywhere she found was white, totally, completely white. Suddenly feeling her legs wobble and the last of her strength leaving her, Anzu collapsed unto her knees, using her arms to try and keep herself up._

"_Where am I..?" Anzu thought out loud, looking back up again. "Why am I here? And… Where's Teana?" she paused, taking in a large amount of breath before, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"_**ANZU!**"_

"_Teana?" Anzu's head shot up, but all of a sudden, the ground beneath her began to tremble and shake, and before she knew it, the floor beneath her gave way and turned into millions upon millions of white shards. Once again, Anzu was falling down darkness, but this time, she was screaming._

_But that soon ended when Anzu hit an invisible ground. Anzu grunted upon impact and lay limp for long moments before she began to very slowly get up from her position. Now on her knees, Anzu grabbed her head, shutting her eyes to try and ease the growing pain that had doubled when she fell. Then her sapphire-colored eyes slowly opened to find that it was dark all around her, much like Teana's but…_

_A huge gust of wind blew at Anzu's face; nearly pushing her on her back before it suddenly drew back. Then it blew out again, then back and continued onwards as if it were breathing, a soft, low rumble emitting every time it pushed and pulled. It was then Anzu looked up to see a large, humongous gate with several seals over the rusted bars. Anzu could barely see the top of the gates and the length of the gate._

'_What is this place…?' the brunette thought while trying to keep herself steady when another harsh gust of wind threatened to push her back. 'And WHAT'S in there?'_

_As if sensing her thought, the rumbled stopped and suddenly, through the darkness behind the bars, fourteen pairs of gleaming gold eyes glowed on the other side, staring down on her intently. Anzu shivered at the penetrating gaze, finding it very uncomfortable from whatever that was staring at her._

_**(Girl, come here…) **Commanded a deep, rumbling voice that rolled over her like soft thunder._

_Anzu, being already freaked out as it is, slowly and cautiously stepped towards the front of the gate, uncertain if she was making the right decision in compiling with this unknown… THING in her mind. When Anzu was merely a few feet away from the gate, large, long and sharp claws emerged from between the bars, startling Anzu with a cry as she fell down on her butt while a high, mocking laugh echoed throughout the darkness._

_The sapphire-eyed brunette rubbed her sore bottom before shooting a glare at the creature behind the rusted bars. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" she screamed at the creature._

_**(Hah! Foolish girl, if it weren't for these bars, I would have skewered you or more on my claws…)** replied the creature haughtily with a superior tone in it's voice._

"_Who the hell are you anyway? And what are you doing in my mind?" Anzu asked, glaring fiercely at the fourteen pairs of gold eyes that stared down at her._

_Before the creature could speak, a familiar shout interrupted it and Teana appeared from the sky and landed gracefully next to Anzu. Then Teana shot an annoyed glance at the creature before shifting her gaze upon her lighter half._

"_**I'm surprised you're not dead…**" Teana stated sounding rather calm through gritted teeth, yet she had this subtle hint of disappointment laced with anger in her voice._

_Anzu gave her darker half a withering look. "Would've been glad to have gotten rid of me, wouldn't you?"_

_Teana grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest. "**Heh. More or less, I would have been happy to know that you'd be gone and I wouldn't have to see your damned face again, but then I would have been disappointed here, knowing that I wasn't the one to deliver the final blow.**" She replied rather smugly._

"_Bitch."_

"_**Whore**."_

_Then that deep, rumbling voice was heard around them. **(My, my… 'Bitch' and 'Whore'? You two seem to be getting along just fine…)** it stated sarcastically._

_Teana snorted disapprovingly. "**Aw, shut up you damned beast! This is all your fault to begin with!**"_

_Puzzled, Anzu turned to face her other half with a quizzical look. "His fault? What is he, and what's he doing in my—I mean, OUR---mind?"_

_**(Temper, temper…)** The voice taunted with a slight tsk in its voice._

"_**Grr… You keep going on like that, and I'll SHOW you TEMPER!**" Teana threatened, raising a fist to the creature in the cage before she turned to Anzu. "**You want to know what's inside this cage? Well, guess what! Anzu, meet Eden. Eden, meet Anzu!**"_

**((scene change))**

Anzu slowly opened her eyes, letting out a soft moan as she woke. Her head throbbed, her body ached like the devil, and the world around her blurred and turned like a pendulum being waved around at her face. Once she focused her eyesight, Anzu found that she was in a dark, hospital room, the only sound that was heard was the hear monitor beside her bed, beeping every once in a while. Numerous bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs and the hand that was injured by Akito as well. With a heavy sigh after her observations, Anzu leaned back against her fluffy pillow, staring at the dotted ceiling above.

Why was she awake, she thought as she continued to stare unblinking at the ceiling. Why wasn't she with Teana and Eden in whatever the recesses of her mind brought her to? Why did they snuff her out, just like that? Too many questions formed so fast in her mind that it increased the throb of her head.

But then Anzu's mind wandered back to Akito's story of their past. How she really became a slave, how her parents died, _who _her parents were, the realization that a powerful being was sleeping inside her, and…

… How _she _wasn't _real_.

That thought caused a small frown to slightly wrinkle her features. She wasn't real. She wasn't the _true_ Anzu. Teana was. While she was…

What was she?

From what Akito had told her, she was just a fake persona to hide the real one, a façade to hide the true strength beneath a thin mask.

So what was she really?

From what Teana had said, she wasn't supposed to have been born, or rather, _created_. Lucifer conducted the experiment on both her and Akito to prevent their powers from being known to the world. Yet it seemed that there was a glitch on Anzu's part, and so, she was the result, as well as Teana being cut off from the rest of the world.

_What am I?_

… _If I'm not real, why do I exist? Do I have a meaning in this world?_

_If I don't…_

… _I shouldn't be able to live… Should I?_

Anzu grasped her head with one hand as she shut her eyes. Something in her emotions was causing her to feel… Angry.

It was then that Anzu opened her eyes at the thought.

_Angry? If I'm just some fabrication of dark magic, how could I be able to feel?_

Anzu looked out of the window before slowly settling back into the fluffy pillow behind her. Her eyes drooped low, feeling really lightheaded and sleepy.

_Am I… jealous of Teana?_

The brunette finally closed her eyes as sleep overcame her.

… _I hate this…_

**((scene change))**

_A small boy of four years stood alone in the private garden of his home, holding a small ball in his hands. A cool wind brushed past, but the boy did not care. In fact, he only felt empty, lonely, cold…_

_He was alone._

_All because of what he was._

"_Akito…"_

_Akito turned to face his mother who sat on the porch that led to the garden her calm, serene eyes intent upon him. Forgetting all about his earlier feelings, he dropped the ball and ran towards his mother, wounding small arms around his mother's arm as crystalline tears stained his face._

"_I hate this, mother. I don't want to be alone… Why don't I have any friends…?" he sobbed, tightening his hold on her arm._

_Soon after his question, he felt her own arms wound around his small frame in a comforting embrace, and he faintly was aware of the bulge inside his mother's womb._

"_Oh Akito… My dear son, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that you have to suffer all this…" He heard his mother say, bending her head to place a small kiss on his silky black hair. _

_He looked up, a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you sorry, mother? It's not your fault! It's not your fault I'm a half-breed! Please don't be sorry! Mother! Mother?"_

_His mother began to cough for a while, releasing one hand around his waist to cover her mouth. She stopped, and a sad smile was curved up his lips._

"_Then, Akito, who is to blame?"_

_His eyes widened when she asked that question. Sad thing was, he didn't know at the time._

_Then…_

_Akito stared at the limp body of his dead mother, tears staining his eyes, but his face remained impassive. His hands were dripping with blood from the punctures his nails made to his flesh._

_But he didn't care._

_His mother was dead. And it as all…_

"_**IT'S ALL HER FAULT!**" Akito screamed, throwing an expensive porcelain vase at a wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Suddenly, several servants were restraining him as he tried to make way into the room his baby sister was in._

"_**LET ME GO! IT'S ALL HER FAULT! ALL HER FAULT MOTHER'S DEAD!**" he roared, attempting to wiggle his way out of his servants grasps._

"_Akito-sama, please, your sister is not at fault! Your mother was already—"_

_But Akito wouldn't hear it. Instead, he elbowed the servant with the strength of a full-grown man, and once he was free, sent a head-spinning punch into the other's servant's face. He was about to cause more damage before Hikaru came in and was restraining him as well._

"_**WHAT DO YOU KNOW? IT'S ALL MY SISTER'S FAULT THAT MOTHER DIED! Dammit, let go of me, Hikaru!**" he screamed, trying to get out of the vampire's hold on his arms._

_Knowing that Hikaru wouldn't let go, he glared at the servants and everyone else that had gathered to see what was causing such loud noise. They were all shocked and afraid to find Akito raging, blind by anger and hate to see the truth._

"_**I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER, THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO! THEN I'LL KILL MYSELF! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU BASTARDS WANTED? FOR US HALF-BREEDS TO DIE! IT'S. ALL. HER. FAULT!**"_

As Akito woke up from his dream, he shouted,

"_IT'S ALL HER FAULT!_"

**((scene change))**

Hikaru opened the door to the hospital's roof and proceeded to walk to the end, feeling a crisp, cold wind billow around him.

Once he reached the railing, he let out a sigh and took out a pack and lighter, and lit and cigarette. After pocketing the lighter and pack, he leaned his arms on the railing and stared at the star-filled sky. The vampire let out a puff of smoke through his nostrils before placing the cigar in the corner of his mouth.

His thoughts soon trailed to the appearance of Eden and what it did to Akito. Such a glorious presence, he thought. Yet he shivered at the power that Eden held. If he didn't know better, the great beast had only used a dot of its power. Unfortunately, Akito had Apocalypse; so, he had an effective shield to use against. Still, it only injured him, and he was still roaming free.

Bastard.

"Even for a vampire, smoking is still a bad habit, Hikaru."

Before Hikaru had time to even register where the voice came from, the cigarette that was in his mouth was taken away from him, and indigo black eyes trailed to the person that had taken away his calm.

Teana.

Immediately, his senses were on full alert, knowing that Teana was unpredictable and dangerous when out. Of course, he himself knew that he couldn't take on Teana. She had enough power to destroy half the galaxy behind her, so it would have been pointless to put up a fight against her.

Not that he would fight her anyway.

Teana winked at him before flicking the cigarette over the railing. But Hikaru didn't mind, his mind was solely focused on the woman in front of her who was only in a simple hospital gown. They continued to stare at each other, letting a stagnant silence to pass between them before Hikaru cleared his throat and said,

"Teana, what are you doing here?"

She pouted slightly, clearly displeased with his question. "Is it not okay for me to take a stroll around this hospital and get some fresh air?"

Crap. She was playing him. "No… It's just that you should be exhausted after using Eden's power hours ago." He replied calmly, letting his face be impassive and unreadable as best as he can.

Teana snorted haughtily. "_I'm _not the one who is exhausted. I'm not that weak. Honestly Hikaru, who do you take me for?"

Silence was her only response.

She shrugged nonchalantly before turning her back to him. "I guess that should be expected, though. I'm not usually out anyway. I guess you hate me enough to wish for me to gone forever." She said, her voice a flat monotone that didn't sit well with the white-haired vampire.

"I never said I _hated_ you, Teana. I never did. Why would I? After all, it's my sworn duty to protect you in anyway I can when you need it and watch over you. Lucifer assigned me to serve you—"

"_Liar_," she hissed, her voice thick with malevolent venom before she rounded on him, her blood-colored eyes blazing with a cold glaze. "Silky… Court-trained… _liar_…"

A knife to the heart would have hurt less than the words she whipped him with now. Swallowing hard, Hikaru opened his mouth, but Teana beat him to it.

"No… You don't serve _me_. You serve _her_, don't you? That filthy, dirty whore who was supposed to be my cover up, and the one who was to shield away my powers." Teana's voice shook with unquenchable rage. Rage that was solely focused upon her other half. "It's her, isn't it? Damn you, Hikaru. Why can't everyone accept the fact that she's nothing but a façade?"

"Teana, you and Anzu are the same now that—"

"No we're not! Don't you _dare _put her in the same level as I am! She wasn't supposed to even exist! She wasn't supposed to have feelings or a heart for that matter! It's all her fault, and just because of her, I'm stuck being seen as the substitute instead!" Teana cut in.

She was shouting now, and the deep, seething rage inside her was roaring around her in black torrents. Her eyes blazed with a deep hatred that Hikaru was afraid to even speak for he didn't know what the consequences would entail afterwards. Oh yes, he was afraid of Teana's power.

But not her in general.

Feeling that it was okay to speak now, Hikaru spoke, "… You want her dead." It was a statement, not a question.

The slight narrow in her eyes was answer enough.

"… Why? Why couldn't you wish to have co-existence with—?"

"_No_," she hissed, much like a snake hissing off an intruder in warning.

The argument itself was starting to grate on Hikaru's nerve.

"No co-existence. It can never work. She and I both know that. We have our differences, we have our likes and dislikes, and we're two completely different people who, unfortunately, are stuck in the same body. _It can never work_." She spat the last part out as if it was some bad taste in her mouth.

"… Teana…"

"Who do you love, Hikaru?"

The question was abrupt, shocking, but what surprised Hikaru the most was the full bluntness in it.

Crap. Shit. Crap.

"Love? What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation from such a delicate situation.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hikaru. Answer the damn question." The sheer coldness in her voice would have been colder than a glacier.

"Anzu or me? Which is it?" she continued, staring straight at his indigo black eyes.

Silence once again was filled between them as Hikaru thought out his answer. Try as he might, unfortunately, he couldn't find one.

"… I…"

A small snort cut him off as he noticed that Teana's head was bent, her chocolate-colored hair shielding her eyes, yet he could see the small, self-mocking smile that twisted upon her lips.

"Just as I thought. Heh. One more incentive to rip her apart…" Teana said quietly.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Shit.

Before Hikaru could try and mend the damage that had been done in just a few seconds, Teana turned to go to the open door and proceeded to walk there. Once she was at the doorway, she spoke

"Once I find some way in obtaining a new body, I'll kill her. You may hate me when that time comes, but I don't care. I'll be dead along with her anyway." Teana turned to face him, and the sadness and self-loathing in her eyes stabbed him like a million white-hot daggers. "See you around, Mikagami…"

With that, she left, leaving the white-haired vampire to just stand there, utterly bewildered by what just happened.

How could such a small conversation put so much damage between them?

Raking a hand through his hair, Hikaru gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling the anger and resentment inside him swell and fester, making him want to take it out on the first person he saw.

'_Teana… You don't know how much this is hard on me as well…_'

**((end chapter))**

Well, there you go. Finally, some more tension! Well, if you liked the chapter, click on that button down there and review! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Authoress Notes:** Yes, I know. I've been gone for so long in updating this. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm pretty much busy with studying, being lazy, and playing games, which, of course, introduced me to the fandom I'm currently obsessing over. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. Simple as that.

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu,** SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai

**Warnings:** Violence, cursing, sexual references, and the occasional OOC.

**Plot/Summary:** The end is nearing. Two opposing powers will soon clash in an effort to destroy a world or save it. Two people, one full-bred vampire, the other half of his kind and the human kind, find love in each other. But there's always a price for everything. Will that price be life?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**-----**

**Chapter 23: All Hell Breaks Loose**

The hospital halls were dimly lit, barely a trace of light illuminating above the doors of patients in special care. Silence was an everlasting companion in this darkness, following with the creeping shadows and the stagnant atmosphere of time.

This was fine.

Leisurely making her way around the building as if she owned it herself, Teana popped the kinks in her back. She thought that once she'd get out in the real world, she'd have something worthwhile to do to keep herself occupied. At least until her time was up.

Then, a scream tore through the air.

Sharply, Teana turned at the sound, but did not move. Her senses were aware of another dark presence behind her, and she grinned, baring ivory fangs that gleamed in the darkness. Twin colored red orbs watched her intently, scanning her body to see if there was anything threatening about her.

She grunted. Foolish boy that simple fact was already established months ago.

"… You're not going to help?" Teana asked quietly without looking to whom she was talking to. She already knew, anyway.

"First things first, Teana. You."

The brunette arched a thin brow. "Me? Whatever did I do now?" she asked, making a great show of sounding emotionally hurt at being wrongly accused for something she didn't do.

"… Where is she?"

"She? Be more specific, 'Tem."

Atem scowled at her, uncoiling his arms and straightening himself from the wall with a sinuous grace that belied his deadly nature. "Anzu… Why are you out?"

Teana shrugged. "I can do what I want, when I want, can't I? Plus, the Whore is losing control on her ability to keep me in check. I just picked her up where she felt weak." She replied simply. Turning to face the tri-haired vampire, a grin curved up her features. "What, going to tell the child of Lucifer what to do?"

She saw the grimace, saw the slight fear and apprehension in his crimson depths, and she loved it. Right, now that the others new of her place in the world, it was about time to set things straight around here. What was their right that they could think that they were safe only when Anzu was around? In fact, Teana could have appeared anytime she wished before Bakura's act in murdering Hikaru. That moment was the final straw, the last locked opened for her to act and show her true power to the world. She was Lucifer's heir, one of his legacies, and she held a piece of the power that could ultimately change the way of things.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from saying this, "That's not the point. Nothing's happening, and yet—"

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong, dearest Atem," Teana cut in, wagging a finger at him. "_Everything_ is happening around the world, you see. Look at the way this planet is going. I can see why Akito would want to wipe clean the filth that permeates this world… The taint that stains the hearts of the people who think themselves powerful and right in their actions." She shook her head and continued, "Murder, lust, envy, wrath, gluttony, revenge… All these feelings fester within each being, no matter who they were. You can't even find anything _pure_ these days!"

Atem kept silent throughout her speaking. Unfortunately, what she spoke was the truth.

This world was dirty.

Soon, Teana cocked her head to one side and said, "You're not going to help? Surely you can sense that he is here… He finally got the other half."

It took a few seconds before Atem finally caught on. "Jounouchi… What do you mean, '_other half_'?"

A tick appeared on the corner of Teana's lips. "Ra… The orb of Ra was split in half to keep the search for the God Orbs harder and more strenuous. One half was in Malik, which, Akito took after he was liberated from his holding place, and the other was kept within Jounouchi." She explained, her knowledge gained from the battle with her, Akito, and Hikaru all those years ago.

Atem strode past her, intent to get to his friend and try and help him until Teana's voice called to him, "It's too late, you know. Jou will be fine, I believe. As for Akito…" A wicked smile stretched upon her lips once she trailed off from her sentence.

She began walking, the sound of her bare feet slapping the cold, marble ground as the half-breed made her way to the opposite direction of where Jounouchi could be. Atem looked over his shoulder, watching the way her hair flowed behind her… _Anzu_… He thought longingly, narrowing his eyes as several suggestions flew in his mind as to what Teana could be planning to do with Akito.

"Teana,"

She stopped, indicating that she was listening.

"… When this is all over," Atem began, hesitant over his words. "… What will become of the both of you?"

There was silence between them before Teana looked at the ceiling. "Hmm… Who knows? The both of us might not be alive to see that time, hm?" She paused, placing her attention ahead. "… Either that, _one_ of us might be walking out of this alive."

"And who's that '_one_'?"

"… The one who has the right to existence…"

-----

"_Damn_ that bastard! _Damn him, damn him!_"

Kujaku Mai cursed furiously under her breath as she applied bandages to Jounouchi's abdominal wound that was caused by Akito. The male half-breed had appeared out of nowhere in the kitchen lobby where she and Jounouchi were pleasantly talking, wrapped in bandages over various spots on his body and left eye, yet had this mad smile on his face.

And it was then that he attacked with speed he hadn't displayed in their past few encounters. It wasn't long before Akito dislocated her shoulder and went for Jounouchi. Despite the pain lancing through her body and the urge to protect the other blond from harm, she threw bullets towards Akito, which, surprisingly didn't touch his body, only to disintegrate by an invisible shield around him.

Even with that form of retaliation, Akito didn't spare her a second glance. Jounouchi tried to fight back, both in anger at her pain and his accumulated hatred towards the half-vampire, but was easily overpowered like an ant being crushed underfoot. With a blow to the head, Akito didn't wait for a nanosecond to pass before he pierced his clawed hand through the blond's torso and pulled out half a shard of a glowing, golden orb, blood spraying out in its wake. With that, he vanished in a hurry, leaving Mai to repair her shoulder before going to Jounouchi and searching for any medical tools.

The sound of the door to the lobby registered upon her ears, followed by a startled gasp from Jounouchi Shizuka. "_Brother!_"

"What the hell happened here?" Seto growled, his senses on full alert ever since he and his ex-wife heard Jounouchi's scream. He walked in with Malik and Isis in tow, the two immediately going over to the blond vampire's limp body, their healing powers now restored thanks to the facility in the hospital. Not long after, Atem appeared, his expression deathly calm, yet there was a strange glint in his eyes…

"Akito. He was here… Took something out…!" Mai bit her lip as she recalled the sudden even that took place only a few minutes ago. Shizuka panicked beside her, watching hopefully as Isis placed her hands over Jounouchi's wound and began the healing process.

"Where's Hikaru?" Malik asked, looking at Atem since he was the last to arrive in the scene.

Atem narrowed his eyes. He hadn't seen the ivory-haired vampire in a while. "I don't know… He should be arriving if he's not so busy—"

A tremor racked his frame as he felt a familiar dark and powerful presence spark to life, and knew another problem from the past reared its ugly head.

Seto's cobalt blue eyes narrowed to slits as he recognized the energy that was coming to them. "… _Zorc_." He hissed venomously, remembering the damnable vampire.

Anger exploded inside Atem's chest as he remembered the deeds done by Zorc over three thousand years ago. The tri-haired vampire _thought_ he, Seto, and other companions with him before had taken care of that monstrosity thoroughly. Zorc _used_ to be a comfortable acquaintance, an ambitious vampire whose dreams drove him to stab his comrades in the back. He was the reason he and Seto lost precious lives, lives that could have been saved…

"Looks like he hasn't been taught a lesson in not giving up," Atem said too softly. A murderous gleam flickered in his crimson-colored eyes as he spoke, shooting a glance at the taller CEO. "If he wants another beating, I'm more than willing to give him more than just that."

"What about Anzu?" Mai asked, concern in her amethyst eyes.

The question itself faltered Atem slightly, but he regained himself to respond with a quick, "… She'll be fine." Even he wasn't so sure about his own words.

Mai gazed at him strangely before dropping the subject. A big battle was brewing soon, and they had to prepare well in the scarce amount of time given to them. Not to mention that Akito had just taken a half of what she suggested of the God Orb, Ra. He had both Osiris and Obelisk in his hands, what would be the result of him completing the collection?

Unfortunately, everyone was soon to find out.

-----

He had sensed the ill tidings of a bloody battle, long before the sky had taken the color of a deep red.

He had sensed the inevitable completion of a broken Orb a few seconds before Jounouchi's scream confirmed his prediction.

Yet what he did not expect was to personally meet a face he thought he'd never see again.

Staggering with the weight of shock and surprise on him, Hikaru turned his head away, not bearing to stare directly in the face of his acquaintance. Yet he did manage to stutter, "H-How…? I thought you were…"

"Gone? No. Not until the events that are soon to come are finished." Replied a deep, silky voice that rumbled with a dark, deadly power.

At this, Hikaru whipped his head onto the figure, anger flashing in his eyes. "You knew and yet you did _nothing_ to stop it?"

"Oh, I did, _boy_," the figure replied venomously that the vampire inwardly recoiled. "You think I would let this slip by and do nothing of it? Foolishness!"

"So why are these events happening now, then?" Hikaru countered, gaining bits of his bravery in his tone of voice. "Surely, with your power, you could have done _something_ that could have altered the way things will turn out. It's going to be hell soon…"

"Yes, it will… But don't you think this world was already in hell ever since that _day_ a few years ago? The outcome will be decided, depending upon how this battle will turn out. –_They_- won't care who is the loser or the winner; they just wait and see if actions taken place during the battle will cause them to act."

"And what if that doesn't happen?"

"They'll still wait. Those bastards are a maddening patient bunch, that it's hard to predict their next move." A pause. "I assume –_he_- has now obtained all of the God Orbs, correct?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes."

"You _do_ know their true functions, right?"

"Of course."

"… Then go."

Hikaru narrowed his indigo eyes suspiciously, staring at the figure intently. "What about you? Will you just lay down in the side lines?"

"I'll observe what's going on. It's not my time to act yet."

"…Then?"

"If Fate grants me a steady hand, -_I_- will deliver the final blow."

"… No matter who it is?"

The figure was silent, keeping his thoughts to himself that not even the white-haired vampire could pierce through.

Hikaru grunted. "Fine. Be that way. But tell me this: even if I did interfere, it'd still won't change anything… would it?"

His answer was simple and concise. "No."

"Dammit."

"Now go, boy. _The both of them_ need you."

-----

He floated in mid-air, sensing the many places of portals opening around the world to allow demons and monsters to wreak destruction upon the people of this planet. To him, it was a form of cleansing the Earth of the filth that plagued it. Their debts shall be paid in blood, and with their very blood, will bring a new era, one of his preferences.

Those who opposed his rule were better off dead anyway.

Then he sensed her, coming at him with intent to kill him. He smiled. Rage, that was what he was looking for in her. It would only serve to make the fight more enjoyable.

"Akito…"

He opened his eyes, dark azure eyes clashing with blood red. He smiled, a vicious, feral smile as she unfurled her dark wings while he did the same.

Wings inherited from their father.

"Teana," He greeted her. Then, with a wave of his hands, he displayed the carnage below them. "Look, Teana! Our day is soon approaching! Soon the filth on this world will be cleansed and then we shall—"

"Cut the crap already."

He stopped; letting his hands drop to his sides yet the smile was still there.

Teana placed her hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at her brother. "I've told you once, I'll say it again: -_I'll_- decide whether or not to join you in annihilating this wretched place."

"Oh? But you did! Back when I was telling you the stories of our pas—"

"Bullshit, you were talking to Anzu, not –_me_-." Teana interrupted. "So, my decision is still kept with –_me_-."

The smile quirked slightly. "Very well… Your answer?"

A ball of white power charged at him, which he evaded in a flurry of black feathers. Akito laughed maniacally at her response. "Yes! Yes, that's _it_! If you won't answer now, I'll _force_ it out of you!"

She growled at him. "Come and _try_, brother!"

With that, the two siblings lunged at each other.

-----

She was curled up in a ball, darkness surrounding her in a comforting blanket.

I'm not even supposed to exist… 

The brunette clutched her knees to her chest tighter as the thoughts flowed around her mind.

Teana's been looked down as the substitute… 

A strong gust of wind hit her from behind, but she was not fazed. A little cold, maybe, but…

_And it's my entire fault._

The beast within the bars snorted haughtily at her, sending a strong eddy of air knocking her out of her position and throwing her face first into the ground. Growling, Mazaki Anzu turned to Eden while rubbing her face.

"_What the hell was that for?_" She asked irritatingly at the seven-headed dragon.

Eden leered viciously at her. **(Girl, your 'bellyaching' isn't going to solve anything at the moment. Plus, it's annoying. If you want to do something about it, do it. Don't just sit in some corner and brood like an idiot.)**

Her glare hardened at his words. "_Well EX-CUSE me! I can't get out of this… 'part' of my mind, and you're not making my stay any better._"

Several loud barks of a grunt rumbled in the dragon's' throats, shaking the atmosphere around the cage. **(One does one's best.)**

Anzu remained silent, finding that conversation with a seven-headed, egotistical dragon inside her mind useless.

Finding her silence comfortable, Eden spoke, **(Good. Now, you can listen without any distraction.)**

The brunette arched a brow. "_What do you mean? What are we going to talk about?_"

**(Listen, and listen well, girl, because I will not repeat myself again.)** He paused; the loud shifting of his body lasted for a few seconds. **(… That other girl, Teana, does not know the whole truth about your birth than she thinks…)**

This widened her sapphire eyes an inch or two. "_She doesn't?_"

**(No. In fact, Lucifer didn't have two children; he had four. One of them was adopted, the other three came from his loins. Akito, Teana, Lucifir… And…)**

He trailed off purposely, waiting to see if she would realize what connections he was making. It took a minute then, before realization dawned on her.

"_That other child… Was…_"

**(Yes… You.)**

-----

Well? What do you think for a chapter that took some thought, hmm? If you liked it, review. And please, people, be specific about what you like. Authors _do_ love getting reviews, but if the review only consists of saying, "Update, update, update!" then that really doesn't help the author's writing skills, now does it? Sorry if I sound picky, but let's all help each other, okay?

**As for my contest, I have found the two winners… And the winners are LadyGothika and Ahnkitomi. So if the both of you are reading this right now, know that I'll soon be making a fic for each of you. As for the other contestants, I'm glad that you contributed; I honestly didn't think that anyone would do my contest. So, I thank you all so much (bows).**


	24. Chapter 24: Family Ties

**Authoress Notes:** Hello, everyone. I'm back with the twenty-fourth installment of this long fic of mine! It's thanks to you guys that I've made it this far. I'll be ending this fic soon, so the curtain on this story will come down in the next few chapters. So please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. Simple as that.

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu,** SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai

**Warnings:** Violence, cursing, sexual references, and the occasional OOC.

**Plot/Summary:** The end is nearing. Two opposing powers will soon clash in an effort to destroy a world or save it. Two people, one full-bred vampire, the other half of his kind and the human kind, find love in each other. But there's always a price for everything. Will that price be life?

**Dark Desires**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**----- **

**Chapter 24:** **Family Ties**

Sapphire eyes widened at the gigantic beast, the information given to her slowly being processed into her mind. Seconds passed into minutes, which then turned into hours before she spoke, "… _What?_"

**(You heard me…)** Eden the Eternal Dragon replied slowly. **(But… That does not make you the adoptive whelp.)**

Mazaki Anzu blinked twice for a moment. "_So if I'm not the one who was adopted… Does that still make me one of Lucifer's direct descendents?_"

**(Yes… If not that, an adequate ruler to his throne.)** A strong gust pushed at the brunette, causing her to take a few steps back in surprise. **(Those other two, however…)** A loud, thundering growl reverberated around invisible walls from the great dragon and Anzu's ears began to ring.

"_Other two? Who? Akito? Teana? Lucifir?_" Anzu questioned, her interests perked an interval or two.

**(The two who are always bashing heads…)**

Anzu rolled her eyes, realization dawning at her of who Eden was talking about. _Right… **Those** two…_ Then, her mind brought up the question of what about her other sibling.

Lucifir.

"_Umm… Eden?_" she called cautiously. A grunt was her response, confirming that he was listening to her, albeit reluctantly. "_What about my other brother or sister? What happened to Lucifir?_"

**(That whelp… I do not sense his presence in the outer world… But that does not mean he could be dead…**) Eden added as an after thought. **(What do you wish to know of him?)**

"_Well…_" Since Eden confirmed that she had another brother, Anzu began, "_Since he is my brother, I was wondering what had happened to him in the past. Why haven't I learned about him till now?_"

**(He is not directly linked to Lucifer himself… Lucifer, in a moment of morbid pity, took this vampire boy and raised him by himself until he met that human wench.)** A spike of anger sparked in Anzu's chest at the rude way Eden spoke of her mother, but nevertheless held her tongue. She liked her body parts where they were, thank you very much. **(… He grew up under the High Lord's wing and he himself sired a son.)**

"_He did?_" Anzu asked curiously. _That must mean I have some sort of nephew or something._ She mused blankly."_What was his son's name?_"

Suddenly, the brunette half-breed fell back on her butt as Eden broke into several roars of what sounded to be laughter. The bars rattled, the area shook at the sounds until minutes later, Eden calmed himself and Anzu was done rubbing the sore spot on her behind. Then he spoke,

**(His son… Is a person whom I think you know really well, girl…)**

Anzu frowned. Typical of him, she thought, to speak in riddles. "_And who would that person be?_"

He snorted at her, the air escaping his nostrils threatening Anzu to fall yet again on the floor. **(Lucifir's son has always helped you. He knows it himself that he is the son of Lucifir. Even now, he does 'errands', as he would like to call them, for the benefit of you. Sound familiar?)** Through the bars, she could see that there was a slight smirk on the many heads of Eden.

Anzu slowly took in the information, registering the hints with careful scrutiny. It wasn't long before she realized who it was, coming in the form of an emotional punch in the gut at whom Eden was talking about.

"_You can't mean…_"

-----

"Where the hell were you?"

Mikagami Hikaru turned to face Mutou Atem, halting in his hurried steps to face the tri-haired vampire. Cautiously turning to face him, Hikaru noted the dangerous and raging aura currently surrounding Atem like a dark cloud. Indigo eyes flashed under ivory bangs before Hikaru said,

"Conversing with a visitor. What of it?"

A frown marred Atem's brow and a suspicious glint flashed in his ruby eyes. Zorc was coming soon, Atem could feel it, and he just needed to take care of some business with the elusive Hikaru. He spoke, "You must know of what happened to Jounouchi, correct?"

Hikaru nodded, agitation rising in his chest. He couldn't deal with this, not now. Teana and Akito were fighting somewhere, demons were set loose on their world, and Anzu couldn't be felt anywhere. "I know…" he replied slowly, hiding the apprehensive tone under his voice. "I know of what Akito did. But you must understand, Atem, I have my reasons. We all do. Now's not the time. Teana and Akito are currently having a fight over Domino; surely you must know that."

At this, Atem's eyes narrowed into vicious slits, yet this did not faze Hikaru one bit. "I _do_ know. But what else can I do? Teana and Akito are beyond my power to stop and Zorc's soon to arrive any moment!" he growled, a spark of dark power flashing from his hand unconsciously.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed also at the mention of Zorc, but he could care less about that egotistical vampire. He needed to find Teana and Akito _fast_…

In the next second, a thought came to him.

"Atem," Hikaru started, taking a step forward to his comrade. "I have an idea."

Atem stared suspiciously at the ivory-haired vampire. His senses were put on full alert at what Hikaru could possibly propose, but nonetheless listened. "What is it?"

"Take me to the others." Hikaru replied seriously. "I'll take their Limiters off."

At this, Atem's eyes widened an inch or two. "_What?_ You'll break their Limiters off? But how? Only Lucifer or his descendents could…"

Hikaru shook his head. "You forget, I was personally taught by Lucifer himself. That, and my father, whom I had talked about being the scientist who altered my, Akito's, and Anzu's genes was one of the sons of Lucifer."

"… You can't be…" Atem choked on the lump of surprise clumped tightly in his throat. "Are you trying to tell me that—"

The ivory-haired vampire nodded slowly, if not solemnly. The ground shook by some unknown force and the walls of the hospital the two currently stood in cracked. Hikaru spoke, "Yes… I am the grandson of Lucifer and the body that I'm currently inhabiting belongs to my father, Lucifir."

Atem stared at Hikaru for long minutes; long after debris began crumbling to the ground near them. He couldn't believe this. So much answered in one moment, and new questions arriving in the next. Hikaru definitely kept secrets hidden well on his shoulders, and managed to not tell them for long until now, but this? Did Akito know? Teana? Anzu…?

A frown suddenly marred Hikaru's brow and agitation and frustration clearly showed upon his face before he said, "But this does not make me blood-related to Anzu or Akito or Teana. Come, Atem! We haven't got much time! Take me to the others so I can break the binds that chains their latent powers!"

Wordlessly, Atem complied, but not without mentally making sure that he was going to get some answers after all this. He was making sure everyone was going to be kept alive. He began running, Hikaru dashing beside him, and in a flicker of worry, Atem tried to search for any trace of Anzu's energy.

He found nothing.

-----

She was flung at a nearby building, crashing through the windows and bouncing off inside before she rolled to try and absorb the blow. Teana gasped in pain, feeling several sharp shards of glass penetrate the skin of her arms and legs. Akito flew through the hole she made, grasped her neck, and slammed her against the wall behind her, causing Teana to cough as her lungs vibrated from the impact and her brother's long nails piercing her throat.

A feral smirk stretched upon Akito's lips before Teana sent a vicious punch towards his face. Falling backwards, Teana dropped to the ground, and, without missing a beat, sent a roundhouse kick towards Akito's stomach. Grunting, he flapped his wings to escape falling on the ground, but Teana rushed forward, ebony wings spread to give her acceleration through her momentum and tackled headfirst into his gut again and out the window.

The two were soon back out in the sky. Akito, growling angrily, grabbed the back of her shirt and propelled her away from him. He coughed once she let go, spitting out blood and saliva before the twisted smirk reappeared on his face. He looked up at Teana and was satisfied at her disheveled state: a shallow cut was above her left eyebrow, blood dripped down the corner of her lips and several lacerations were carved onto her right shoulder from earlier. Yet, despite this, she smiled the same smile, pleased to find he wasn't at all better fit than her.

"Well now… Hasn't this been fun?" Akito said, blinking blood out of his eye that had dripped down from his scalp. "How long has it been now?"

She grunted, straightening herself into a stance. "I dunno… A few minutes? An hour? More?" She shrugged. "Who cares? When we're done, I'm gonna be the last one standing."

He chuckled darkly, his azure eyes flickering onto the masses beneath them, and the destruction ensuing right under their feet. "Yet… There seems to be something _wrong_ with your performance as of late, my dear sister."

Teana frowned, wondering what he was implying. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Akito spread out an arm to the ground below. "It seems to me you're holding back. What, worried about the pathetic worms?" he tauntingly wagged a finger at her. "Tsk, tsk. Dear sister, that naïve act of yours will get you killed… and soon. Then again…" the dark-haired man laughed. "I always knew you _to be weak_. What, that foolish Anzu rubbing off on you? Anzu? Or rather… Is it that man, Hikaru?"

He didn't quite expect a blast of white power to be his answer, but he was amused nonetheless. Following that, Teana homed in on him, a furious look on her face, her fist crackling with power. Laughing even more, Akito gathered his own energy into his palm and sent his fist forward the same time Teana did hers.

In the next instant, Teana was sent plummeting towards the ground. The very earth shook once she made contact, forming a depression into the floor while her brother, Akito, laughed, a high, malicious laugh.

"… Grr… Son of… _Akito…!_" Teana struggled to get up, her back heavily damaged, making her wonder if her wings could have survived the fall. Doubtful, but she stood up, slightly hunched as she grabbed her stomach, feeling her insides turn to soup at Akito's attack. The brunette painfully stretched her wings, and was thankful that her wings were as tough as the rest of her body was.

Akito leered down at her, over twenty feet above her in the air. "You've become _soft_, Teana! Very disappointing indeed!"

Teana's rage skyrocketed at his words and she slowly formed a ball of crackling white energy in her free hand. Akito chuckled at her measly attempts to stand upright before he spoke,

"That bit of humanity shall surely get you killed! Can you keep up? I do not think so!" Akito taunted while the ball grew ever larger and brighter in his sister's hand. Then he formed a dark sphere, the size of a basketball, and the smile on his face widened an inch or two.

"Like so…"

Seconds later, his attack was sent hurtling towards the ground. Teana was about to retaliate until something caught her ruby eyes…

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion erupted in the vicinity that the attack was thrown. Dust piled into clouds on impact, and it took Akito a while before his eyes searched if there were any remains of his sister from the blast.

Then he found her.

Lying face side up, her wings folded over her entire body, he found her in that state. The ends of her wings looked singed and charred and she remained motionless with her large wings over her body. Akito's smile reached his ears until the wings slowly unfurled to reveal a small boy curled tightly in Teana's arms, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"_Teana! Akito!_"

Akito's dark eyes flickered onto the figure approaching the devastated battlefield. Hikaru ran at full speed towards Teana's limp form and seconds later, he finally reached her, fully disregarding Akito's presence above. Akito arched a brow at Hikaru's arrival, but smirked at the flash of pain and anguish he sensed from the ivory-haired vampire.

_So the knight comes to save his princess…_ Akito thought amusingly. _No matter… He'll die soon enough._

"Teana? Teana! _Teana!_" Hikaru shouted at the woman. The boy in her arms did not wake either, and Hikaru could faintly see the ragged slave clothing he wore. The vampire reached a hand to shake Teana awake and his hopes were plummeting each second she didn't respond.

She looked dead.

Huge amounts of blood seeped from her back, staining some of Hikaru's clothing that touched the floor near her. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was trying to find if Teana or Anzu were alive or not…

"… Ugh…"

The sound came from the brunette's mouth and Hikaru couldn't have felt happier in his dark life than ever to hear her. She painfully tried to shift to one side, but found she couldn't find the strength to even remove her arms from cradling the boy. Hikaru held her down carefully and said,

"Teana? Teana, are you okay?" he called to her, hoping she'd respond.

She was silent for another few seconds, causing Hikaru to fear that she'd gone unconscious until her mouth moved to speak. "… I'm… What do you mean that… I'm okay? Does it look like… I am?" she gasped; her eyes still were shielded by her bangs.

Despite her harsh words, the ivory-haired vampire smiled. He moved a gentle hand to remove the annoying bangs obscuring her eyes.

Dual-colored eyes locked with his indigo ones. Red and blue both glared at him in an exasperated way, but the maliciousness in the glare was reserved only in the left eye, which was the ruby one.

"What the h…" She stopped herself, hissing at the pain erupting from every known and unknown part of her body. "What are… you doing here?"

"Foolish girl, I came to help," he replied softly, glancing at Akito who was smirking down at them. "The others are somewhere else. They are going to deal with Zorc soon."

A frown etched itself on her brow at the name of Zorc, but she questioned no further upon it. She grunted, trying to sit up, but Hikaru gently held her down, earning him a biting profanity at his reprimand. No doubt, that was on Teana's side.

"Little one, I'll deal with this. Recover your strength for now."

"Idiot." The brunette snapped at him. "He isn't like that. You should know… He won't wait. Unhand… me!"

She struggled against him, still clutching the boy in her arms, but Hikaru easily overpowered her now, and she stopped.

"I'll deal with him… You and Anzu," he shot a glance at the boy. "Take care of yourselves and him. I'm not that weaker than you."

"Fuckin'… Idiot!" Teana snapped. "…Th-Thank you, Hikaru… Shut up, Whore!"

Hikaru stared at the girl as Anzu and Teana battled within until he shook his head. Standing up to his full height, he turned to Akito, who looked like most of his wounds had healed up. No doubt, thanks to his fast healing powers. Damn it, he took too long…

"Done?" Akito called amusingly. "This'll be fun… I haven't fought with Hikaru the Cold Executioner in a while… This shall be very amusing indeed!"

"Enough talk." Hikaru snapped quietly. Amber sparks emitted themselves on his body and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. With a roar, a blast of power erupted from his form and Akito's smiled was washed off his face.

Once the dust was gone, Akito looked upon the new visage Hikaru took. Two long, spiraling horns poked out of his long, silver hair. His ears had elongated three inches than normal and three maroon stripes were painted on each side of his cheek, right under his eyes. His hair was finally loose, flowing beautifully along the wind and two, giant black membranous wings emerged from his back. Gold eyes flashed at the half-breed with a cold, deadly threat and the huge, fifteen-foot scythe in his hand glinted with malevolent intent. In the center of the weapon blinked a demonic eye, also staring hungrily at Akito's form.

"Well, well…" Akito murmured softly. "Seems his father's been hiding some secrets from me… Heh, heh. So is this what his other form looks like? … Or rather, is it his son's?"

"Ready?" Hikaru called, his new form giving off a different kind of aura than just a few moments ago.

"So be it, Hikaru!" Akito called joyously, excitedly. "Let's see who's the better demon, shall **_we?_**"

Then he dove down like a hawk and soon, the second match begun.

-----

Well, here's to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review. See you soon.


End file.
